París era una fiesta
by La ultima de la fila
Summary: Eren Jaeger, acaudalado y atractivo, huyendo de una familia que lo repudia, se instala en París con la intención de divertirse y encontrar a su madre. Tras conocer a Mikasa Ackerman, la cantante del Empíreo, se propone la difícil tarea de conquistarla, sin saber el azaroso pasado que esconde. Una historia que mezcla dramatismo y humor. Contenido erótico y temas adultos. EreMika.
1. El hijo pródigo

**EREN**

Tenía dinero y ganas de divertirme. París significaba vacaciones y fiestas en el loft de mi mejor amigo. Armin no escatimaba en gastos a la hora de celebrar su cumpleaños. Nada más puse un pie en su casa, me saludó con un abrazo y una botella de vino. Había por lo menos treinta invitados; algunos eran excompañeros de la Sorbona, donde Armin había estudiado Arquitectura. No conocía a nadie. Después de dos horas, me encontraba sentado en un mullido sofá, con las piernas abiertas, un brazo colgando y la camisa medio desabrochada. Me encendí un pito.

Una rubia había llamado mi atención. No sé si fue el vestido de coctel con un escote tremendo o su nariz de ave rapaz. El caso es que aquella noche tenía el cuerpo caliente y la mente fría. La rubia charlaba con dos bigardos, uno de ellos reía sin parar, pero ella no mostraba ni una mísera sonrisa. Removía su vaso de whisky, pimplaba y soltaba algún monosílabo. Creo que notó mi vista clavada sobre ella, y se dedicó a evaluarme con unos ojos azules, fríos como un invierno siberiano. Antes de girarse hacia los tiarrones, me obsequió la leve curva de sus labios revestidos de carmín.

—Esa es Annie Leonhart —reveló Armin, dejándose caer a mi lado con un cigarro apagado entre los labios. Le ofrecí fuego—. Gracias.

—Dime algo más sobre esa tía. ¿Te la has tirado?

Mi amigo soltó una carcajada cargada de humo, como si yo hubiera dicho una locura. Parecía un santo, le faltaba el nimbo y las alas de ángel; tampoco se le conocía ni una sola novia, mucho menos un rollito de una noche. Pero, tal vez...

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, que te has beneficiado a medio París. No, Eren, no me he acostado con ella. Es una vieja amiga que veo muy de vez en cuando.

—Joder, ¿de verdad? Con ese culo, ¿y ni un quiqui habéis echado? Armin, dime la verdad. —Para mí, resultaba inconcebible el presunto celibato de mi amigo.

—Y los dos que están con ella son Reiner y Bertolt. —Me señaló con la barbilla quién era quién.

Reiner Braun era deportista. Si me hubiera interesado el mundo de las pesas, los gimnasios y los batidos de proteínas, lo habría reconocido como el famoso culturista que era. Había escrito un par de libros acerca del tema. Era alemán: un compatriota con más músculos que cerebro. Me puse a pensar en todos los asteroides que se metería. Tanto deporte y tanto músculo me produjeron sudores fríos. Me estaba poniendo algo orondo, y eso tío, con su apariencia de Hulk menudo, me lo recordó. Bertolt era alto y de espalda ancha, intimidante hasta que lo mirabas a la cara y veías su gesto de timidez. Era hijo de un importante político.

¿Aquellos dos maromos pretendían llevarse a la cama a Annie Leonhart? No me cabía duda. Visto lo visto, yo era mejor partido: ojos verdes, moreno... Sí, alemán y moreno. Nací blanco como el lomo de un armiño, pero me tosté en Marbella. Mi sangre teutona era puesta en tela de juicio. Mis conocidos dicen que el verdadero alemán es mi medio hermano, el capullo redomado de Zeke. Cumplía los requerimientos para ser un germano de pura cepa: rubio, ojos azules, serio.

—Tu amiga tampoco es francesa, ¿verdad? —inquirí.

—Es inglesa —replicó Armin.

—Perfecto. No digas nada más, voy a hablar con ella personalmente. —Me levanté animado.

—Sí, claro, hablar. Toma la llave de mi cuarto, que lo vas a necesitar. Después cambia las sábanas, majo, que no me gusta dormir entre fluidos.

Sonreí y me dirigí a la nariz aquilina que había llamado mi atención. Los dos bigardos alzaron una ceja al verme, sus posibilidades de hacer un trío de evaporaban. Annie Leonhart se llevó el vaso a los labios y pude ver su sonrisilla a través del cristal, como susurrándome: ¿qué vas a hacer? La evalué más de cerca, no avisté indicios de silicona o botox. Era una mujer cien por cien natural, sin plástico.

— _You are beautiful, my lady_ —dije a modo de saludo. Hice una pequeña reverencia, como si estuviera ante Isabel II, embutida en uno de sus trajes chillones.

 _—Danke_.

Los dos bigardos se alejaron entre cuchicheos y risitas.

—¿Tanto se me nota el acento? —pregunté con guasa. Saqué la pitillera de plata y le ofrecí un cigarro—. ¿Fumas?

—Reconocería a un alemán en cualquier parte. Sí, gracias.

Entre calada y calada y golpes de escocés, empezamos a hablar. No se produjo el coqueteo descarado al que estaba acostumbrado. Mientras ella me contaba que Reiner y Bertolt eran simplemente un par de amigotes, mis ojos fueron a parar al escote. Los pechos no eran turgentes, pero sí firmes y bien colocados.

El cuerpo femenino me fascina y me enloquece a menudo. Las mujeres son los seres perfectos, por Dios. Los hombres somos meros espectadores de su belleza. Ellas van por ahí, contoneando las caderas, sacando pecho. Mi vida se iba detrás de los culitos.

—Estoy prometida —comentó Annie.

—Jesús, María y José. —Me persigné y fingí angustia. En España usan mucho esta expresión; la usó una madrileña que me pilló practicando el balancín con su hija—. Las chicas guapas no deberían casarse.

—Muy agudo, pero he dicho que estoy prometida, no que vaya a casarme.

El tono de sus palabras, la mirada que me dedicó y la manera de relamerse los labios me mandaron un mensaje clarísimo. Las mujeres casadas vuelven loco a uno, pero las prometidas son una reliquia. La mayoría de prometidos se comportan como casados; cuando contraen nupcias, como solteros. Me daba la impresión de que la impertérrita Annie Leonhart llamaría en cualquier momento a su novio y le diría que no se casaba, que se metiera las alianzas por el culo y se lo limpiara con el chaqué.

El mayor inconveniente para el matrimonio era su trabajo. Annie era azafata, un día estaba en Hawái y al siguiente en Manchuria. Por Dios, ¿dónde iba a tener esta mujer su luna de miel? ¿En un avión? Rezumaba independencia a chorros y, si la hubiera visto un día cualquiera por la calle, habría asegurado que se trataba de una soltera de corazón. Y con una soltera de corazón, me refiero a una fanática del booty call, el sexit y la sexdiet. Imagino que pasaría el bangover leyendo algún libro, bostezando e intentando recordar el nombre del ligue. Su futuro marido, según me contó, era un irlandés dueño de una destilería. Tal y como me lo describió, me pareció un coñazo de tío. Quería tener por lo menos tres hijos. ¿Es que estamos locos? Hay sobrepoblación, y el irlandés quería un trío de retoños que, Annie, a juzgar por su suspiro al contármelo, no pensaba concebir.

—Entonces, si sólo estás prometida —Di una larga calada—, nadie puede reprocharte nada. ¿La conciencia, tal vez?

—La conciencia no la llevo encima, pesa mucho.

Entramos a la habitación de Armin devorándonos las bocas. Cerré la puerta con llave y arrojé mi americana al suelo. Annie se había soltado su corta melena rubia, que le caía hasta la base del cuello. Me miraba desde la cama, expectante, como si jugáramos una partida de ajedrez y deseara conocer mi próximo movimiento. La fragancia del sexo inundaba la habitación. Respiré hondo y me abalancé sobre ella, besándola con exigencia. Me mordió el labio y yo empecé a tantear el terreno sobre el vestido de satén, recorriendo sus curvas e imaginándomela desnuda.

Annie no se quedaba atrás a la hora de meterme mano. Me dio un pellizco en el culo y procedió a desabotonarme la camisa. Me sobaba con ganas, rozándome con las uñas pintadas de azul. A juego con sus ojos. Restregaba el vientre contra mi erección, y la fricción me ponía cachondo a más no poder. En general, la situación me producía una excitación de órdago: estaba a punto de pasarme por armas a una rubia, en un loft de París. No era la primera vez, pero aquel ritual no dejaba de fascinarme.

—La tengo tiesa como un témpano. —Hundí la cara en su escote.

Annie gimió al sentir mi lengua contra la piel de su pecho. Mis dedos encontraron sus bragas. Entonces recordé un pequeñísimo detalle, un matapasiones al que me negaba a renunciar: mis manos enjoyadas.

—Un momentito —pedí. Comencé a quitarme los anillos de platino y de oro, y los dejé sobre el velador.

—Me has cortado el rollo —declaró Annie.

—Molestan cuando vas a hacer un dedo, ¿sabes? —Y volví a besarla.

Las bragas fueron deslizándose por sus piernas y mis manos le acariciaron el interior de los muslos, aproximándose hacia su sexo húmedo y palpitante. Los coños son felicidad; por eso, cuando uno masturba a una mujer, está tocando la felicidad. Introduje el índice y el corazón, moviéndolos en círculos. Annie, complacida, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y me agarró de la muñeca, controlando los movimientos. Palpé una zona rugosa.

—Joder. —Me tiró del pelo—. Déjame devolverte el favor. ¿Qué tienes ahí abajo, la torre Eiffel?

Cuando me montó a horcajadas y me desabrochó la bragueta, relajé los hombros y estudié su rostro. Annie, a su vez, contempló mi pene enhiesto. Se remojó los labios y los cerró en torno al glande. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de las succiones y de los lametones. Paró por un instante; y, al abrir los ojos, vi cómo me ponía un condón. Luego, mi falo se introdujo, centímetro a centímetro, en su vagina.

—Cabálgame —aseveré.

—¿Cómo se piden las cosas? —Se movió en círculos con una lentitud tortuosa. Se había propuesto volverme loco.

«Pobre irlandés», pensé. La agarré por la cintura, colocándola bien. Sus entrañas se estrechaban.

—Por favor, lady Leonhart, ¿sería usted tan amable de meterse mi polla hasta los riñones?

—Si me lo pides así...

Nos derretimos en un vaivén desenfrenado. Y olvidé cambiar las sábanas.

 **ooo**

El Bristol era el paraíso que me acogía por un ojo de la cara. París está a rebosar de hoteles, pero sólo el Bristol me convence. Lujo y elegancia palaciega. Mejor que el palacio de Buckingham, o eso me parecía a mí. Mientras me daba un bañito en la piscina, recibí una llamada desde el mismísimo infierno.

—Dis-moi.

—Eren. —Zeke suspiró. Parecía que hablar conmigo era similar a picar piedra—. ¿Dónde estás?

Me mordí los labios y apreté el móvil, deseoso de tirarlo al agua. No sin mandar a la mierda a mi medio hermano.

—Donde debo estar. ¿Qué quieres?

Un nuevo suspiro amenazó con sacarme de quicio. Me lo imaginaba arrellanado en la silla de su despacho tras una reunión.

—En fin, como si estás en la Conchinchina. Te llamo para decirte que me caso con Frieda en dos meses.

—Ah, genial. Dale mis condolencias.

—Qué gracioso. ¿Vas a venir? Papá quiere que vengas.

«¿Y tú quieres que vaya?», dije para mis adentros. Zeke me había tratado siempre con fría cordialidad, al igual que nuestro padre y su esposa, Diana. Asistir a su boda no me hacía ninguna ilusión; al contrario, me producía un tremendo desasosiego. Iría toda la familia, empresarios y hombres importantísimos. Cuchichearían a mis espaldas: «¿Ese es el hijo bastardo? Vaya con Grisha Jaeger...»

—Pues lo siento, pero no voy a ir. Tengo cosas que hacer por aquí.

—Venga ya, ¿qué ocupaciones puedes tener tú? ¿Contar a todas las que te pasas por la piedra? Tienes que venir, eres mi hermano. Es tu obligación venir.

—Y por eso me invitas: por obligación. Lo siento, Zeke. No cuentes conmigo.

—A papá no le va a hacer gracia. ¿Qué te cuesta coger un avión y presentarte en mi boda? Eren, por favor. Ven y tengamos la fiesta en paz.

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Lo siento, pero no es no.

Antes de que mi medio hermano replicara, colgué. Volví a zambullirme en la piscina y pensé en la situación mientras hacía el muerto.

Pensaba instalarme en París definitivamente y no volver a Alemania. Allí no había nada que me atara, nada más que familiares que me miraban por encima del hombro y una madrastra indolente. En Francia estaban Armin; Connei, que trabajaba en una coctelería de Pigalle; Marlo y Hitch, que se habían buscado un pisito en Montmartre. Me sentía más gabacho que alemán; me sentía en casa al caminar por las Tullerías o recorriendo Montparnasse cuan Henry Miller.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que vine. Tenía dieciocho años y un francés macarrónico que fui perfeccionando en bares y saraos. París deja marcas imborrables.

El móvil volvió a sonar. Ignoré el timbre estridente y floté durante un par de minutos. Al deducir que el capullo de Zeke no daba su brazo a torcer, descolgué con mala leche.

—Mira, so cabrón, ¿qué parte no entiendes de que no voy a ir a tu boda? ¿Te hago un croquis y te lo mando por correo? Prefiero emborracharme en un burdel antes que ver tus esponsales, coño. Métete la invitación por el culo.

—Vaya. —No era la voz de Zeke, sino la de Ilse Langnar.

En mi arrebato, no había mirado quién llamaba.

—Ah, esto... Perdona, ha sido un lapsus —pretexté y me rasqué la nuca—. ¿Cómo van las cosas, Ilse?

—Mal. No he encontrado nada.

Ilse Langnar era la investigadora privada que había contratado hacía un mes.

—No me digas eso.

—Es la verdad. Sólo tenemos un nombre. ¿Cuántas Carlas crees que hay en Francia? ¿Pretendes que la encuentre por arte de birlibirloque? Si no me das algo más, no puedo trabajar. Un apellido, una dirección, una ciudad... Algo más.

—Si es que no sé nada más. —Mantuve el móvil entre la oreja y el hombro y empecé a secarme—. Carla, eso es todo lo que sé. Mi madre se llama Carla. Y lo oí de pura casualidad. Mi padre no me dice ni mu.

—O sea, que puede que ni siquiera se llame Carla.

—También oí algo más: Shigansina, o algo así. No le di mucha importancia.

—¿Shi-qué? A ver, deletrea: s, h, i... —Hice lo que me pedía y la escuché teclear—. Bueno, algo es algo. Veré qué puedo hacer. Ya hablaremos. Au revoir!

—Â bientôt!

Me dirigí a mi habitación pensando en la incógnita que era mi madre. Deseaba conocerla o, por lo menos, ponerle cara.

 **ooo**

—¡Golfo!

El abogado me gritaba desde la puerta. Su hija, envuelta en una manta, me lanzó un beso. Le hice un gesto con la mano, indicándole que ya la llamaría. El padre, furioso por las aventuras de su santísima niña, echó a correr detrás de mí. ¡Hostia! Subí a mi BMV 507 saltando por encima de la puerta, arranqué y salí disparado por la rue Saint-Sulpice.

—¡Si te veo otra vez por aquí, te parto la cara! —Lo escuché gritar.

París era mi picadero. ¿Que un jurista furibundo me cerraba las puertas de su casa para entretenerme con su hija? Sin problemas. El resto de la ciudad seguía amparándome. Sin embargo, sabía que me darían una paliza más temprano que tarde. Como una profecía, como el día del Juicio Final. Si los maridos deseosos de apalearme formaran una logia, tendría que exiliarme a otro planeta. Aquel abogado no era el único padre que quería destriparme, cortarme la cabeza y pasearla por la ciudad clavada en una pica; hubo uno que me empujó al Sena, un concejal cuya princesita era novicia.

Conduje hasta un tabac para comprar Gauloises. Al bajar del coche, escuché una voz a mi espalda. «Ha llegado mi hora», medité con horror, imaginándome al abogado con una pistola en la mano. Respiré hondo al ver a Franz renqueando y con un brazo en cabestrillo. No quise preguntar qué le había pasado.

—Tío, sabía que eras tú. Me alegro de verte —bisbiseó—. ¿Me haces un favorcillo? Nada que no te puedas permitir, lo juro.

Franz Kefka, que decía tener un parentesco con el autor de La metamorfosis, era un juerguista consumado. Lo conocí en el Oktoberfest, atiborrándose de cerveza Lowenbrau y analizando traseros. Tras vomitarle encima a una camarera y prometerle que le compraría un dirndl nuevo, me dijo que estaba harto de Múnich. Lo invité a París y pasamos dos meses de bar en bar, en busca de diversión. Franz estaba bebiendo Pernod cuando conoció a Hannah. Fue tal el flechazo, que pude sentirlo hasta yo.

Antes de pedirme el favor, me contó una historieta. Hannah y él estaban en el Campo de Marte, ante el falo que conocemos como torre Eiffel, se armó de valor y le pidió matrimonio. ¡Matrimonio! Primero Annie, luego Zeke, y ahora el guasón de Franz. Me describió una situación idílica en la que él, más sobrio que nunca, hincaba la rodilla y ella le decía que sí sin necesidad de palabras sobreras. Yo me imaginaba una pedida procaz, pero mi ahorré la opinión.

—Ve al grano, hombre, que tengo prisa.

—Resulta que no tengo anillo —admitió—. Y, bueno, he pensado que tú podrías, ya sabes, echarme un cable. Tenía dos mil euros, pero no sé qué ha pasado con ellos.

—Vale, no digas nada más. —Me llevé las manos a la espalda—. ¿Izquierda o derecha?

—Siempre con la izquierda, loco.

Le enseñé mi mano y le pedí que escogiera un anillo. Se decantó por una sortija de platino finísima, con pequeños diamantes incrustados en el aro y un zafiro sobre el chatón. Me miró con los ojos brillantes, de cachorrito abandonado. Entendí por qué Hannah había accedido a convertirse en madame Kefka.

—Gracias. Sabía que podía contar contigo, cabrón. Ya te mandaré la invitación del convite. ¿Estás en el Bristol?

—Por supuesto. Pero, eh, recuerda que me debes una. Llámame para la despedida de soltero —advertí subiéndome al coche—. Hasta luego, Franz.

—Joder, eres el tío más legal que conozco. Si tenemos un hijo, le pondremos tu nombre.

Pisé el acelerador y reí entre dientes. Mi donativo no era altruista, algún día se lo cobraría. Franz no era el único que me había vendido su alma.

Mi siguiente destino era L'Empyrée, un club de jazz en el número 13 de Place du Tertre, en el barrio de Montmartre. Armin y Connie me habían invitado a cenar, y yo me apuntaba a un bombardeo. Vivía en continua parranda, en la constante aceptación de invitaciones a comidas, de guateques de sarasas que me hacían proposiciones indecentes. El mundo, visto desde mis ojos de jaranero, se asimilaba a un cuadro de Matisse. Colores flotando en el aire, calles bulliciosas, ríos de semen desbordándose, folleteo en cada esquina, un anillo mezclado con la calderilla en el bolsillo de Franz.

En L'Empyrée, como en cualquier lugar, esperaba encontrar a Dios. Si ese gilipollas tuviera los cojones de plantarse ante mí, lo sodomizaría con una cruz. Ese sinvergüenza me había puesto en el seno de una familia rica, pero me había negado lo más importante. Y, debido a su inexistencia, no podía escupirle a la cara. Entré al club echando humo, a eso de las nueve y a falta de una copa, y me encontré a mis amigos charlando animadamente sobre fútbol.

—Alemania va a ganar —afirmó Armin.

—Que más quisieras, los franceses nos llevamos la copa este año —sentenció Connie.

Nunca hubiera conocido tan íntimamente a Connie si no se hubiera estrellado contra una farola. Perdió cuatro dientes. «Este es peor que una colonoscopia», me dijo. No habló hasta que no le pusieron los postizos, blancos como la nieve. Después de nuestro piñazo, entablamos amistad. Connie trabajaba en una coctelería, el epicentro de la fiesta. Era un bromista de primer nivel, pero también sabía enseriarse si la situación lo requería. Por ejemplo, cuando unos tipos intentaron irse sin pagar unos cubatas, les dijo de todo. En cambio, cuando unas gachís australianas hicieron lo mismo, las dejó ir tan ricamente.

—Armin tiene razón, Connie —tercié mientras colgaba mi americana en el respaldo de la silla.

—Hombre, ¿dónde has estado metido? —saludó Connie—. Llegas tarde, para variar.

—Si te digo la verdad, estaba metido entre las pierna de la hija de un abogado.

—Lo tuyo es muy fuerte. ¿Te pasas todo el día... teniendo sexo? —inquirió Armin.

—Ojalá, Armin, ojalá. Bueno, Connie, ¿cómo van las cosas por el bar?

—Nifa te echa de menos. La chavala delira a veces, ¿sabes? Se pone a hablarme de lo que hicisteis aquella semana que te la llevaste a la Polinesia.

Me serví un poco de whisky.

—La liberé del _ennui_.

—Y no quiero asustarte, pero tengo que contarte esto: Darius Zackly está en París.

Aquel nombre me aterrorizaba. Observé a Connie con espanto.

—Vino a la coctelería hace un par de semanas —prosiguió—. Me cagué al verlo entrar con sus matones. Pensé que venía a matarme, incluso recé un padrenuestro. Resulta que entró de casualidad. Yo me escondí en la trastienda. Unos de sus capullos estuvo tonteando con Nifa y le contó que están aquí por negocios.

Si hubiera un candidato principal para darme la paliza profética, ese era Darius Zackly, propietario del casino Colossus allá en Las Vegas. Connie y yo lo conocimos una fatídica noche de junio. Me encapriché de una cubana con las tetas más grandes que había visto en mi vida. No me costó mucho seducirla, creo que vivía seducida. Lo que yo no sabía es que estaba casada con Zackly, y que la furia de éste nos obligaría a abandonar la ciudad del pecado.

—No creo que coincidamos, París es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. —Sonreí angustiado.

—Espero que se haya olvidado de mi cara. Que, al fin y al cabo, no le toqué ni un pelo a su señora. Sólo coqueteé un pelín con ella, pero tú te la cepillaste.

—Oye, no te laves las manos.

—Caballeros —interrumpió Armin—, sé que vuestros affaires son muy importantes, pero estaos atentos a la actuación. Es de lo mejorcito que hay.

—¿Quién toca? —pregunté.

—Mikasa Ackerman. Un nombre peculiar, ¿verdad? Hoy canta Sinnerman.

Ante la mención de una canción tan legendaria, solté una carcajada.

—Todavía no he visto ninguna versión decente de Sinnerman. Nina Simone era la única capacitada para cantarla.

Armin esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

—Puede que te sorprendas, Eren.

Me arrellané en la silla. La luz fue perdiendo intensidad y los focos del escenario iluminaron el piano. La cantante emergió de la nada portando un vestido largo y negro, elegante y carente de sensualidad. Tenía el pelo oscuro como el hematite, se apartó una greña que le caía por la cara y se sentó en la banqueta. Sus ojos grisáceos estudiaron las teclas. Dejó escapar un suspiró de sus finos labios y hundió las manos en el mármol.

«Se le irá la belleza por la boca», pensé. Sin embargo, me hipnotizó cuando empezó a cantar.

 _Oh, sinnerman, where you gonna run to?_

 _Sinnerman where you gonna run to?_

 _Where you gonna run to?_

Era una voz rasgada a la vez que potente, parecida a la de Bonnie Tayler. Iba a romperse en cualquier momento, lo cual me tenía en ascuas. El semblante de la mujer reflejaba el tormento del pecador que no encuentra cobijo.

 _Please hide me, I run to the rock_

 _Please hide me, run to the rock_

 _Please hide here_

 _All on that day_

 _But the rock cried out_

 _I can't hide you, the rock cried out_

 _I can't hide you, the rock cried out_

 _I ain't gonna hide you there_

 _All on that day_

Armin me observó de soslayo.

—Impresionante, ¿verdad?

Asentí embobado. La canción me removía las entrañas. Yo era el pecador. Mi primer pecado fue nacer. Siempre corriendo, buscando algo con lo que parapetarme, un lugar donde el sol no quemara, donde alguien me esperara...

 _I said:_

 _Rock_

 _What's the matter with you rock?_

 _Don't you see I need you, rock?_

 _Good Lord, Lord_

 _All on that day_

Yo era la manzana de la Discordia, el pecado hecho carne. Llegué a Alemania entre los brazos de mi padre, berreando, y me convertí en la vergüenza de los Jaeger. A Diana le abochornaba mi presencia en los eventos públicos, en las bodas, en las comuniones. La tachaban de cornuda. Grisha no se inmutaba, y decía que yo era tan hijo suyo como lo era Zeke, pero no nos trataba por igual. Mi medio hermano seguía los pasos de su madre. La casa de Berlín era fría. No era un hogar, no era un sitio donde ser tú mismo, donde dibujar aunque nunca hayas dibujado bien. Y ese es mi pecado: yo desarticulé la familia Jaeger.

El piano alcanzó notas agónicas justo antes de que Mikasa Ackerman rematara el tema.

 _Don't you know that I need you?_

 _Don't you know that I need you?_

 _Oh, Lord_

 _Wait_

 _Oh, Lord_

 _Oh, Lord, Lord_

No participé en el aplauso somero.

—Quiero conocerla —expresé.

—Primero cena.

—La jodienda no tiene enmienda, ¿eh? —Connei rió—. Me muero de hambre.

Mi cena fue frugal. Tenía prisa por conocerla.

—No puedes atravesar la bambalina, Eren —me advirtió Armin.

—¿Que no? —Me coloqué la americana—. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Decidido, me acerqué al escenario, subí de un salto y, ante la atenta mirada de la reducida clientela, atravesé la tela roja que pendía del techo. La vi de espaldas, mirándose a un espejo. Se había cambiado de ropa. La estudié de abajo arriba; llevaba unas botas Doc Martens, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una rebeca roja. Advirtió mi reflejo en el cristal y se dio la vuelta. Entonces leí el rótulo de su camiseta: _BON JOVI._ Tenía planta de bohemia.

Dio un paso atrás, incomodada por mi presencia.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Tu mayor fan. —Me arrimé a ella mientras me recolocaba el cuello de la camisa—. ¡Qué voz, qué talento! Tengo una habitación en el Bristol. ¿Tocarías para mí?

El camarero, que tenía cara de circunstancias, se personó

—Señor, no puede estar aquí.

—No pasa nada, Pierre. —Mikasa Ackerman se giró hacia el tocador, asió un bolígrafo y estampó su rúbrica en un pósit—. Es un fan, nada más.

Pasó a mi lado y me pegó el papelito amarillo en la frente, como si me diera un zape. Me quedé ahí plantado, con tres palmos de narices y un pósit contra la frente.

 **ooo**

 _—Thomas? No, don't tell me honey. Listen, I'm not going to marry you. I'm sorry but I'm not sorry. I don't have time for this. We talk later._

Annie acababa de deshacer su compromiso de un plumazo. En otras circunstancias, me habría partido el culo. Mi mente estaba en otra parte: en el pósit. Allí sentado, en la terraza de Le Procope, me pregunté qué había hecho mal. El papelito estaba ante mí. La firma era estilosa. Tamborileé en la mesa con los dedos. Empezaba a preocuparme. ¿Estaba perdiendo facultades de seductor? Tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente fresco. En vez de «¿tocarías para mí?», debería haberle dicho: «¿me tocarías a mí?»

—Qué a gusto me he quedado —dijo Annie—. Vuelvo a ser una mujer libre.

—No lo entiendo. —Me llevé una mano a la barbilla—. Es la primera vez que me pasa.

—¿No se te empina?

—Vete a la mierda, lady Tocapelotas. Es la cantante del club de jazz, que me rechazó deliberadamente. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Mis colegas se rieron a mandíbula batiente.

—Ya, ya. —Annie le dio un trago a su vermut—. ¿Nunca te ha rechazado una tía, en serio?

—Estás hablando con Eren Jaeger, reina: yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Es mi lema.

Annie soltó una carcajada repleta de crueldad. Fruncí las cejas y la escruté con ojos de asesino. No sé quién estaría más contento con el compromiso disuelto: si Thomas o ella. Qué mujer, de verdad, qué diabólica.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Pues de que te han dado calabazas de una forma espectacular. Un pósit... —Hacía lo posible por contener la risa—. Tendré que usar esa técnica. Tío que venga a tontear, pósit que le pego. Sois todos unos cerdos, de verdad.

Al menos podría haberme apuntado su número de teléfono. Suspiré y guardé el papelito.

—Nosotros somos demasiado simples, Eren —continuó Annie con un matiz de cansancio en la voz—. No necesitamos lazos sentimentales, solamente un par de chupitos. Pero hay gente más compleja, gente que quiere paseos de la mano, bombones y, a mucho pedir, cartas plagiadas de James Joyce. Qué repelús. Nosotros, Eren, somos más prácticos. No obstante, mi intención no es desanimarte; vuelve a buscar a la chavala y sé menos Eren y más caballero.

—Han pasado tres días, seguro que ya no se acuerda de mí. Una gachí así, artista y de piernas largas, debe conocer tres mil tíos al día.

—Tres mil pósits. —Dejó unas monedas en la mesa y se levantó.

Entorné los ojos.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Salgo para Buenos Aires —respondió—. Si vengo por aquí, te llamaré. No sé, lo mismo me quedo con un mulato en Las Bahamas.

—¿Te acerco al aeropuerto? Es lo que haría un caballero.

—Capaz eres de secuestrarme. —Se alisó las arrugas de la falda—. Pediré un taxi. —Asió el asa de la maleta y echó a andar. A medio metro, se giró y me pilló mirándole el culo.

 **ooo**

Los lunes eran días de descanso. Me dedicaba a beber vino y a leer las barbaridades que pasaban en el mundo. Los periódicos son cajas de Pandora, los leía con una insensibilidad pasmosa; y, sin embargo, procuraba sentirme falsamente entristecido por las tragedias. Mi nihilismo era demasiado fuerte. La civilización es cuna de catástrofes; si me sintiera afectado por todas ellas, me habría colgado de la luna.

Fue un lunes cuando me llamaron de la recepción, diciendo que una señorita estaba buscándome. Se trataba de Petra Ral en su versión de cantamañanas; para más inri, se presentó a lo Barney: borracha. El recepcionista parecía apurado. «Señor Jaeger, esta señorita puede perjudicar la imagen del hotel...». Petra solía buscarme por dos motivos: sexo y copazos de champagne. No tengo quejas de ella. Era bastante agradable y me apreciaba de corazón; y, a veces, me utilizaba como su confesor. Lloraba en mi hombro y contaba, en mitad de un llanto desgarrador, sus desventuras amorosas. Habíamos compartido tantos momentos íntimos que no podía ignorarla.

—Yo me ocupo de ella. Ayúdela a subir, René, _s'il vous plaît._

Me cubrí con el albornoz y me dirigí a la puerta. Le di una propina al bueno de René, disculpándome en nombre de Petra. Mi amiga entró tambaleándose y se dejó caer en un sofá. Una parte de mí veía a Petra como una santa. Cualquiera sentiría el impulso de protegerla: era bajita, delgada y tenía cara de niña. Como casi todos los pelirrojos, tenía pecas por los mofletes; sin embargo, eran tan pocas y tan pequeñas que había que usar una lupa para verlas. Estos detalles, unidos a sus ojos marrones, su nariz respingona y su boquita de piñón, le conferían un aspecto sagrado, de no haber roto un plato en su vida. No obstante, la dulce niña Petra, que te sujetaba la puerta y te cedía el paso, tenía momentos de dicotomía entre su personalidad real y las borracheras.

Una fémina puede derramar lágrimas por muchos motivos: hombres, dinero, embarazo repentino... Damas y caballeros lloran por lo mismo.

—¡Qué amargura! —aulló—. Es un horror, Eren, un verdadero horror.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué te pasa? Madre mía, qué pintas llevas.

La resaca, supuse, hacía estragos. Los cabellos bermejos estaban enmarañados, el maquillaje corrido en forma de lágrimas negras que le daban un aspecto tétrico. La capa de pintalabios tampoco se había salvado. Portaba un mono negro y una sandalia se le había perdido.

—Es el fin, es el fin. —Creí que canturreaba una canción de The Doors. Enseguida se puso en pie y se lanzó a abrazarme como una burra, haciendo gala de una fuerza imposible para un cuerpo tan pequeño como el suyo. El caso es que esta mujer que rondaba la treintena y aparentaba dieciséis me estaba asfixiando y alarmando. Pensé que le había pasado algo terrible.

—Seguro que podemos solucionarlo.

—Fui al médico el otro día. —Se apartó de mí y se dejó caer en el sofá. Me senté a su lado—. Me encontraba fatal, de verdad. Tenía diarrea, pero diarrea incontrolable, de esa que te sienta en el váter durante horas, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

—La cagalera es lo peor que hay.

—Estaba ya preocupada; fiebre y diarrea por un tubo. Hace dos días fui al médico. Estaba convencida de que era un virus estomacal o alguna faena de ese estilo, pero...

—¿Pero...?

Se largó a llorar otra vez. Apoyó la cabeza en mis muslos, berreando como una recién nacida. Suspiré y le pasé la mano por el pelo.

—Si no me cuentas lo que pasa, no puedo ayudarte.

—Me hicieron unas pruebas y a los dos días tenía los resultados. Nada de gonorrea, nada de clamidia, pero... —Se sorbió la nariz—. Tengo sida.

Mi cara era un poema. A día de hoy, recuerdo que me quedé lívido.

—Ay, Dios mío —farfullé.

Petra se incorporó y me miró con pasmo.

—No sé cómo es posible.

—¿Lo has hecho sin condón, a palo seco?

—No, bueno... No sé. Me va a dar algo. Mi vida está arruinada. Sida, sida. —El miedo se hizo patente—. Ayer me fui de fiesta al Lido para olvidarlo, ya sabes... Voy a morirme.

—¡No digas eso, pedazo de dramática! No es la lepra ni la peste, ¿me oyes? Hoy en día está muy controlado. Que es crónico, sí, pero no te vas a morir de sida. Te morirás con él, pero no por él. Joder, dame un abrazo.

Mi madrastra decía que el sida era un castigo para las mujeres de vida airada, los promiscuos y «el otro hijo de mi marido, que es un sátiro». La realidad es que cualquiera puede contraerlo. Abracé a la compungida Petra, le ofrecí un trago y se bebió una botella entera. Después me dio las gracias por estar siempre ahí, soportando sus infortunios. Continuó llorando y recaló en la más honda de sus penas.

—¿Y el sexo? Debería haberme metido a monja. —Escondió la cara entre las manos.

—¿Anoche follaste?

—¡No, por Dios! Puedo pegárselo a alguien. No quiero empezar una epidemia. Estuve bailando un rato, besé a algún tío. Según mi médico, no se transmite por la saliva. —Hablaba chispada y tirada en el sofá cuan larga era—. Me prescribirá un tratamiento. Antirretrovirales, o algo de eso. Tengo cita mañana. Estoy muy, muy asustada.

Si me hubiera dado esta noticia en los 90, me habría puesto a llorar a su compás; en cambio, el siglo XXI ofrece tratamientos que permiten a un enfermo de sida vivir con normalidad. Petra tenía que aceptarlo; era una mala idea que pasara el duelo de fiesta en fiesta, podría emborracharse, fornicar sin protección y pasar el virus o, con muy mala suerte, sufrir una reinfección.

—Si te medicas bien, eres indetectable.

Mi sabiduría acerca de las enfermedades e infecciones de trasmisión sexual se debe a la carrera de medicina y a la experiencia propia. A los diecinueve añitos atisbé los indicios una enfermedad de esas. Mear se convirtió en un martirio, y había una secreción asquerosa también. El nombre de la bacteria me produce escalofríos: neisseria gonorrhoaeae. En palabras sencillas: gonorrea. Me acojoné. Mi queridísima familia no llegó a enterarse; la idea de comunicar que tenía gonorrea no me seducía. Diana me pondría de putero para arriba. Aterrado, me imaginaba una bacteria espantosa asediando mi cuerpo. Se me curó en un mes, pero el susto fue tremendo.

Empecé a ser más precavido y a informarme. La sífilis da miedo, pensé. Por eso sé tanto del sida y gasto más en condones que en comida.

—Básicamente —continué—, una persona indetectable no puede transmitir el virus, entre otras cosas.

—Sigo estando fatal.

—A ver, Petra, tienes que aceptar tu condición. Si los diabéticos conviven con su enfermedad, tú podrás con el sida, ¿de acuerdo? —Resoplé—. Arréglate un poco y vamos a darnos un garbeo por el Luco, necesitas aire libre.

 **ooo**

Un día, cuya fecha ignoro, me llegó un mensaje de mi padre, a quien llevaba un año sin ver. «Lo que ocurra entre tu hermano y tú —que debe ser una niñería— no justificará tu ausencia en la boda, Eren. No me hagas pasar por la vergüenza de tener que explicar a familia, amigos y socios de la empresa que mi hijo menor no se ha dignado a aparecer en un día tan importante para Zeke y Frieda. No tengo potestad para obligarte, pero sí para aconsejarte lo mejor».

Así iniciaba. Ni un saludo, ni un cómo estás. Las faltas de ortografía y los emoticonos eran inexistentes en el mundo de Grisha Jaeger. «Por eso te pido que cojas un avión y vengas a Alemania, pues doy por hecho que estás fuera del país. Es tu obligación asistir, al menos, a las nupcias. No puedo entender tu negación».

La releía en la calle, paseando por el boulevard de Clichy. Me parecía un mensaje estúpido, todo ese discursito sobre problemas fraternales y evasión de las responsabilidades. Nadie iba a echar de menos al apestado de la familia; mi ausencia serviría para censurarme mejor y alimentar la lengua viperina de Diana. No pensaba abandonar París; vivía feliz en el Bristol, en comunión con la urbe, con los elementos. Mi padre pretendía llamarme sinvergüenza a base de eufemismos y reproches. Había una línea que me irritaba. «Creo que nos menosprecias, Eren, y no puedo entender el motivo. No te ha faltado de nada: has estudiado en los mejores colegios y en la mejor universidad. No entiendo tu desconsideración hacia nosotros, tu familia». También había tenido a mi madrastra catalogándome, con los ojos brillantes de odio, como un vestigio de adulterio. Consideraba que yo era lo peor de lo peor, el sujeto más vil de la calaña de los espurios. «Diana tampoco te comprende. Me ha dicho que la odias. Aunque no te guste la idea, Diana es lo más cercano a una madre que has tenido». Me eché a reír. Mi padre no sabía de la misa la media. Solía llegar a la casa de Berlín a las tantas, exhausto de tanto trabajo. De pequeño escuchaba conversaciones entre Diana y él, y después otro tipo de ruidos. Ellos, por supuesto, lo ignoraban. Los años pasaron y entendí que mi madrastra se mostraba muy amable delante de mi padre; le doraba la píldora, le palpaba la bragueta y Grisha caía en su influjo.

Diana Fritz y mi padre se casaron a los diecinueve años. Ella era una muchachita rubia con una mirada cargada de preocupación, o eso me transmitió una vieja fotografía. Sus efluvios de bondad eran tan falsos como la raza aria, a la que podría pertenecer. «Hijo, Diana te quiere», escribió mi padre. Me tembló el labio inferior de pura rabia. «Zeke te adora y a mí me importas demasiado. Pero tú te muestras arisco». Nunca me decía que me quería, sólo que le importaba demasiado. Eso era todo. Su gesto más cariñoso era una palmadita en el hombro. Para concluir el mensaje, me deseó el peor de los porvenires. «Espero que algún día sientes cabeza y te cases con una mujer tan buena como Diana».

En la esquina de la rue Coustou me choqué con alguien. Nos dimos de lleno. Admito que fue mi culpa por ir mirando el móvil.

—Perdona —dije—. Espera un momento, tú eres...

—Eres el cliente de la otra noche. —Mikasa Ackerman, ataviada en su vestimenta bohemia con predilección grunge y una guitarra enfundada colgada del hombro, me estudió con sorpresa.

—¡Qué casualidad! —atiné a decir—. Soy Eren, el tío al que le pegaste el pósit.

Me estrechó la mano con desconfianza. Yo la escruté con parsimonia. Tenía un rostro absolutamente precioso, fino, esculpido con paciencia por la genética que la había moldeado. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos así. Eran grises como un cielo que vaticinaba tormenta y unas pestañas largas los coronaban. Lo que me llamó la atención fue el aire oriental, ese exotismo de las mujeres del Este. Desapareció mi fastidio por completo. Algo bonito siempre me alegra el día.

—Sí, el tío que atravesó la bambalina. —Su mirada se tornó lánguida.

¡No podía dejarla escapar!

—No me dejaste invitarte a un piscolabis.

Pasó de mí olímpicamente y reanudó su camino. Era inmune a mis encantos, a mi perfume caro y a mi traje impecable. Estaba decidido a conseguir su atención; si no podía llevármela al huerto, al menos la invitaría a un café.

—Un cafecito —continué—, venga. Me encanta tu voz, de verdad.

—¿Piensas dejar de seguirme?

—Es que vamos en la misma dirección.

Las mujeres, por lo general, solían adorarme. Y yo las adoraba a ellas, pero era incapaz de enamorarme. Era demasiado egoísta, o generoso, para ello. Había una chavalita alemana, Historia, de la que creí estar enamorado. Historia, la hermana pequeña de Frieda, era una hija bastarda, como yo. Su madre era una víbora, qué queréis que os diga; empezó como una amante, pero se cameló a Rod Reiss lo suficiente como para que dejara a su esposa y se casara con ella. Frieda, que quiere con locura a su hermana a pesar de todo, me lo contó un día. Me advirtió que tratara bien a su «pequeñina»; de lo contrario, me arrancaría el escroto y me asfixiaría con él. Historia era una belleza angelical, centelleaba como un cristal a pleno sol. Sin embargo, escondía una apatía tremenda hacia el mundo. Antes de que su madre se convirtiera en la esposa del pobre Rod, había pasado penurias y sufrido el rechazo de su madre. Fingía ser tierna y dulce en público, pero en privado era muy diferente. No obstante, creo que Historia era amable por naturaleza.

Como digo, creí estar enamorado, pero fue sólo una ilusión. Me veía reflejado en Historia, y eso me atraía. Los dos habíamos sufrido los cuchicheos, los dos éramos los trapos sucios de hombres poderosos. Ella también confundió el enamoramiento con amistad y comprensión. No llegué a tocarla, solamente le di un pico inocente. Era sagrada para todo el mundo, excepto para una larguirucha, pecosa y larguirucha Ymir, que estaba coladísima por Historia. El amor se mutualizó. Ymir y yo desarrollamos una relación peculiar: a veces me llamaba para saber si estaba vivo, se reía de mí, presumía de novia y me decía que estaban en Oslo visitando a algún pariente, o comiendo hamburguesas, o practicando el kamasutra. Ante esto último, la pequeña Reiss se escandalizaba y escuchaba su voz de fondo. «¡Ymir, por Dios!», gritaba, y la larguirucha se reía a carcajada limpia. «¿Has visto, Eren? Soy mejor que tú seduciendo a las mujeres».

La inmutabilidad de Mikasa Ackerman me hizo pensar que Ymir tenía razón.

Fastidiada, la cantante se detuvo a unos metros del Moulin Rouge y me miró con las cejas alzadas.

—Escucha, sé qué estás intentando, pero no lo vas a lograr, así que deja de seguirme. ¿Me estás oyendo?

No la estaba ignorando a propósito. Me había quedado mirando a un hombre adentrado en la ancianidad que estaba entre los turistas, admirando el cabaré más famoso de Francia. Tenía una barba espesa y unos ojillos que reflejaban dureza en las gafas. Empalidecí cuando me miró; enseguida me reconoció y le hizo un gesto a los dos gorilas que lo acompañaba, quienes se aproximaron a Mikasa y a mí con unas sonrisillas que no auguraban nada bueno.

Me invadió el miedo. Darius Zackly me había encontrado.

—¡A correr! —Cogí a Mikasa Ackerman de la mano y la arrastré en mi huida.

—¡Eh! —Se quejó—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡Te han visto conmigo, así que ese viejo te ha fichado! —advertí entre jadeos. Miré hacia atrás y vi a los lacayos de Zackly corriendo, esquivando y empujando viandantes—. ¡Ay, Dios mío!

—¡Me has metido en un lío!

 **ooo**

 ** _HOLA, GENTE._**

 _Llevaba varios días dándole vueltas. Quería escribir algo en tiempos modernos, y esta idea me pedía a gritos que la escribiera. Así que, ha nacido... París era una fiesta. Sí, Ernest Hemingway. Tengo debilidad por el lujo, por el vicio, por el hedonismo... En fin._

 _Sinceramente, me encanta el Eren que me ha salido xD. Me he superado a mí misma, joder. Me estoy riendo y todo. Eren, como veis, es hijo de una tal Carla y Zackly lo quiere matar por golfo. Es un poco Jon Snow y un poco Casanova. Si es que, ¡menuda mezcla!_

 _Mikasa, por otra parte, es artista y pasa de Eren. Ya veréis por qué. Sólo os digo que es bastante intenso._

 _Menudo panorama. Annie divorciándose antes de casarse, Armin en celibato, Petra con sida..._

 _Va a haber lemon, y no necesariamente de la pareja protagonista. Voy a meter de todo, de todo._

 _Bueno, si te ha gustado, **deja tu review.**_

 ** _¡Hasta más ver!_**


	2. No puedo superarlo

**_MIKASA_**

No sé qué me molestaba más de todo aquello: el hecho de llevar vestido o de tocar el piano. Dimo, el dueño del club, desempolvó el viejo piano de cola en cuanto se enteró de mis pocos conocimientos sobre dicho instrumento. Un viejo amigo me daba lecciones cuando vivía en Mánchester; a las dos semanas ya tocaba el Canon de Pachelbel.

Edward Reeves, Dimo para los amigos, se frotó las manos al conocer mis cualidades. «¡Estupendo! Tengo que sacarle partido a tus habilidades, que no son pocas. Así que estudiaste en la Universidad de Manchester, sabes tocar la guitarra, el violín y... ¡el piano! ¡Espléndido, espléndido! Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien, Mikasa». Dimo me pareció un oportunista inmisericorde, un hombrecillo capaz de subastar su alma ante una comitiva de demonios si el precio era bueno. Llevaba trajes viejos que le marcaban los michelines, fumaba como un carretero y se quejaba de su alopecia. A menudo hablaba de su frustración. «Me hubiera gustado saber tocar algo..., aunque fuera una flauta. Pero soy un negado, de verdad. Ni la pandereta se me da bien. Mi madre era pianista, ¿sabes? Amaba a Beethoven y a Chopin, me dormía escuchando sus nocturnos. Pero yo no tengo dotes de músico. Soy un hombre de negocios».

Como digo, me contrató y me dio los horarios de los artistas que tenía en nómina. A mí me había encasillado en el miércoles, a partir de las nueve y media. Vivir de la música es complicado: o te mueres de hambre o te haces millonario con un hit. Es un mundillo extremista. Después de mi último despido, pensé que no saldría del paro, así que el trabajo en el Empíreo me parecía un milagro. Mi debut no fue malo, pero he de admitir que mi actuación más aplaudida fue idea de Dimo.

Llorando y escuchando canciones de Nina Simone, me hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar. «¿Podrías tocar Sinnerman? Tocas tan bien, y tienes una voz de oro... Fue la última canción que interpretó mi madre, ¿sabes? Se la dedicó a mi padre. Al día siguiente, estiró la pata. Si la tocas, te daré un dinerillo extra, ¿qué me dices? Tiene que ser en el piano, por supuesto» No podía rechazarlo, aunque me disgustaba separarme de mi guitarra. El dinero era una de mis preocupaciones, Dimo no me pagaba una fortuna. Si podía añadir un poco más al sueldo fijo, estaría agradecida.

—Ah, y ponte esto. Te quedará perfecto y cobrarás más. Dios, parece que esté viendo a mi madre...

La otra petición de Dimo era que llevara un vestido negro. No niego que era elegante y bonito, pero no me sentía cómoda en un vestido desde hacía años. La paga será buena, me repetía. A veces hay que hacer sacrificios para comer caliente y pagar las facturas. La casera me fió una vez, pero me daba vergüenza retrasarme en el pago. No podía dejar escapar el dinero.

Dimo había consumido ya su paquete de Camel. Echaba humo hasta por las orejas.

—Muchacha, sé que no soy la persona adecuada para hablar de música —empezó con cierta solemnidad—, pero déjame decirte algo: esa canción tienes que cantarla con el alma. No hay otra manera. Piensa en algo que te afecte, ¿me entiendes?

Sentada en la banqueta, frente a unas teclas amarillentas y un público expectante, suspiré y procedí a tocar. Con el alma, había dicho Dimo. Me puse a pensar en las calamidades de mi vida, en algo que me tiñera la voz y la cara de dolor. Había algo que me podía hacer llorar.

 _So I run to the river_

 _It was bleedin' I run to the sea_

 _It was bleedin' I run to the sea_

 _It was bleedin'_

 _All on that day_

La amalgama de aflicción y rabia domeñó las notas que escapaban de mi garganta.

 _So I run to the lord_

 _Please help me lord_

 _Don't you see me prayin'?_

 _Don't you see me down here prayin'?_

El Señor no vino en mi ayuda aquel día. Hubo sangre, violencia y humillación. Y el Diablo no tengo claro donde estaba: si ante mí o en su trono infernal.

 _So I ran to the devil_

 _He was waiting_

 _I ran to the devil, he was waiting_

 _I ran to the devil, he was waiting_

 _All on that day_

Dimo Reeves estaba llorando como un descosido en el camerino, limpiándose las lágrimas con kleénex y mirando una foto de su finada madre.

—Hacía años que no lloraba de esta manera. Me siento muy triste y muy feliz al mismo tiempo. Que sepas que me ha llegado, ¿vale? Te has ganado un buen aguinaldo...

¡Bien! Dimo salió del camerino emocionado. «Damas y caballeros: Mikasa Ackerman, todos los miércoles en el Empíreo», lo escuché decir. Aproveché la soledad para cambiarme de ropa. La interpretación había salido de fábula y el extra estaba asegurado. Me tumbé en un sofá apolillado y sentí morriña por Inglaterra.

La bruma que envolvía Mánchester, que hasta aquel momento no había sido más que un recuerdo lejano, se disipó y volví a ver la ciudad con nitidez. Era demasiado doloroso. Hay heridas que nunca sanan, por eso fui a París. Francia era un reinicio, una vía de escape. Sinnerman había hurgado en la llaga. A veces se hinchaba el flemón que atormentaba a mi alma, y sentía la necesidad imperiosa de llorar. Llorar sin más, sin contención, sin consuelo. No sé si soy una sentimental o una neurótica. Aparentaba lo segundo y escondía lo primero.

De pequeña, mi abuelo me dijo que había nacido con la capacidad de que todo me refanfinflara. Otros opinaban que era agradable y calmada, o seria pero imprudente. Aquella paradoja se esforzaba en regir mi vida; sin embargo, lo cierto es que mi abuelo tenía más razón que un santo: todo me importaba tres cojones. Creo que es porque me destetaron pronto, por eso comprendí la terrible realidad: nos preocupamos demasiado. La vida es una fulana que te mima un poco y después te abandona, ¿para qué vamos a devanarnos los sesos? Era el dinero, por supuesto, lo que sostenía aquella filosofía mía. En París, donde no tenía ni un chavo, las preocupaciones estaban a flor de piel. No obstante, todavía habían vestigios de la vieja Mikasa en mí: cuando un músico es pobre y despreocupado se convierte en un bohemio. La primera en ponerme la etiqueta fue Sasha.

Rezumar alegría, alegría en estado puro y completamente sincera, es algo que muy pocos pueden hacer. Tal era el caso de Sasha Braus. Contaba doce años cuando la conocí. Sasha iba saltando por la vida, balanceando su coleta de caballo de un lado a otro y, de repente, se percató de un ultraje espantoso contra su persona: le habían robado el almuerzo. Sasha era una persona fiel al histrionismo infantil, así que se echó a llorar, a patalear y a decir que moriría de hambre. No sé si fue la vergüenza ajena, el altruismo o la pena que me inspiraba aquella chiquilla, pero me acerqué y le ofrecí mi bocadillo. Así nació nuestra amistad.

La llamaba con asiduidad desde la capital gala. Ella me decía que estaba muy aburrida. «¿Y qué tal por ahí? Tía, no es por nada, pero tienes unas pintas... Pareces una bohemia, una hippie. Bueno, si vuelves a Inglaterra, acuérdate de traerme un suvenir». La gran pasión de Sasha era la comida; le gustaba cocinar y comer, comer y cocinar, y repetir, y hablar con la boca llena y llenar de migajas a su interlocutor. «Comer es un placer», decía. «La comida es vida», aseguraba. Ingresó a una escuela de cocina y, a los veintitrés, ya tenía un restaurante en Cross Street. Confieso que su peculiar ideología me cautivó durante un tiempo: engordé cinco kilos. Sasha tenía un metabolismo singular, no engordaba; en cambio, yo no tenía tanta suerte.

Me levanté del sofá y me acerqué al espejo, que me devolvió la imagen de una mujer de veintiocho años que no tenía un trabajo estable y malvivía como podía: el eslabón perdido.

Escuché unos pasos tras de mí. Pensé que sería Dimo, que venía a darme unos eurillos, pero me equivocaba. Un desconocido había atravesado la bambalina.

—¿Quién eres tú? —La voz me salió con algo de molestia.

—Tu mayor fan. —El tipo se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se toqueteaba las solapas de la camisa—. ¡Qué voz, qué talento! Tengo una habitación en el Bristol. ¿Tocarías para mí?

El descarado tenía la tez morena y unos ojos grandes y turquesas, aunque tiraban más al color verde. Sus efluvios de perfume caro me inundaron las narices. Olía muy bien, el sinvergüenza. Era esbelto, y el traje que llevaba contribuía a acentuar su atractivo. No tardé demasiado en comprender que era un golfo, y que claramente quería que hiciera de todo menos tocar el piano para él. Solía ignorar a los tíos que intentaban ligar conmigo, pero esta vez tenía que plantarle cara.

Pierre, el camarero, apareció.

—Señor, no puede estar aquí.

Pero aquel tipo no parecía acostumbrado a que le negaran nada.

—No pasa nada, Pierre. —Ni corta ni perezosa, me di la vuelta y firmé un pósit que tenía sobre el tocador—. Es un fan, nada más.

Le pegué el pósit en toda la frente y... me marché tan campante.

 **ooo**

Estaba leyendo La Sombra del Viento tranquilamente, enfrascada en una lectura apasionante que me llevaba de la mano por la Barcelona de mediados del siglo XX. La narrativa de Zafón me inspiraba demasiado; ese hombre está compuesto de palabras y se derrama sobre las hojas con una esencia poética y sublime. Leer era mi pasatiempo predilecto. De hecho, era el único. Donde esté una buena novela, que se quite todo lo demás. Me había propuesto acabar en dos semanas con la saga estrella de Zafón, El Cementerio de los Libros Olvidados, y el primer libro me estaba resultando fascinante.

Habría terminado la novela aquella misma tarde si mi casera no me hubiera telefoneado. Me reclamaba para asuntos importantes, así que no dudé en descolgar.

Mi casera, Carla, era una mujer entrada en carnes, pero con una sonrisa absolutamente jovial y una dulzura tremenda. Era propietaria de un edificio de tres plantas cerca del boulevard de Clichy; en la de arriba vivía yo, en la intermedia vivía ella y en la primera estaba su panadería. Era un alma caritativa. Me decía que no me preocupara por los retrasos en los pagos y, a menudo, me daba baguettes o dulces. «Es una alegría tener a alguien joven viviendo aquí», decía. Carla, que no tenía familia conocida, me parecía una persona excelente.

—Mikasa, siento molestarte. —Percibí un leve temblor en su voz—. He tenido un accidente de camino al cementerio. ¿Puedes venir al hospital Saint-Antoine?

Me levanté de un brinco.

—¡Por Dios, Carla! Voy ahora mismo. —Alcancé una chaqueta mientras mantenía el móvil entre la oreja y el hombro—. Dime que estás bien.

—No te preocupes, no ha sido demasiado grave, pero los médicos insisten en mantenerme ingresada. Yo les he dicho que tengo un negocio que atender, pero...

—¡Pero nada! —exclamé. Cogí las llaves de la moto—. Haz lo que te diga el médico. En diez minutos estoy ahí.

No utilizaba la Katana casi nunca. Me gustaba ir a pie o coger el autobús, París exige que se ande por sus calles. Aquella urgencia me hizo ir a todo pistón, saltarme un par de semáforos. Podría haberme dado un piñazo, pero no me importaba. Estaba preocupada, Carla se podría haber matado mientras yo leía. La hostia. Resoplé de alivio cuando llegué y comprobé que no era nada grave.

—Carla, no puedes irte aún. Tenemos que hacerte algunas pruebas. Has dicho que se te ha nublado la vista y has visto doble. Pueden ser síntomas de cataratas.

—Ay, Keith, es falta de sueño, te lo digo yo, que conozco bien mi cuerpo.

Mi casera estaba sentada en una camilla, con una tirita encima de la ceja derecha. No se había hecho nada. De joven debió ser una belleza, con ese cabello castaño recogido en una trenza sobre el hombro y los ojos grandes y resplandecientes. El accidente no había afectado su vigor, pues parecía repuesta e insistía en marcharse.

—Por Dios, Carla, escucha al doctor —tercié al arrimarme.

El doctor era calvo y moreno. Sus patas de gallo lo situaban entre los cincuenta y los sesenta y tenía una perilla bien cuidada-

—¿Es usted la amiga de Carla? Yo soy el doctor Keith Shadis. Encantado de conocerla.

Le estreché la mano y me presenté.

—Keith se ha vuelto muy dramático con los años —añadió Carla.

—Como médico, tengo que preocuparme por mis pacientes. Tú eres mi paciente y, además, una vieja amiga. Así que estate quietecita, mujer.

Más tarde supe que Carla y Keith eran amigos de la infancia. Me percaté del brillo en los ojos malhumorados del doctor al mirar a mi casera, y me pregunté si tal vez aquellos dos tenían una historia detrás.

—No puedo quedarme, tengo una panadería que me necesita. —Carla era rotunda.

—Mira, Carla, no te lo repetiré: pueden ser cataratas. ¿Sabes que puedes quedarte ciega? Es un milagro que hayas salido ilesa. Si dejo que te vayas, me arriesgo a que te ocurra algo peor.

—Haz caso —conminé—. ¿Cómo vas a hornear estando ciega? Serán sólo unos días, Carla. El doctor Shadis se ocupará de ti y te dejará como nueva. Si lo que te preocupa es la panadería, Nicolo se hará cargo. Yo le echaré una mano de ser necesario.

—Nicolo no puede hacerlo todo y tú tienes que trabajar en el club —replicó mi casera.

—Carla, escúchame. —La voz del doctor Shadis era demandante—. No voy a dejar que te vayas en este estado. Tú eres atascada, pero yo lo soy aún más. Hazme caso por una vez en la vida, por favor. Una vez dejé de insistirte, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, en silencio. Me pareció que Keith había tocado un asunto muy delicado. Carla acabó suspirando y cerró los ojos.

—Está bien. Supongo que ya estoy vieja, ¿verdad? —Me miró y me tendió un manojo de llaves—. Dile a Nicolo que se haga cargo de todo. Si lo ayudas, te pagaré algo. Y ahora vamos al lío, Keith.

 **ooo**

Nicolo se las apañaba bastante bien. Era trabajador como las hormigas. Al contrario que Carla, no soportaba a los plomos que se dejaban caer por la tienda y los despachaba en lo que dura un cubito en una sauna. Nicolo preparaba unas comidas de rechupete. Mantenía la esperanza de que llamara a mi puerta y me invitara, pero no sucedió. Me saludaba si me veía y pasaba de mí olímpicamente. No debía tener más de diecinueve años y Carla lo había contratado hacía uno. Mi casera le había preguntado que por qué no seguía los estudios, pero Nicolo no soltaba prenda. Era sucinto. La hija del zapatero coqueteaba con él, a lo que el pobre chaval respondía encogiéndose de hombros o dando largas. Qué risa. He de admitir que lo pasé pipa viendo a la muchacha desquiciarse.

El martes, como era de esperarse, tampoco me invitó a probar una de esas recetas suyas. No bebo con frecuencia, pero aquel día me apetecía un lingotazo y una comida decente. Comía a base de frituras y bocadillos; mi partida de Inglaterra supuso un golpe devastador para mi alimentación. De pronto me sentí deprimida. Cogí mi guitarra —para no sentirme tan sola— y salí de la casa.

Pasé por la panadería y vi a Nicolo limpiándose los dientes con un palillo. Ese cabrón...

—Hola —saludó.

Le respondí levantando la barbilla en su dirección y desaparecí tan rápida como pude, como si tuviera que hacer algo que ameritara semejante prisa. Lo cierto es que el hambre me daba patadas en el estómago. Podría presentarme en algún restaurante pijo y ofrecer mis servicios musicales a cambio de un poco de solomillo caro, cordero o algo así.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo me metí en un lío importante. No hay mejor oportunidad para tropezarse con alguien que al girar una esquina. Si hubiera caído, el hambre no me habría permitido levantarme. El tío con el que choqué era el cliente golfo. El mundo es un pañuelo, de verdad.

—Perdona —se disculpó y guardó su móvil. Me reconoció—. Espera un momento, tú eres...

—Eres el cliente de la otra noche. —Suspiré y maldije mi suerte. Aquel golfales casi me provoca un infarto al colarse en el camerino.

—¡Qué casualidad! Soy Eren, el tío al que le pegaste el pósit.

Me vi obligada a darle la mano y continué mi camino. El descarado revoloteaba a mi alrededor. Empecé a mosquearme. No podía soportar el hambre y a él simultáneamente. Insistía en invitarme a tomar algo, aunque fuera un café. Que me hablara de comida no ayudaba en nada, pero no pensaba rebajarme y aceptar. Estaba famélica y corta de dinero; sin embargo, mi orgullo estaba primero. Además, el tío quería tema, se le notaba en la cara. He conocido a muchos tipos así en mi vida. Una tiene que hacer lo posible por ignorarlos y, en caso extremo, darle un telefonazo a la policía. Me dio la vara por el boulevard de Clichy hasta que, a unos metros del Moulin Rouge, me harté.

—Escucha, sé qué estás intentando, pero no lo vas a lograr, así que deja de seguirme. ¿Me estás oyendo?

Pero no me prestaba atención. Eren miraba a un vejete con pinta de tener malas pulgas. Tragué saliva cuando dos gorilas con sonrisas malignas emprendieron el camino hacia nosotros. El golfo me agarró de la mano y me instó a salir pitando de allí.

—¡A correr!

—¡Eh! —berreé—. ¡Suéltame!

Ya estaba en mitad de una carrera que no me tocaba correr. Eren giró la cabeza y me miró con ojos de miedo.

—¡Te han visto conmigo, así que ese viejo te ha fichado! —advirtió. Se percató de que los perseguidores no se rendían—. ¡Ay, Dios mío!

—¡Me has metido en un lío!

Unos dedos invisibles estrujaron mis tripas. No sé cuánto corrimos. Eren decía que iban a matarnos. No sabía si aquello era una estrategia para llevarme al huerto. Los dos gorilas no desistían. Me daba la sensación de que aquello era real. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Salí a llenarme el estómago y acabé en una carrera por mi vida. Todo puede pasar en París. El caso es que empezaba a marearme y las piernas me pedían un descanso.

En Inglaterra picoteaba entre horas y me preparaban buenos platos. No había tocado una sartén hasta que llegué a París, y resultó que era una cafre para las artes culinarias. La comida es vida. Comer es un placer. Y mientras, el puto Nicolo se sacaba la mierda de entre los dientes y no era capaz de invitar a la inquilina de su jefa. Sasha estaría metiéndose un chuletón entre pecho y espalda. ¡Qué puñetas! Cruzaría el canal de Mancha a nado con tal de zamparme... unas patatitas con pescado.

—Me muero. —Estaba jadeando como una perra desnutrida a pleno sol veraniego.

—Si nos cogen, nos partirán la crisma.

Les dimos esquinazo en la rue Véron. Me apoyé en una pared y miré al cielo. Algodones de azúcar blancos sobre sirope azul. Joder. Eren se abanicó con la mano y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Seguro que había comido caviar, el sinvergüenza.

—Eres un... un... —No me salían las palabras. Se me había juntado todo: hambre, sed, fosca, cansancio y el peso de la guitarra. Necesitaba una copa con urgencia.

El golfo carraspeó, se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró hondo. Se sacó un Ventolin del bolsillo, se lo puso en la boca e inhaló. Aquel capullo era una caja de sorpresas: querían matarlo y era asmático.

Yo estaba para morirme. No quería diñarla en plena calle; la gente debería espicharla en casa mientras algún ser querido le dice que todo estará bien. La autopsia sería aún más patética. Me imaginé a un pobre forense dictaminando la causa: hambre, cansancio e incipiente insolación. Después me echarían el alboroque y dirían: ¡Qué buena persona era, la pobre desgraciada! Todos los fiambres eran buenas personas, es algo que nunca entenderé. Por ejemplo, mi tío abuelo falleció cuando yo tenía nueve años. La familia entera lo lloraba mientras hacían hincapié en su bondad. La verdad es que mi tío abuelo era un hijoputa y nada más. El típico viejo verde que fijaba las pupilas en el culo de cualquier jovencita y se relamía. Asqueroso. Era de utilidad para sus hijos y nietos, que le hacían la pelota y lo sableaban cada dos por tres. Según sé, dedicó sus últimas palabras a su prole: «No he tenido hijos, he tenido hijos de puta».

Definitivamente, yo moriría si no comía.

—Menuda maratón. —La preocupación de Eren había desaparecido. Hablaba con guasa—. ¡Ese cabrón pesetero de Zackly! Bueno, bueno, que le jodan. ¿Qué, vamos a un restaurante de por aquí? Todavía no he comido.

—Si insistes.

No me quedó más remedio que doblar la cerviz y aceptar la invitación. ¡Si quería darme de comer, adelante! El menda era rico. Si vendiera los anillos que llevaba, podría comprarle el edificio entero a Carla y vivir como una marquesa durante unos cuantos meses. Seguro que el traje era de Prada. De repente me pareció perfecta la idea de llenarme la panza a costa de un ricachón. Después, si Dios quería, nos despediríamos cordialmente y sólo tendría que verlo en el club, si es que se dejaba caer por allí.

Si deseaba convidarme, no se lo impediría...

—Conozco un italiano por aquí cerca. Tiene un menú fabuloso, para chuparse los dedos. Podemos comer y hablar un rato.

«Hablar un rato», pensé. Me propondría acompañarlo a su agujero o alguna indecencia de ese estilo. No me importó; después de todo, simplemente tenía que rechazarlo. Otra vez. Llegamos al restaurante y un hombrecillo simpaticón nos recibió. Era italiano, sin duda, y sus bigotes eran idénticos a los de Dalí.

—Pide lo que quieras —me conminó Eren.

Y eso hice. Me eché al coleto todos los platillos que me sirvieron. Pizza, lasaña, canalones, bruschetta. No me corté ni un pelo. Una no se da un banquete así todos los días. Eren decía que comiera más despacio, que me iba a atragantar, y que si patatín y que si patatán. Sonrió cuando pedí Anjou. Se notaba que le gustaba pimplar. Me contó que en Alemania lo llamaban Eren Jägermeister. En respuesta, le comenté que yo llevaba un año y medio de abstención. Le pareció horroroso.

—No eres francesa, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. Tienes acento inglés y rasgos asiáticos.

—Soy inglesa, de Mánchester. Y los rasgos asiáticos son herencia de mi madre, que era japonesa. Pero me considero francesa de adopción.

Habíamos entrado en confianza. Eren rió y se trincó una copa de vino.

—¡Si hasta tenemos cosas en común! Yo también me considero francés. Dime, ¿por qué viniste aquí? Si no es de luna de miel o por Disneyland, debe ser un motivo muy profundo.

—La verdad es que sí. —Me notaba un poco borracha—. Es una mierda muy desagradable. No te lo voy a contar, eh. Es que no me gusta hablar de ello. Y menos contigo.

—Touché.

Me estaba poniendo borracha, y cuando me pongo borracha me vuelvo sensiblera. Para más inri, el tío había tocado un tema tabú. La razón que me llevó a París es algo que, a día de hoy, desearía borrar de mi memoria.

—Pues yo estoy buscando a mi madre —reveló Eren—. Es una mierda muy triste. Un drama de novela, en serio.

—Pensaba que estabas aquí por el folleteo.

—Bueno, sí, también. Me encanta París; hay arte, mujeres guapas, amigos... Me siento como en casa. Y cuando pienso que mi madre está aquí, en alguna parte, sé que estoy en casa. Aunque no la conozca... sé que... me quiere.

Eren miraba al vacío mientras hablaba. Al parecer, cargaba un pasado a cuestas. Se camuflaba tras la careta de pillo, pero había algo que lo martirizaba. Imaginé que se sintió eufórico al trasladarse a París, como si una nueva y dichosa vida se abriera ante él. Yo sentí exactamente lo mismo cuando llegué hace siete años.

—Así que el golfillo no es más que un cachorro en busca de su madre —apostillé. Luego, decidí aportar mi granito de arena—. Yo huí de Mánchester, por eso estoy aquí.

No dije nada más. Ese era mi límite con respecto al tema. Eren no quiso indagar.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿y si te vienes conmigo? Podemos divertirnos, pillar una buena cogorza y...

—No voy a follar contigo.

Aquello le hizo una gracia espantosa.

—Joder, ya veo que no hay manera. Eres una de esas solteras que se comportan como casadas.

—Soy una monja que no quiere romper sus votos.

Volvió a reírse.

—Me gustan las mujeres que se acuestan conmigo, pero también las que tienen pasado e ingenio. Dame tu número, al menos... ¿No? Bueno, toma el mío.

Acabé añadiéndolo a mis contactos. No descartaba la posibilidad de llamarlo si quería darme una comilona. Confieso que el golfo me había caído bien, era más reflexivo de lo que aparentaba.

—Y te aseguro —Me señaló con un dedo— que algún día te acostarás conmigo. Es más, serás tú quien me lo pida. —Sonrió con altivez. Después se retrepó en la silla como un niño—. ¿Tocas hoy?

—Todos los miércoles a partir de las nueve, en el Empíreo. Un show imperdible, damas y caballeros —parafraseé a Dimo.

—Eh, si yo sé que te va el pitorreo, Miki. —Se mofó.

Miki, ni más ni menos. Eren te trataba como si fueras un amigo de toda la vida a pesar de haberte conocido cinco minutos atrás.

—Ya, lo que tú digas. Oye, ¿por qué ese viejo, el tal Zackly, quiere cortarte el pescuezo?

—Es una historia de engaño y pasión. —Se rellenó la copa y le dio un golpecito al vidrio—. Me acosté con su mujer en Las Vegas. Era una cubana pechugona, de esas que te manosean y te llaman papasito.

—A los hombres os encantan esas.

—Sí, no lo niego. El caso es que yo no sabía que era su mujer y me la camelé. Pensaba que era una jugadora más en busca del sueño americano, pero no, era la señora del dueño del casino: Darius Zackly. Nos pilló en el coche, ¿sabes? Bueno, sus monos nos pillaron. Que la tenía vigilado, el muy cerdo. Era ninfómana, aquella Pamela Anderson cubana. Qué mujer, de verdad. El caso es que mi amigo Connie y yo tuvimos que salir de la ciudad cagando leches.

Confirmé lo que ya sabía: Eren era un picaflor.

—¿Tengo que preocuparme por mi seguridad?

—No, no creo —respondió con seguridad—. Si nos hubieran trincado antes, sí que tendrías que preocuparte. Confío en que Zackly se olvide de mí. A fin de cuentas, su cubana le había puesto los cuernos a diestro y siniestro. Yo sólo fui uno más.

Continuamos hablando de trivialidades. El mundial, por ejemplo. El fútbol estaba en boca de todos: que si Alemania iba a ganar otra vez, que si España iba a llevarse la copa, que si Brasil tenía el campeonato en el bolsillo. Eren iba a muerte con los germanos. Marcaba todavía más su acento cuando hablaba de ello. Teutón tenía que ser. A mí me importaba un comino quien resultara campeón del mundo, pero solía apoyar el triunfo de los británicos.

Luego preguntó por mi guitarra y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué la llevas contigo?

—Es una costumbre.

La llevaba porque era la única pertenencia que había abandonado Reino Unido junto a mí. Porque, después de que Erwin Smith arruinara mi vida, me acompañó a París.

 **ooo**

Hitch me llamó rebosante de entusiasmo y me invitó a su nuevo apartamento. «¡Marlo y yo estamos mejor que nuca!», aseguró, y yo me lo creí lo suficiente como para aceptar la invitación.

—¡Eres un cerdo! —dijo ella de un chillido—. Sólo me fijo en cabrones. ¿Dónde has estado? —Luego se volvió hacia mí, que estaba sentada en una mesa de la cocina—. Todos los hombres son cerdos, Mikasa. Todos.

—Cariño, relájate —Marlo trataba de serenarla—. Estaba en el bar tomándome una caña y un bocadillo.

Hitch dio una patada en el suelo y lo acribilló con la mirada.

—¡Una caña y un bocadillo! Esto es el colmo. Tú almorzando y yo aquí, enclaustrada. ¿Sabes qué? Se acabó. Necesito emborracharme.

Marlo intentó detenerla, pero las decisiones de Hitch son innegociables. «¡Cariño, por Dios! ¿Adónde vas a estas horas? Venga, que voy a hacer la comida, no hagas numeritos». Ella le largó un puntapié en el tobillo. «¡Cabrón!», le dijo, y se marchó.

—¡Qué mujer, qué mujer! —exclamó Marlo, saltando a la pata coja con un gesto de dolor.

Bostecé. Las discusiones de esos dos eran muy comunes; presurosas pero intensas. Consideré la pelea como un entremés. A Hitch le encantaba discutir, pero Marlo no era capaz de estar a la gresca todo el santo día. Era conciliador en extremo, un pacifista.

—Pues nada —terminó por decir Marlo—. Ya sabes cómo es esta mujer, cuando le da la neura... no hay quien la pare. Voy a preparar unas patatas asadas.

Hacia las cuatro de la tarde, volvió Hitch tambaleándose, borracha como una cuba, y se dejó caer en un sofá. No es que fuera una alcohólica, decía, pero necesitaba pasarse de copas de vez en cuando, para mantener el tipo. Su hígado estaba completamente sano, aunque no lo creáis. Bebía cerveza como quien respira. Marlo vivía con miedo. «Un día acabará con un coma etílico, ya verás. O me llamarán del depósito de cadáveres para que vaya a reconocerla».

Eructó y se incorporó, todavía babeando.

—Marlo —lloriqueó—, ¡Marlo!

—¿Qué?

—Eres un idiota. —Hitch parecía profusamente entristecida—. El mayor idiota que ha parido la humanidad, ¿lo sabías? Pero te quiero, subnormal, te quiero...

Me largué justo cuando empezaron a meterse mano. No se cortaban, aquellos dos. El sexo estaba flotando en el ambiente y yo no quería saber nada de sexo. Decidí regresar a casa y dormir una siesta de tres horas, hasta que tuviera hambre y me diera por cenar.

Me tumbé en la cama y desenfundé el móvil.

 **De:** Jean Kirstein

 **Para:** Mikasa Ackerman

 _¡Estoy en Francia!_

¡Por Dios vivo! ¡Jean estaba en Francia! No sabía con qué cara mirarlo después de lo que pasó. Recordé la tarde en la que fui consciente de mi incapacidad. Sí, aquella tarde me temblaban las manos. «Mikasa, tranquila... No pasa nada, no pasa nada...», decía. Le dije que no podíamos repetir aquello, que era mejor dejarlo. Él se fue a España; un club de la capital madrileña lo había fichado, y era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Habían pasado dos años desde entonces.

 **De:** Mikasa Ackerman

 **Para:** Jean Kirstein

 _Ah, genial._

Lo envié. Me estaba dando una vergüenza espantosa; la memoria me torturaba, podía verme con nitidez durante aquel día, hacía dos años atrás.

—No puedo, no puedo —le decía yo.

No sé cómo, pero acabamos discutiendo.

—El problema no es lo que te ocurrió —soltó él, cabreado—, es que no quieres superarlo.

Me tapé la cara con la almohada y apreté, intentando asfixiar los recuerdos. Sabía que Jean tenía razón. Habían pasado nueve años, y no podía superarlo.

 ** _ooo_**

 _¡ **HOLAAAAAAAA**!_

 _He aquí el segundo capítulo de «París era una fiesta», narrado desde la perspectiva de Mikasa. Voy a ser sincera: no soy fanática de la alternancia de narradores, pero creo que es una buena idea emplear dicha técnica en esta historia. Ya veremos cómo sale. ¿Habrán más narradores? Puede ser._

 _Ahora, hablemos del capítulo. Tengo que destacar la aparición de Carla, la casera adorable y dicharachera . Creo que no hace falta decir el motivo. ¿Puede ser esta la Carla de Eren? ¿Qué pasó entre ella y Keith? Está muy relacionado con Eren. En fin, Ilse Langnar encontrará pronto el significado de «Shigansina»._

 _Erwin es una figura importante en el pasado de Mikasa. ¿Qué ocurrió en Inglaterra? ¿Qué es lo que persigue a Mikasa desde hace nueve años?_

 _Como veis, Mikasa es alguien que vive tranquilamente, visitando a algún amigo de vez en cuando (Marlo y Hitch xD). No está interesada en el romance ni en el sexo, en nada que no sea comer, dormir la siesta (viva España), leer. He querido dejar patente algo: echa de menos Manchester. Sabe que tiene cabos sueltos allí, pero es incapaz de resolverlo. No puede superarlo, como ha dicho al final. Aquello que le pasó, aquello que no le ha contado a Eren, es lo que determina su forma de ser, esa tranquilidad e impasibilidad que coquetea con la frialdad. Y, sin embargo, se preocupa por la gente que le importa (Carla y su accidente)._

 _¡El buen Jean! Este chico es una de las pocas personas que sabe qué le ocurrió a Mikasa. Y quizá sea él quien tenga que revelarlo, porque ella se niega rotundamente a hablar de ello._

 _¡Nos vemos próximamente!_

 ** _Reviews siempre son bienvenidos._**


	3. Eren Jaeger es un borracho

**_Eren Jaeger es un borracho_**

 ** _EREN_**

El reloj marcaba las doce y media de la mañana cuando recibí la llamada que lo cambió todo.

—Ilse, deberías estar durmiendo —rezongué con la voz ronca y una cefalea dantesca. La noche anterior había estado bebiendo.

—Si fuera millonaria, chaval —contestó. La escuché teclear y rozó el teléfono con algo—. Espabila, don Resacón, que tengo buenas nuevas para ti. ¿Recuerdas aquella palabreja que me dijiste? Pues he encontrado dos coincidencias para Shigansina: la primera es una casa de lenocinio en California. No la descarté inmediatamente. Después de que la madama me ofreciera un servicio lésbico y me facilitara la lista de personal, concluí que no es el Shigansina que estamos buscando.

—¿Y la segunda? —Me incorporé y apoyé la espalda contra la cabecera. Avisté un tanga que pendía del pomo de la puerta.

—La segunda opción es la más fehaciente. Floristería Shigansina, número 10 de la rue Vavin. Al lado de los jardines de Luxemburgo.

Todavía recuerdo el galimatías extraño de mi padre. «Lo sé, Diana, no tengo perdón..., pero Carla, esa mujer... Debí pensar... Shigansina...». No logré sacar mucho más de aquellos cuchicheos. Mi padre era muy hermético con respecto al tema. Mi madrastra prefería no saber nada de la «furcia» que se acostó con su marido. «Cállate. Escúchame, Grisha: no quiero saber nada. Volviste con tu hijo en brazos y yo decidí quedarme contigo. Y se acabó».

—Mándame la dirección por Whatsapp. Iré en cuanto pueda.

—No te precipites. Escucha, que no he terminado —terció Ilse—. He indagado más en el asunto. La floristería era propiedad de la familia Carax. Concretamente, era Sophie Carax la que se encargaba del negocio después de que su marido, Antoine Carax, falleciera. El matrimonio no tuvo hijos. La floristería cerró en 1990 por la defunción de la propietaria. Actualmente, el local es una tienda de ropa, Catimini. No hay ninguna Carla, como ves.

—¿Y esto son buenas noticias? —Arrugué la nariz—. Ilse...

—Déjame terminar. —Un pitido desde la otra línea casi me deja sordo—. Me he puesto en contacto con una vecina de la rue Vavin, una tal Elena Munshell. Era amiga de los Carax y sabe algo acerca de una Carla. Ha accedido a hablar contigo personalmente. Me he tomado la libertad de programar la cita. ¿Te parece bien hoy a las cinco de la tarde en Le Guynemer?

—Perfecto. Gracias, encanto.

—Es mi trabajo, tesoro. Ponme al tanto de cualquier dato, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos cerca de encontrar a tu madre. Y ahora adiós, que tengo mucho trabajo por delante.

—Tienes que venir al Bristol y desestresarte. —Y colgó

Me puse un albornoz azul y me acerqué a la puerta.

—¿Y esto de dónde ha salido? —Estudié el misterioso tanga rojo sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. No podía haber aparecido por arte de magia, aunque cosas más raras se han visto. Los tangas no caen del cielo. La clave del misterio se hallaba en el sofá de la sala, medía dos metros y era rubia—. ¡La madre que me parió! ¿Yelena, qué haces aquí?

Yelena cruzó las piernas y me clavó la mirada negra. Llevaba un vestido cortísimo ceñido a su cuerpo robusto y unos tacones que aumentaban su gran estatura. Se puso en pie y tuve que levantar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Me sentí como un ácaro.

—Ah, no lo encontraba. —Me arrebató el tanga de un tirón—. Buenos días, pequeñín. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Me faltaba el aire.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Alemania? —Tragué saliva. Aquella mujer imponía como un general romano—. ¿Te ha enviado mi padre? Seguro que es eso.

Yelena era una vieja amiga de Alemania. De niña practicaba lucha y derribaba a cuanto varón le echasen, los vapuleaba como moscas. Era la reina de los mamporros. Se le daba especialmente bien el tenis, pero no quería dedicar su vida al deporte. Mi padre la dio un puesto en la empresa química de la familia y Yelena se convirtió en su mano izquierda (Zeke era la derecha). Pienso que ella rellenó el hueco que yo no estaba dispuesto a ocupar.

—No soy la chica de los recados, niño. —Procedió a ponerse la prenda interior—. ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? Bien, entonces tendré que refrescarte la memoria. —Comenzó a pasearse por la estancia como si estuviera en su casa—. Llegué hace una semana a Francia para hacerme cargo de la sede de Lyon. Y sí, tu padre me pidió que te buscara si pasaba por París. Te localicé ayer en un bar que servía unos cócteles fantásticos, dicho sea de paso, y estabas borracho como una cuba. Bailabas como un negro, así —Meneó el culo—, y me viste.

—¿Hemos follado? —Lo pronuncié deseando que la tierra me tragara. No podía haberme acostado con ella, no, por Dios...

—No caerá esa breva, niño —Rió—. Me reconociste e insististe en pagarme una copa. El alcohol hacía estragos y me pediste, justo antes de vomitar, que te trajera aquí. Eres un zopenco. El caso es que empezaste a insistir. «¿Echamos un polvete?», decías. Me negué en redondo. Fornicar contigo es la última de mis prioridades. Te pusiste pesado y te di mi tanga para entretenerte. Y funcionó. Siempre lo hace.

—¿Cómo que siempre lo hace? —dudé—. No, mejor no digas nada.

—Antes de irme a Lyon, tengo que decirte que...

—No. —Alcé la mano—. No quiero saberlo. Grisha no tiene ningún poder sobre mí, nada de lo que digas va a conseguir que vaya a la boda de Zeke.

—Zeke te quiere, Eren —respondió ella, que apreciaba mucho a mi medio hermano—. ¿Recuerdas cuando jugabais al fútbol?

—Éramos niños —contesté tajante—. Esos días están muertos. No quiero saber nada de Alemania, este es mi hogar ahora.

—¿Vas a vivir siempre del dinero de tu padre?

—¡Es lo mínimo que puede ofrecerme! —estallé—. He vivido años y años a la sombra de la familia, repudiado por todos. Tú no sabes cómo es vivir sin el cariño de tus padres, no lo sabes. Su dinero es una indemnización por haberme engendrado, por haber permitido que su esposa me tratase como una mierda. Es lo único que puede darme: dinero. ¿Por qué crees que nunca me ha exigido nada, ni que estudie, ni que trabaje? Porque Diana no quiere que yo forme parte de la empresa familiar, y lo convence. Sí, solamente tiene que mamársela para convencerlo. ¿No lo entiendes, Yelena? No soy Jaeger en nada, sólo en el apellido. Zeke también me trata con frialdad, es igual que Diana. No tengo familia, no tengo nada, pero eso cambiará pronto. —Me dirigí, furioso, a la barra americana de la cocina, y me serví un trago de whisky.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Oteé en ella, apoyándome en la barra y removiendo el vaso.

—Casi he encontrado a mi madre.

—¿Es francesa?

—Sí. Sé que se lo vas a decir a tu jefe.

Yelena guardó silencio durante un instante.

—Sabes que no soy una chivata —dijo—. No soy quién para inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, y tu padre tampoco. Ya eres mayorcito. Si estoy aquí, es por Zeke. Sólo puedo hacerte reflexionar. Piénsalo, Eren.

No dije nada.

—Oye —Me señaló con un dedo—, bebes mucho.

—Le hago honor a mi apodo.

—Te lo estoy diciendo en serio: bebes mucho. Tienes un problema. Y fumas como un carretero. Todo esto te pasará factura. Has estudiado medicina, sabes que estos vicios son nocivos.

—De algo hay que morirse. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Sigues siendo un crío, Eren.

 **ooo**

Le Guynemer estaba medio vacío cuando llegué. Elena Munshell estaba tomando café. Era una sexagenaria regordeta con un lunar en la barbilla. Tenía unos labios enormes pintados de rojo y me reconoció al instante.

—¿Eren Jaeger? —Asentí—. Soy Elena Munshell. Un placer. —Me estrechó la mano y me instó a sentarme frente a ella.

—Imagino que Ilse Langnar le ha contado todo.

—Tutéame, por favor. ¿Quieres un café?

—No me apetece.

Rió entre dientes. Aquella mujer tenía los ojos enloquecidos, no parecía estar en sus cabales. Ilse me había citado con una tarada.

—En efecto, la señorita Langnar se comunicó conmigo —retomó—. Me preguntó acerca del negocio de los Carax. De Carla, para ser más precisos.

—¿La conocía? —pregunté.

—Por supuesto que la conocía, pero jamás hablé con ella. Sophie Carax la acogió cuando tenía quince años. Era hija de un buen amigo suyo que había muerto en un viaje a las Américas. Una historia horrible.

—Cuéntame todo lo que sepas, Elena. Hasta el más mínimo detalle.

La señora Munshell dio un sorbo de café y me relató todo lo que sabía.

 _Sophie era una mujer tenaz. Se casó a los dieciocho años con Antoine Carax, cinco años mayor que ella. El matrimonio no duró mucho. Al año siguiente estalló la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y Antoine se fue a luchar con el bando de los Aliados. Ella tenía fe en que derrotarían a Hitler y su marido volvería sano y salvo. Acertó y falló: Hitler se quitó la vida en su búnker cuando los rusos entraron en Berlín, pero Antoine murió._

 _Era duro ser viuda en tiempos de posguerra, pero Sophie era todavía más dura. Se ocupaba de la floristería ella sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Tejía para las vecinas de vez en cuando. Se las arreglaba para tener siempre unos cuantos francos en el bolsillo. Allá por el verano de los años ochenta, Sophie era ya una señora de sesenta años, sin más familia que sus hermanos, a los que no había visto en años._

 _Ese mismo verano, un amigo suyo, un peletero arruinado, le encargó el cuidado de su hija, Carla. El peletero iba a probar suerte en América, como te he dicho, pero encontró la muerte. Así que la chiquilla de quince años, Carla, se quedó con Sophie. Se las veía por el barrio como si fueran madre e hija. Con Carla nunca llegué a hablar, pero mi madre decía que era una chiquilla estupenda. Remendaba para los vecinos mientras la viuda Carax llevaba el negocio. Estábamos seguros de que heredaría la propiedad de Sophie, que para mediados de los ochenta parecía achacosa._

 _Lo siguiente que te voy a contar fue un escándalo. A punto de entrar en la década de 1990 se presentó por aquí un joven alemán bastante apuesto. No recuerdo el nombre. Carla tenía veinticinco años en aquel momento, estaba soltera y era una beldad. El alemán y ella empezaron a verse, ya me entiendes. Los vecinos hablaban de ello. Decían que el alemán le propondría matrimonio y se la llevaría al extranjero. Todo el mundo creía que era un príncipe, pero no Sophie. Le advirtió que aquel muchacho le rompería el corazón, pero Carla no le hizo caso. Era joven y estaba enamorada._

 _Tras meses de coqueteo con el alemán, Carla quedó embarazada y Sophie murió de un ataque al corazón. Nos enteramos de que los hermanos de Sophie se quedaron con la floristería y echaron a Carla. No sé qué fue de ella, ni del alemán. No sé si se casaron. Solamente sé que Sophie no se fiaba del muchacho._

«Y tenía razón», pensé. «Ese alemán era mi padre».

—Ahora que te miro bien, te traes un aire a Carla... —señaló Elena Munshell.

No había duda. Carla, la protegida de la señora Carax, era mi madre.

—¿No sabes nada más? —inquirí.

—No. Por aquella época, yo vivía en Le Havre con mi marido y apenas tenía conocimiento de lo que ocurría en el barrio. Lo que te he contado es lo que me contaba mi madre y lo que yo veía cuando visitaba la ciudad.

—Piensa, Elena, por favor. ¿Cuál es el apellido de Carla?

—No lo sé. En el barrio la conocíamos como Carla Carax, pero éramos conscientes de que ese no era su verdadero apellido. La llamábamos así porque Sophie decía que era la hija que nunca tuvo. Del padre, como ya te he dicho, sólo sé que era peletero, que no tenía un duro y que dio con sus huesos en América. Pero había un chico que tal vez…

—¿Un chico?

—Si no ha muerto, tendrá unos cincuenta y tantos años. Era hijo de un viejo notario. De hecho, se llamaban igual… Keith, eso es. Keith Shadis también se fue del barrio. Creo que soy la única superviviente de aquella época. —Sonrió con acritud.

La verdad estaba más cerca. Si mi padre hubiera estado delante de mí, le habría escupido en la cara. Para más inri, él me acusaba a mí de putero cuando no había tenido reparos en ponerle los cuernos a Diana. Yo era un putero, pero él era un cabrón.

—Gracias, Elena. Me has ayudado mucho. —Sonreí con sinceridad.

—Espero que encuentres a quien buscas —replicó—. Esto, ¿podrías darme un poco de dinero? La paga de viudedad no es muy alta, y la señorita Langnar me ha dicho que eres muy generoso.

No protesté. Apoquiné los doscientos euros que llevaba en el bolsillo y salí del restaurante.

 **De** : Eren Jaeger

 **Para** : Ilse Langnar

 _¿Así que soy muy generoso? Localízame a Keith Shadis, hijo de notario con el mismo nombre. Visítame y verás lo generoso que puedo llegar a ser ;)_

A los pocos segundos tenía una respuesta.

 **De** : Ilse Langnar

 **Para** : Eren Jaeger

 _El dinero mueve el mundo, y a ti se te salen los billetes por las orejas. Keith Shadis, entendido. Y, si insistes, algún día te haré una visita._

 _PD: Tengo novia :D_

 **ooo**

Más tarde fui a un sitio donde era muy conocido y no tenía que disculparme por ponerme borracho. Fui con Petra, que estaba de muy buen humor. Íbamos de etiqueta y estuvimos bailando un rato. De repente, mi amiga se salió de la pista y empezó a llorar. Me acerqué a preguntarle que qué le pasaba y me dijo que había visto a alguien. A un ex, tal vez. Se largó bajo la excusa de estar indispuesta y ahí me quedé yo, con mi botella de aguamiel, posponiendo invitaciones de baile. ¡Quién iba a mamarse con aquella mierda! Tuve que pedirme un whiskey.

Pensé en lo dicho por Yelena. Tal vez debería beber menos, sí; tal vez era un simple borrachín. El remordimiento me duró hasta que oí una voz muy familiar.

—¡Eren! —Erwin Smith, un viejo amigo de la universidad, se acercó a mí. Tenía la apariencia de un aristócrata inglés; vestido como iba, parecía Richard Gere en Oficial y caballero.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo. —Nos dimos unas palmadas en la espalda y reímos—. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

Erwin era abogado y apenas salía de su bufete, mucho menos del Reino Unido.

—He venido a ver a mi novia —me contó—. Llevo bastante tiempo sin verla.

—Ah, las relaciones a distancia. Os hablaréis por Skype y todo eso, ¿no?

Negó con su sonrisa bonachona.

—No hablamos desde hace mucho. Creo que he venido a reconciliarme —admitió—. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu padre?

Junté los labios en una línea completamente recta.

—Como siempre. Le daré recuerdos de tu parte.

No podía decirle que no pensaba volver a Alemania ni por una noche con Samantha Fox de joven. Erwin admiraba a Grisha; lo consideraba un ejemplo a seguir, buen hombre, buen trabajador y buen padre. Yo nunca le había contado nada de su desastrosa paternidad; mis confidencias las compartía con Armin y, a veces, con Connie.

Le dije que estaba en el Bristol, por si quería visitarme, y me marché de la fiesta. Salí dando tumbos por las calles envueltas en sombras y acabé vomitando. Todo me daba vueltas. Empecé a descojonarme sin ningún motivo, pensando en todo el drama de mi vida. Había defraudado a dos: a los muertos y a los vivos.

—Asqueroso —me insultó alguien, dándome un codazo.

Me subí al coche, tonto de mí, y tuve la maravillosa idea de conducir medio ebrio. Puse a tope Cult of personality, de Living Colour, y el motor ronroneó como un gato acariciado. El acelerador se hundió bajo mi pie y canté como un becerro.

—Look in my eyes, what do you see? The cult of personality. —Desentonaba a diestra y siniestra—. I know your anger, I know your dreams.

Los semáforos pasaban como estrellas fugaces, no me podía parar a admirarlos. No iba a frenar. Ruedas derrapando sobre el asfalto y cláxones. Lo último que recuerdo es un mareo tremendo.

 **ooo**

 _La casa no estaba sumida en la afasia incómoda que yo tanto despreciaba. Era un hogar humilde, no el casón de Berlín. Yo estaba en el sofá riendo mientras veía la televisión. Una mujer salió de la cocina, pero no podía verle la cara, no recuerdo que tuviera facciones. Me dijo que la comida estaba lista con una voz dulce que, causándome gran impresión, me arrastró fuera del sueño como si yo no tuviera derecho a experimentar, ni en el plano onírico, el hecho de probar la comida de una madre._

Una habitación blanca se formó a mi alrededor, el sol reluciente se colaba por el cortinaje. Me pareció que acababa de nacer otra vez.

—Mamá… —balbuceé.

Un médico entró. Era alto y de tez morena.

—Soy el doctor Gunther Schultz —se presentó con voz de locutor de radio—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Mal. Muy mal, de hecho. —Me eché un vistazo—. Me he roto la muñeca —Luego me toqué la cabeza con la mano sana, la derecha, y palpé una venda alrededor de la frente.

—Ha tenido mucha suerte, señor Jaeger —suspiró—. Conducía usted borracho y tuvo un accidente en la autopista, ¿lo recuerda?

—No.

—Dé gracias por que no ha cometido homicidio involuntario. Ayer por la noche perdió el control de su vehículo, salió de la vía y acabó dando vueltas de campana. Es un milagro que no se haya matado.

«Diría, incluso, que es una pena», pensé.

—Imagino que el alta no me la van a dar ya. Quiero la voluntaria.

—Señor Jaeger, hay algo más. —El doctor me miró con gesto grave—. Tiene usted el hígado graso. Por si no sabe lo que significa eso, le diré que…

—Puedo desarrollar hepatitis —terminé con horror.

—Así es. ¿Tiene conocimientos de medicina?

—Soy médico, pero nunca he ejercido.

—Entonces, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer: lo primero, dejar de consumir alcohol. Eso es esencial. Haga ejercicio, pierda un poco de peso. Le presentaré al nutricionista.

Fue terrible. Nada de comida chatarra, los refrescos con gas y la bollería industrial. El puto nutricionista me dijo que comiera verdura y fruta, y que me planteara la opción de hacerme vegano. Ja. Que tenía que bajar los triglicéridos y el colesterol, apostilló el doctor Schultz. Me recomendaron hacer ejercicio, cosa que era cierta. Tenía un buen flotador que me convenía rebajar por motivos estéticos y de salud. Enterado de mi condición de asmático, me recomendó también dejar de fumar.

Me prohibieron hasta la leche.

La vida sana me aterrorizaba porque era demasiado exigente para mí. Me gustaba la buena vida, el vodka, los licores caros… Renunciar a todo aquello era una tortura innombrable.

—No le insistiré para que se quede porque confío en que sabrá cómo cuidarse —me advirtió Schultz—. Cuídese.

Total, que esa misma mañana firmé el alta voluntaria y salí del hospital con una brecha en la frente y un cabestrillo. Sin coche, por supuesto. Mi pequeñín estaba en reparación y, a juzgar por lo que me dijo el mecánico, tardaría un tiempo en volver a estar en circulación. Pedí un taxi y esperé en la puerta del hospital.

Iba disfrutando del paisaje urbano a través del cristal cuando recibí una llamada de Armin.

—¿Dónde estás? Habíamos quedado para desayunar, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No voy a poder acompañarte; voy de camino a casa. Anoche me estrellé.

—¿Que qué?

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, estoy bien y no he matado a nadie. Ni siquiera tengo que pagar multa.

Lo escuché suspirar.

—Joder, Eren. Al que vas a matar es a mí con estos sustos. A ver si adivino: ibas borracho.

—No. Eh, ¿te crees que soy un alcohólico?

—Lo eres en cierta medida.

Gruñí.

—Para tu información, voy a dejar de beber. El médico me ha puesto a caldo. Ya te contaré mañana. Adiós, cabrón.

Al llegar al hotel, empecé a guardar mis reservas de alcohol en un macuto. Le di un beso a una botella de Monkey 47 y me permití un último trago. Me supo a gloria amarga. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me enamoré de verdad, con un amor puro, sincero y leal: fue a los dieciséis años, cuando me emborraché por primera vez. Mis sueños húmedos eran con chupitos. Pero tenía que dejarlo ir, nuestra relación era perjudicial.

La bebida es una amante que da grandes orgasmos, pero su placer es nocivo. A veces hay que dejar ir lo que amamos.

Llamé a René y le entregué, con lágrimas en los ojos, el macuto.

—Un regalo por lo bien que trabajas. —La voz me temblaba—. No, no, no lo abras aquí. Llévatelo lejos, muy lejos…

Creo que pensó que era una bomba y se fue corriendo.

Me acosté, sosteniendo el Ventolín sobre el regazo, y me quedé durmiendo escuchando composiciones de Michael Nyman.

Como si estuviera predestinada a ello, fue Ilse quien volvió a interrumpir mi sueño.

—Keith Shadis localizado —dijo sin siquiera saludar—. Es médico en el hospital Saint-Antoine.

Me levanté de un salto.

—¡Acabo de salir de ahí!

—¿Te ha dado un coma etílico o algo?

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que soy alcohólico? Bueno, da igual. Voy para allá ahora mismo.

O

O

O

 ** _MIKASA_**

Aquel día afiné la guitarra nada más levantarme y después desayuné. Carla me había pedido que la recogiera del hospital, y tenía las llaves de la moto en la mano cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar.

Era un número desconocido.

Pensé que podría ser publicidad, o alguien que se había equivocado, o algún conocido de Mánchester que había cambiado de número y pretendía notificarlo.

Descolgué.

No os hacéis una idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento.

Escuché una respiración lenta contra la oreja.

—¿Hola?

Una risa que lamentablemente conocía convirtió mi sangre hielo.

—¿No te alegra volver a notar mi respiración tan cerca, Mikasa?

Era Erwin Smith. Las llaves cayeron al suelo y yo me quedé clavada en el sitio.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, cariño? —Su tono era jocoso—. Espero que te hayas portado bien durante los últimos años.

La lengua se me anudó y permanecí en completo silencio. Los pocos puntos que cosían la herida se cayeron; me apoyé en la pared, con las piernas flaqueando. El corazón se me aceleró y mis pulmones dejaron de funcionar. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

—Siempre has sido una chica muy callada, eso no lo olvido. Nunca me olvidaré de ti —declaró con un matiz de violencia.

Me mordí el labio de abajo con demasiada fuerza e intenté calmarme. Él estaba lejos, muy lejos, lo había dejado atrás, lo había obedecido, había abandonado mi hogar cuando me lo pidió…

—Tú… —bisbiseé mientras escuchaba mis latidos desenfrenados.

—No hace falta que digas nada. Por cierto, París es una ciudad realmente encantadora.

Colgué de inmediato y fui a la cocina. Con manos temblorosas y una opresión en el pecho, llené un vaso de agua y me lo bebí. Tenía la boca completamente seca.

Estaba en París. Erwin Smith estaba en la misma ciudad que yo. Ya no estaba en Mánchester, ya no había miles de kilómetros entre nosotros. Podría tenerlo detrás en la cola del supermercado, podría ser esa sombra que vislumbras por el rabillo del ojo durante la noche, podría ser un cliente de la panadería, o del Empíreo…

El vaso se estrelló contra el suelo. Tras remangarme, me senté en el suelo, contras los muebles de la cocina, cogí un cristal y tracé un corte en el reverso de mi brazo izquierdo, sobre viejas cicatrices.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así. Sé que lloré en silencio y recé un padrenuestro.

—No me vas a perturbar, no vas a poder conmigo —susurré levantándome.

Con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, me eché agua oxigenada en la herida, la vendé y decidí seguir con mi vida.

Carla me esperaba.

 **ooo**

 ** _¡Holii!_**

 _Aquí La última de la fila en un nuevo capítulo de París era una fiesta, una historia maravillosa, nada porno, que no hace referencia a ningún vicio y sus protagonistas son completamente sanos y estables. Todo muy didáctico._

 _Ahora sí, hablemos en serio._

 _Menudo capitulito, ¿eh? Pensad, pensad, ¿qué ocurrió entre Mikasa y Erwin? **Deja tu teoría en un review XD**_

 _Eren ha tenido que renunciar a la bebida. ¿Cómo llevará lala abstención? Y más importante aún: ¿Cómo reaccionará ante Carla cuando la vea?_ ** _Yo sólo digo que algo muy chungo tuvo que pasarle a Mikasa._** _En fin,_ ** _Dejen ustedes sus reviews y una servidora tratará de leerlos._** ** _Nos vemos~_**


	4. La historia de Carla Z

**MIKASA**

 **L** a operación de cataratas, según dijo el doctor Shadis, había durado diez minutos, pero Carla había estado ingresada una semana porque tenía el azúcar altísimo. De hecho, el médico no se explicaba cómo podía haber estado tan pancha teniéndolo a seiscientos. Al parecer, estaba del todo recuperada y quería salir de allí porque no soportaba el olor a desinfectante y las enfermedades flotando en el aire. Keith suspiró y me dijo en voz baja:

—Ha sido una cabezota toda la vida. Vigílala, por favor. Que se tome las medicinas y no haga tonterías con su salud. —Había cansancio en su voz—. Que tenga cuidado.

Carla, parapetada tras unas gafas de sol, se enganchó a mi brazo izquierdo. Aquella extremidad aún me escocía, pero no dije nada. Salimos del hospital y yo me desenvolvía como si nada hubiera pasado, pero me atemorizaba mirar por el rabillo del ojo y ver una silueta… Tenía un miedo atroz, ese tipo de pavor que te retuerce el estómago. Había disminuido en los últimos años, pero sólo hizo falta una llamada para que resucitara. O no, tal vez siempre estuvo vivo; vivo y encadenado. Los eslabones se habían desintegrado y las sombras de mi pasado habían escapado de sus mazmorras.

Respiré hondo, controlando la taquicardia. Tenía que concentrarme en conducir y no pegármela.

—Agárrate fuerte —le dije a Carla.

Arranqué la Katana y conduje hasta la panadería. Nicolo nos recibió con alegría, mi casera le abrazó y lo felicitó por lo bien que llevaba el negocio. El chico le había preparado un tarta mausse con cero azúcares Yo estaba muy lejos de ahí, en mi propio mundo aciago y tormentoso. Pretexté que me dolía la cabeza y me encerré en casa. Cerré con llave, me tumbé en el sofá y me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

Me dije a mí misma que lo tenía controlado. Eso es, estaba perfecta. Mentira. Tenía miedo. Miedo porque él había resurgido y yo estaba lejos de la ciudad que me vio nacer, lejos del restaurante de Sasha, lejos de la casa que algún día heredaría, lejos de la familia que me tenía que querer. Lejos de mí. Así es cómo debía estar, así es como él lo había decretado. Y estaba bien, demasiado bien. Lo creía, al menos. Estaba medianamente bien. Eso pensé. No estaba bien, nada bien. Eso era cierto.

Y nunca iba a estarlo. Era una guerra sempiterna, aunque hubiera períodos de tregua. Sería para toda la vida. Una batalla en la que apenas tenía aliados. Ni siquiera Sasha lo sabía. Jean estaba enterado, pero no quería hablar con él porque no quería darle la razón: no podía superarlo. Y jamás podría. Convivía con ello, manteniéndome lejos de los conocidos que me harían preguntas, del alcohol que debería beber, de las drogas que debería consumir. Lejos del precipicio por el que, en una ocasión, deseé tirarme.

Al rato, Carla llamó a la puerta. Me había guardado un trozo de pastel, decía. No me sentía capaz de abrir porque me había tragado dos de Orfidal y estaba medio grogui. Tampoco me sentía con fuerzas para ver a nadie. Mi casera pensaría que estaba durmiendo y se fue.

No podría dormir en un buen tiempo.

Pero mi vida no podía detenerse por lo que había pasado nueve años atrás.

Era fuerte. Más que nadie.

Tenía que serlo.

O

O

O

 **EREN**

Pese a que estudié medicina, odio los hospitales. Si bien son sitios necesarios, también son muy deprimentes. Por eso no me apetecía volver al Saint Antoine; no obstante, no me quedaba más remedio.

Entré junto a un matrimonio. La mujer estaba hiperventilando, y el tío no dejaba de ponerla nerviosa diciéndole que a lo mejor le estaba dando un infarto. Ella decía que le dolía la nuca y le costaba respirar. Por aquel cuadro clínico, supuse que se trataba de un ataque de ansiedad. Enseguida les salió un galeno al paso y yo me dirigí a recepción.

—Perdone —le hablé a la enfermera—, ¿puedo ver al doctor Keith Shadis?

La chica me miró con soberano aburrimiento.

—¿Tenía usted cita? —preguntó mirándome la muñeca recogida en el cabestrillo.

—No, no. Soy un amigo. Necesito verlo, señorita.

—El doctor se ha ido hace cinco minutos —respondió—. Esta semana estará de vacaciones. Vaya a buscarlo a su casa.

Joder.

—Gracias, señorita. Que tenga un buen día.

Salí del centro con el móvil en la mano. Lo encontraría. Tenía que hacerlo. Ese hombre tenía que saber algo de mi madre, de Carla Carax.

Ahora que te miro bien, te traes un aire a Carla…

Pese a que esperaba que lo encontrara en su puesto de trabajo, Ilse me facilitó la dirección del doctor Shadis: rue Saint-Sébastien. Edificio Trost, piso B-1. Me reveló hasta detalles extras: que se había comprado un Mercedes hacía poco, que fue miembro de Médicos Sin Fronteras y que hacía donaciones a Caritas.

No sé cómo se las ingeniaba Ilse, de verdad. Parecía tenerlo todo al alcance de un clic. A veces dudaba que la obtención de datos fuera del todo legal. Hace muchos años, mi investigadora fue una hacker conocida como Golden Girl, quien colaboró con la policía para librarse de prisión. Era muy hábil, esa Ilse. Y me caía muy bien.

Tuve que pedir otro taxi. Iban tres en un día, me estaba fundiendo la fortuna en el transporte público. Llegué a mi destino a las una y media de la tarde. Había un Mercedes blanco aparcado en la puerta del edificio. Pagué, me apeé y llamé al telefonillo del B-1.

—¿Quién es? —dijo la voz a través del aparatito.

Genial. ¿Qué iba a decirle? «Hola, siento molestarle, pero creo que usted podría saber quién es mi madre».

—¿Es Keith Shadis?

—¿Quién lo pregunta? —Lo noté irritarse.

—Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger y… —Vacilé un instante—. Oiga, sé que soy un desconocido y que esto le va a parecer extraño, pero necesito hablar con usted acerca de una persona, Carla Carax.

Hubo silencio.

—Suba. Oh, y use las escaleras. El ascensor está averiado.

Entré y seguí sus indicaciones. ¡Me vendría bien hacer ejercicio de mierda! La puerta se abrió y mostró a un hombre intimidante, moreno y alopécico, Tenía unas ojeras enormes. Me tendió su mano huesuda.

—Pase, señor Jaeger.

Del minúsculo recibidor pasamos a un salón grande y luminoso.

—Siéntese. ¿Quiere una cerveza?

—No hace falta, sólo he venido a hablar. —En otro tiempo y con mejor salud, habría aceptado la bebida.

El doctor Keith Shadis me estudió. Tenía unos ojos pequeños y aceitunados que taladraban en alma.

Suspiró y tomó asiento frente a mí.

—Bien, yo tampoco tomaré nada. Así que quiere hablar de Carla.

—En realidad, esperaba que usted me contara algo acerca de ella. Sé que Carax no es su verdadero apellido y que ella es amiga suya.

—Sí, así es. Pero, dígame, señor Jaeger, ¿quién es usted? No pretenderá que le revele información sobre una buena amiga a un desconocido.

—Bueno —empecé—, es difícil de explicar. Es muy probable que… Verá, nací el 30 de marzo de 1991, tengo veintisiete años. Y me consta que justamente hace veintisiete años, Carla dio a luz a un hijo. Creo que podría ser yo.

El galeno se desconcertó.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Elena Munshell, tal vez le suene el nombre, me contó lo que le ocurrió a Carla, la protegida de Sóphie Carax. Quedó embarazada de un alemán, y ese alemán podría ser mi padre.

Hablaba en condicional, pero estaba convencido de todo.

—¿Qué más sabes? —preguntó Shadis.

Le relaté lo que aquella mujer me había contado. Estoy seguro de que podía ver el pasado con nitidez, rememorando vívidamente su juventud en la calle Vavin, unos recuerdos que debían oler como las flores que Sóphie Carax vendía.

—Ya veo. Ahora sí que necesito tomar algo —dijo el doctor, levantándose.

—Creo que aceptaré esa cerveza que me había ofrecido.

Cuando volvió con las bebidas, me encontró mirando a través de los ventanales con desasosiego.

—Toma. —Me pasó un botellín—. No hay necesidad de que nos tratemos de usted.

Compuso una sonrisa y dio un largo trago.

—Su nombre es Carla Zucker y regenta una panadería.

Se me escapó un jadeo. Carla Zucker me dio a luz, ella era mi madre. Y tenía una panadería. ¡Parecía una persona tan normal, tan mundana! A lo mejor la había visto antes por la calle, en una cafetería, en cualquier sitio.

—Tal y como Elena Munshell te ha contado, su padre era tan pobre que la dejó a cargo de Sóphie y se fue a América. Nunca volvió y Carla se quedó a vivir en París —continuó—. Te contaré lo que sucedió cuando tu padre apareció.

»El alemán vino aquí por negocios, o eso decía. Decía llamarse Adolf Zimmerman y provenir de Múnich; era apuesto, elegante y el heredero de una empresa de productos químicos. Enseguida le echó el ojo a Carla. Era joven, atractiva y soltera, y se aprovechó de aquello. Sóphie y yo no nos fiábamos de él. Había algo que nos chirriaba. Supongo que teníamos un sexto sentido, pero Carla no nos hacía caso, estaba demasiado enamorada de Zimmerman. Tenía una venda en los ojos.

—¿Adolf Zimmerman? —pregunté con incredulidad—. Mi padre se llama Grisha Jaeger.

El doctor asintió con lentitud.

—Déjame terminar de contarte lo que sé —retomó—. Al final descubrimos que era una identidad falsa, pero antes…

»Carla quedó embarazada de Zimmerman y Sóphie murió. Fue un infarto fulminante. Por aquella época, yo acababa de licenciarme de medicina y tenía pensado marcharme a África con Médicos Sin Fronteras. Y lo hice. No estuve más que unos cuantos meses; cuando regresé a París, la floristería de los Carax había sido vendida por los hermanos de Sóphie, quienes echaron a Carla. Confié en que el alemán la estaría cuidando, que quizá ellos… ya se habían casado y marchado de Francia, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Keith Shadis agachó la mirada. Le escocía contarme aquello.

—¿Qué hizo Grisha? —Me sentía incapaz de reconocerlo como mi padre.

—La abandonó. —Liquidó su botellín.

»Encontré a Carla viviendo de la caridad, en un albergue. Ya había dado a luz. Nunca olvidaré su cara ni su llanto cuando me contó que el bebé había muerto en el parto y Zimmerman la había dejado. Lo siento si te ofende, pero en aquel momento, desprecié a tu padre con todo mi ser. Moví cielo y tierra para encontrarlo. Lo buscaba porque quería romperle la cara y responsabilizarlo por lo que había hecho. Y no encontré a ningún Adolf Zimmerman que tuviera una empresa química en Múnich. Viajé personalmente a Alemania, y no encontré nada.

»Cuando volví, la situación de Carla había mejorado. Un tío suyo, un catalán llamado Xavi Inocencio, había muerto hacía poco y la había mencionado en su testamento como heredera de una importante suma de dinero y de un pequeño edificio cerca del Boulevard de Clichy.

—Ella pensó que yo había muerto —susurré.

—Y gracias a Dios, no fue así —contestó Keith Shadis—. Ahora sé el verdadero nombre de aquel alemán, Grisha Jaeger.

—Claro, hizo creer que yo había muerto para llevarme a Alemania y que Carla no protestase —deduje—. Él está casado, Keith. Mientras coqueteaba con mi madre, estaba casado y tenía un hijo, mi medio hermano Zeke. Engañó a Carla y también a mi madrastra, Diana.

—Yo nunca confié en él. Supe, desde el primer momento, que se estaba aprovechando. Si Carla me hubiera hecho caso, si yo hubiera insistido, tal vez…

Nos quedamos en silencio. Pensé que aquel hombre, que por casualidades de la vida era un colega de profesión, podría haber sido mi padre.

—Dime, Eren, ¿has sido feliz todos estos años? —preguntó. No me atreví a contestarle—. Carla lo será si sabe que te ha ido bien. ¿Has estudiado?

—Estudié medicina.

—Buena elección. —Sonrió—. Ve a verla, Eren. Esta misma mañana le he dado el alta después de unos problemas de salud, nada grave.

—¿Esta mañana? A mí también me la han dado. —Moví el brazo sostenido por el cabestrillo—. ¡Podría haber pasado por delante de ella y no haberla reconocido!

—Su negocio se llama Boulangerie Inocencio, está en la rue Coustou. Seguro que has pasado miles de veces por esa calle.

De pronto sabía mucho de mi madre. Que su padre, mi abuelo Isaac Zucker, era un peletero polaco. Que mi abuela, llamada Carla Inocencio, era catalana y perdió la vida a causa de un cáncer. Keith me contó todo aquello mientras tomábamos cerveza. Entonces se levantó.

—Voy a por una cosa —dijo.

Regresó con un álbum de fotografías. Pasó página tras página; había imágenes de él en África, posando junto a un grupo de niños negros. Las últimas pertenecían a París. Sacó una en la que aparecía una mujer bajita, de un metro sesenta y pico; una trenza le caía sobre el hombro derecho y sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes. Sonreía mientras posaba su mano en la espalda de un joven Keith que conservaba el cabello y medía dos metros. La diferencia de alturas era chistosa, e imaginé que ambos se reían de aquello.

—Es ella —Los ojos del médico se llenaron de nostalgia—, tu madre. Aquí tenía unos treinta años. Yo tendría tu edad o quizá un poco más. Nos hacía gracia porque cuando éramos adolescentes yo era más bajo. Luego di el estirón, y la superé. —Rió—. Carla es una mujer fantástica, al igual que lo fue Sóphie Carax, a quien llegó a considerar como su madre.

—Me parezco a ella —señalé.

Me parezco a mi madre.

Lo primero que hice al salir de la casa de Keith Shadis, fue llamar a mi padre. Estaba rabioso y triste a la vez, con el corazón encogido. No podía creer que Grisha tuviera tan poca vergüenza, que hubiera sido capaz de semejante bajeza. Compadecí a Diana por estar casada con un sujeto tan despreciable.

—Eren —dijo—, estoy ocupado. Llámame más tarde.

—He esperado toda mi vida para decirte esto, y no pienso esperar más —contesté, ciego de odio—. Lo sé todo, Grisha. No sabes lo mucho que te desprecio ahora mismo. Eres un cerdo, soy el hijo de un canalla que engañó a una pobre mujer, la embarazó y le robó al niño. Me das asco, Grisha. Que tu sangre corra por mis venas me hace sentir sucio.

—Hijo, cálmate.

—¿Pensabas que jamás averiguaría la verdad? —pregunté con violencia. Después, con una leve tiritona en la voz, dije—: Siempre me has subestimado. Dime una cosa, esto será la última pregunta que te haré en mi vida, porque no quiero volver a verte: ¿pensaste en el daño que ocasionarías?

—No voy a hablar de esto por teléfono, Eren —respondió, tajante y frío.

Se me constriñó el gesto.

—Pues olvídate de mí. Haz cuenta que sólo tienes un hijo, de que yo jamás existí. Al fin y al cabo, así es como debería haber sido, ¿verdad? Soy el fruto de una aventura que te costó cara, Adolf Zimmerman.

Y ahí acabó. No le di tiempo a contestar porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer. A Grisha Jaeger podía tragárselo la tierra y me daría absolutamente igual. Mi repulsión aumentaba a medida que pensaba en todas las veces que él me había juzgado; me había tachado de mujeriego, de lo peor de lo peor. Me había hecho tantos desplantes, había sido tan negligente, tan mal padre.

Yo nunca haría lo mismo que él, yo jamás… No, no le arrancaría un hijo a una madre.

Comí en un restaurante. Nada de basura, por supuesto. Fue muy natural: una ensalada y un zumo de naranja. Luego me puse en marcha hacia la panadería Inocencio; a cada metro que recorría, más vértigos sentía. Iba a vomitar la comida y el hígado si seguía así. Hasta hacía un par de días, la figura de mi madre era un punto borroso en la lejanía; y ahora casi podía palparla.

Me vi ante las puertas del establecimiento. Tragué saliva y entré. Tras las vitrinas llenas de empanadas y dulces, un muchacho rubio acababa de atender a una mujer y me miró.

—¿Qué desea?

—No, nada, sólo quiero hablar con Carla Zucker. ¿Está aquí…?

El muchacho dio un grito.

—¡Jefa, hay un hombre que te busca!

—Voy —anunció una voz que provenía de la cocina.

Carla salió. Las primeras patas de gallo ya asomaban por su cara, pero seguía brillando como cuando se echó aquella foto que yo llevaba en el bolsillo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Sonrió con dulzura.

Con las manos temblorosas, saqué la imagen y se la mostré.

—¿Eres esta mujer, tú eres Carla Zucker?

Se asombró.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Por qué tienes esa foto? ¿Eres amigo de Keith?

—Yo… —Me llevé la mano a la cara. Estaba llorando como una Magdalena. Cuando una está preso de semejante plañido, no puede articular palabra.

Carla y el chico cruzaron una mirada rápida.

—Muchacho, ¿qué te pasa?

—Me llamo Eren, Eren Jaeger —empecé—, y nací el 30 de marzo de 1991.

Al darle ese dato, Carla Zucker entreabrió la boca.

—A mi padre —proseguí— lo conociste como Adolf Zimmerman, pero su verdadero nombre es Grisha Jager. Yo crecí sin saber quién era mi madre, hace apenas unos meses empecé a investigar. He llegado hasta aquí, y parece que tú eres…

Rodeó el escaparate, llorando, y me cogió de la mano. Tiró de mí hacia la cocina, y cerró la puerta.

O

O

O

 **MIKASA**

Me quedé frita durante tres cuartos de hora. No descansé bien; una pesadilla horrorosa me despertó entre sudores fríos.

Tenía la impresión de que los malos sueños, que habían disminuido durante los últimos tiempos, acababan de regresar con más fuerza que nunca. Lo peor era que mi martirio no se reducía únicamente al plano de Morfeo.

No tenía ganas de comer (cosa rara). Quería que el sofá me engullera, fusionarme con los ácaros y olvidar. El olvido era el remedio que necesitaba.

Bajé a la panadería para comprar una baguette y encontré a Nicolo con la oreja pegada a la puerta de la cocina. Se oían gimoteos y risas ahogadas en mares de lágrimas. Le pregunté que qué hacía, pero se puso el índice sobre los labios y siseó:

—La jefa se ha encerrado en la cocina con un hombre. Llevan quince minutos ahí dentro; los he oído llorar y cuchichear, pero no los entiendo.

—¿Llorando? —susurré—. Eso no es normal.

Di unos golpes en la puerta.

—Carla, ¿estás bien?

A los dos minutos, la cerradura se abrió y Nicolo y yo nos quedamos petrificados. La casera, la jefa, tenía la cara roja y arrasada por el llanto. Aún le temblaban los labios cuando asió la mano del golfo, Eren Jaeger, a quien era la última persona que esperaba encontrarme. Él sollozaba sin control, frotándose los ojos y soltando gemidos lastimeros, como un niño que no puede contenerse.

No sabía qué pensar. ¿Por qué el golfo y mi casera estaban encerrados, llorosos y con las manos unidas? Teniendo en cuenta que Eren podría ser tataranieto de Casanova, me aventuré a pensar que un idilio con una panadera se le antojó maravilloso. Mi mente no tardó en descartar aquella posibilidad, Carla no parecía una asaltacunas.

—Nicolo —Carla apenas podía hablar—, cierra la tienda.

El aludido obedeció. Fue hacia la puerta y giró el cartelito que indicaba el estado de la tienda, dejando la palabra FERMÉ (cerrado) mirando hacia la calle. Carla se sentó en un taburete, se sonó la nariz, meditó y sollozó quedo durante unos minutos. Eren, en medio de su llorera, recaló en mi presencia.

—Mikasa —me llamó—, ¿cómo es que estás tú aquí?

—Vivo en el tercero —contesté— y Carla es amiga mía. La que no entiende qué haces tú aquí, soy yo.

El golfo me abrazó con efusividad. Me quedé quieta, sin corresponder, con las cejas como arcos. Me sacudí un poco, pero no se me quitaba de encima. Se había pegado como una larva. No me había tocado el culo ni nada de eso, pero si seguía apretando me partiría en dos.

—La he encontrado —dijo con emoción. Y con su emoción la fuerza aumentó; el llanto, arreció. Sus lágrimas me alcanzaron la cara y el cuello. Estaba completamente deshecho, el pillo que vivía como un pachá iba a desangrarse por los lagrimales en cualquier momento. Pero antes me asfixiaría a mí con sus tentáculos de kraken.

—¿A quién? —Chirrié los dientes y le di un empujón sutil. Nada, que no me soltaba. Era como un koala enganchado a una rama. Pensé que Eren estaba borracho, o desquiciado. No olía a whiskey (bebida por la que se pirraba) ni a ningún otro mejunje alcohólico, por lo que descarté la posibilidad.

—¡A mi madre!

—¿Eh?

La referencia me sonó a chino hasta que recordé nuestra conversación en el restaurante italiano, tras aquella ardua persecución que casi me conduce al hoyo. Eren estaba en París principalmente para divertirse, lo que debemos entender como trasegar y darle a la zambomba; específicamente, para encontrar a su madre. Entonces las piezas del puzzle se unieron en mi cabeza; desconcertada, miré de reojo a Carla, que se tapaba la boca con una mano mientras Nicolo le tendía otro pañuelo.

Al final acabé rodeándole la espalda sin aplicar ni una gota de fuerza. Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él. Y funcionó. Eren me soltó. «¡Ay, tanta emoción me produce asma!», y, acto seguido, se puso el Ventolín en la boca. Luego se acercó a mi casera, se arrodilló junto a ella y tomó sus manos.

—No sabes lo mucho que te he necesitado. —Una sonrisa convulsa se dibujó en sus labios—. Me alegro tanto de, de…

Carla se inclinó y lo besó en la frente. Permanecieron abrazados mientras Nicolo y yo flipábamos en colores. Parecía que nos comunicábamos telepáticamente: «¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?», nos preguntábamos. No era una alucinación, aquello era real, tangible como la púa de mi guitarra. Real e inesperado. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía Eren Jaeger ser hijo de mi casera? ¡Cómo se entretejen los hilos!

Carla le puso una mano en la mejilla y recuperó el habla.

—Eres tan alto, tan guapo —dijo—. Y eres mi hijo. Dios mío, eres mi hijo…

—Mi padre nunca me ha contado nada de ti.

Nicolo y yo, sintiéndonos fuera de lugar, intentamos salir por patas, aunque teníamos unas cuantas preguntas en mente que no nos tocaba formular. Mi casera se percató de la situación y nos dijo que nos quedáramos. Entonces se aclaró la garganta y empezó a contar su historia.

«Mi padre, Isaac Zucker, era un peletero polaco de origen judío. Viajaba a España a menudo para vender gabanes a las gentes adineradas. La señora de Darío Inocencio, un industrial enriquecido gracias al negocio de las armas, era una clienta asidua. Isaac se enamoró de la hija del matrimonio: Carla Inocencio, mi madre. Pese a que los padres se mostraban reacios a que se casara con aquel judío, ella se fue con él a Polonia.

Yo nací en Varsovia, en el 65. Éramos una familia pequeña, que vivía gracias a los negocios de mi padre. Sin embargo, Issac ya no vendía tanto como de costumbre. El negocio iba en declive y la salud de mi madre también. Yo era una niña cuando murió; el cáncer se la llevó a ella y a una parte de mi padre. Decidimos abandonar Polonia, llegamos a Francia e Isaac me habló de una vieja amiga, Sóphie Carax.

Sóphie Carax era ya una sexagenaria, pero mantenía el brío de una juventud dura, de posguerra y viudez. Mi padre y ella parloteaban en francés. Yo no entendí nada hasta que mi padre me lo tradujo.

—Escucha, hija mía. Vas a quedarte con Sóphie hasta que yo vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo no quería que se fuera. Echaba de menos a mi madre y no quería perderlo a él.

—Pero no hablo francés. —Buscaba excusas.

—Mamá te enseñaba español, ¿verdad? El francés es muy parecido. Son lenguas hermanas porque ambas proceden del latín —explicó—. Eres una chica muy lista, enseguida aprenderás.

Él se fue y yo me quedé con Sóphie. Era una mujer adelantada a su tiempo. Me contaba sus anécdotas de juventud, sus opiniones. «Cuando era pequeña, un vecino del barrio era… ¿cómo se dice? Maricón, eso es. Un día lo apalearon y yo no entendía por qué. Creo que cuando quieres a alguien, da igual que sea hombre o mujer, ¿sabes? ¡Qué leches! Los del barrio se comportaron como animales. Salvajes, eso es lo que eran». Aprendí el idioma en menos de cinco meses; empecé por los insultos y terminé devorando las obras de Víctor Hugo.

En el barrio me conocían como Carla Carax. Solamente Sóphie y Keith Shadis, el hijo del notario que fumaba Camel y le daba palizas a su mujer día tras día, sabían que mi verdadero apellido era Zucker. Cuando cumplí dieciocho años, Polonia no era más que un recuerdo lejano. Había dejado de añorar a mi padre sin darme cuenta. Estaba resentida con él; y, a la vez, agradecida: si no me hubiera dejado en Francia, no habría conocido a mi buen amigo Keith, a mi segunda madre Sóphie y… a mi primer y único amor.

Keith comenzó a estar ausente. Tras la muerte de su madre —suicidio—, se mudó y empezó a estudiar medicina. Seguía visitando el barrio a menudo. Shadis padre no hablaba desde la muerte de su esposa, y murió una noche de verano sumido en su omnímodo silencio. Mi amigo no lloró. Se fumó un cigarrillo ante él, lo apagó y se lo echó al ataúd.

—Para que tengas un pedacito de cielo en el infierno, viejo cabrón —lo escuché susurrar.

—Keith…

—Muchos hombres son cabrones, Carla. —Se encogió de hombros—. Unos abandonan a las mujeres, otros les pegan y otros las violan. Son un hatajo de cabrones. Ándate con ojo, que muchos son como este hijo de puta. —Señaló a su padre con la barbilla, mirando el cadáver con absoluta repugnancia—. Prométeme que vas a tener cuidado.

Poco después, llegó un estadounidense al barrio, el señor Fillmore. Traía noticias del otro lado del charco. «¿Tú eres Carla Zucker? Yo fui amigo de tu padre. Lamento decirte que Isaac… murió hace dos semanas. Se lo encontraron muerto en un bar de Nueva Orleans. Dejó esto para ti».

Lo único que me dejó fue su argolla de casado. Lloré amargamente durante algunos días. Sóphie guardó luto por su buen amigo Isaac y me consoló a su manera.

—Todos los hijos tienen que ver partir a sus padres, Carlita —decía—. A los míos se los llevaron los disgustos antes de tiempo y todavía me siento a la deriva. Los padres son lo primero que conocemos. Nos quedamos a la intemperie cuando Dios los reclama porque ellos son las paredes del hogar. Lo que es triste, es que los padres vean morir a sus hijos.

Los ojos de Sóphie, marrones con destellos verdosos, habían visto muchas tragedias. Ella era el último resquicio de familia que quedaba en mi vida.

En los albores de la década de 1990, apareció Adolf Zimmerman y me enamoré por primera vez. Ni siquiera por Keith había sentido algo así. Aquel alemán, con su prestancia y su acento, se había convertido en el objeto de atención del barrio. La primera vez que hablé con él, fue en un bar en el que trabajé durante unos meses. Estaba echándole monedas a la gramola y me preguntó que cuál era mi canción favorita. «Come together», le dije. Y la puso. Me despidieron esa misma semana.

Adolf Zimmerman se las arregló para encontrarme. Apareció en la floristería Shigansina, se quitó las gafas y anunció:

—Vengo a por la flor más bonita de la tienda.

Ahí empezó todo. Nuestro idilio, los paseos por el Bosque de Bolonia, las cenas, los agasajos que él me hacía. Tenía mucho dinero, era el heredero de una empresa y de una fortuna gigantesca. Yo sólo quería estar con él, irme a Múnich si hacía falta. En cambio, Sóphie y Keith no se fiaban de Adolf.

—Te lo digo yo, Carlita, que ese es un patán de mucho cuidado —afirmaba Sóphie, cuya salud ya se veía resentida por los achaques.

—A mí tampoco me da buena espina —apostilló Keith—. El otro día lo vi con unas chicas.

—¡Ay, callaos los dos! ¡Tenéis miedo de que me case y me vaya de aquí, eso es todo!

Entonces quedé embarazada y Sóphie murió, dejándome sumida en un vacío horrible. Viví en la casa de los Carax durante unos meses. Adolf seguía siendo encantador, pero algo había cambiado. Desde que sabía que iba a ser padre, parecía angustiado. Yo pensaba que simplemente estaba nervioso, que la paternidad siempre es así. Aún soñaba con una vida en Alemania, junto a él y nuestro hijo.

Llegó el momento de dar a luz y recuerdo que me dijo algo en alemán, una especie de despedida que yo no entendí:

— _Ich liebe Dich._

Y cuando abrí los ojos, me dijeron que el bebé había nacido muerto. Mientras me deshacía en lágrimas, atiné a preguntar por Adolf y me dijeron que se había marchado.

No volví a verlo nunca más. El doctor Weilmann, un compatriota de Adolf, me dijo que era mejor que no viera al niño, que podría resultar muy doloroso para mí. Y yo hice caso. Lo enterramos en el cementerio de Père-Lachaise.

Después, los hermanos de Sóphie me echaron de la floristería. Me vi en la calle, sola, abandonada, sin nada. Cuando Keith volvió de África, me encontró en un albergue, le conté lo que había pasado y odió a Adolf Zimmerman. Lo buscó hasta debajo de las piedras, y no lo encontró.

La suerte pareció sonreírme por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Mi tío, Xavi Inocencio, tenía propiedades en París y me dejó un edificio y una cuantiosa suma de dinero para pagar costos y tasas. Abrí una panadería, decidí que reharía mi vida. Pese a que aún me dolía la muerte de mi hijo, a quien no conocí; y el abandonó de Adolf.

Sóphie siempre había tenido razón. Keith estaba en lo cierto: muchos hombres son cabrones.

Lo que no imaginaba es que casi treinta años después…»

Eren la abrazó.

—Grisha te engañó, me arrancó de tus brazos. —Gimoteaba y se sorbía la nariz.

—Ahora lo sé, ahora lo sé —Carla lo miró con una ternura infinita, demasiada para el corazón de un golfo que jamás había experimentado la calidez maternal—. Te pareces tanto a mí cuando era joven… También a tu abuelo Isaac.

 _ooo_

Con el tiempo, me acostumbré a la presencia de Eren en la panadería y a mi nueva compañera de trabajo, Pieck. Era bajita, estaba escuchimizada y tenía siempre el semblante relajado. Si cayera una bomba, no se alteraría. Me recordaba a Clara, de la novela de Heidi. Una Clara con el pelo negro y despeinado que se había quedado en silla de ruedas a los dieciséis años, tras un accidente automovilístico. Pero aquello fue algo bueno, aseguraba, porque la impulsó a aprender a tocar el piano y, como no había perdido la movilidad de las piernas al completo, podía pulsar los pedales.

La primera canción que tocamos en conjunto fue Piano man, de Billy Joel. Actuábamos tres veces por semana: miércoles, jueves y viernes. Dimo estaba encantado, reía y fumaba todas las noches. Decía que teníamos mucho talento, que algún día seríamos famosas y nos acordaríamos del «tito Di» y las noches en el Empíreo.

El novio de mi nueva amiga, Galliard (éste era su apellido, nadie lo llamaba por su nombre), iba a verla los miércoles, cuando libraba. Era tatuador y había hecho algunos pinitos en el mundo del modelaje. Pieck me había enseñado su cuerpo serrano, una fotografía cuyo propósito era hacer publicidad de una marca de calzoncillos, pero ella la utilizaba para alegrarse la vista de tanto en tanto: se podía ver a su novio de cuerpo entero; tenía los brazos repletos de tatuajes y, de su cuello, colgaban las chapas que suelen llevar los militares. Ahí estaba Galliard, sin su habitual cara de poco amigos y su cabello claro repeinado hacia atrás, mirando a la nada con una sonrisa sexual.

El tatuador empezó a hablar con Eren, que también acudía al club con sus amigos. Como he dicho, me estaba acostumbrando a la presencia del golfo.

—Oye, ese chico, el que siempre va tan elegante y habla con Porco… —dijo Pieck un día, dubitativa.

—¿Eren Jaeger? —pregunté sin darle importancia.

—Sí, ese. ¿Es tu novio?

Entreabrí los labios y la miré con una ceja levantada, como si hubiese dicho una locura.

Pieck me regaló una de sus risas armoniosas.

—Lo digo porque a veces, después de cantar, te busca.

—No lo es —contesté—. Es el hijo de mi casera, que dice ser mi «mayor fan» —recalqué con retintín.

—Eso dijo Porco al conocerme —Pieck era la única que se refería a su novio por su nombre— y mira dónde estamos ahora. Además, Eren es muy guapo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Sí, no voy a negar que el golfo era atractivo a pesar del michelín que le rodeaba la cintura. Pero nada más.

—Ni siquiera somos amigos, Pieck.

—¿Cómo es el refrán? Ah, sí: nunca digas «de esta agua no beberé».

Ni de esa agua, ni de ninguna. Había renunciado a aquello hacía unas cuantas primaveras. El refranero no funcionaba conmigo. Cuando veía las parejas, hombres y mujeres, hombres y hombres, mujeres y mujeres, que juran quererse a morir. Y me preguntaba: ¿es lo que quieren decir o lo que deben decir? Aquello no era para mí. Ni los noviazgos, ni los matrimonios. Mi clarividencia me aseguraba que iba a estar soltera de por vida. Era algo que se me había impuesto años atrás y que había acabado aceptando. Una sólo tiene que ver el noticiero, leer el periódico o conectarse a internet para desear una vida de soltería:

«UN HOMBRE MATA A SU MUJER, HIJO Y SUEGROS EN LA LOCALIDAD DE PAU. SE TIENE CONSTANCIA DE UNA DENUNCIA POR VIOLENCIA DOMÉSTICA PREVIA AL HOMICIDIO».

Son noticias desalentadoras, pero una clara advertencia: ve con pies de plomo. Si eres una mujer del siglo XXI que cree que el medievalismo y el salvajismo están extintos, déjame decirte que estás equivocada: el Medievo no acabó en 1492. Por eso, y por muchas cosas más, me negaba a las relaciones, siendo Jean el último de mis amoríos. Y de eso habían pasado un par de años.

Aquella noche, después de cantar, me disponía a volver a casa. Sin embargo, la puñetera moto no arrancaba. Nada, se había muerto, la condenada. No tengo ni idea de mecánica, así que sólo quedaba llamar a la grúa y pagarle a un puto taller. No ganaba para disgustos, de verdad. La calle estaba a oscuras, escasamente iluminada por las farolas parpadeantes; yo, un poco acojonada y con la guitarra colgada del brazo. Tragué saliva. Me alarmé cuando un coche, un Nissan 370Z azul y descapotado, se paró ante mí de un frenazo. Para mi alivio, descubrí que se trataba del golfo manco, conduciendo con su única mano buena. No sé si eso acarrea multa.

—¿No arranca? —preguntó.

—No.

—Vaya, qué putada. ¿Has llamado a la grúa?

—Está en camino.

Aparcó y se bajó.

—La esperamos y te llevo a casa.

«A _tu_ casa», pensé. De una manera u otra, mi morada le pertenecía más a él que a mí. Se me escapó una risilla.

—¿No tenías un BMV? —pregunté, por decir algo.

—Aún sigue en el taller. Yo no me he matado de milagro —Meneó el brazo lisiado—, pero mi pequeñín sí. El Nissan me lo compré ayer —anunció con una sonrisa, como si hubiera comprado una barra de pan. Para él no había diferencia entre la calderilla y los millones que tenía en el banco.

Eren Jaeger no sabía lo que era vivir al día. Esa sensación de vértigo al levantarte por la mañana, desayunar pensando en qué vas a comer, o si vas a comer siquiera; luego te zambulles entre la multitud, al mar de rostros grises y ajenos a todo, indolentes en su mayoría. Yo solía pasearme a menudo, perdida y delirante, pensando en cómo sería mi vida si residiera en Mánchester.

A veces pensaba en mi hermano, Levi. Llevaba años sin hablar con él, pero Sasha me informaba de lo que hacía.

Trabajaba en el bufete.

Smith Ackerman.

Alejé esos pensamientos de mi cabeza nada más oír la voz de Eren.

—Pues ahora sé dónde vives. —Me escrutó con una sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos felinos brillaron en la oscuridad.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

El golfo se encogió de hombros.

—Será lo que tú quieras que sea.

—Haz el favor de dejar de tirarme la caña. Creo que no te ha quedado claro, te lo repito: no voy a follar contigo, Jaeger. —Saqué un paquete de Chesterfield—. ¿Tienes fuego?

—Sí, claro.

Me acercó un Zippo al cigarrillo.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Eh, no sabía que fumabas —señaló con curiosidad—. Bueno, ¿has pasado la edad crítica de los artistas?

—¿Qué?

—Los veintisiete años, por supuesto.

Entonces entendí por dónde iban los tiros.

—Ah, sí. Tengo veintiocho, pero uno nunca está libre de pegarse un tiro. —Lo dije más para mis adentros que para él—. Nunca se sabe.

—¡Joder! —Rompió a reír.

Llegó la grúa. Bendito servicio veinticuatro horas. Ay, me dolió separarme de mi Katana, aquella preciosidad. La estaba empezando a usar más porque no quería caminar sola de noche. Subí al Nissan y Eren me dio un aventón hasta la casa. Eran las doce de la noche.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te haga compañía?

Blandí una sonrisa forzadísima.

—Cuando quiera compañía, te llamaré. Puedes esperar sentado.

Eren se arrellanó en el comodísimo asiento.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós, Ackerman.

—Adiós. Y no te estrelles, Jaeger —advertí con un deje de dramatismo exagerado.

—¡Si hasta te preocupas por mí! Vamos avanzando.

—Me preocupo por Carla, que no es lo mismo.

Eren hizo un gesto con la mano y pisó el acelerador. Desenfundé las llaves cuando la distancia engulló el vehículo, subí a mi piso y me enfrenté al silencio. Me revolvía el estómago tanta quietud: es la señal de que hay una bestia cerca.

Cuando comprobé todas las habitaciones, revisé los armarios, miré bajo la cama y en la ducha, me tomé el Orfidal y aspiré profundamente. Me acosté y enseguida se me cerraron los ojos.

Soñé con la cara de Erwin Smith. Estaba sobre mí, cubriéndome la boca con una de sus manazas. Intenté defenderme, gritar, salir de ahí. Se acercó a mi cuello y desnudó una lengua viperina, de serpiente, que me rozó la piel. De repente, se había convertido en una gran anaconda amarillenta. No sé si los animales sonríen, pero daba la impresión de que aquel ser lo hacía. Enrolló mi cuerpo, apretujándome; era como estar entre los dedos de un gigante.

Desperté cuando la noté rozar mi entrepierna. El corazón me iba a mil. Miré el móvil: las 3:04.

Las siguientes noches tampoco fueron muy agradables.

 _ooo_

 **¡Hola Caracolaa!**

 _Qué calor hace, de verdad. Esto es un asadero de pollos, una sauna gay, el puto infierno._

 _Pues nada, ya veis lo que pasó en el pasado de Carla. Adolf viene por Hitler y Zimmerman por Eric Zimmerman, de Pídeme lo que quieras xD. Isaac Zucker es el nombre de un personaje de Dispara, yo ya estoy muerto. Un novelón de Julia Navarro. Así mismo, Sóphie Carax es el nombre de un personaje de La Sombra del Viento, de Carlos Ruíz Zafón. Ehh, qué nivel, ¿verdad? Un fanfic muy culto, eh, con unas referencias tremendas…_

 _ **Bueno.**_

 _Veamos qué tiene que decir Grisha al respecto, cómo se desarrolla Eren a raíz de conocer a su madre, qué tal está la gente por Alemania. Qué pasó entre Mikasa y Erwin, qué pasará… Uff, un millón de cosas, de verdad. Nadie ha acertado aún sobre qué pasó jajaja. Bueno, alguien se ha acercado bastante a la verdad. En el próximo capítulo, daré una pista brutal._

 _ **Deja tu review y tal.**_

 _Qué calor, coño. Uff._


	5. La maldición de Sísifo

**EREN**

El domingo, 15 de julio, Armin y yo fuimos a la casa de Connie para ver el desenlace del Mundial. A mi mejor amigo y a mí poco nos importaba el ganador, pues nuestra ilusión había muerto con Alemania. Nuestro anfitrión, ataviado en una camiseta del 98 con el nombre de Zidane, se puso a gritar como un loco cuando el árbitro señaló el final del partido. Había acertado sus predicciones: Francia había ganado. Se sentía más galo que nunca y empezó a cantar La Marsellesa medio borracho.

 _Allons enfants de la Patrie,_

 _Le jour de gloire est arrivé!_

Saqué el móvil y empecé a grabarlo. Connie enseñó el culo a la cámara, dándose palmaditas al compás del himno. Después, cogió una botella de cerveza y la utilizó de micrófono. Cantaba con lágrimas en los ojos, meneando el trasero de un lado a otro. No llevaba pantalones, sólo una bandera del país alrededor de la cintura.

 _Contre nous de la tyrannie_

 _L'étendard sanglant est levé_

 _Entendez-vous dans les campagnes_

Tras el descojone principal, Connie fue a por el champagne (había prometido sacarlo si ganaban los galos) y Armin estudió mi fotografía de fondo de pantalla. Salía junto a mi madre, ambos sonreíamos como bobos. El parecido se apreciaba aún más.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora que has conocido a tu madre? —preguntó mi amigo.

Armin era un oyente entrenado. Hablaba bien y escuchaba mejor. Vivía enfrente del casoplón de Berlín con sus padres. Los niños del barrio le pegaban, le robaban los juguetes y lo criticaban por ser un empollón. Naturalmente, yo no podía aguantar una injusticia de aquella magnitud. Una tarde me interpuse entre la cara del rubio y el puño de un matón. Acabé con la nariz rota y un moratón en la cara, pero mereció la pena. Así empezó nuestra amistad.

A la edad de diecisiete años, los padres de Armin se divorciaron. Él se fue con su padre a París y yo me quedé más sólo que la una, incapaz de rellenar su vacío. Tenía más amigos, mas ninguno como Armin. Nos habían tildado de maricones, lo cual ahora me parece hasta gracioso, pero en su día me enfureció; Armin, siempre calmado, impedía que le partiera la cara a esos cabrones. Creía en la resolución de los conflictos mediante la palabra; la violencia era intolerable para su cerebro de genio.

No tardé mucho en ir a visitarlo. Y me enamoré de la ciudad. Entre Armin y yo, la distancia no es más que una mácula diminuta.

Cuando se enteró de que mi madre residía en París, me recomendó a Ilse Langnar. Les estaré eternamente agradecido, a ambos.

—Pues me siento..., me siento feliz —respondí—. Es una mujer encantadora, ¿sabes? Lloré como un condenado cuando la vi con su delantal manchado de harina y su trenza sobre el hombro. Supongo que debí parecer gilipollas al principio, pero después... Lloramos a borbotones. ¿Alguna vez has intentado dejar de llorar y no has podido? Pues así estaba yo. Siento que si alguien va a quererme incondicional y eternamente, es ella, Carla Zucker. Mi madre.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti —contestó Armin.

Connie volvió con tres copas y dos botellas: la champaña y el ron. Tenía guardado suficiente alcohol como para llenar una piscina olímpica. Iba dispuesto a mamarse.

—¡Jodeos, alemanes de los cojones! —Y nos señaló con un dedo.

 _Mugir ces féroces soldats?_

 _Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras_

 _Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes!_

—Gabacho borracho —repliqué con guasa—. A mí no me eches champán.

—¿Prefieres ron?

—Prefiero agua.

—¿Agua? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? No me extrañaría, ahora que me lo he dejado crecer. Venga esa copa, que tienes que acabar borracho para que podamos grabar otro episodio de Las épicas cogorzas de Eren Jägermeister.

Armin se sirvió un poco de champagne.

—¿Es que no te has enterado antes?

—¿Enterarme de qué? Estaba muy ocupado viendo a Francia ganar el mismo Mundial en el que Alemania se ha llevado una buena somanta.

—No creo que volvamos a ver a Eren Jägermeister en activo —dijo el rubio—. Tiene el hígado graso.

—Oh, joder. Pues nada, agua para el enfermo —sentenció Connie. Y fue a la cocina.

Fuera, los parisinos colmaban las calles. La ciudad estaba abarrotada, bulliciosa y repleta de júbilo. El postpartido mostró una imagen de Zagreb, donde los croatas, tristes pero orgullosos, izaron una bandera nacional, sintiéndose ganadores. Recibirían a Luka Modric como un héroe; era el mejor jugador del torneo, y posiblemente el mejor futbolista croata de la historia.

Conectaron de nuevo con el estadio Luzhnikí, donde un periodista entrevistaba a Jean Kirstein, que se había retirado ese mismo año por problemas en las rodillas tras su paso estelar por el Atlético de Madrid. Había quedado segundo en la tabla de máximos goleadores durante las dos temporadas que había disputado. Aunque estaba contento por la victoria, lamentaba no haber podido jugar el Mundial.

—Creo que estamos ante una de las mejores generaciones de futbolistas franceses —decía.

No podía compararse con la Francia del 98, aquel carro tirado por Zidane (el dios de Connie) que reventó a Brasil y marcó un hito en el balompié. No, señores: ni Griezmann es el buen Zinedine ni Messi es Maradona. No volveremos a ver ni a un Kubala ni a un Alfredo Di Stéfano.

Kirstein era más optimista.

—Ese caracaballo tiene pájaros en la cabeza —comenté.

—A mí me encantaba como jugador —señaló Armin, procurando que Connie no lo escuchara admitiendo tal cosa—. Marcaba muchos goles y era un líder muy bueno, capaz de insuflar ánimo al equipo. Y su dúo con Marco Bodt era impecable. ¿Al final lo ha fichado el PSG?

—Eso he oído. Ese sí que es bueno, Bodt.

Al italiano Marco Bodt lo apodaban el Caballero. ¿Por qué? Pues porque jugaba limpiamente, no hacía ni una falta y era muy respetuoso con el rival. Un auténtico señor. Me recordaba a Andrés Iniesta en muchos aspectos.

Si fichaba por el PSG, era muy probable que Kirstein lo entrenara. Se decía que el caracaballo podría ser el próximo míster.

—Jean Kirstein es un santo —sentenció Connie, entregándome un vaso de agua.

—¿Seguro que no le has echado ketamina? Pobre de ti como le saque un regustillo a cloro...

—Quién sabe. Mi casa, mis reglas. —Se sentó en el sofá y dio un trago de ron. Miró al televisor durante unos minutos; luego, eufórico, se levantó de un salto—. ¡Voy a unirme a mis hermanos galos para celebrar este triunfo!

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **MIKASA**

 **De** : Mikasa Ackerman

 **Para** : Jean Kirstein

 _Acabo de verte en la televisión. Enhorabuena por la victoria._

Nos hallábanos en la sala de estar de mi casera cuando triunfaron los franceses. Carla y Nicolo gritaron de emoción y se abrazaron, como si la Segunda Guerra Mundial hubiese concluido. Me sentí más guiri que nunca.

Ay, si Inglaterra hubiera ganado...

En realidad, me importaba un bledo. Son puros sentimientos patrióticos.

Ninguno de los tres éramos enteramente franceses.

—Veinte años han pasado desde que ganamos nuestro primer Mundial —señaló Nicolo, cuyos abuelos eran inmigrantes italianos que huyeron de Mussolini.

Y Carla, una polaco-española que se sentía gabacha de pies a cabeza, se acordaba perfectamente de aquel día hacía dos décadas.

Yo, británico-japonesa con un cariño especial por el país y muchos conocidos parisinos, pensé en la frustración de los croatas tras hacer un campeonato (y un partido) espléndido.

—Croacia merecía ganar —me atreví a decir.

—El fútbol no siempre es justo, menos mal que está el VAR —contestó Nicolo, quitándole hierro al asunto—. ¡Liberté, égalité, fraternité!

Por si la mezcla de culturas era poca, al cabo de un rato apareció Eren con el pelo lleno de spray azul, blanco y rojo. Para mi sorpresa, había cambiado su habitual traje por una camiseta de tirantes con la cara de Jenna Jameson.

—Un amigo me ha vomitado encima y he tenido que cambiarme —anunció.

Eso lo explica todo, pensé.

Mientras Carla y el golfo se saludaban, miré el móvil.

 **De** : Jean Kirstein

 **Para** : Mikasa Ackerman

 _Muchas gracias._

El caso es que Carla empezó a sacar comida y acabamos cenando embutido, queso, empanada. Y una ensalada para su hijo. Eren y Nicolo se enzarzaron en un debate sobre las pateras que llegaban a las costas mediterráneas. Cuando mi casera los mandó callar, cerraron la boca al instante, como dos cachorritos perfectamente adiestrados; se miraron de reojo, eran muy camorristas. Al momento del postre, volvieron a llevarse bien, cuan amigotes de toda la vida. Carla se quejó del escándalo de la calle y cerró la ventana. París se había convertido en una macrofiesta que englobaba, a su vez, pequeñas y humildes celebraciones como la nuestra. Cuando la selección volviera, alcanzaría su apogeo.

Terminé de comerme un flan y me levanté.

—Me voy. Gracias por la cena, Carla.

Mi casera me miró en silencio. Luego dijo que últimamente me veía decaída y con mal color de cara.

—Está peleada con el novio, seguro —apostilló Eren.

—Estoy felizmente soltera —contesté— y nunca me han pegado un pósit en la frente.

—Golpe bajo.

—Te lo has buscado. —Blandí una sonrisa sardónica y me retiré.

Lo cierto es que estaba ya en la antesala de una migraña dantesca. Sabía que iba a ponerme mala, pero no cuándo. Bien podía ser en dos horas o en una semana. No me daba muy a menudo; de hecho, llevaba casi un año de tregua. Pero, Dios mío, es un martirio terrible... Un martillo te golpea un lado de la cabeza sin cesar, los ruidos se convierten en flechas; los rayos del sol, en virotes. Lo bueno es que yo no solía tener náuseas.

Como iba diciendo, mis jaquecas eran monumentales, pero no muy frecuentes, así que no me tomaba ningún medicamento. De adolescente, el médico me dijo que comiera sano, durmiera bien y esquivara el estrés. Me pasaba las indicaciones por el forro.

Me senté en el sofá o, mejor dicho, me dejé caer como un castillo de naipes cansado de erguirse. Me puse a pensar en mi patria. Estaba poniéndome sentimental, cosa habitual entre los británicos cuando están fuera de su tierra durante mucho tiempo. Pensaba en el té, en las patatas con pescado, el pudín; mis andanzas por John Rylands Library, los banquetes en el restaurante de Sasha. Conservaría al Reino Unido como un trasfondo, una postal que contemplar en momentos de morriña. Porque no pensaba abandonar París, no volvería a desterrarme de nuevo. No era voluntad ni decisión mía: el monstruo me encontraría allá dónde fuera.

Eren llamó a la puerta. Entre las prisas y el malestar, me había olvidado el móvil y él venía a dármelo.

—Bonito pack, por cierto —dijo.

Arqueé las cejas.

—Si tuviera tal cosa, tendría contraseña.

El golfo y yo teníamos una relación excéntrica. No puedo decir que éramos amigos, sólo conocidos. Me cruzaba con él en la panadería o en el Empíreo, comentábamos algo y cada uno seguía con lo suyo. Pretendía llevarme al huerto, por supuesto. Un picaflor nunca olvida sus objetivos primordiales. Contestar a sus insinuaciones era ya algo tan común como respirar. No era el clásico baboso, sino un pícaro con ganas de marcha que dejaría de insistir tarde o temprano.

Me atizó un dolorcillo leve en la parte derecha de la cabeza. Se volvería horroroso, terrible...

—Ya, ya. Me ha quedado claro que eres una santa. —Se persignó—. Oye, ¿estás bien?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Mi madre tiene razón: tienes mala cara.

Podría haberle dicho que no, haber mentido y cerrado la puerta de una vez, y puede que me hubiera puesto a agonizar en el sofá con todas las persianas bajadas y los tapones en los oídos, aunque hubiera sido por no mostrarme en un momento de debilidad, pero no lo hice.

—La verdad es que estoy al borde de una migraña del quince —dije, y me eché a reír con cansancio. Mi sonrisa paraba entre la angustia y la demencia. Hay dolores que pueden volverla a una loca.

—Supongo que tendrás un tratamiento —respondió con una cara de seriedad clínica, como si estuviera en una consulta.

—Supones mal —contesté apoyándome en el marco—. Mi tratamiento es dormir hasta que se me pase. ¿Por qué me miras así? Es cuestión de esperar a que se pase...

Siguió mirándome con un gesto severo —con toda la severidad que puede tener un hombre con los pelos tintados de tres colores y una camiseta de la reina del porno— y se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Luego me preguntó que si sabía lo que era un estatus migrañoso, y le contesté que algo había oído de ello, pero que nunca lo había padecido.

—Puedo prepararte un remedio casero, si quiero. —No lo dijo con picardía ni nada de eso, simplemente se ofreció.

Me impactó su cambio de actitud. De salido a doctor, hay un trecho. Me lo pensé un instante y acepté, me hice a un lado para que pasara y cerré. Preguntó por la cocina, le señalé el camino y me senté en mi adorado sofá de cretona. Apagué la televisión y cerré los ojos, pero estuve pendiente de Eren. Mi experiencia me decía que no se debía ignorar a un invitado. Lo escuché silbar mientras habría los cajones. Al rato salió con un vaso de leche con canela y unas rodajas de patata.

Era chocante que fuera médico. Especializado en cirugía, según lo escuché decir. Había estudiado en Berlín hasta los veinticinco años y después decidió que no pensaba ejercer. Carla no dio crédito a lo que oía. Y yo tampoco. Se había sacado la carrera para nada. Cosas de ricachón, me dije.

Se sentó a mi lado y me pidió que me tomara la leche. Según él, la canela calmaba el dolor. No conocía aquello; sabía que la manzanilla era un buen remedio, nada más. Cuando terminé, me hizo echar el cuello hacia atrás.

—¿Tienes la cabeza caliente? —preguntó.

—Un poco.

—Voy a por algo frío.

Regresó con una bolsa transparente que contenía unos cuantos hielos. Se colocó detrás de mí y puso las rodajas de patata sobre mis parpados; los cubitos, sobre la frente. ¡Se puso a echarme la bronca por no tomar medicinas! El colmo. Un golfo que recientemente había abandonado los vicios me estaba aleccionando. Además del rapapolvo, me dio una serie de directrices: si el dolor duraba más de setenta y dos horas, tenía que ir al hospital.

—Pero tú tranquila, eh, que vivirás para contarlo. Hay un remedio científicamente demostrado que puede hacer desaparecer la migraña, pero no estarías dispuesta.

—Haría cualquier cosa.

—El orgasmo —dijo triunfalmente.

—Eres un cerdo.

—Que es verdad, te lo juro. Cuando se tiene sexo, el cuerpo libera endorfinas, que actúan como analgésicos y pueden aliviar el dolor. Es cuestión de ciencia, no de vicio.

Una vez hubo explicado aquello, posó los dedos en mis sienes y empezó a masajear. Se me engrifaron los pelos y le di un manotazo.

—No me gusta que me toquen —aclaré—. De hecho, es un milagro que te deje estar en mi casa.

—Calla, calla. No hables, Ackerman.

Eren era un niño grande y escandaloso. A veces se comportaba como un capullo, pero era capaz de mantener la compostura. Parecía muy formal, siempre enfundado en sus trajes, aunque últimamente había retirado la chaqueta de su conjunto e iba por ahí con una camiseta remangada. Así me fijé en los tatuajes que llevaba: en el envés de la muñeca derecha, ponía: Alea iacta est. Y en la misma zona de la siniestra: Tempus fugit. Aquellas locuciones se amoldaban a su vida desenfrenada, y me causaba curiosidad saber si llevaba gravada alguna más.

Lo escuché bajar las persianas. A pesar de estar a ciegas, lo tenía localizado en todo momento. Sus pasos se alejaron. Regresó de la cocina y puso un vaso de agua con sal en la mesa. Dijo que funcionaba contra los vómitos.

—Eres bastante agradable cuando te lo propones —susurré.

—¿No es curioso? —comentó de repente, y su carcajada me llegó como un eco lejano—. No te quisiste venir a mi hotel cuando nos conocimos, pero me has acabado invitando a tu casa. Nunca me había pasado.

—Te has invitado tú solo.

—Sí, bueno. Tengo que irme. He quedado en el Artishow. Un día de estos tienes que venir conmigo, para que alegres esa cara, Ackerman. Seguro que llevas años sin irte de fiesta.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero la cerré. Eren tenía razón.

Escuché el chirriar de las bisagras de la puerta.

—Eh, Eren.

—Dime.

—Gracias.

Se había portado bien, he de admitirlo.

Su risa coloreó el silencio.

—De nada. Al fin y al cabo, soy médico, ¿no? Hasta luego. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si empeora.

«Que lo hará», pensé.

«Siempre lo hace».

 **ooo**

Hacia el martes, ya me encontraba como una rosa. Tenía los ánimos renovados y un apetito insaciable. Lo primero que hice fue darme una buena comilona en La Coupole. Los mejores setenta euros que he invertido en mi vida. Al día siguiente, el Empíreo estaba lleno de clientes hambrientos de música. Si no hubiera sido por aquel club y por Dimo, no sé dónde estaría hoy; muerta, probablemente.

—Esta noche me voy antes de la actuación —dijo el jefe— para ver si consigo salvar mi matrimonio, ya me entendéis. Mi hijo se queda al mando.

No me quedó más remedio que indicarle a Flegel Reeves los procedimientos que seguía su padre: fumar como si fuera el último pito, charlar con los clientes y encerrarse en el despacho de arriba a hacer cuentas. El caso es que Flegel había decidido estar allí por voluntad propia, según dijo, porque quería dejar claro que no era un gandul.

Se acercaba una época de cambios en el club, un largo y deprimente período donde tu puesto se tambalea como un borracho en mitad de una maratón. Ya habían largado al tío que tocaba los sábados, y era bastante bueno. Al parecer, Dimo barajaba la posibilidad de vender el local. El comprador le había indicado una serie de cambios para ver si la economía mejoraba; si esto era así, el Empíreo seguiría siendo el mismo antro de siempre, pero con distinto dueño; si no, se convertiría en un restaurante de comida india. El posible adquisidor podía decir en cualquier momento: «Despide a esas dos y contrata a cantantes de bachata», y Reeves padre lo haría sin contemplaciones, pues se forraría pasase lo que pasase. Aunque nos tenía en alta estima a Pieck y a mí, era un negociante por encima de todo. Tarde o temprano nos echaría a la calle, y yo no tendría más remedio que buscarme la vida en otro sitio.

Por las mañanas, me dedicaba a componer canciones. Pieck decía que teníamos que aspirar a algo. A elaborar un repertorio propio y sacar un disco, como mínimo. Tenía un pequeño estudio montado en su casa, rudimentario, pero fue suficiente para grabar un par de temas. Íbamos por buen camino. Hasta Galliard lo decía. De cierto modo, nos lo tomábamos con relajación porque nadie esperaba nada de nosotras. No había nada urgente, por lo que a veces me quedaba en la cama hasta el mediodía, dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

No obstante, procuraba hacer algo más que dormir y cantar. Empecé a hacer running con Eren y un amigo de éste, Reiner. Estaba lleno de músculos y nos decía que teníamos unos cuerpos de escombro. ¡Postura recta, rodillas arriba! ¡Inspira por la nariz, exhala por la boca! Se reía y nos contaba sus andanzas por el mundo del culturismo. Si estaba en vena, nos invitaba a comer. En un restaurante vegano. Le molestaba la forma en la que mirábamos el plato. El golfo y yo no teníamos más opción que hacer de tripas corazón, santiguarnos y meternos entre pecho y espalda las singulares recetas entre las que se encontraba una hamburguesa de lentejas. Luego nos aceptó en su gimnasio, ubicado en una arteria muy concurrida de Montmartre, y nos dejó bajo la supervisión de la entrenadora Rico Brzenska, quien no tenía muchas esperanzas en que pudiéramos librarnos de los michelines y de la vagancia. Como las otras personas estaban acostumbras a las rutinas y a no pararse a tomar descansillos, se volcó en nosotros, los cachorrillos.

—Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? —le decía Eren, jadeando y con abundantes gotas de sudor por la cara, el cuello y las piernas.

—Mikasa no necesita respiros. Mírala —Me señaló con la barbilla y lo miró con un gesto de militar retirada—, ella sí que es aplicada.

A petición de Rico, me había cortado el pelo a la altura de la base del cuello. Decía que era más cómodo para hacer deporte y que, además, iría más fresca. Aún así, me lo recogía a la hora del ejercicio. Me habitué pronto a aquel panorama de músculos, sudor y pesas. La bicicleta estática empezó a arrojar resultados y fui capaz de hacer más de cinco abdominales sin acabar al borde de la muerte.

—Es que yo soy asmático —se excusaba Eren.

—No me vengas con cuentos chinos. Cuando tuve que entrenar para el examen físico de la Policía Nacional, también me ponía excusas. Que tengas asma no te incapacita, sólo dificulta el asunto. Yo tenía una hernia discal y mírame ahora: trabajo en un gimnasio y soy cinturón negro de kyokushinkai.

Eren preguntó por el significado de la palabra y Rico le respondió con una muestra. Lo derribó y le hizo una llave dolorosísima (o eso daba a entender el semblante del golfo). «Es un estilo de karate que requiere todo lo que a ti te falta: disciplina, constancia y entrenamiento. Mi cuerpo entero es un arma, Jaeger». A Rico le importaba tres cojones que Eren estuviera a punto de partirse en dos; debía tener mano dura, era severa e inclemente con él. A mí me hizo una llave una vez, y fue por pura curiosidad. Quería comprobar si era tan letal como decía. Y lo era. La entrenadora era pequeñita, pero matona. «En este mundo, el que no corre, vuela; y el que no llora, no mama —solía decir—. Hay que ser más listo que el hambre. Es la única manera de sobrevivir».

Así fue pasando la vida durante un mes. El Empíreo parecía el infierno. Además del sufrimiento que ocasionaba la rotura del aire acondicionado, Dimo estaba cada día peor. Me percaté de que había perdido una paleta y el poco pelo que tenía estaba encaneciendo. Le habían caído veinte años encima de súbito. La venta del Empíreo también fue repentina, como un rayo caído sobre los que tocábamos ahí. No hubo lubricante ni milongas: nos dieron la patada y fin de la historia. Dimo ya había cedido las escrituras y realizado los demás percales. Con un puro entre los labios, nos deseó a todos la mejor de las suertes. ¡Cabrón indolente! Mi sueldo acababa de morir delante de mis narices. Sentí una patada en el culo cuando salí por última vez del local. La fatalidad se había colado por la ventana a mi vida. Si hubiera visto a un optimista en aquel momento... le habría estrellado la guitarra en la cabeza. Jode demasiado que te exijan una sonrisa cuando te estás rebozando en la mierda. Es uno de los grandes fracasos de la humanidad, un auténtico fiasco. Nadie puede ir en contra de los planes de Dios, que no debe ser más que un puto lunático con muchos contactos. Quedé relegada a lo más bajo del escalafón social, el escalón mugriento donde se sientan los artistas a esperar la fama y el prestigio. Porque un artista, un verdadero artista, nunca busca la aceptación.

Un artista es la antítesis de la aceptación. No le rinde cuentas a nadie: solo a sí mismo y a su arte.

A partir de ahí, sólo queda apechugar. Eso me recuerda a unos versos de Txus di Fellatio:

Apechuga, hermano,

la mierda nos llega al cuello,

la vida nos mete mano

y nos jode a degüello.

¡Excelente! Eso tenía que hacer yo. Pero me desalentaba el hecho de tener la maldición de Sísifo. Me la diagnostiqué nada más llegar a París. Básicamente, significaba que, en cierto punto de estabilidad, mi vida volvería a desplomarse. Creo que ese es el pecado original, el gran castigo que algunos arrastramos. Hay otros que tampoco están libres, pero han construido sus vidas con materiales tan duros (hierro, acero, _dinero_...) que derribarlas resulta casi imposible. Habría, tal vez, un rayo de esperanza en mis ojos, y el rayo no lo desmiento, pero sí la esperanza. Ya no me quedaba ni un ápice de esa cosa. Era rabia, ese tipo de rabia que te empuja a hacer cosas en caliente, y no te enfrías hasta estar borracha.

—Vámonos de fiesta —fue lo que le dije a Eren por teléfono—. Te espero en la panadería. No hagas preguntas.

—Entonces lo afirmaré: te has dado un golpe en la cabeza. Pero no me voy a negar a una buena parranda. Enseguida estoy ahí. Iré con unos amigos.

Como digo, es imposible calmarse a menos que pilles un pedal importante. Me iría a correrla, cosa que no ocurría desde hacía una década. ¡Eso es! Necesitaba arrojarme a la noche parisina como nunca antes había hecho, como un barco de papel arrastrado por la corriente. Debía desempolvar los vestidos de cóctel. Y vaya que lo hice. Uno rojo y ceñido que me regaló Jean en algún momento. Desenfundé el pintalabios y el rímel, y me dije que aquélla era mi noche. Era la última para mí, porque al día siguiente no tendría trabajo, sólo una resaca monumental y un apartamento que desalojar por incapacidad de pago. Lo principal era convertirse en una cabra loca, al menos durante unas cuantas horas. No había otra opción. Iba a celebrar mi final por todo lo alto, tal y como hiciera una Mikasa mucho más joven, una que Sasha recordaba e intentaba recordarme. Acababa de resucitar en un noventa por ciento.

Eren se las daba de fiestero absoluto, pero mi antiguo yo estaba en otro nivel. No os hacéis una idea de las juergas en las que he sido partícipe. Hace muchísimo tiempo, por supuesto.

El golfo no se esperaba verme vestida para la ocasión. Soltó un silbido y me presentó a sus amistades. Connie, el coctelero efusivo, conducía. «¡Coño, si eres la cantante del Empíreo! Bienvenida a bordo». Petra iba en los asientos traseros del Land Rover retocándose el maquillaje. Se mostró muy cordial y me dio unos consejos. «Toma, un par de condones. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pescar una, ¿sabes? Precaución, eso es lo más importante. Y, si ves a un ex, procura mantenerte digna». Mi presencia en aquel coche de locos me pareció surrealista. El único que aportó una pizca de racionalidad fue un rubiales al que conocía de vista, Armin, el último en recoger. Se sentó entre Petra y yo y me estrechó la mano, sonriente. «Me encanta como cantas. Tienes mucho talento. Eren cuenta maravillas de ti». Eren no había visto nada, no conocía a mi yo de antaño, aquella que, quizá, hubiera aceptado echar un polvo, puede que dos, sin contemplaciones.

¿Cómo seguía el poema?

La noche te habla,

el barrio te canta,

te enseñan las calles

y nada te espanta.

Connie puso la radio. Estaba sonando Nirvana, su banda favorita. Rape me, nada menos. Dijo que ya no se hacía buena música y que no me ofendiera, que no lo decía por mí.

—Tú lo haces de fábula. Me encantó la de Billy John que cantaste el otro día —me elogió.

—Es Billy Joel —corrigió Armin.

—Bueno, pues, Billy Joel... El caso es que estuviste fantástica, y la pianista también. ¿Me das su número?

Le respondí que Pieck tenía novio, pero no comenté nada acerca del cierre del Empíreo.

Petra estaba nerviosa, no paraba de rascarse la nariz ni de frotarse el cuello. Rezaba por no encontrarse a su ex.

—Auro se cree que va a reconquistarme, no para de insinuarse y de recordar el año que pasamos viviendo juntos en Le Marais. Se comporta de forma vergonzosa. Cuando lo llevaba a restaurantes donde me conocían, hablaba demasiado alto y se mordía la lengua cada dos por tres. Es un payaso, de verdad, pero me sabe mal mandarlo a paseo de buenas a primeras. —Movía las manos, presurosa, examinando su móvil de tanto en tanto para verificar que no tenía ningún mensaje inoportuno—. Soy demasiado educada, y se aprovecha de ello. Me enfurece. ¿A dónde vamos? Necesito tomar champán. ¡Mis nervios! Espero no encontrarme a ese idiota.

Armin me susurró unas palabras al oído. «Está aprendiendo a controlarse; siempre ha sido un poco exagerada... Y también está un poco loca, tal vez sea neurasténica».

—Petra, si le dices lo tuyo, seguro que te libras de él —dijo Eren, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Ni de coña —gritó, y se echó el pelo hacia atrás—. Es mi secreto. Connie, acelera, que tengo que emborracharme esta noche, ya te lo he dicho. Es de vida o muerte.

—Sí, sí —respondió Connie—. Estaremos ahí en un periquete. Yo también necesito una copa.

—¡Sois unos cabrones! —dijo Eren—. Sabéis que no puedo beber y no paráis de hablar de alcohol. Es que tenéis mala leche. —Resopló—. Armin, imagino que tú te portarás bien. No me apetece cargar con cuatro borrachos... O tres, no lo sé. Mikasa, ¿te vas a desmelenar esta noche? Ya me entiendes. Si tienes la oportunidad, hazlo. Te acercas a un tío y, ¡paf, paf, paf! Y cuando termines, adiós muy buenas.

Hacia las cinco de la mañana, estábamos en Le Carme y vi a Petra acercándose a mí... borracha. Tambaleándose, descalza y haciendo un esfuerzo brutal por mantener el alcohol adentro. Bup, bup, bup. Iba a explotar en cualquier momento. «He pedido un taxi. Me voy derechita a la cama», dijo, pasándome un gin-tonic. «Ah, y me he tropezado con un viejo amigo... Mañana te lo cuento todo. Apunta mi número de teléfono. Me caes bien, me caes bien. Dile a estos tíos que me he ido». Se alejó zigzagueando y consiguió que un tipo la ayudara a caminar. La oí exclamar: «¡Menuda nochecita!». Al cabo de un instante, se retractó, volvió a la barra. Le daba igual que al día siguiente, domingo, tuviera una comida familiar. «¡Ni que fuera la primera vez que me presento con resaca!»

Se pimpló un par de cubatas más antes de empezar a toser. Tuve que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. Luego, procedió a contarme la historia.

Según parece, todo comenzó en la pista de baile, justo cuando se paseaba entre los brazos de cualquiera que estuviese de buen ver. Como de costumbre, algunos le pellizcaron el culo y ella les clavó el tacón en el pie. En ese punto, Petra ya estaba medio borracha, cuando Erd Gin, un exnovio con el que había durado tres años, se acercó a saludarla y, de paso, a decirle que se casaba. «Pues yo estoy borrachísima», anunció entre carcajadas. Y después, sin ton ni son, empezó a contarle su vida en los últimos tiempos, el problemilla de salud que atravesaba, que estaba dándole esquinazo a Auro, etcétera. Ya no recordaba por qué se lo contó, el motivo no importaba. Estaba sonriendo como una psicópata, y, después, empezó a bailar con él. Al notarlo nervioso, le preguntó directamente que qué coño le pasaba. «¿Tienes dinero?», dijo Erd. Claro, ella tenía bastante parné ahorrado y cobraba un sueldazo al mes, pero se había gastado casi todo el efectivo que llevaba encima. Y, además, no pensaba prestarle ni un chavo.

Como le dio pena, lo invitó a un cubata, mientras ella coqueteaba con el barman. Allí estaba en su hábitat natural, rodeada de machos que le rendían pleitesía a su culo, sus tetas y sus ganas de marcha. Pese a estar como una cuba, conversaba sus cinco sentidos casi intactos, por lo que vio que Erd estaba dispuesto a sablearla fuere como fuere.

El tío le propuso ir a su casa, por los viejos tiempos. Había considerado la posibilidad de romper su compromiso para volver con Petra, supuestamente. Por eso, cuando ella lo invitó, pensó que iba por buen camino. Lo que pasaba es que Petra no sabía cómo mandarlo a freír espárragos sin ofenderlo, así que había decidido aguantarlo hasta que se largara. A fin de cuentas, se puede despachar a cualquiera con un cubatita.

Media hora después, él empezaba a impacientarse. «No te pido mucho, unos... ¿tres mil euros? Conozco un sitio donde podría cambiar un cheque sin problemas».

En mitad de un baile, Petra se salió de la pista con ganas de llorar. «¡Estoy bien!» Y entonces volvió a menearse y a rozarse contra él. «¿Qué te pasa?», susurró Erd. «No es nada. Oye, ahora que lo pienso, tú y yo deberíamos echar un polvo, por nuestro reencuentro...», propuso ella. Estaba borracha, pero había planeado algo.

—Espérame en la puerta de los servicios —le dijo ella—. Tengo que hablar con una persona. —Después, empezó a cuchichear con el barman hasta que éste se marchó—. Corre, iré en unos minutos. Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Erd siguió sus indicaciones y fue a esperarla donde le había dicho, pero Petra tardó cuarenta y cinco minutos en aparecer. Se había arrepentido de darle plantón, era demasiado cruel. Pasaron los minutos y apareció Petra en la puerta de los aseos con un Martini y el pelo revuelto.

—¿Te parece bonito —pronunció él— hacerme esperar casi una hora?

Al oír eso, Petra se irritó. «¡Te he dicho que tenía que hablar con una persona! Ahora recuerdo por qué cortamos... ». Desvarió sobre la relación que tuvieron, sobre lo mal que la trataba la madre de él por posar ligera de ropa en algunas fotos, que por ser modelo la trataba de puta para arriba. Por eso lo dejó, y también por lo harta que estaba de eyaculadores precoces. «A ver, ¿para qué quieres dos mil euros, eh?». Él señaló que los necesitaba para los gastos de la boda. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. «¡Esa chica los vale! —afirmó él—. Por favor, Petra...»

—¡Esto ya es para mear y no echar gota! —La furia de ella empezó a aflorar—. Eres simplemente un aprovechado, hijo de mala madre. Por tener, no tienes ni talento en la cama. Púdrete.

Él se puso hecho un basilisco. «¡No me hables así, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo!».

Un instante después, estaba calmado y meloso. «Tú no sabes cómo soy ahora, no lo sabes... ¡Soy un portento!». Se llevó la mano a la entrepierna.

Pero Petra no se dejó seducir.

—Eres un cabrón —escupió fríamente—. No me importa gastar unos pocos euros contigo, pero, ¿darte dos mil? Ni borracha. Corre a ganarlos con el sudor de tu frente.

—Eres una maleducada —respondió—. Cuando estés sobria, hablaremos mejor. Mañana estaré en Les Deux Magots a las diez. Te necesito.

—No pienso ir a verte mañana, ¡ni ningún otro día! No quiero volver a verte en mi vida. Se acabó. Me voy a buscar a un chavalín agradable. ¡Puedes irte a la mierda!

Sin embargo, pese a la razón que tenía con respecto al cabreo, Petra terminó de contármelo todo y empezó a berrear, arrepentida. «¡Yo no soy así! ¡Soy delicada ante todo!» Minutos después, volvió a sentirse satisfecha y abandonó el asunto. Me contó algo acerca de un _ménage a trois_ del que fue partícipe a los veinte años. Asintiendo, traté de mantenerme consciente. Había trasegado muchísimo, por lo cual estaba piripi como nunca antes. Mientras Petra me hablaba, pensé en los condones que ésta me había dado. Se iban a quedar en mi bolso, acumulando polvo.

Aunque, a las doce de la mañana, cuando abrí los ojos y vi a Eren acercándose a pecho descubierto, pensé que acababa de mandar a la mierda el celibato.

 **ooo**

 **¡La tercera temporadaaaa!**

 _Joder, al din un domingo que no es para cortarse las venas. Exceptuando el opening (que no me gusta nada, nada, nada, sorry), me ha encantado todo._

 _ **En fin, vamos al fanfic.**_

 _A ver, la pista sobre qué ocurrió en el pasado de Mikasa se encuentra en la escena en la que van en el coche. Es bastante obvia..._

 _Como veis, Mikasa decide irse de fiesta para olvidar su mierda de situación. Dimo ha vendido el Empíreo. Va llevándose bien con Eren, hasta el punto de permitirle entrar en su casa (aunque tampoco va a negarle el paso al hijo de su casera)._

 _Y la niña Petra... Qué decidida. Erd no ha tenido tiempo para sablearla._

 _Bueno._

 _ **¿Se han acostado Eren y Mikasa?**_

 _ **¿Hará acto de presencia Erwin?**_

 _ **¿Y Jean?**_

 _¡ **DEJA TU REVIEW Y UNA SERVIDORA INTENTARÁ RESPONDER!**_


	6. Recuerda: Vicio y Rebeldía

**LEVI**

 _Mánchester, 2008_

Una noche, para poner a mi hermana a prueba, la seguí en una de sus tantas escapadas con Sasha Braus. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar que aquellas dos no hacían nada malo ni perjudicial, se dirigieron a Moss Side, un barrio jodidísimo. Imaginé que lo habían hecho más veces, incluso cuando, con quince años, aseguraban ir al cine. Se metieron en un antro con muy mala pinta, un agujero de escoria. Resultó ser una discoteca donde se menudeaba droga, y donde se follaba en cantidad. Cuando entré, un chaval me ofreció una bolsita de maría que rechacé instantáneamente. Un tío aspiró una raya de coca, y empezó a jadear como un perro. Además, la música altísima, las luces deslumbrantes y la multitud convertían aquel tugurio en la mente de un tarado. Nadie en su sano juicio entraría allí. Observé a mi hermana morreándose con un mulato; no escuché lo que dijeron después, pero deduje que Mikasa pasaría la noche en una cama. No, eso sería demasiado decente: en la parte trasera de un coche destartalado, probablemente. Llevaba una jumera desorbitante encima, y tal vez iba hasta puesta. Cuando el tío empezó a manosearla, me marché dando bandazos. Aquellas escenas me habían cabreado en exceso. «No vayas a Moss Side, ¿vale? —solía decirle—. Hay mucha gentuza». Como siempre, le importaba tres cojones lo que le dijera. Ya era mayorcita para hacer lo que le diera la gana, por muy horrorosos que resultaran sus pasatiempos. Debía llevar una vida de desenfreno a mis espaldas, pero yo ya no tenía potestad para prohibirle nada. Y si la tenía, armaría un buen pollo al ejercerla, porque Mikasa no me tenía ni un ápice de respeto. Ni a mí, ni a nadie. Sin embargo, aquello no podía quedarse así. La imagen de aquel baboso metiéndole mano, palpándole el culo y rozándole la entrepierna jamás se me olvidaría; era algo demasiado repugnante para un hermano mayor. Tenía que hablar con ella.

La mañana fue memorable, en todos los sentidos. A eso de las diez, la descarriada de mi hermana atinó a abrir la puerta y subió las escaleras, incapaz de andar derecha... Yo la estaba esperando como si no pasase nada, sentado en el comedor mientras fingía leer The Times.

—Imagino que has dormido en casa de Sasha —dije—. ¿Fuisteis a The Washhouse?

Después de prepararse un café, se sentó frente a mí y empezó a contarme una trola, algo muy diferente a lo que yo había visto. Me contó que estuvieron en The Temple tomándose unas copas y después fueron a una discoteca del centro, bailaron bastante y, cansadas como acabaron, decidieron quedarse en el domicilio Braus a ver una película de Tom Cruise. Parecía creerse su propia mentira de cabo a rabo. Estaba interpretando el papel maravillosamente, haciendo un teatro magistral. Si no la hubiese pillado con las manos en la masa, la habría creído. Creía que mi hermana era una persona responsable, pero me había equivocado. Se había propuesto darme un susto, que un día me llamaran del depósito para decirme que la habían encontrado tiesa y con una aguja en el brazo.

—¿Y tú hiciste algo anoche? —me preguntó—. Mírate, enano: tienes veinticinco años pero actúas como si tuvieras sesenta. ¡Sal a divertirte, hombre! Ya ni siquiera sales con Erwin, estáis trabajando todo el día.

—Si no fuera por mi trabajo, no entraría ni una libra en esta casa. Menos cachondeo, niñata.

Ella empezó a reírse. «Eres un amargado», dijo. Se lo tomaba como un chiste. Se estaba riendo de mí en mis narices, como si se tratara de una gran broma. Era díscola, pero al menos mantenía en secreto sus mierdas. Me dio tanta rabia ver cómo dejaba que una escoria sobara su cuerpo, me decepcionó tanto ver el ambiente en el que se movía, y me aterró tanto lo que pudiera pasarle, que no estallé como debería haber estallado. Simplemente cerré el periódico y la miré con aburrimiento.

—Pero, ahora que lo mencionas, anoche sí que salí por ahí. Estuve en Moss Side —señalé.

Se hizo la tonta. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para captar mis insinuaciones, pero decidió continuar con la bola hasta el final. «¡A Moss Side! Vaya gana, eh. Luego me dices que no me acerque por ahí porque, ¡zas!, lo mismo te roban y te cortan el cuello». Solté una breve risa, y entonces selló los labios. Sabía que mi risa era algo tan inusual como un diluvio en el Sáhara, como acostarse con una poligonera a palo seco sin pescar purgaciones. Hay que joderse, oye; la eduqué lo mejor que pude, le inculqué los valores que creía correctos, la dejé volar libremente cuando tuvo edad y la creí responsable y respetable, y de repente, ¡paf, paf, paf!, me di cuenta de que se había convertido en una especie de reina de la noche, en una viciosa a la que cualquier sinvergüenza podía pasarse por la piedra si la invitaba a unos tragos, la sacaba a bailar y le ofrecía un poco de cocaína. En el fondo, creo que estaba traumatizado y afligido. Si hubiera estado solo, tal vez habría llorado, pero no era tiempo para llantos. Había que poner las cartas sobre la mesa, aunque ella me mandara a la mierda; debía decírselo, o me daba algo.

—Sí, estuve en un antro llamado Crazy Night. Un nombre muy apropiado —continué— para lo que se cuece allí dentro. Y también juraría que te vi, borracha como una cuba y probablemente drogada, magreándote con un tío. No sé, llámame loco, pero creo que te vi.

Se irritó. Me dijo que si la había seguido, que no me entrometiera en su vida y que si patatín que si patatán. No me quedó más remedio que subir el tono y explicarle que era una niñata y que me preocupaba por ella. No quería que acabara como la hija del vecino, que contaba con dieciséis años y un bombo cuyo autor se hallaba en paradero desconocido. «No me gustaría que te hicieran alguna faena», dije. «Me jode que te dediques a meterte veneno por las noches. Vas a acabar siendo una yonqui». Empezó a gritar como una loca. «¡A mí tú no me dices nada, ya soy mayorcita! Mira, Levi, no me toques los cojones de buena mañana, porque suficiente esfuerzo he hecho por ocultarte la resaca. Estoy que me caigo y tengo que estudiar para un puto examen. Así que no me jodas. Olvídame».

—Y que conste —prosiguió, altanera— que hago lo que me sale del santísimo coño con mi cuerpo. Si quiero acostarme con veinte a la vez, lo hago, y no te permito recriminarme nada, ¿me oyes? Nada. Soy libre de hacer lo que me dé la real gana, y lo seguiré haciendo.

 **ooo**

 ** _¡Bueeno, yo otra vez por aquí!_**

 _Sé lo que estás pensando: «¡Esto es muy corto!». Lo sé, lo sé._

 _Estos capítulos, los **Recuerda:** , son fragmentos del pasado de los personajes. Bien pueden ser del pasado de Mikasa, como este, o del pasado de Eren._

 _Centrémonos en este:_

 _ **Recuerda: Vicio y Rebeldía.**_

 _Sí, enhorabuena a los que han supuesto bien: Mikasa era una bala perdida, una cabra loca. Una juerguista de los pies a la cabeza._

 _El capítulo nos introduce a Levi como narrador, quien se muestra preocupado por las idas y venidas de Mikasa._

 _¿Conoceremos a Erwin pronto? Recordad que Eren ya lo conoce._

 _ **Y, por último, informo de que estaré ausente durante un período indefinido a causa de un proyecto que requiere mi total atención.**_

 _ **No creo que me echéis mucho de menos xD**_

 _Dejen sus reviews, hagan spam por ahí, digan que soy Cervantes (jajajaja), a ver si conseguimos que esto tire para arriba._

 _ **¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!**_


	7. Un caso de sublimación

**EREN**

«Para ti, Mikasa, canto. Me gustaría cantar mejor, como si mi voz fuera miel, pero tampoco me escucharías. No sé cuántos pájaros habrás escuchado graznar, pero parece que ya no te interesa oír nada más, ni siquiera a este cuervo de ojos... ¿verdiazules? ¿Azuliverdes? Bah, qué más da la palabra. El caso es que estás fuera de mi alcance, y es raro que una mujer esté fuera de mi alcance».

Estaba más o menos borracho, pero lo suficientemente sobrio para caminar derecho. Eran las tantas de la mañana y Mikasa apenas podía tenerse en pie, así que le ofrecí mi cuello para que se agarrara. Y vaya que se agarró. Armin se había marchado a una hora prudente, metido en un taxi y en sus cinco sentidos. Petra se había esfumado con algún tío después de charlar con la cantante. Y Connie seguía en la discoteca, no pensaba dejar la fiesta para acercarnos a la panadería. Mikasa no quería ir allí.

—Por el amor de Dios. —Echó un gargajo—. ¿Es que quieres que Carla se entere de que voy borracha? Qué vergüenza. Tengo una reputación que mantener... —Rió—. Joder, tú no me has conocido con veinte años. No, no, no. No sabes lo que es ser un verdadero juerguista. No sabes nada, Eren Jaeger.

Me las arreglé para meterla en un taxi en dirección a mi hotel. Mikasa empezó a decir: «¡Menudo hijo de puta!», y, mientras yo buscaba las llaves de mi suite, me miró con los ojos acuosos: «¡Escúchame! Eren... Inglaterra, Mánchester... ¿Qué hago? Me estoy volviendo loca. Quiero oír hablar inglés».

Tal parecía que ir ciega la hacía ponerse sentimental, incluso dramática. Yo no lo sabía, pero llevaba la tragedia corriendo por sus venas. Estaba saturada.

—Pues ve a Mánchester y pégate un atracón de inglés.

Rechinó los dientes. Dijo que yo no lo entendía, que no podía volver, que el día menos pensado se colgaba del palo más alto. Luego apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla y se quedó durmiendo. Sin más. «¡Oh, Mikasa! —pensé—. ¿Por qué has cerrado las piernas para siempre?».

Subí a mi suite con ella en volandas. Me di cuenta de que el gimnasio daba resultados. La levanté, arriba, abajo. ¡Fuerza! Había echado músculo. La llevé a mi cama y me dio por reírme. Una mujer estaba en mis dominios... y yo no pensaba tocarla. Estaba borracha, la chavala. No me quedó más remedio que desvestirme y dormir en el sofá.

Por la mañana, cuando entré a cerciorarme de que no se había ahogado en su propio vómito, la vi abrazando la almohada. Aunque no lo creáis, no estaba pensando en echar un polvo. Sólo quería entenderla. Imposible, claramente. Me daba reparo acercarme. Al final decidí... husmear un poco. Creí que había perdido el juicio. ¡Finalmente, Mikasa estaba majareta! Merodeé un poco a su alrededor. Le levanté una pierna como un idiota, observando. Le quité un zapato. Con esos tacones podría atravesar una sandía de un solo golpe. Me senté en la cama, aturdido. Le cogí un brazo. Dedos finos, dedos con cayos. Consecuencia de tocar guitarra, seguramente. Vi las cicatrices, todas con la misma longitud. Tres centímetros. Se me heló la sangre. ¿Qué significaba aquello? En el otro brazo no tenía nada. «Madre de Dios —pensé—. ¿Por qué...?». Eso no me lo esperaba.

Aquello me dejó tan mal cuerpo que tuve que ir a por la botella de Pernod que reservaba para momentos de debilidad. Estaba un poco asustado. ¡Menudas cicatrices! Volví a la habitación después de pimplar y entonces me la encontré despierta. Evidentemente, se puso histérica.

—Dime que no nos hemos acostado —me saludó.

—Si eso te tranquiliza, puedes pensarlo. —Le guiñé un ojo.

Me tiró un cojín a la cara y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Es coña —apostillé, sentándome al borde de la cama—. Pero, eh, ¿has visto el tipazo que tengo?

—Cómo se me ocurre ir de fiesta contigo.

—Ha sido una noche interesantísima.

La conversación derivó. No mencioné nada acerca de las cicatrices, pero me percaté del esfuerzo que hacía por cubrir el brazo en cuestión. Como soy todo un caballerete alemán, le expliqué que no me acostaba con chavalas que iban pedo. Se dio cuenta de que yo no tenía resaca, a lo que respondí: «Eso es para el que deja de beber».

Mikasa me recordó que no debía beber tanto. Le respondí que todo estaba controlado. Tenía el Pernod en una mano y la cajetilla de Gauloises en la otra. El sol se colaba por la ventana, la cortina tamizaba la luz, y yo sentía una alegría singular. Mientras tanto, ella decía que se sentía como si la hubiera golpeado una bolsa de demolición. «No —puntualizó—, como si me hubiera aplastado».

—Oye, ¿te apetece comer algo? —pregunté, poniéndome en pie.

—Alguna bebida. Alcohol no, por Dios.

—Una isotónica, que suaviza la cogorza. —Reí entre dientes—. Como si estuvieras en tu casa.

Me miró, labios arqueados en una línea convexa y manos sobre la frente.

—Y ponte algo de ropa.

Hice oídos sordos a eso último y, un minuto después, ya le estaba ofreciendo una lata de Aquarius.

El día había comenzado magníficamente. La mujer intocable estaba en mi cama y París se me antojaba apetitoso, como el primer día que llegué. Volqué mi vista en ella.

—Menuda borrachera, ¿eh? —me atreví a comentar.

—Esto no es nada. —Una sonrisa cansada, un suspiro nostálgico—. Con dieciocho años conducía... sin tener carné, y visitaba los peores tugurios.

—Ahora eres toda una santa, Miki.

—Haz el favor de no llamarme así, no lo aguanto. Pásame un cigarro... Gracias. No, yo ya no soy así. Cuando pienso en aquellos tiempos, me veo a mí misma como una extraña. —Una bocanada de humo le veló el rostro—. Hacía cosas que no volvería a hacer, cosas que me avergüenzan.

Los cortes en el brazo...

—Bueno, ahora vives en la ciudad del amor, tienes un pisito muy chic y un trabajo entretenido.

—Ya no tengo trabajo —dijo lánguidamente, contemplando la pendiente del techo con un gesto de acritud. Había algo en su semblante que me dejó aterido, algo que se acercaba a la desesperanza absoluta.

—No me jodas, ¿Dimo te ha despedido a ti, la mejor artista de Montmartre?

—Ha vendido el Empíreo, ya sabes cómo son los negocios...

Desde luego que lo sabía. Mi padre hablaba de ellos constantemente. Todo era un negocio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Imagino que buscarás trabajo en otro local.

—No lo sé. Estoy un poco cansada de todo. —Rió sin ánimo—. Pieck y yo tenemos algo entre manos, y puede que dé sus frutos, pero estoy cansada... —Se frotó la cara, y de nuevo vi el rayo de abatimiento cayéndole encima—. Creo que me iré de París cuando tenga unos ahorros.

—¿Volverás a Inglaterra?

—¿A Inglaterra? Quizá... No, tampoco me quedaría mucho tiempo allí. Visitaría a una vieja amiga y poco más. Mánchester es mi ciudad natal, pero no tiene nada que ofrecerme.

Pensé en Berlín. Casi pude ver el rostro desangelado de mi padre. Y a Zeke. ¡Ese hijoputa! Todavía recuerdo sus correrías por la ciudad, las gachís que se llevaba a casa... y se follaba en la cama de matrimonio. Pensar en Berlín me producía escalofríos. Yo no abandonaría París por nada del mundo.

—Mi estancia en esta ciudad ha sido enriquecedora —continuó—, pero no puede ser eterna.

Fantaseaba con marcharse antes de la venta del Empíreo. Eso me daba curiosidad. Le pregunté que a dónde iría, si no era a Inglaterra. Ni ella misma lo sabía. Después, miró su vestido y resopló. Dijo que estaba hecho una mierda.

—La verdad es que es extraño verte sin tu modelito grunge —dije. Aunque, por supuesto, lo que quería decir era: ¡qué buena estás con ese vestidito, si me dejaras arrancártelo...!

—Sí, bueno... No estaba en mis cabales cuando decidí ponerme esto. ¡Por Dios! Con lo cómodos que son los pantalones vaqueros y las camisas. Oye, ¿piensas vestirte?

—Pero, ¿cómo voy a vestirme? ¡Si estoy mejor que nunca! —Me golpeé el pecho y las abdominales—. Además, estoy en mi casa. Lo justo sería que tú te quitaras el vestido también.

—Ya, ya. Lo que tú quieres es meterme mano. Anda, vístete. Necesito que me lleves a casa.

—Pero, ¿ya te quieres ir? ¡Vayamos a dar un paseo!

—Tengo cosas que hacer... Buscar trabajo, por ejemplo, y ordenar la casa. Mierda. Si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste algo así como: te acercas a un tío, y cuando termines, adiós muy buenas. Eso estoy haciendo. ¿Es que tú no tienes cosas que hacer?

—¡Claro que sí! Estoy todo el día de aquí para allá y por las noches me emborracho... Me emborrachaba. Ya, ni eso. Lo de anoche fue un breve lapsus. Pero no toda mi vida ha sido así. Alguna vez fui inocente.

—Inocente...

—Por supuesto. Cuando entré a la universidad, era todavía un muchachito sin experiencia. Había tenido novia, sí, pero no le toqué ni un pelo. Y como los yogurines estaban de moda en la facultad, una treintañera empezó a tirarme los tejos... El caso es que dejé que me metiera mano, y fue una experiencia maravillosa. Pero no pienses que solamente bebo, o bebía, y follo.

—Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que haces?

Cuando pensaba en ello, en mi estilo de vida, sentía la mirada furibunda de mi padre clavada en el cogote, y eso me encantaba. Podía haberme quedado en Alemania, agonizando, con un abismo bajo mis pies, pero había escapado del futuro configurado para atormentarme. Mi vida no era sólo vicio: era un canto libertario, un escupitajo en la cara de los Jaeger.

 **o o o**

Un hombre es un niño cuando está con su madre. Hasta a Zeke le ocurría en presencia de Diana, pues la adoraba de una forma entrañable. Ella amaba a mi medio hermano con la misma intensidad que me odiaba a mí. Yo miraba desde la lejanía, con gran zozobra, observando a mi padre irrumpir en la hermética escena familiar. Presa de la intranquilidad y la no pertenencia a aquella casa, rehuía de las fotografías, de los convites y de todo lo que supusiera un mal trago para mí. Yo no tenía cabida en nada, ni siquiera en el tresillo del salón, así que me relegaba a un sillón de cuero que había pertenecido a mi abuelo. Las distancias eran algo casi poético. Era como si una voz me susurrara: «No perteneces». Y yo lo sabía. ¡Era consciente de ello desde mi más tierna infancia!

Carla marca un antes y un después en mi vida. Tranquila, cálida, afable, familiar. Mikasa y Nicolo la adoraban, era mucho más que una casera o una jefa. Para mí, fue un momento inolvidable cuando una prueba de ADN confirmó lo que ya sabíamos: era mi madre, sin lugar a dudas.

—Te quise desde que supe que estabas en mi vientre —me dijo—. Es algo que sólo las madres comprendemos...

La visitaba muchas tardes y pronto descubrimos que nuestro parecido no era solamente físico.

—A ver si sabes de qué película es esta —dijo—: «Nadie es perfecto».

—¡Venga ya, esa es muy fácil! —Hice un gesto con la mano—. Some Like It Hot, 1959. La gran Marilyn, Tony Curtis y Jack Lemmon.

—Correcto.

—«En Beverly Hills no tiran la basura, la convierten en programas de televisión».

—Fui a verla en el 77. Annie Hall, de Woody Allen con... No recuerdo el nombre.

—Diane Keaton.

A los dos nos encantaba el cine, en especial las pelis antigua. Mi madre decía: «¡Ahora sólo hacen películas de superhéroes! Por eso ya no voy al cine. Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede alguien tragarse dos horas de pelea...?» Le expliqué que ver a Iron Man, por poner un ejemplo, dándose palos contra el malo de turno tiene cierto encanto. ¡Hostias! Si hasta la convencí para ver algún que otro largometraje de ese estilo... y quedó maravillada con los actores. Están muy buenos, dijo.

¡Fabuloso! Mi madre entiende que los ojos están para mirar. A diferencia de mí, no fue una hombreriega. «Tu padre —empezó— es el único hombre al que he amado... ¡Era tan guapo como tú!». Cuando me dijo eso, me sentí terriblemente triste. Conteste: «Ahora tiene un buen michelín y patas de gallo».

—¿Y Keith? —le pregunté.

Carla Zucker se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

—Muchas veces me lo pregunto: ¿Y si le hubiera dado una oportunidad? Porque tenía loco a ese vejete. ¡Fíjate tú! Él tampoco se ha casado. Creo que podría haberlo visto como algo más que un amigo... Era un sentimiento demasiado fraternal. Hijo, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

—No, jamás.

—¿Y no hay ninguna muchacha especial? Últimamente pasas tiempo con Mikasa.

Tenía muchas «amigas» con las que pasaba buenos ratos, pero no sentía ni el mínimo indicio de amor. Y, con respecto a la cantante, era una amiga... sin más.

—Oye, mamá, ¿qué puedes contarme de Mikasa?

—¡Es muy buena chica! No me ha dado ningún problema en todos estos años. De hecho, he sido yo la que le he dado problemas. —Rió con ganas.

—¿Nunca te ha contado nada acerca de... su vida en Inglaterra? ¿Nada privado?

—Bueno, sé que es alérgica a la piel de melocotón y que tiene un hermano. Me contó que él la crió. ¿Cómo dijo que se llama...? Ah, Levi, Levi Ackerman. Dijo que es abogado.

—Qué casualidad —susurré sorprendido—. He oído hablar de ese hombre.

Mi colega Erwin Smith tenía un socio que se llamaba igual. Un tal Levi Ackerman que residía en Mánchester y era abogado...

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **MIKASA**

La primera persona a quien recurriría estando en la ruina es a Sasha. Casi la telefoneé. Me dio vergüenza. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin verla. Una no puede pedirle dinero a alguien que no ha visto en siglos. Si la llamé, fue para sincerarme: «Te echo de menos». Naturalmente, aquello la pilló por sorpresa: «¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Mikasa?». Ni una palabra acerca de fatalidades económicas. No le dije que me estaban dando por culo de lo lindo. «Iré para Mánchester el día menos pensado —le dije— con una botella de champán bajo el brazo».

Tuve que coger el toro por los cuernos. Reiner me comentó que su tío estaba buscando un profesor de solfeo para su hija; al parecer, la paga sería decente porque los Braun nadaban en billetes, y sólo tendría que trabajar los fines de semana. Estaba dispuesta a exprimir aquella oportunidad al máximo... y me presentaba bien temprano en el casoplón ubicado en Montmartre para desayunar como una maharaní. Zumo de naranja, copos de avena, café, huevos revueltos y, a veces, salchichas de pavo. No había desayunado tan bien en toda mi estancia en París, y todo gracias al empeño del ricachón en desarrollar las cualidades artísticas de su hija.

En cuanto a la chavalita, Gabi, tenía quince años y un interés nulo en la música. «He contratado ya a dos profesores de violín y a un pianista italiano muy conocido, pero no hay manera —me había advertido el padre—. Si consigues que aprenda las notas musicales, ya me daré por satisfecho... ¡Por Dios! Tengo demasiado trabajo como para preocuparme de esto». Gabi estaba pasando por una etapa díscola; al igual que su papi se daba comilonas con sus amigos en el Epicure, ella se iba de marcha con una troupe de adolescentes. Los domingos por la mañana apenas podía abrir los ojos. «Tuve que vomitar en un parque a las tres de la mañana», anunció felizmente. Me vi en la obligación de explicarle en un tono maternal que tenía que sostener la guitarra, al menos cuando su padre entraba a ver cómo iba el asunto.

—Tengo que cobrar —le dije—, ¡es de vida o muerte!

No hablábamos de música en lo absoluto, a no ser que hubiera que hacer el paripé ante el señor de la casa. Le enseñé unos cuantos acordes, asegurándole que así dejaría a todos contentos. Y, como que me llamo Mikasa Ackerman, es seguro que aprendió, joder si lo hizo. Gabi era bastante inteligente; si los otros profesores no habían conseguido enseñarla, es que algo hicieron mal. La jovencita captaba rápidamente las cosas y podría haber sido bastante diestra en el ámbito de la música. Sin embargo, se inclinaba hacía otras disciplinas, como la literatura. Me hablaba de los libros de Dostoievski a los que su difunta madre la había acostumbrado. También de historia, de San Quintín, de la cabeza de Luis XVI siendo pateada por la muchedumbre. O los cuadros de Rubens que había visto en un viaje a Ámsterdam... Temas interesante, y que estaban relacionados con las enseñanzas de su madre. Tenía una idea de lo que quería hacer con su vida: ser una sencilla bibliotecaria. Le preocupaba el sexo, claro. Había leído algo acerca de asfixia sexual...

—¿Tú follas mucho? —preguntó.

—Lo justo y necesario —asentí.

El cocinero de la casa entró a la sala y sirvió dos buenos granizados. Yo estaba dispuesta a hablar de la jodienda con tal de seguir viviendo a cuerpo de reina.

Gabi removió el limón con la pajita y suspiró.

—Hay un chico —comentó— al que le gusto desde hace mucho tiempo... Se llama Falco. Lo conozco desde la guardería. Es mi mejor amigo. Estoy pensando en salir con él. ¿Tienes novio, Mikasa?

—A mi edad, eso no me preocupa.

Poco a poco, me iba ganando la confianza de la familia, a tal punto que me ofrecieron vivir allí. El señor Braun dijo estar encantadísimo, tanto, que me daba buenas propinas. Quería tenerme contenta porque Gabi estaba más formal que nunca gracias a mí. Era más una niñera que una profe de música, una especie de mentora moral. Yo me mostraba muy complaciente, aceptaba algunas invitaciones a comer y me quejaba en su justo medida: «Es duro, el mundo de la música... Las pasé canutas cuando llegué a París».

Las cosas estaban cambiando. Era fabuloso sacar el dinero del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, contarlo tranquilamente y pagarle el alquiler a Carla... ¡sabiendo que todavía quedaba parné para comprar comida y cenar en la Coupole por lo menos dos veces al mes! Además del plano laboral, el proyecto iba a las mil maravillas. Al unirnos, Pieck y yo habíamos provocado un choque cultural bastante notable: canciones en inglés, en francés, versiones... Había que poner las cosas en orden, y buscar una discográfica a la que enviar la maqueta.

—¿Por qué no escribes algo romántico? Podemos hacer una balada a piano —propuso.

—La que tiene una relación sentimental eres tú. —Me llevé un pitillo a la boca—. Yo estoy enamorada de la almohada.

Buscaba un encendedor en mi bolsillo cuando encontré el Zippo cromado de Eren. Llevaba un gravado: «ICH GEH AUFS GANZE».

Pieck se percató.

—Eso es alemán.

—Sí. El Zippo es de un amigo.

—Un amigo, ¿eh? ¿Te refieres a Eren? _Très beau!_ Bueno, casi tanto como mi Porco. ¿Vas a salir con él?

Me entraron sudores fríos.

—¡Claro que no! Eso me faltaba. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer. Mi curro en la casa Braun, el proyecto...

Para colmo, Pieck soltó una risita pícara que me puso los pelos de punta.

—Hacer el amor de vez en cuando no viene mal.

Daba la impresión de que el sexo bañaría cualquier escenario en el que me desenvolviera. Estaba sentada en el sofá de crin cuando Jean Kirstein me vino a la mente. Lo había intentado, lo había deseado, pero hay fuegos que no llegan a quemar porque los apaga un recuerdo. Mi llama era la hoguera de mi propio auto de fe. Fue una pena, porque lo sentí palpitando en cada recoveco de mi cuerpo; sin embargo, después, mi sangre se convirtió en hielo. No pude. Si hubiera ocurrido diez años atrás, no hubiera tenido problemas.

«Hacer el amor», ¡qué expresión! Ella se refería así a sus asuntos de alcoba con Porco. Yo prefería otros términos.

—Sí, bueno, actualmente sólo me preocupa _acariciar_ la guitarra. Y comer.

—¡Sólo piensas en comer!

—Luego pierdo los kilitos sobrantes en el _gymnase_.

Cuando una sabe que va a disfrutar de tres comidas al día como mínimo, acude feliz a cualquier lugar, hasta al gimnasio. Por mi parte, era al que más contenta iba. Estaba tan alegre, que no me cansaba. Incluso llegué a desplomar a Rico. Y como iba en compañía de Eren, una especie de rivalidad surgió entre nosotros. La entrenadora decía que el hijo de mi casera había mejorado bastante. Tenía que reconocer que se estaba construyendo un buen torso, el cual observé de soslayo dos segundos demás. Al fin y al cabo, los ojos están para mirar. Le gustaba alardear y compararse con su hermano. Una vez nos enseñó una fotografía a Rico y a mí: «¿Qué os parece? Es todo un alemán, rubio, ojos azules, alto... Es un nazi, eso es lo que es. Ahora yo puedo presumir de ser medio alemán, y de tener un cuarto de macho ibérico y otro cuarto de polaco...». El asunto tenía gracia.

—Sí —asintió Rico—, pero tu hermano parece tener dos dedos de frente. Y ahora, ¡vamos a por una buena rutina de cardio!

Llegamos a conocernos más íntimamente, para inquietud mía, por culpa de un incidente que ocurrió en una plaza concurrida. Sucedió justo después de salir del gimnasio, cuando me invitó a tomar un aperitivo en un bar. A esas alturas, yo ya aceptaba cualquier invitación a comer, viniese de quien viniese. Eren había pedido un zumo de uva, bebida a la que encontraba un encanto peculiar. Había hecho un pacto tácito consigo mismo: ni una gota más de alcohol. Me pareció tan solemne que, por respeto, fui incapaz de pedir una caña. No lo había visto tan determinado en todo el tiempo que nos conocíamos. «Me parece que se puede vivir como un marqués —había dicho— sin tener que emborracharse. No voy a negar que tengo un poco de mono. Soy humano, a fin de cuentas. Lucho contra la tentación. Pensé en permitirme un trago de vino por cada plenilunio». Empezó a hablar de instintos y vicios, y comentó que había estado trabajando en un diagnóstico para mí.

—Lo tuyo es un caso de sublimación —aseguró.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Pues, verás, resulta que cuando era un adolescente, Armin leía mucho a Freud y me habló de ese término. Consiste en volcar toda la libido en otras cosas. Por ejemplo, en el trabajo y en la música.

No pronuncié ni una palabra, pero mi gesto dejaba ver con bastante claridad que por ahí no iban los tiros. Eren estaba convencido, por supuesto.

El momento crítico llegó cuando nos sirvieron los pescados fritos. No sé cómo lo vi, creo que fue un sexto sentido lo que me hizo mirar hacia la fuente que había en el centro de la plaza. Entre tanta gente, lo divisé, riendo y hablando con unos hombres. Fue peliagudo para mí, especialmente porque toda la comida se me concentró en la garganta. Había perdido todo el color de la cara. Si ya soy pálida de por sí, ¡imaginad lo blanquísima que me quedé! Eren se dio cuenta, tuvo que alargar la mano y zarandearme un poco. Entonces, ese breve contacto me hizo reaccionar tan violentamente, que me puse en pie como un resorte. Enseguida desvié la vista hacia mis manos.

—Tengo que irme —lo pronuncié con un terremoto en la voz.

Mi día se había arruinado, puede que el mes entero. No sé si lo que vi fue real —que lo fue, como descubrí más tarde—, o figuraciones mías. Eren fue tras de mí. Lo desconcertó mi cambio de actitud, a tal punto que dejó su zumo a la mitad. No me atrevía a mirarlo, no fuera a ser que se colara por mis pupilas y viera la corrosión que se abría paso en mis entrañas.

—¡Mikasa! —Una de sus manos agarró mi brazo derecho—. ¿Qué ocurre? Mírame. Estás temblando. ¡Mikasa...!

Como de costumbre, creí que yo sola me bastaba para sobrellevarlo. Necesitaba llegar a mi casa, lavarme la cara y encerrarme. Pero Eren estaba dispuesto a engatusarme para que me detuviera y, como no lo consiguió, se plantó ante mí y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros. Comprendí su reacción. Una no puede estar zampando tan a gusto, y después volverse lívida y salir escopeteada. Creyó sinceramente que me pasaba algo grave. Yo pensaba que escuchaba mis latidos. Por eso es por lo que, me pareció, me puso dos dedos sobre un lado del cuello. Tal vez iba a morir. Diñarla en plena calle nunca ha sido una de mis aspiraciones. Y de pie. Ni siquiera iba a tener una puñetera cama en la que exhalar mi último aliento. Eren no me apremió a ir a un hospital, ni a comentarle el tema, ni se alarmó.

Cuando me oyó susurrar algo acerca de palmarla, se colocó a mi lado y me ayudó a caminar hasta su coche. Una vez allí, me dijo que íbamos derechitos a ver a un matasanos. Me opuse a que me llevara al médico, me opuse a que llamara a una ambulancia. Me opuse a contarle qué pasaba.

Al final, se exasperó tanto, que no le quedó más remedio que ceder a mis protestas. Me llevó a casa. Yo estaba demasiado mala como para saludar a Carla. «Se encuentra un poco mal —soltó Eren—. Yo me hago cargo». En cuanto a mí, no podía hablar. Tenía la boca seca. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya estábamos en mi salón. Anduve hasta el sofá y hundí los dedos en mi pelo. Sentándose a mi lado, dijo con voz suave:

—Mikasa, escúchame: es un ataque de ansiedad. Sea lo que sea que pase, no te alarmes, ¿de acuerdo? Nada puede suceder. Estás en tu casa. Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, que tenías pensado hacer después del aperitivo?

—Iba a... a...

—Respira. Tienes que afrontar el miedo, no evitarlo. Háblame.

—Iba a leer.

Fue rápidamente a la estantería de mi habitación, cogió un libro y lo colocó ante mí.

A pesar del malestar que me embargaba, conseguí centrarme vagamente en el título: La campana de cristal. Todavía no lo había leído. Le sacudí el polvo del lomo.

—No te vas a morir, ¿vale? ¿No quieres seguir disfrutando de la buena vida? —bromeó—. Es sólo desagradable.

—Sólo desagradable —repitió.

Asentió.

—Respira hondo y suéltalo.

En cierto modo, la relajación de Eren me hizo recobrar una pizca de serenidad. Me hablaba como si estuviera arrullando a un recién nacido, y con profesionalidad además, lo que se agradecí profundamente pues no dejaba de haber estudiado medicina. Cuando vio que estaba un poco mejor, me pasó un brazo por la espalda y me ayudó a levantarme. «Vamos, no pasa nada, ¡vas a estar bien! No vas a morir, te lo aseguro», y, dicho esto, me metió en la cama y se sentó en el borde. Evidentemente, haría el esfuerzo de no morir ante sus ojos. Sería de mal gusto por mi parte y un mal trago para él.

—Breath in —Tomó aire—, breath out. —Y exhaló.

—Inglés... —En el estado en el que me encontraba, el inglés provocó que algo hiciera chas en mi cabeza—. Vete.

—No te puedes quedar sola estando así... Además, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué ha pasado?

Tal vez estaba siendo considerado hacia mí, pero en aquel momento no estaba el horno para bollos.

—¡Que te vayas! —grité; y, enseguida, me arrepentí de mi brusquedad—. Necesito estar sola... Joder. Por favor, vete.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

ERWIN

Unas semanas después de ganar el juicio más complicado de mi carrera, por el que había discutido con Levi, que había rechazado el caso porque «contradecía todos sus principios morales», decidí viajar a París durante un tiempo indefinido. Era la primera vez que me iba de vacaciones desde que acabé la universidad. Estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de lo que me deparaba aquella ciudad, aquel coto de caza. Una investigación continua durante nueve años me había proporcionado todo lo que tenía que saber. Enseguida me instalé en un hotel y me topé con un conocido de Cambridge, Eren, quien me daría una inesperada sorpresa tiempo después.

En cuanto a lo que sucedió...

A ella llevaba controlándola desde que se marchó. Sabía buscarse la vida, lo admito. Ya no era la jovencísima hermana de mi socio; contaba veintiocho años. Se me hizo la boca agua al constatar que las fotografías que me habían llegado a Mánchester eran acertadas: conservaba su atractivo. Fue eso, imagino, lo que provocó que un tal señor Braun la contratara cuando la echaron de un club de jazz. Lo que me sorprendió es que conociera a Eren, y que fuera con él al gimnasio, y que éste frecuentara el edificio donde ella vivía. ¡Eso me enfureció completamente!

Un día los seguí cuando salieron del gimnasio. Me permití el placer de bajar del coche —uno con un maletero espacioso, por si se presentaba la ocasión— y observarlos mientras charlaba con dos miembros de una ONG a la que mandaría, posteriormente, algún dinero. Allí estaba Mikasa, hablando con ese alemán malparido. Eren era tan expresivo como lo recordaba, y ella lo escuchaba atentamente... hasta que me vio entre el gentío de la plaza. Fue una mirada brevísima la que conectamos, pero me dio tiempo a sonreírle. Su gesto me llenó de satisfacción...

Era la cara de un animalito que acaba de ver a su amo.

Mucho más tarde, recostado en mi sillón y con un vaso de whiskey en mi mano, la llamé.

—Sé —empecé— que esperas mi visita.

—Hijo de puta. —Juraría que estaba angustiada—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Déjame vivir... ¡Déjame en paz!

—Oye, cálmate. ¿No me vas a preguntar cómo están las cosas por Mánchester? Eres tan mala chica. Tu hermano siempre lo dice.

—Levi...

—¡Está tan decepcionado de ti! ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si se enterara, de algún modo, de que has estado en la miseria, de que has tenido que tocar en la calle... e incluso de que tuviste que dormir en un parque cuando llegaste a París?

Colgó.

Reí.

¡Ay, Mikasa, cuánto me alegré de volver a tenerte cerca!

 **OOO**

 _ **¿Creías que no volvería, que París era una fiesta había encontrado un final prematuro, que había abortado esta historia...? ¡JA, JA, JA!**_

 _ **Saludos, habitantes de Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Me habéis echado de menos, ehhh, que lo sé yo. Bueno, la Pachamama ya está aquí.**_

 _ **Que no cunda el pánico.**_

 _ **Como sé que todos amáis a Gabi, pues la he metido.**_

 _ **Achús.**_

 _ **Volveré pronto, muy pronto, más pronto de lo que puedas imaginar.**_

 _ **Deja tu review y persigue tus sueños.**_


	8. ¡Por todos los santos! EJ secuestrado

**MIKASA**

A mediados de octubre descubrí que Jean estaba en París por algo más que su puesto de entrenador. Eran los días que pasamos el uno con el otro, sus requiebros cariñosos, mi guitarra entre sus brazos, sus labios sobre los míos. Aquellos días, cuando corría por mis venas algo cercano al amor, todavía me hacían sonreír con cierta terneza. Lo recordaba como una recuerda su infancia: desde la insalvable lejanía del tiempo, con la certeza de que ya no volverá.

Durante días, la melancolía, la nostalgia y la desazón se pasearon por mi vida, se colaron en mi casa y me despertaron en la noche. Todo se había ido al garete. Me parecía que mi marcha de Reino Unido a París había sido el cambio de un purgatorio a otro. Carla lo había notado y se empeñó en que la acompañara a misa. Después me invitó a un café.

—Tienes ojeras —señaló.

—Ya.

—Mikasa —pronunció mi nombre con gran preocupación—, ¿te ocurre algo, hija?

Suspiré, profundamente cansada.

—¿Alguna vez te ha atormentado el pasado de tal manera —Dejé de remover el contenido de la taza y la miré a los ojos— que sientes que no serás capaz de seguir viviendo?

—En incontables veces —respondió, con una sonrisa atribulada—. No me gusta decir que mi juventud fue triste, sino… complicada. Tú todavía eres joven, hija. Sea lo que sea que te haya pasado, confía en el tiempo, que es la mejor medicina.

—Ha pasado casi una década. —Agaché la cabeza—. Pensaba que ya lo tenía controlado… dentro de lo que cabe. Me dijeron que no me molestara en intentar curarme, por decirlo de alguna forma, que tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Y no he podido, bien sabe Dios que no puedo. Duele como el primer día. No, aún más…

Posó su mano sobre la mía, dando un leve apretón. Su mano fina, pero energética, con la esclava de oro alrededor de la muñeca. Carla, de cierto modo, me recordaba que yo también tenía una madre…

—Puedes contármelo, Mikasa. Eres como una hija para mí, ya lo sabes.

El tono de su voz me hizo pensar, por primera vez, en la idea de mostrar el cuchillo que me habían clavado hasta el mango cuando no era más que una joven ilusa. Mas contuve las lágrimas, pues sabía que habría vuelta atrás una vez caída la primera.

—Debería haber hecho algo al respecto, pero, en lugar de eso, huí como una jodida cobarde. Salí por patas, ni siquiera hice las maletas. Me fui con lo puesto y con la guitarra. He pasado años pensando que ya no volvería, que me había olvidado, pero estaba equivocada. Tal vez no quería aceptarlo, y en mi negación era feliz.

De regreso a la panadería, Nicolo nos salió al paso. Estaba exaltado como nunca antes, y el motivo se materializó a su espalda, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y quitándose las gafas de sol, dejando a la vista unos ojos avellana con un brillo de gamberro. La barba le sombreaba la mandíbula y se había dejado crecer el pelo. Carla me miró boquiabierta cuando pronuncié su nombre.

—Jean, cuánto tiempo. No sabía que vendrías.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **EREN**

Era un poco después del amanecer cuando me percaté de que un Land Rover me seguía. ¡Si no hubiera madrugado, habría esquivado la tragedia que estaba a punto de suceder! Había quedado con Armin para tomar un desayuno frugal y quemar la mañana visitando a Annie, que acababa de regresar a París.

El Land Rover seguía detrás. Decidí ponerlo a prueba. Di un par de giros bruscos y comprobé, en efecto, que me estaba siguiendo. Tenía las lunas ahumadas, y eso me dio mal rollo. ¿Quién cojones estaba al volante? Continué hacia el loft de Armin, mirando de un lado a otro. Bajé del coche, con el móvil en la mano, y enseguida sentí una presencia tras de mí y algo duro contra el coxis.

—Como hagas un movimiento extraño, te mato —gruñó el hombretón envuelto en un abrigo negro. Apretó la pistola contra mi carne. No pasaba ni un alma por la calle, y el todoterreno aparcó al lado nuestro—. Tira el móvil y písalo.

—Es nuevo…

Me arreó un golpe en la cabeza que me hizo ver las estrellas. No me quedó más remedio que obedecer.

—El jefe tiene razón: eres un listillo.

En el interior del Land Rover, me esperaba Darius Zackly fumando un puro. Compuse una sonrisa, tratando de disimular que estaba cagado de miedo. ¿Quería que diera un paseo con él? Le dio unas indicaciones al chófer y me ofreció un habano. Tardó al menos diez minutos en dirigirme la palabra, tiempo que empleé en asumir que el momento había llegado: iban a castrarme.

Para colmo, tenía un hambre voraz. Me consolaba el puro, largo y sabroso. De la mejor calidad. ¡Puñetero Darius! De todas las ciudades del mundo, de todos los destinos que podía haber elegido para expandir su imperio, tenía que elegir París. París de mis amoríos, de mi madre, de mis amigos.

—Conchita todavía se acuerda de ti —me espetó.

—Sí, yo también la recuerdo… Quiero decir, no, no. ¿Qué Conchita?

—¿Crees que esto es un juego de niños, Jaeger? —dijo, serio, y sus dos lacayos se echaron a reír—. ¿Crees que vas a salir de esta bien parado? Joder, chaval, deberías haberlo pensado antes de hacer lo que hiciste.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, _Zack?_ Piénsalo bien, porque después puedo denunciarte… o peor: ponerte a parir por las redes sociales.

Se me acabó el humor cuando el coche se deslizó hacia las afueras de la ciudad, penetrando en un almacén. A partir de ahí, se acabó el trato cordial: no más puros. Un buen puñetazo es lo que dieron como tarjeta de bienvenida.

—Hoy me las vas a pagar, Jaeger. En América hacemos las cosas así. —Darius se alejó lentamente—. Ralph, Djel, es todo vuestro.

 _ooo_

—Os cuento otro —me aclaré la voz—. Después de estar toda la noche pimplando en la discoteca, un hombre consigue mojar el churro en la casa de la mujer más cachonda del local. Total, que se ponen a darle al tema y él ve una fotografía de un tío en la mesita de noche, así que pregunta: «¿Es tu marido?». Entonces, ella ríe entre dientes y dice: «No, para nada». El hombre, curioso, trata de indagar: «¿Tu padre, tu hermano?». La mujer, tras besarlo, le susurra al oído: «No, guapo, ¡era yo!».

Cuando tenía que torturar, según decía Ralph, lo primero que hacía era arrancar un par de dientes con los alicates; lo hacía religiosamente porque, de esa manera, la víctima perdía las ganas de parlotear al tener la boca bañada en sangre. Esa era su lógica, y yo me había propuesto quebrarla contando chistes. Djel se reía de buena gana de algunos: «Pero, ¿de dónde ha salido este tío?». En muestra de lo encantado que estaba, me había atizado con un garrote en las piernas. Pero lo que constituía un verdadero martirio para mí era que no me dejaran jiñar. Uno necesita privacidad para hacerlo. Zackly, que sufría de estreñimiento, no entendió mi queja.

—Tu gran problema es que no sabes cuándo callarte —me dijo, y se volvió hacia el cómodo sillón que ocupaba a escasos metros de la silla en la que, atado de pies y manos, me daban una somanta. Era su centro de mando—. Dime, Eren: ¿te parece bonito acostarte con las mujeres de los demás?

— _Zack,_ Conchita es la mujer de todos.

Una patada en el estómago me volcó hacia atrás. Me levantaron enseguida.

—Debería cortarte la lengua.

—No lo harás.

—¿Por qué? —Alzó las cejas.

Me relamí los labios.

—Porque a tu mujer le gusta demasiado.

Tuvo que reírse. Se levantó de su trono y se alejó hacia una puerta. Hacia el _retrete._

—No me atrevería yo a romper el juguete favorito de mi señora. Voy a echar una buena meada. —Miró a sus dos monos—. Ya habéis oído: todo vale, menos la lengua.

Ralph, deseoso de sacarme otro diente, me abrió la boca: por lo menos me sacó una muela picada. Rápido y gratis. Djel dijo que si no tuviera que matarme, no tendría inconveniente en tomar una copa conmigo. Así que, no le reprocho que me rompiera un par de dedos. Un orgasmo de dolor me invadió. Me estaban dejando una cara verdaderamente conmovedora: tenía los ojos como ciruelas, la nariz rota y el labio igual. Y la camisa arruinada, por supuesto. No podía presentarme en el Paraíso con esas pintas. Al pensar en Dios, recordé un chiste encantador.

—Escuchad, este es bueno —empecé, tosiendo—. Una monja sale a dar un paseo con un grupo de novicias y ve a un hombre desnudo tirado en suelo. Bueno, pues decide sacrificar su pudor para que las niñas no tengan que ver eso. Así que se sienta encima del tío, y empieza a decir: «Ay, san Aniceto, ¿qué es esto que me meto?».

—Joder, que mi hermana es monja —replicó Ralph, dándome un puntapié.

—«Ay, san Vicente, es algo caliente. San Arturo, parece que algo está duro. Santa Teresa, que cosa más tiesa».

Y después, a Djel se le ocurrió tirar la silla hacia un lado y empezar a darme patadas en las piernas.

—«Ay, san Mateo, aquí me quedo —Apreté los dientes. Tenía que aguantar—. Ay, san Calcuta, me meto a puta. San Gaspar, qué bueno es follar».

Al principio, sentía que aquello era sólo un susto más, una jugarreta de Darius que acabaría pronto y podría ir a desayunar... en la cafetería del hospital y con un collarín en el cuello. Nunca pensé que moriría de una manera tan dolorosa, tan clandestina. En fin, supongo que me lo había tomado a pitorreo como medida de seguridad. ¡No quería morir! «A tomar por culo —murmuró Djel—. Ya está bien. Eres un tío legal, Eren. Joder, siento mucho que tengamos que hacerlo, pero el curro es el curro». Estaba tan débil que no pude tenerme en pie y Ralph tuvo que llevarme sobre su hombro. Me metió al maletero.

—No sois asesinos —susurré—. No lo hagáis…

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **MIKASA**

Es costumbre llevarse mal con los ex. Yo no tenía intenciones de recurrir a la enemistad, mucho menos con Jean. En una época miserable, él me animó a no tirar la toalla. Casi tan rápido como me vio, se enamoró. Mi pelo, en específico, lo dejó anonadado. Había renunciado a dedicarme profesionalmente a la música. Y, naturalmente, me denegaban cualquier otro trabajo cuando lo solicitaba. A mí, Mikasa Ackerman, una individua competente, me negaban un empleo tan humilde como ser dependienta en una tienda de ropa. Buscar trabajo se convirtió en una aventura diaria, y en una de esas salidas fue cuando lo conocí. Estaba sentado en un café, de incógnito, con las gafas de sol y una gorra negra sobre una peluca rubia perfectamente colocada. Yo no tenía ni idea de quién era, y si lo hubiera sabido, me habría importado un comino que se tratara del gran Jean Kirstein, el ariete del momento, pues habría aceptado su propuesta de igual manera, con la misma serenidad.

—No hay mesas libres. Puedes sentarte conmigo, si no te importa —me dijo.

Aquella situación desembocó en una charla sobre las vicisitudes de la vida. No me lo pasaba tan bien hablando con alguien desde que llegué a París. Caí en la trampa. Me dio su número, yo le di el mío, y al día siguiente ya sabía quién era en realidad. Se disfrazaba porque le gustaba pasear por la ciudad sin que lo atosigaran y desayunar como un anónimo más. Semanas después, éramos pareja. Ambos éramos los mejores en nuestros respectivos ámbitos: él, el fútbol; yo, el fracaso. _¡Bah, un día más y lo dejaremos, seguro!_ Eso pensaba, exactamente el mismo pensamiento que tenía cuando era más joven, pero volví a caer en la trampa: lo empecé a querer.

Si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó, si no lo hubiera instado a seguir su vida sin mí, puede que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Comprendí que no era posible. Así que lo dejé ir, le clavé otro dardo a mi corazón. Con el tiempo, el sentimiento menguó, y me resultaba extraño verlo en la televisión. ¿Qué cara habría puesto Carla si le hubiera dicho que paseé de la mano con el jugador que ella tanto admiraba? ¿Y Sasha? No había tenido una relación tan seria con un hombre en mi vida… ni una tan casta.

Su aparición en la panadería me removió un poco por dentro. También me incomodó, sí, por qué no decirlo, tener a mi… exnovio charlando tan tranquilamente con Carla y con Nicolo. Los dos estaban más que encantados de tener a una estrella correteando por el establecimiento. Finalmente, lo invité a subir a mi casa para tener una conversación más privada.

—¿Estás trabajando? —preguntó, sentado en mi sofá, analizando mi sala de estar con detenimiento.

Volví de la cocina con unas bebidas y me senté en el pequeño sillón. Quería mantener la distancia.

—Sí. Estoy dando clases de música a una chica. A ti ni te pregunto cómo vas…

Jean rió.

—No creas que estoy muy contento. —Se llevó las manos a las rodillas—. De cierta forma, esta es la única opción que tengo si quiero seguir en el mundo del deporte.

Su retiro forzado le causaba tristeza. Hice el esfuerzo mental de ponerme en su piel: si me cortaran las manos y no pudiera tocar nunca más, no sé qué haría.

—Bueno, no todo el mundo aspira a entrenar al PSG.

—Nunca dejes de verle el lado positivo a las cosas. Tú siempre sabes cómo continuar —señaló, mirándome fijamente. Era un hombre atractivo en demasía, al que cualquier mujer miraría más de lo debido. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca de pico (Armani, su casa favorita); unos vaqueros holgados y, en el perchero de la entrada, había colgado una cazadora de cuero negro.

Me noté un poco acalorada. Jean se llevó el Seven Up a la boca. Era su bebida favorita.

«Siempre sabes cómo continuar».

—De todas formas, me alegro de estar nuevamente en París.

—Eres un buen francés.

—Aparte de eso, hay otro motivo —se aventuró. Apreté los labios—. Una mujer, ¿hay mejor motivo que ese? La Guerra de Troya comenzó por una mujer.

La intensidad de su mirada me alcanzó. Devolví los ojos a mi Fanta y crucé la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. Atisbé una diminuta sonrisa apoderarse de sus labios.

—¿Y quién es esa mujer?

—La primera con la que charlé agradablemente en una cafetería sin que me echaran diez fotos por segundo. Creo que la conoces.

—Jean, lo nuestro no puede ser.

—Comprendo perfectamente que lo que te pasó te marcó de por vida en muchos aspectos, y lo acepto. Me da igual, estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta que te sientas preparada. Esta vez no pienso marcharme. No pienso renunciar a ti.

Su tono se había vuelto tan firme que no fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Sonaba muy convencido de sus palabras.

—Lo que tuve contigo, lo que siento por ti —prosiguió— no lo he sentido jamás por ninguna mujer. Antes de ti, yo no creía en el amor.

—No quiero que se repita la misma historia.

Él dejó vagar sus ojos por la estancia antes de cerrarlos. Busqué el mínimo indicio de disgusto en su cara, algo que me indicase enfado, inconformismo, indignación, algo parecido a lo que vi un par de años atrás. Sonrió y se levantó, argumentando que tenía que ocuparse de ciertos asuntos burocráticos.

—Que no se te olvide la chaqueta —le dije.

Lo acompañé a la puerta y se embutió de nuevo en su cazadora. Para mi sorpresa, se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un beso en cada mejilla.

—En España es muy común despedirse con un par de besos —susurró tan cerca de mi boca que pude sentir su aliento empañando mis labios.

Cuando se marchó, me invadió una sensación extraña. Pero cuando me encontré tocándome los labios, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Lo siguiente que hice fue darme una ducha de agua fría.

 _ooo_

—Mikasa.

—¿Sucede algo, señor Braun?

Mantuve el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro mientras me secaba el pelo con la toalla. Mi jefe, exasperado, me contó que Gabi se había ido de la casa. Al parecer, habían discutido y ella se había marchado a casa de un amigo. La había llamado y se negaba a volver.

—No quiero ir a buscarla personalmente porque sé que armará un numerito. —Suspiró—. Mi hija y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. Desde que murió su madre… Sé que es mucho pedir, pero ¿podrías ir a buscarla? A ti te respeta más que a mí. Si lo haces, te pagaré la gasolina.

—Eso no es necesario, señor. Iré a buscarla de inmediato.

Conduje hacia la dirección dada y llamé al telefonillo de un edificio de la rue Marcadet. Me respondió un muchacho que dijo llamarse Colt.

—¿Vienes de parte de Moses Braun?

Dije que sí. Me dio luz verde para subir a su piso, me abrió en cuanto mis dedos rozaron el timbre. Era un muchacho joven, de unos veinticinco años, con el cabello rubio pálido y un rostro amable.

—Encantado, Mikasa. Gabi está en la habitación de mi hermano Falco. Ve por el pasillo. Es la puerta de la izquierda.

—¿Gabi ha dado problemas? En nombre del señor Braun, lamento mucho que los problemas familiares os hayan salpicado.

—No pasa nada. —Colt rió—. Gabi siempre es bien recibida aquí. A mí no me molesta, y a mi hermano mucho menos. De hecho, es muy buena chica.

Me dirigí a la habitación y llamé a la puerta. Falco estaba sentado en su silla de escritorio, leyendo un cómic; mi pupila, tumbada en la cama, trasteaba con el móvil.

—Hola, soy Mikasa —saludé al muchacho. Luego miré a Gabi—. He venido a buscarte. Te llevo a casa.

—No pienso volver —rezongó, frunciendo las cejas—. Mi padre puede irse a la mierda cuando quiera. No lo necesito para nada.

—No hables así de tu padre. Él te quiere.

Estábamos tocando un asunto sensible. Gabi se mordió el labio, cargada de rabia.

—¿Qué vas a saber tú? La única que me quería era mi madre, y ya no está. Ahora mi padre sale con esa tía que le presentó Reiner, y sólo le hace caso a ella.

—Pero, Gabi —terció Falco, inseguro. Se parecía muchísimo a su hermano mayor—, tienes que volver a tu casa. Eres menor de edad, y tienes que estar con tu padre sí o sí.

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina y le hizo un gesto con la mano. Falco se levantó y salió de la habitación.

—Estoy harta. —Sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas—. Harta de estar siempre sola en la casa, de que la novia de mi padre me mire por encima del hombro, harta de que…

Rompió a llorar. Nunca antes la había visto así; Gabi no parecía alguien sentimental. Apasionada sí, pero no sentimental. Me senté al borde de la cama, en silencio.

—Echo de menos a mi madre —terminó por decir.

—Tú tienes la suerte de haberla conocido —comenté—. Yo no tuve esa suerte con la mía.

—¿No conociste a tu madre?

Negué.

—Murió dándome a luz. Y mi padre… Bueno, ¿sabes por qué sé que tu padre te quiere? Es simple: mi padre a mí no me tenía ningún cariño, y no veo esa indiferencia en el señor Braun. Él te quiere, Gabi, te lo aseguro. A él también le afectó la muerte de tu madre, así que tienes que ser comprensiva.

—¡No! ¡No puedo ser comprensiva! Si sale con esa mujer, es porque ya ha olvidado a mi madre.

—Tu padre jamás podrá olvidarla.

—Ya lo ha hecho.

—No —La miré fijamente—. No puede olvidar a alguien con quien comparte una hija, a alguien a quien quiso. Si tu padre sale con una mujer, es porque tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, pero no por ello ha olvidado a tu madre. Te lo aseguro.

Gabi agachó la mirada. Guardó silencio durante unos minutos, mientras se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo que le tendí. Estuve observando la habitación de Falco, repleta de pósteres de películas de superhéroes —especialmente de Iron Man y Batman— y de grupos de música. Me dio por reírme.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿este no es el chico al que le gustas?

Gabi enrojeció violentamente.

—Es un tonto.

—Si tú lo dices… Bueno, ¿qué, te vienes?

—Qué remedio. —Suspiró, incorporándose—. Tendré que aguantar una buena bronca…

—Agradece que haya venido yo en lugar de la policía.

 _ooo_

—Gracias por traer a mi hija de vuelta, Mikasa —expresó el señor Braun. Enseguida clavó los ojos en Gabi—. Ve a tu cuarto. Hablaremos más tarde. No me discutas.

En el despacho de mi jefe había otro hombre al que yo conocía. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Te presento a Darius Zacklay.

Él no pareció reconocerme. Me estrechó la mano con cordialidad, todo sonrisas. Fumaba un habano tranquilamente. Moses Braun me explicó que Zacklay había comprado el Moulin Rouge.

—Le he hablado de ti a Darius. Está interesado en contratar personal para los espectáculos. Artistas, por supuesto. Me he tomado la libertad de darle tu teléfono, no sé si ha sido inapropiado.

—Oh, no, en absoluto. Un placer conocerle, señor Zackly —me despedí. Él me estrechó la mano nuevamente con más fuerza de la que debería, sus ojillos me escudriñaron. Seguía sin reconocerme, pero estoy convencida de que mi cara le resultó vagamente familiar.

—Moses me ha hablado maravillas de usted, Mikasa. Espere mi llamada durante los próximos días.

Cuando salí de allí, tuve una sensación espantosa. Un mal pálpito, un golpe que mi sexto sentido me había asestado. El hombre que quería ajustar cuentas con Eren pretendía contratarme.


	9. Enemigo de mi amigo

**EREN**

Me puse tan triste al pensar que iba a morir, que empecé a recordar los viejos tiempos. Cuando llegué a París por primera vez, visitaba con frecuencia a mi tío Eren Kruger. Era el hermanastro de mi padre, alguien que no tenía nada que ver con la empresa familiar. Vivía en la habitación más pequeña de un siniestro hotel y trabajaba como corrector de pruebas. Disfrutaba enormemente su trabajo, consistente en controlar puntos y comas. Además, como sus compañeras eran dos rubias bellísimas, siempre iba sonriendo al trabajo. El viernes, su día libre, se las arreglaba para tener una mujer en la cama. Si ella tenía un departamento acogedor, allá que se iba. De alguna manera, el tío Kruger llevaba siempre un fajo de billetes encima. Era tan buen anfitrión que, cuando permitía que algún amigo se quedara a vivir con él, dejaba sobre la almohada de su invitado un billete de diez antes de ir a currar. Era terriblemente generoso; si un pobre desvalido le pedía unos euros, decía: ¡sí! Lo decía antes de que le preguntaran. ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¿Que su amigo Larry necesitaba un aval? ¡Sí! ¿Que su colega Krostansky necesitaba dinero para un injerto de pelo? ¡Sí!

Su habitación era un auténtico estercolero; la limpiadora, que ya lo conocía, la llamaba «casa del terror». Había de todo entre aquel desorden por el que navegaba. Tenía un montón de mapas en su escritorio. Estaba obsesionado con la geografía por algún motivo que a día de hoy desconozco. A veces, asqueado, adecentaba un poco sus aposentos, y después se tumbaba en la cama a fumar y a recordar. «Esta pocilga en la que vivo —decía— no es nada comparado a lo que vi en mi viaje por la India». Era, ante todo, un hombre de mundo. Siempre que salía de hablar con él tenía la sensación de que había estado danzando en el interior de un tornado. El tío Kruger tenía algo nuevo que contar a cada momento; según decía, durante un viaje por oriente, había abrazado el hinduismo y abierto el tercer ojo, por lo que podía fisgonear en planos superiores y en vidas anteriores y venideras. Recordaba su pasado como ladronzuelo en el Imperio Otomano, y a Suflikar el verdugo estrangulándolo hasta la muerte. Luego se asomaba a la ventana a ver el ejército de hombre, mujeres y niños que marchaba por las calles. Eso lo entristecía: el avance estrepitoso de todo. Si bien era generoso, era también irremediablemente triste. Había nacido así, llorando con verdadera pesadumbre. El mundo estaba enfermo a sus ojos, y le atormentaba pertenecer a él. Quería ser una hormiga, trabajar codo con codo con las otras hormigas, organizar el traslado de un escarabajo hasta la guarida y descansar durante los inviernos. Recordaba con gran angustia su etapa de cartero, la aflicción que sentía al entregar la correspondencia una y otra vez. Toda su vida había sido triste, desde que el espermatozoide y el óvulo se unieron para concederle la vida. Tenía una teoría: «Es porque nací demasiado pronto. Si hubiera estado un poco más en la barriga de mi madre, sería diferente. Pero, como me desahuciaron tan pronto, me sentí tan profundamente desdichado con la vida que no he sido capaz de recuperarme en cincuenta y dos años».

Acudían a él desde los confines del mundo, pero nadie iba a salvarlo. Paralíticos, putas, drogadictos, ladrones: todos eran bienvenidos. Tenía paciencia para escucharlos y, según qué casos, invitarlos a una copa, colocarles un billete en la mano y decir: «Todo estará bien. Repite conmigo: _Om gum ganapataye namah»._ Había tanta serenidad, tanta paz en su rostro, que parecía haber sido purificado. Tenía dos hermanos por ahí, pero no hermanos de sangre, ni del mismo país, ni de su mismo color de piel. Eran Onyankopon, un árabe, y Kiyomi, una japonesa. Se reunían dos veces al año y vete a saber qué hacían. Cuando me veían, sonreían y me daban su peculiar bendición: «Que tengas todas las oportunidades que merezcas, joven Eren». Nunca entendí del todo aquello, ni la relación que los unía. De hecho, mi tío me resultaba cada vez más incomprensible. En ocasiones se sentaba a escribir —lo hacía acompañado de un _martini—_ , textos ilegibles. Era escritura cuneiforme, jeroglífica, un lenguaje antiguo y ajeno a la Piedra Roseta. Podría ser un popurrí de idiomas. Había aprendido de sus amigos griegos, polacos, bielorrusos, turcos —su nombre, nuestro nombre, procede del turco y significa santo—, mongoles, finlandeses, suecos, checos, italianos, eslovenos, eslovacos, españoles, colombianos… Sólo recuerdo a un amigo suyo que fuera francés, Gross, y se llevaban a matar. Kruger enfurecía cuando hablaba con él, le decía de todo, fascistas, bolchevique, nazi, que reencarnaría en una rata… Era la única persona que lo sacaba de quicio. Sin embargo, cuando mi tío se encontraba ya moribundo, Gross fue uno de los pocos, junto a Onyankopon y Kiyomi, que estuvieron a su lado cuando estaba a un paso de diñarla. Obligó al árabe, que era egiptólogo, a que le hiciera una promesa: debía financiar las excavaciones en el desierto con el dinero que le dejaría. En cuanto a Kiyomi, simplemente le apretó la mano, y ella le dio las gracias por haberla ayudado a superar su drogadicción y a volver al frente de su empresa.

No había ni un resquicio de miedo o de tristeza en la cara de mi tío. Tampoco lo hubo cuando le informaron de que tenía un tumor inoperable; se lo había tomado con una naturalidad tremenda, estrechándole la mano al doctor y marchándose al trabajo. Cuando llegó el momento, me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara, quería decirme unas últimas palabras.

—Eres mi hijo, que no te quepa duda, ¿eh? Te he dejado mi BMV 507. Cuídalo bien. Dile a tu padre que es un cabrón y que lo único que lamento es no haber pasado más tiempo con él. Podría haberlo enderezado… Nos vemos en la otra vida, Eren. Om gum ganapataye namah.

Fue Kiyomi quien confirmó que había dejado de respirar. Sin llantos, sin lamentos. Según ellos, tenía que aprender que la muerte no es mala. Pero, ¿cómo puede un hombre deshacerse de la tristeza y del miedo cuando sabe que el fin está cerca? Yo estaba cagado, encajonado en aquel maletero y con el cuerpo machacado. Nadie iba a salvarme. No podía tomármelo con la naturalidad de mi tío Kruger. Había una gran diferencia: iba a morir lejos de los que amaba. De cierta manera, me alegraba que fuera así. No podría ver a mi madre sufrir por mí, ni siquiera a mi padre. ¡La muerte! No supe nada de ella hasta que no la sentí haciéndome cosquillas, preparada para follarme. Bueno, _pensándolo bien,_ no estaría mal que viniera una dama de negro y te diera un buen meneo antes de matarte. Así, de esa manera, habría aceptado morir. _Claro._ ¡Cómo lo había pasado por alto! Eren Kruger, ese donjuán, y la ávida Kiyomi Azumabito… _Lo entendí todo en un maletero._ Entonces, horas después, días, semanas, puede que décadas, vi el rostro de Djel a contraluz. Repetí el mantra de mi tío en mi mente. Que fuera lo Dios quisiera, un disparo, una puñalada… De acuerdo. Que fuera rápido.

Entonces lo vi coger el cuchillo, y cerré los ojos.

O

O

O

 **MIKASA**

No se llega a ser un artista de la noche a la mañana. No, para lograrlo, primero hay que renunciar al orden, a la perfección y a la belleza. Hay que aceptar que todo eso es subjetivo. Yo era demasiado joven cuando compuse mi primera canción —diecisiete años— y estaba convencida de que había logrado la mejor composición de la historia. No más canciones después de esa. Había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir en una sentada. Cuando la tocaba, la gente quedaba claramente horrorizada, y me instaban a abandonar la música. Era verdaderamente horrible, sí, pero yo estaba orgullosa de ella. Para mí era orden, perfección y belleza. Probablemente escribí la letra en una servilleta, sentada en un bar. No recuerdo el proceso. No recuerdo nada de mi yo artístico antes de París. Quizá porque no lo era. Fue en Francia donde me convertí en una artista porque el arte era lo único que tenía. Literalmente. Estaba en la miseria y, aun así, no pensaba vender la guitarra. No me avergüenzo de decir que he dormido debajo de un puente, pero lo hice como artista. En eso consiste: tienes que dejar ir todo lo que tienes para quedarte con el arte. A partir de ahí, mis interpretaciones eran menos espantosas, y que tuviera estudios en una universidad importante ayudaba. Mi primer trabajo en la capital fue, cuanto menos, interesante; toqué durante unos meses en el coro de una iglesia. La paga era miserable, pero el espectáculo que se me ofrecía no tenía precio. Allí vi ancianos que se postraban ante el crucifijo mientras le rogaban a Dios que les curara la artrosis y les concediera un empleo a sus hijos. Me sorprendí a mí misma aguantándome la risa. Eran tan ilusos… Después de vivir en la calle, una comprende que nadie da nada gratuitamente, y mucho menos Dios. Convivir a solas con el arte me había abierto los ojos. Lo mejor de aquello es que el padre, un hombrecillo encantador que bebía más vino de la cuenta, se sintió tan conmovido al saber que no tenía un hogar que me permitió dormir durante un tiempo en una pequeña habitación junto a la sacristía. A veces disfrutaba de dos comidas al día. Cuando llovió, me percaté de que había una gotera justo encima de mi cama. Pese a todo, si me preguntaban qué tal estaba, contestaba que fetén. _Je suis parfaitement!_ No estaba desanimada en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, no era para tanto vivir así. Por aquel entonces conocí a Hitch, todavía soltera, que vivía como musa en el estudio de un pintor, un tal Boris Feulner, Ella era una excelente lameculos: lo agasajaba, le doraba la píldora, le decía que era un artista excelente, lo comparaba con Rubens con tal de que pudiera seguir viviendo a su costa. Y le funcionaba. Enseguida me dio su veredicto: «El problema es que te importa tres cojones si te dan el empleo o no, se te nota en la cara, y se nota en la entrevista. No crees en el trabajo, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo tampoco. No, no, Mikasa: tú y yo somos vividoras». Cuando Boris la cambió por una chica más joven y con más pecho, le armó tal escándalo que la Germandería tuvo que intervenir y echarla del estudio. Luego, furiosa, fue a buscarme a la parroquia. Me convenció para dejarla e ir a vivir a un pequeño piso en el Barrio Latino, y era un piso fascinante. Un grupo de _escribidores,_ como se denominaban ellos mismos, lo había alquilado para trabajar allí. Vivían consagrados a la escritura, con rigurosa frugalidad, y les encantó la idea de acoger a una musa y a una cantante. ¡Donde caben diez, caben doce! Por las mañanas nos levantábamos, sufríamos para conseguir un desayuno, nos turnábamos para hacer las tareas de la casa y salíamos en busca de guita. No había pasado tanta hambre en mi vida, y el hambre supuso otra gran revelación: tenía que trabajar en cualquier cosa. Me sentía tan aturdida que vagaba sin rumbo, dejando mi currículo en cafeterías, zapaterías, supermercados. Daba igual que el dinero se consiguiera tocando la guitarra, lo importante era conseguirlo. La gente con la que vivía, Hitch, dos serbias, tres polacos, cuatro amigos austriacos y un ruso, habían aprendido esa lección hacía mucho. Al ruso, Eibringer, le gustaba tocar la flauta en su miserable camastro junto al retrete. Le había comprado una Olivetti a un anticuario con lo que había sacado tocando en la calle. Como dependía de sus manos, se las cuidaba demasiado; si le sobraba pasta, iba a hacerse la manicura. Todos sus trajes estaban roídos por los ratones, pero… ¿ _sus manos?_ Preciosas, finas, brillantes, con uñas perfectamente cortadas y un anillo de plata en el meñique derecho. Era un príncipe desde las muñecas hasta las puntas de los dedos. Nadie se imaginaba que iba a cortarse uno trabajando en una charcutería. Eso le afectó tanto que estuvo tres semanas sin salir del piso, y empezamos a pensar que había perdido la razón. Pero no, se recompuso. Los cuatro austriacos no hablaban ni una palabra de francés, pero uno de ellos, Dieter, a menudo intentaba comunicarse conmigo en inglés, y sonreía ampliamente al ser entendido. Iván, por su parte, no decía ni mu: todo lo que tenía que decir, lo escribía. Jurgen curraba como repartidor de pizza y a veces traía la cena; cuando no trabajaba, jugaba al ajedrez y se peleaba con el papel. Gelgar, más poeta que prosista, fumaba como un carretero junto a la ventana y recitaba cuartetos. Gente curiosa, esos austriacos. De los polacos jamás me fié, especialmente de Zeramuski. Gritaba demasiado, mandaba demasiado y vagueaba demasiado. No movía ni un dedo, el sucio cabrón, y sus compatriotas bebían _krupnikas_ una vez por semana. Las serbias tenían estudios universitarios; de hecho, eran dos hermanas, las Cusacovic, pero se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Se peleaban a la mínima de cambio y nos maravillaban con sus chillidos en serbio y sus amagos de pelea física. Hitch se estaba volviendo loca de _esperar._ ¿Esperar a qué? Pues a que Boris se arrepintiera y corriera a buscarla, claro. Una vez se echó a llorar, a patalear y a vociferar. Boris era un hijo de puta malparido, un muerto de hambre, un pervertido que reprimía sus instintos homosexuales. Estaba tan ida que no nos quedó más remedio que llamar a una ambulancia y aconsejar que trajeran una camisa de fuerza. Así conoció a Marlo Freudenberg, el paramédico. Dos semanas más tarde, ya eran uña y carne. Pero él era un poco lento, y Hitchie tuvo que poner las cartas sobre la mesa: ella era una _dama_ y, como tal, esperaba un caballero… Puedo ver las caras de todos nítidamente; puedo ver a las hermanas cogiendo a Zeramuski cada una de un brazo y amenazarlo con tirarlo por el balcón. El polaco se retorcía como una serpiente de cascabel mientras gritaba: «¡Soltadme, soltadme de una vez! ¡Guarras!». Lo soltaron, pero ante se permitieron el placer de abofetearlo con la palma y el reverso de la mano, pellizcarle en los brazos flácidos y darle unas pataditas en el culo. Hitch y yo comprendimos que no podíamos seguir así.

—Escucha, no podemos seguir con estos tarados… Cada día están peor —me susurró—. Me voy a vivir con Marlo, pero no puedo abandonarte. He estado investigando y hay un piso en la rue Costou que podrías alquilar. Tienes que encontrar un trabajo, claro.

Con frecuencia ocurría que el ruso se emborrachaba y empezaba a hablar con su padre muerto. Cuando sucedió por tercera vez, recogí mis bártulos y me largué sin decir adiós. Despedida a la francesa. Entonces conocí a Carla y no me quedó más remedio que decir la verdad: no tenía dónde caerme muerta. Sorprendentemente, me alquiló el piso y me dijo que había un club de jazz que buscaba personal. Y fui, por supuesto. Lo demás es historia conocida. Pensaba que el Empíreo era lo máximo a lo que podría aspirar, o a dar clases a una chavala, pero… ¿el Moulin Rouge? Jamás habría imaginado que me ofrecerían tal cosa. Salí de la residencia Braun y me dirigí a casa.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **ARMIN**

Nadie piensa nunca en la tortura a la que puede haberse sometido un torturador. Los chicos que me pegaban en Alemania me resultaban alimañas hasta que indagué un poco en sus vidas: a uno le pegaban sus padres y al otro lo ignoraban. No tenían nada contra mí, en realidad: necesitaban zurrarle a alguien. Solamente un temerario habría osado acercarse a mí, pues eso significaba convertirse en otra cabeza de turco. A Eren no le asustó eso cuando vio que me estaban dando para el pelo. Recibió su ración de hostias, por supuesto. Empezó a despotricar sobre los abusones. Dijo que, si volvían a pegarnos, no se contendría. El día que lo conocí me di cuenta: la violencia se combate… ¿con más violencia? Hasta entonces, yo me había cruzado de brazos y asimilado todos los puñetazos. _¡Os cansaréis tarde o temprano, cacho cabrones!_ No era un cobarde: confiaba en la paz. Ellos podrían pegarme hasta el hartazgo, pero jamás podrían decir que Armin Arlet les había levantado la mano. Sin embargo, en Francia, donde ya no tenía abusadores particulares, donde el abuso es general, vi lo difícil que era tomar el papel de Eren.

Mi mejor amigo no tardó en visitarme. París se le antojaba grande y delicioso, como una gran tarta. Era un niño grande suelto en una sala de juegos enorme. Y mientras tanto, yo estudiaba en la universidad y me debatía internamente con mis ideales: ¿debía alzar el puño? A Annie Leonhart la arrojaron al suelo en el aparcamiento. Cuando iba a acercarme a poner paz, ella se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y le dio tal sopapo al desgraciado que éste, estupefacto, ni siquiera tuvo huevos de devolvérselo. Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y pude ver claramente lo que significaba aquello, no era violencia, sino una advertencia: NO ME TOQUES LAS NARICES. Entonces descubrí que yo no era un cobarde, ni mucho menos; no había tenido el valor de poner _la advertencia._ Eso era lo Eren había hecho. _¡No me toques los cojones y yo no te los tocaré a ti!_

Él vivía conforme a esa idea. Mientras yo caminaba lentamente, él corría y saltaba vallas de dos en dos. Su ritmo era frenético, demasiado exigente para mí. Era un obús. Fiestas, fiestas, fiestas; sexo, sexo, sexo… Ni siquiera Petra podía soportar aquella forma de vida, tampoco Connie. Era informal, responsablemente irresponsable y muy impuntual, por eso no me sorprendió que llegara media hora tarde a recogerme cuando habíamos quedado con Annie a las siete y media. No hasta que me llegó un mensaje.

 **De:** Eren Jaeger

 **Para:** Armin Arlet

 _Creo que me están siguiendo._

Lo llamé, pero el número estaba fuera de servicio. Demasiado extraño.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **EREN**

—No vuelvas a París.

Las cosas dieron un giro inesperado. Lo que sentí cuando Djel cortó las cuerdas que me ataban fue algo parecido a la indignación. Había sido horroroso aceptar la muerte… ¿y no pensaba matarme? Aunque me hubiera gustado impulsarme contra el cuchillo, hacer aquello para lo que él no tenía agallas, me incorporé trabajosamente para salir del maletero y caí de rodillas al suelo. Estaba vivo, pero, ¿por qué? Zackly había sido claro con aquellos dos, con las órdenes.

—Si andas un poco hacia el norte —continuó Djel—, llegarás a un pueblo llamado Dauper. Dirás que te han robado y agredido por el camino. Cuando estés un poco más repuesto, cogerás un avión y te irás del país. ¿Estamos?

—¿Por qué no me habéis…?

—Si tuviera que matar a todos los que se han acostado con doña Conchita, no acabaría nunca. Vete. Eres libre. Pero, a partir de hoy, para Darius Zackly estás muerto y enterrado. Me caes bien, Eren Jaeger. Deja de tomarte la vida como si fuera una ruleta rusa.

Cuando se fueron, anduve renqueando hacia el norte. Pronto pasó un coche y el conductor, un tal Hannes, cincuentón de aspecto descuidado, se horrorizó al verme. Le expliqué que me habían robado y pegado. Accedió a llevarme a Dauper. Le di tanta pena que me acompañó al centro de salud y le pidió a su hermana, que era enfermera, que se hiciera cargo de mí. Ambos insistían en que tenía que ir a un hospital a que me echaran un vistazo. «Soy médico… Estoy bien. Necesito un poco de hielo para la nariz y los dedos». Con los dedos entablillados, acepté ir a casa de Hannes a descansar. Dios mío, estoy hecho una mierda, pensé. Su mujer debió pensar exactamente lo mismo. Mi cara no dejaba lugar a dudas: se habían cebado conmigo. No obstante, les decía que estaba bien porque era cierto: seguir vivo me había puesto muy alegre, tanto que, en vez de estar arrastrándome por el suelo, estaba sentado tomando un té con ellos como si nada. Les llamaba la atención que los supuestos ladrones no se hubieran llevado mis anillos, y entonces me acordé de alguien. Usé su teléfono para llamar a un viejo amigo.

—Hola, Franz —saludé—. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Y Hannah?

—Hostia, Eren, llevaba siglos sin oírte. ¿Has cambiado de número o algo? Pues aquí estamos, en casa. Estamos pensando en adoptar. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—Estupendo. Oye, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Necesito que vengas a buscarme. ¿Sabes dónde está Dauper?

—¿Qué se te ha perdido allí?

—Es una larga historia. Ven a buscarme en… dos semanas, ¿vale?

—¡Dos semanas! ¿Pero qué hace un tío cómo tú en un pueblecito durante tanto tiempo? ¿Te has echado una novia allí o qué? Esto es muy raro…

—No vas mal encaminado. No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, no quiero que nadie se entere de mis escapadas románticas. Aquí en dos semanas, ¿estamos?

—¡Por supuesto! Allí nos veremos. Y, por cierto, gracias por tu regalo de bodas. No está mal que le den por culo a uno con un nabo de goma.

Reí.

—Te dije que te acabaría gustando. Nos vemos, Franz.

El siguiente al que telefoneé fue a Armin que, alarmado ante el último mensaje que le había mandado, se mostró inquieto.

—¿De qué vas? —me inquirió, enfadado—. Eres un capullo, ¿lo sabes? ¿Qué es eso de que te estaban siguiendo? Joder, tío… Casi me da un soponcio. Entre el mensaje y que no has aparecido por aquí, he estado a punto de ir a la policía porque pensaba que te había pasado algo malo. ¿Y ahora me llamas para decirme que te has escapado con una mujer…? Tú eres tonto, ¿no? Deja de pensar con el pene, Eren.

—Cálmate, hombre. Puede que vuelva casado. ¿Es que nunca has sentido un flechazo?

—Sí, pero lo tuyo no son flechazos: son erecciones.

—Es lo mismo, es lo mismo… Escucha, necesito que te hagas cargo de mi coche. No me gustaría que le pasase nada. Está aparcado delante del estanco que hay en la esquina que da a tu calle. ¿Sabes dónde te digo? Vale, perfecto. La dama decidió que nos marchásemos en su Lamborghini.

—¿Y eso de que te estaban siguiendo? Esto me huele a chamusquina… Tú nunca dejarías tu coche.

—¡Te he dicho que ha sido un flechazo! ¿Acaso no se hacen gilipolleces por amor? Ahora me arrepiento un poco. Ya sabes lo que significa ese BMV para mí. No te asustes de la colección de multas de la guantera. Me estaba siguiendo una morena, alta, noventa sesenta noventa. La misma que me está esperando ahora mismo en la cama. Ah, pídele disculpas a Annie en mi nombre. Debía estar radiante, como siempre.

—Sí, estaba guapísima, deberías haberla visto…

—¿Es la baba eso que se te está cayendo? —Sonreí.

—No, claro que no. Oye, mira, no sé qué cojones te has propuesto hacer con tu vida, Eren, y me parece muy bonito que te hayas enamorado, pero no tienes límites. Y a veces está bien tenerlos. Eres una cabra loca, joder. Me preocupo por ti. No me gustaría que te volvieras a estrellar, ni que te diera un coma etílico, ni pagar una corona de flores para tu entierro. Eres un adulto, Eren. Y como tal, debes ser un poco más responsable. Sé que sigues bebiendo a pesar de lo que te dijo el médico. Crees que eres de hierro, pero no lo eres. Lo que quiero decir es que basta ya, no más borracheras, no más locuras. Piensa en tu madre, en lo que ella sufriría si te pasara algo. Piensa en mí, en Petra, en Connie… Todos nos preocupamos por ti, y sabemos que hay gente que quiere arrancarte la cabeza. No nos des más sustos.

Guardé unos segundos de silencio antes de responder.

—Lo entiendo. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Te quiero, cabrón. Ya te daré lo tuyo cuando regrese, cariño.

«Y precisamente porque te quiero —pensé— no quiero preocuparte. Es mejor que no sepas nada, al menos de momento».

—Muy gracioso. Yo también te quiero, granuja, que eres un granuja. Adiós, que tengo trabajo.

—No pases mucho tiempo en el estudio, cariñito. No es bueno trabajar tanto.

Para la última llamada que realicé tuve que reunir mucho valor. Le expliqué a mi madre que me había surgido un asunto y que estaría fuera de París durante catorce días.

—¿Y no has venido a despedirte de mí? —Su tono era imponente. Estaba cabreada.

—Ha sido muy repentino. Pero, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme. Mamá, te quiero… Oye, ¿es a Mikasa a quién escucho de fondo?

—Sí, es ella. Está hablando con Nicolo. ¿Te la paso?

Aquello no lo había previsto, pero por qué no cruzar unas cuantas palabras con mi compi de gimnasio.

—Hi, Darling —saludé—.Are you happy to hear my voice?

—Preferiría oír otras. ¿Qué significa eso de que te has largado?

—Justamente eso. Es sólo temporal. Estaré ahí antes de que ganes un disco de platino, te lo aseguro.

—No sé cómo tienes amigos, Jaeger. En fin, allí donde estés, allí Dios te ampare.

—Es una pena que no esté ahí para cuidarte por si te da otro patatús. ¿Qué tal estás? —pregunté, enseriándome.

—Estoy perfectamente, papi. Hago los deberes y me acuesto a las ocho todos los días.

—Así me gusta. —Reí. Esa Mikasa tenía su punto—. Adiós.

Mientras me daba un baño, recordé de repente lo que el cabrón de Zackly había dicho. ¿Realmente no sabía cuándo callar? Era probable que fuera cierto. Lo que me había sorprendido era lo de la ruleta rusa. Antes de camelarme a Conchita, sabía que Zackly tenía muy malas pulgas, y decidí correr el riesgo. Puede que aquellos capullos tuvieran algo de razón, no lo niego; y, para colmo, a lo mejor me merecía hasta el primer par de puñetazos que me habían dado, pero lo de abandonar París era lo que más me había dolido. Me enfureció. Que me partieran la crisma, de acuerdo, pero no me iban a exiliar. Treinta kilómetros me separaban de la ciudad. Bostecé. La mujer de Hannes me instaló en la buhardilla y me dijo que podía quedarme todo el tiempo que quisiera. Les dije que me quedaría allí una temporadita, no les di muchas explicaciones. Para aquel matrimonio yo era solamente un tipo apaleado llamado Eren Jaeger, un extraño que no tenía nada que ofrecerles. Pese a no conocerme de nada, cuando me atacó la fiebre durante los tres días posteriores, Hannes fue corriendo a comprar medicinas.

—Pero, hombre, ¡en Dauper somos más hospitalarios que las Hermanas de la Caridad! —bromeaba—. Tienes que estar en la cama. Qué cierto es eso de que los médicos son malos pacientes.

Estuve bajo los cuidados de su mujer, Elianne, durante esos momentos febriles. Tenían un viejo tocadiscos y de él brotaban composiciones de Franz Liszt. Era un buen bálsamo para mí. La buhardilla era acogedora y la cama cómoda. Podría haberme quedado ahí por toda la eternidad, justo ahí, en el microcosmos que era aquel pueblecito. La idea de abandonarlo era, en parte, aterradora: no sabía qué podía encontrar si volvía a París. Al cuarto día me incorporé trabajosamente y bajé a desayunar. Eran gente humilde, por lo tanto, sus comidas también lo eran. Tostadas con aceite y sal y un vaso de leche. Mis ojos seguían morados, pero la hinchazón se había reducido; la nariz no me dolía, tampoco el labio ni los dedos, ni las piernas. Tenía el rostro macilento y una incipiente barba que no me molesté en afeitar. Hannes me prestó una de sus camisas holgadas y unos pantalones bombachos. Pese a tener un aspecto feo y carente de brío, me sentía bastante alegre y dispuesto. Elianne decía que aún estaba delicado, pero me empeñé en ayudarla con las tareas del hogar y con su huerto. Había algo emocionante en aquella vida tan sencilla. Por las noches me sentaba en el porche junto a Hannes. El sexto día me ofreció un trago de su petaca.

—No bebo —dije.

—Yo tampoco. Es zumo de arándonos. —Sonrió, llevándose la boquilla a los labios. Tenía arrugas a ambos lados de la boca—. Nada de alcohol en esta casa, ni en mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos sentados en el porche durante una hora, admirando el cielo cubierto de estrellas mientras charlábamos. Me di cuenta de que no había tenido tiempo para pensar, para pensar verdaderamente, hasta ese momento. ¿Qué sería de mí cuando tuviera la edad de Hannes? Tuve que admitir una cosa: si seguía como hasta ahora, no llegaría a los treinta. Tengo que aminorar, me dije, empezar a tomarme las cosas en serio. ¡Horroroso! O podía huir y empezar una nueva vida. ¡Tedioso! De momento, había empezado a ser un miembro útil de la sociedad ayudando en la casa, y a la mañana siguiente acompañé a mi anfitrión al trabajo. Le vino bien un par de manos jóvenes en la ferretería que regentaba desde el 92. La había heredado de su padre, y su padre de su abuelo, y así hasta los tiempos de su tatarabuelo, del que había recibido el nombre. Entonces entró una señorita al local, y me quedé estudiando su jugoso trasero.

—Oye, perdona, ¿dónde tenéis la cinta americana? —me preguntó de sopetón.

Le indiqué que se encontraba al final del pasillo, y cuando puso los rollos sobre el mostrador, le pregunté que cómo se llamaba. Horas después, cuando salía de su casa terminando de abrocharme la camisa, tenía la impresión de que esa mujer ni siquiera había existido. Había sido tan caliente como frívolo. La perfección misma. ¿Qué demonios hacía Eren Jaeger saliendo de aquella casa, en aquel pueblo, en aquella ínsula en mitad de la nada?

Lo siguiente era conseguir un teléfono móvil.

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 **MIKASA**

El viernes por la mañana, el teléfono me despertó. Era Armin invitándome a un café. Acepté. Era un tipo tan amigable y formal que su presencia se agradecía. Me preguntó que si habría algún problema en que su amigo Luke Siss nos acompañara, a lo que respondí que no. ¿Cómo podría negarme a hablar con un compatriota inglés? Luke se había doctorado en química por la Sorbona, y había decidido quedarse en Francia como jefe de un laboratorio de medicamentos. Según Armin, se trataba de un hombre muy interesante. Francamente, cuando lo vi, me quedé sorprendida. Me esperaba a alguien serio, empeñado en que le dijeran doctor y trajeado de los pies a la cabeza. Lo que me encontré fue un tío risueño, con una camiseta de tirantes y bermudas a rayas. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato, incluso en inglés. Cuando se fue, dijo estar encantado de conocerme y que deberíamos quedar más a menudo. Armin suspiró cuando se fue: era tan enérgico que lo había dejado exhausto.

—O la mayoría de mis amigos son unos vivarachos, o yo soy un amargado —dijo él mientras vertía otro sobre de azúcar en su café—. Te has enterado de la última de Eren, ¿no?

—¿Lo de su marcha repentina? Sí, pero debo admitir que no me sorprende. Qué te puedo decir, Armin, si lo conoces más tiempo que yo.

—Y por eso mismo hay algo que me chirría en todo este asunto. —Se llevó los dedos a la barbilla—. Eren es un picaflor, ya me entiendes, pero te digo una cosa y te digo la otra: las escapadas románticas no son propias de él. No sé, es muy extraño.

—Pues yo creo que no debemos preocuparnos por nada —remaché—. Cuando hablé con él era el mismo capullo de siempre.

Armin rió.

—Supongo que a menudo tienes ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

—Oh, sí. Sobre todo cuando vamos al gimnasio y se pone a discutir con la entrenadora.

—Imagínate cuando íbamos al colegio. Ningún profesor lo aguantaba y su padre siempre le estaba riñendo. En parte, creo que se metía en broncas justamente para eso: para llamar la atención de su padre.

—Una vez me habló de su padre. Dijo que era un malnacido. Y, honestamente, después de escuchar la historia de Carla…

—Sí, su padre ha cometido muchos errores —asintió—, pero Eren debería escucharlo. Solamente eso. Yo tampoco podría perdonar a mi padre si descubriera que hizo algo similar a lo del señor Jaeger y, aun así, lo dejaría hablar. Creo que todos tenemos derecho a ser escuchados.

—Pienso lo mismo.

Era una mañana hermosa y decidí pasear por la ciudad. No tenía rumbo, como era usual. Estaba pensando en ir a la casa de Hitch y Marlo y que me invitaran a comer. No es nada difícil que te inviten, por lo menos, a un aperitivo. Pero no quería que Hitch me aburriera mortalmente con sus últimas batallitas. Descarté la idea en cuanto pasé por la calle de Pieck y Galliard. ¡Perfecto! Cuando entré, me recibió una Pieck con un gesto abatido. «Se ha ido…», dijo, y suspiró. Impulsó la silla hacia la sala de estar. «No, no se ha ido, lo he echado. Soy gilipollas». La noticia me sorprendió muchísimo. Le pregunté que qué había pasado, y ella dejó escapar otro suspiro. Parecía completamente desolada.

—La chica que contrató es un bombón y una tatuadora magnífica —empezó a relatar—. Me parecía muy bien que él la admirara, por supuesto. Pero me empezó a mosquear que hablara tanto de ella… Y que además hablara como un niño enamorado, ya me entiendes. Anoche se me cruzaron los cables y le grité, le dije de todo. Le pregunté que qué demonios hacía él con una paralítica pudiendo estar con una tía así, de piernas largas y esbeltas, y que es del mundillo. Le dije que podía largarse cuando quisiera, y no pensé que se largaría en ese mismo momento… Soy idiota, Mikasa. Idiota. Mi Porco…

—Pero, Pieck, él te quiere a ti. ¡Se nota a leguas! Es un gruñón y todo, sí, pero no he visto a alguien tan enamorado como lo está Galliard de ti.

—Lo sé.

Después hizo algo que nunca la había visto hacer. Se acercó al mueble junto a la ventana, mirando el portarretratos que contenía una escena de ellos dos. Apoyó las manos en los reposabrazos y, trabajosamente, se puso en pie. Salté como un resorte hacia ella, pensando que se iba a caer. Pero no. Aunque apoyada, se mantenía en pie mientras miraba la fotografía.

—Ha sido el único hombre con el que he estado y con el único que quiero estar. _Je l'aime beaucoup…_

Estaba chispeando cuando salí de aquella casa. Pieck me había entristecido en demasía. El sol se estaba escondiendo tras las nubes, y eso me decepcionó. Debería haber ido a ver a Hitch, así habría evitado aquel drama. _Por Dios._ Mantenía todavía el rostro apenado al recibir la llamada prometida de Darius Zackly. «Venga a verme a las seis, señorita Ackerman. Me alojo en el Saint James. Uno de mis empleados la estará esperando cuando llegue». Si os soy sincera, aquello me alegró porque contaba con que el viejo me invitara a cenar uno de esos platillos tan suculentos y caros que servían en ese hotel. Entré a la panadería calada hasta los huesos, preguntándome cómo demonios se había transformado en tormenta un día tan espléndido. Carla me saludó y devolvió la vista al periódico. Nicolo estaba de vacaciones. Se me hacía muy extraño no ver a ese muchacho por el establecimiento, de la misma manera que también se notaba la ausencia de Eren. Hasta la buena de Rico echaba en falta sus broncas con él.

—¿Es que el tonto de tu novio no piensa volver al gimnasio? —me había preguntado—. Una pena, una pena.

—No es mi novio. Está de viaje de negocios, pero volverá pronto.

—De negocios, ¿eh? —Rico rió—. Eren no parece el típico tío que haga viajes de negocios.

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 **ERWIN**

El primer contacto con la familia Ackerman fue cuando contaba yo con quince años, probablemente el peor año de mi vida. Me encontraba desesperado a causa del divorcio de mis padres; para entonces, mi madre era ya una borracha que no podía controlarse. Así que, mi padre, el ilustre profesor Roger Smith, decidió que nos mudaríamos… sin ella. Lo entendía perfectamente: yo tampoco la aguantaba. Cuando me preguntaban acerca de mi madre, me inventaba una mentira diferente para cada ocasión. Con tanto fervor soñaba con librarme de esa mujer que, cuando el profesor Smith dijo que iríamos a Mánchester, tardé semanas en asimilarlo. Una nueva vida se abrió ante mí. Justo antes de partir aproveché para decirle a mi madre lo que pensaba de ella. Era posible, pero no aseguro nada, que estuviera medianamente sobria cuando le dije todo aquello: hacía años que no disfrutaba tanto, especialmente cuando se puso a llorar y a gritar: «¡No te vayas! Erwin, Erwin… ¡Si te vas, juro por Dios que me mataré». Aquello me hizo una gracia espantosa. «Pues mátate —le dije—, si así dejas de incordiar». Mi padre prefirió largarse sin hacer mucho ruido, sin decirle ni una sola palabra. Estaba tan cansado de ella que, si le dirigía una sola palabra más, enloquecería; y a mí no me convenía que eso sucediera. De hecho, fui yo quien le sugirió que tampoco nos despidiéramos de la familia… _para evitar dramas innecesarios._ Ya en Mánchester, me reí como nunca antes del asunto. Ni la figura de la madre ni la del padre significaban nada para mí. Es más: dudaba de que Roger Smith fuera mi padre, pero eso no importaba: apoquinaba, y eso era suficiente.

En cuanto a mis nuevos amigos…

Los encantadores hermanos Ackerman, con su palidez y su seriedad, eran un dúo bastante peculiar. El padre, un judío amargado, tenía peleas monumentales con el mayor, Levi, quien se convertiría, a posteriori, en mi mejor amigo y mi socio. La pequeña Mikasa, por aquel entonces, era solamente una presencia más para mí. Pero las niñas crecen, y se convierten en muchachas. Ella se convirtió en una auténtica belleza. Levi estaba perplejo de lo mucho que se parecía a su madre conforme avanzaba el tiempo… _Era una sílfide._ Me tentaba, y me tentó aún más cuando descubrí que disfrutaba sus dieciocho años de todas las maneras posibles. Quería tirármela, por supuesto. Quería follarme a la hermana de mi mejor amigo, pasármela por armas, demostrarle que las chicas como ellas se acaban quemando si juegan con fuego y que no tienen ningún derecho a quejarse de la quemadura. Ella se lo había buscado.

En todo eso pensaba yo cuando Darius Zackly me informó de lo sucedido.

—Jaeger está fuera de combate, como te prometí. Gritó como una puta cuando mis chicos le sacaron los dientes. Me he vengado por su revolcón con Conchita y también he defendido lo que es tuyo, Erwin, como acordamos —dijo—. Y, hablando de la señorita Ackerman, creo que te gustaría saber que esta tarde me reuniré con ella en el Saint James.

—Mikasa en el Moulin Rouge… Si te la tienes que cepillar, no te preocupes, no me molesta. Al fin y al cabo, sólo se pueden prestar las cosas que son de uno, y ella es mía.

—Es una mujer bella, pero no tengo interés en acostarme con ella. Creo en la fidelidad, aunque mi esposa no lo haga. —Darius suspiró—. Si quieres venir al hotel, avísame.

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 **MIKASA**

¿Era yo la que iba decidida a rechazar un empleo en el Moulin Rouge? ¿Era yo la que cruzaba la lujosa entrada del Saint James con una camiseta de AC/DC? Dadme un momento… Sí, era yo. Iba a cometer una gilipollez desde todos los puntos de vista, pero no me interesaba aquel sitio. Estaba demasiado cómoda en la residencia de Moses Braun. Me darían una habitación si lo solicitase, en cambio… ¿qué demonios iba a hacer yo en el Moulin Rouge?

Un tal Djel Sanes me guió hacia el opulento salón del hotel. «El jefe —dijo— la está esperando». Darius Zackly se escandalizó cuando rechacé la oferta.

—Pero, señorita, piénselo bien —me instó—. Hay oportunidades que no se vuelven a repetir.

No trabajo con viejos que quieren matar a mis amigos, pensé. Me consideraba alguien demasiado íntegra para ello. Capaz de dar un sablazo hasta al mismísimo Espíritu Santo, sí, pero incapaz de bailarle el agua al enemigo de un buen amigo. Le di las gracias por la comida, la cual había disfrutado enormemente, y salí del hotel. Acababa de llegar una limusina para recoger a un grupo de despedida de soltero. Mi moto estaba justo delante de un Land Rover, Djel y otro tipo se hallaban apoyados en el capó de este, fumando un cigarro.

—Es una pena lo de ese cabrón, cómo se llamaba… ¿Aaron? —preguntó el otro tipo.

—Eren, Eren Jaeger —corrigió Djel—. Sí, es una lástima… El jefe lo tenía enfilado. Tampoco se lo merecía. Después de todo, hasta yo mismo he estado con Conchita. Hasta tú, Ralph.

—Shh, cállate. Que el viejo nos degolla.

Fingí estoicismo cuando los ojos de Djel me escudriñaron mientras me colocaba el casco.

—Buenas noches, señorita —dijo.

Entonces arranqué y salí pitando de allí.

 **ooo**

 **I'm back, churris.**

 **No puedo hablar mucho, me abro. Paz y amor.**


	10. Yo contigo

**EREN**

—Pareces Roy Keane con esa barba —fue lo primero que me dijo Franz tras mis dos semanas de exilio (in)voluntario—. ¿Qué tal, colega?

—Bien. Me ha sentado de fábula respirar el aire puro del campo —aspiré hondamente—. Me siento como si no tuviera ni una gota de nicotina en el cuerpo.

Franz rió. No me atreví a decirle que, por primera en mi vida, en un pueblecito como Dauper, me había sentido felizmente insignificante. ¡Insignificante y anónimo! Mi espíritu habría engrandecido, incluso… en el hipotético caso de que tuviera una. París era mi hogar, mi cueva, pero había algo agobiante en el aire de la ciudad. O quizás…

Suspiré mientras el paisaje pasaba tras la ventana. Hannes y su mujer habían quedado atrás; les había dado mi dirección por si algún día se decidían a visitar la capital. Nostalgie, igual en francés y en alemán. Nostalgia de Dauper, de París, de la maldita Berlín… de todo y de todos. Franz me miraba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, con un asombro mudo; si realmente estuve con una gachí o no es algo que jamás le revelé, ni siquiera consideraba importante ese detalle. Debió percatarse de que algo había cambiado. ¡Nunca cambiaré, cacho cabrones! Eso habría clamado el otro Eren, el de antaño, pero tu manera de ver la vida cambia cuando te dan una buena paliza.

—He estado pensando —dije—. Puede que haya estado confundido desde el principio, Franz.

—No sé de lo que hablas, pero eso es lo que dice Hannah cuando hablamos de nuestra relación.

—Llevo toda mi vida pensando que estoy en la cima del mundo: dinero, coches, lujo y toda esa mierda a la que tienes acceso cuando eres un Jaeger. Y si… ¿Y si realmente he estado todo este tiempo en el fondo?

—Si te soy sincero, tío, creo que estás como una cabra, ya me entiendes. Bien sabe Dios que yo bebo Pernod como agua bebe un pez, y que he estado de fiesta meses enteros. ¡Joder, qué tiempos! ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos en el Oktoberfest? No voy a olvidar esa juerga en la vida. Recuerdo que me pareciste un tío de puta madre, y lo eres, pero… Joder, te pasas muchísimo. Si te digo la verdad, no cambiaría mi sencilla vida con Hannah por tu dinero, tus coches, tu lujo y todo tu desenfreno. He sentado cabeza, Eren, y no por ello he dejado de disfrutar, porque créeme: se disfruta de la hostia cuando estás con la persona que quieres. Esa es la cima para mí.

Sí, fue una verdadera locura aquella fiesta: cerveza y emparedados de caviar durante un mes. No imaginaba que Franz podría soltar algo tan profundo. Después de todo, ¡el Pernod no le había llegado al cerebro!

—La única chica a la que creí querer es lesbiana.

—¡Hay más peces en el mar! —rió mi amigo—. Has salido con tías esculturales, como esa azafata… Quelle femme! Hannah es mi mejor amiga, eso es lo más importante: que seas amigo de la gachí que amas. Por eso Hannah es la mujer de mi vida… y de mi muerte.

—Estabas completamente pillado: «Oh, Hannah, iré adonde digas: Helsinki, Singapur, Guatemala… Si es contigo, iré». ¿Te acuerdas? ¡Qué risa, joder!

—Eso, eso: ríete —gruñó Franz—. Ya te gustaría a ti escribir cartas de amor tan bonitas. Por cierto, ¿te dejo en el Bristol o en la casa de tu madre?

—En el Bristol.

—Sí, mejor será. A doña Carla le daría algo al verte aparecer con un petate y una camisa que no es de marca.

—Muy gracioso.

Cuando llegamos a París, sonreí. Antes de bajarme del coche le di las gracias a mi amigo.

—Gracias por el aventón. Eh, y dile a Hannah que mida los chupetones, ¿quieres? Menudo cuello te ha dejado.

Naturalmente, cuando subí a mi habitación estaba todo impoluto. El servicio de limpieza le había notificado al patrón mi prolongada ausencia, así que este fue corriendo a verme: «M. Jaeger, M. Jaeger! Ça va bien? Combien de temps!». Entonces me insinúa que había que pagar la cuenta del mes. «En dos días desalojaré», respondí. Eso lo hizo empalidecer: «¡Desalojar! ¿Algo del servicio lo ha molestado? ¡Dígamelo y se solucionará inmediatamente! ¡Ah, seguro que ha sido el nuevo botones, que es un insolente! ¿Qué le ha dicho, ese desvergonzado?». No se trataba del hotel; sencillamente, había decidido hacerme con un apartamentito. Sería más rentable. Después de la charla y de liquidar el mes, me di una ducha. Camisa azul con cuello italiano, vaqueros negros, Oxford brillantes. Me coloqué unas Bentley Platinum de sol cuando salí a la calle. Un taxi y rumbo a casa.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **LEVI**

Era un poco después del amanecer cuando dibujé el camino hacia el cementerio. No es plato de buen gusto ir al camposanto; ahí reposaban los huesos de mis padres y ni una sola flor para hacerles compañía. Cielo anaranjado. Observé las cruces sin una expresión definida: el tiempo había mitigado el dolor. El dolor por mi madre, por supuesto. El nombre del difunto James Ackerman no me inspiraba nada. Y sin embargo, estaba yo delante de aquellas tumbas, sabiendo que algo iba a suceder. Escuché unos pasos a mi espalda, di media vuelta y lo vi: alto, flacucho, vestido de negro y con alzacuellos. Llevaba una pipa en la boca y se quitó el sombrero arrugado.

Era reverendo, pero antes había sido muchas cosas, cosas que lo habían alejado de Dios. Se había reencontrado con Nuestro Señor después de nueve años en la trena. Mi tío Kenny dio una larga calada antes de aclararse la voz.

—Solos tú y yo, Levi, solos tú y yo.

—Por fortuna o por desgracia. —Torcí la boca—. Mi padre era judío y mi madre provenía de una familia sintoísta, pero aquí están, amparados por la cruz del cristianismo. Tú eres anglicano y yo no creo en nada que no pueda ver.

—Ni mi hermano ni tu madre creían en nada; James no había pisado una sinagoga en treinta años, y Michiko… Bueno, había dejado sus creencias atrás hacia mucho tiempo.

Recordé la historia de mi familia. Los Ackerman nacimos al sur de Prusia, hacía siglos; con el paso del tiempo, el apellido primitivo fue evolucionando y mis ancestros, judíos, escaparon de los pogromos rusos a finales del siglo XIX. Mi padre se enorgullecía de su linaje, sí, pero odiaba profundamente a todos sus parientes. Lo habían hecho sentir siempre como un piojo, hasta que se escapó de casa con dieciséis años. No supo cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué, pero acabó casado con una mujer de Kyoto, mi madre. Así vinimos al mundo mi hermana y yo.

—Nunca tienen flores, nadie viene a verlos —comenté en voz baja.

—¿Te refieres a ella, Levi?

—No podré perdonarla. Se ha olvidados de nuestros padres, de mí, de todo. Llevamos años sin hablar.

Kenny se llevó la mano derecha —gigantesca y llena de cayos— a la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—Dios la guarda allí donde esté, sobrino. Mikasa no actúa sin motivo, y si se fue, por algo será.

Siempre decía lo mismo, ese reverendo larguirucho. Se iría a recorrer los bares y a leer el periódico. El alzacuellos lo había convertido es un miembro respetable de la sociedad. ¿Qué lleva a un delincuente a ser un hombre de Dios?

—Erwin está en Francia; quizás la encuentre.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **MIKASA**

—Tengo que sacarme tres dientes —dijo Hitch, bajándose el labio inferior para que pudiera comprobar su dañada dentadura—. Pronto voy a necesitar una postiza. ¡Dios! Es culpa de todo el veneno que he comido en los últimos años. Cuando hacía la vaga, cuando vivía con Boris, estaba sana, y fuerte, y guapa. ¡Ese cabrón! ¡Mírame ahora, Mikasa, mírame! Creo que tengo almorranas. Estoy asquerosa, verdaderamente asquerosa… Estoy así de mal desde que empecé a trabajar. ¡A trabajar! Podría estar forrada ahora mismo, pero he desaprovechado las oportunidades… Ahora estoy fea y cerca de los cuarenta. ¡Marlow, Marlow!

Su novio apareció en el comedor con el delantal puesto.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¡Date prisa! Necesito comer. Estoy en los huesos. No puedo más, Mikasa, ¡no puedo soportarlo! Soy una mujer, pero últimamente me siento como un piojo. Antes bebía champán del bueno… ¿Sabes lo que tengo en el frigo? Cervezas baratas, del supermercado. Una vez hubo una tía que se enamoró de mí, la heredera de un imperio vinícola… ¡Si fuera tortillera! Yo no era más que una joven insensata. Y ese hijo de puta, Boris, se aprovechó de mí durante años. Impidió que me arrojara al Sena cuando me abandonó. ¡Porque fue un abandono! Follaba con él noche tras noche, noche tras noche… ¡Marlow!

—Dime, amor.

—¿Todavía te gusta follar conmigo, querido? ¡Dime la verdad!

—Pero, ¡claro que sí!

—¡Eres el hombre de mi vida! ¡Ven aquí!

Allí estaba yo, viendo a esos dos energúmenos mientras tomaba una de las cervezas baratas del súper. No podía escapar de las garras de Hitch hasta después de comer. ¡Merecía mi asado de cordero por aguantarlos! Cuando acabó de comerle la boca a Marlow, mi amiga lo empujó violentamente hacia la cocina. Luego me miró, aparentemente desquiciada, y, estando su novio ocupado en los fogones, aprovechó para desembuchar:

—Es mi fin. Debo dinero. No sé la cantidad… Mejor. Marlow se enterará tarde o temprano. Me dejará y no tendré donde caerme muerta. Dios mío, Mikasa, ¿tienes una habitación de sobra…? No, no, me conformo con un sofá.

—Esto, Hitch…

—No, no digas nada —me interrumpió—. No adelantemos acontecimientos: el plazo para pagar aún no ha concluido. Necesito dinero rápido. Y arreglarme la boca. ¡Estoy en las últimas! ¡Marlow!

Empezó a chispear cuando devoraba el último muslo. Fabuloso. Eso me serviría para salir de allí corriendo bajo la excusa de que marcharme antes de que el tiempo empeorara. Era todavía muy temprano para hacer una visita a Pieck. Corrí hacia el café más próximo a matar el tiempo. Cuando salí, mis ideas habían cambiado. Si iba a ver a Pieck, tendría que aguantar lo que la ausencia de Porco provocaba. ¡Mo, por favor! Ya había tenido suficiente con Hitch, sus deudas y su pésima salud dental. Tampoco quería volver a mi apartamento: se me habían acabado los libros y no tenía ganas de afinar la guitarra. ¡Necesitaba alguien que me divirtiera de verdad! Tuve una idea. Saqué el teléfono.

—Jean —dije—, ¿tienes algo que hacer? He pensado que quizás podríamos vernos, tomar algo y hablar.

—Eres la única persona por la que haría un hueco en mi agenda —rió—. ¿Dónde estás?

Dijo que vendría a buscarme en diez minutos. Yo no sabía exactamente qué esperaba de él. Pero sabía qué quería él de mí. Tenía esperanzas de algo. Me sentí un poco miserable. Sabía que Jean me invitaría a cualquier cosa, a un crucero, si se lo pidiera; despilfarraría conmigo sin miramientos, pero no sentía yo lo que hay que sentir para corresponderle. De repente, quise huir. Demasiado tarde. Jean llegó en su BMV —con las lunas tintadas para que evitar el follón de ser famoso— y me sonrió. Me puso enferma, verdaderamente enferma. Había cometido un error al llamarlo. El tedio me había vencido, eso es todo. Ahora él iba a ser terriblemente amable, cortés, gentil, todo un caballero, y yo me sentiría como una damisela que no es capaz de apreciar la grandeza de su enamorado. Maldito el momento en el que…

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? —comentó Jean de sopetón.

—Sí —asentí—. Te aprecio mucho, Jean. Eres todo lo que una mujer querría. Pero…

—Contigo siempre hay un «pero».

Me enfureció ese comentario.

—Tú lo dijiste: el problema es que no puedo superarlo. —Apreté los dientes.

—No quería decir eso.

—Pero lo dijiste, Jean, y lo dijiste cuando yo había confiado en ti, solamente en ti.

Pensaba que podríamos tener la fiesta en paz. El coche avanzaba y yo perdí cualquier indicio de enfado. Era algo que había contraído cuando llegué a París: la fugacidad del cabreo.

—Estaba desesperado —susurró Jean—. Estaba desesperado, Mikasa. Al fin y al cabo, soy un hombre.

—Ah, ¿y crees que yo no tenía… ganas? Tantas como tú, ¡más, incluso! Pero, oh, eres un hombre, sí, y crees que si una mujer no quiere follar contigo, no te quiere. Sois todos iguales, sois todos unos cerdos. ¿Sabes qué te digo? Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Para el coche.

—¿Qué?

—Para el puto coche, Jean Kirstein, o salto.

Frenó. La lluvia se deslizaba por el cristal. Había echado los pestillos.

—Eso es, escápate. No afrontes la realidad. —Su tono era duro—. Me querías, no sé si con la misma intensidad que yo a ti, pero me querías. Soy humano, Mikasa, y por lo tanto soy egoísta. Si quería estar contigo, era porque te amaba; y no, cuando me… rechazaste, no pensé que no me querías: pensé que quizá creías que yo no te quería. Y créeme: te deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, con cada poro de mi cuerpo. —Se relajó. Por el contrario, la lluvia ya caía imparable—. Te deseo, te amo. Perdóname, fui un gilipollas.

—Los dos sabemos que no voy a superarlo —comenté, agarrándome el brazo. Me escocían las cicatrices—. Pero lo he aceptado, Jean: abusaron de mí. Hay algo muerto en mi interior, algo que apesta y que siempre apestará. Joder, Jean, ¿cómo te explico lo que sentí cuando me tocaste por primera vez? Al principio estaba bien, pero después… Ya no eran tus manos, Jean, ni siquiera eras tú: era él.

Era como un estado de guerra sin tregua. Los labios de Jean se entreabrieron y me miró sin saber qué decir. Qué miserable me sentí. ¡Miserable! Era preocupante, pero esa sensación me dejaba de inquietar día tras día. Si eso seguía así, sería capaz de las cosas más inmundas: ya había hecho sentir culpable a un buen hombre, a un hombre que quería.

—Te llevo a tu apartamento —anunció Jean sin gesto alguno.

—Bien.

No cruzamos ni una sola palabra, pero el lenguaje corporal era fácil de entender. Él estaba cabreado cuando, de repente, a dos manzanas de mi humilde morada, le insté a parar. En plena lluvia. Había una razón de peso, por supuesto. Abrí la puerta y corrí como si la vida me fuera en ello hacia el callejón entre un bar y un siniestro hotel (en el que me alojé en algún momento), hacia Gabi, que, desde el suelo, y con la boca chorreando de sangre, esperaba el nuevo puñetazo de una de las tres chavalitas que se alzaban ante ella con sonrisas maliciosas. Entonces vi que a Falco, que llegaba corriendo también, cobijado bajo un paraguas. Yo encaré a las abusonas y el muchacho fue junto a Gabi, que estaba cabreada: «¡Os mataré!», gritó, y Falco tuvo que agarrarla de los brazos.

Falco estaba en ascuas. A partir de ahora, él también estaría enfilado. Eran altas como varales, las chavalas, y el chico era un renacuajo… un renacuajo con agallas. «Marchaos de aquí», dije a las quinceañeras, que no se amilanaron. Una de ellas, la más alta, se echó a reír y dijo: «¿Tú eres la putita de su padre?».

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Jean echó un vistazo a Gabi, después a las tres muchachas, y finalmente se dirigió a estas últimas—. Chicas, no deberíais estar bajo la lluvia. Id a casa.

Aquella situación habría acabado con mi paciencia si se hubiera prolongado un minuto más. Lo habían reconocido: estaban tan impresionadas que no reaccionaron. Jean volvió a hablar: «Si no os vais, llamaré a la Policía. Marchaos, por favor». Entonces se desvanecieron y Jean se acercó a Gabi, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Los cuatro nos dirigimos al BMV.

—Tienes el labio partido —le dije a Gabi—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lo de siempre. Han insultado a mi madre —susurró como si tal cosa.

En los asientos de delante, Jean le preguntó a Falco que si estaba bien, pues no tenía buena cara.

—Ver sangre me marea —respondió el amigo de mi alumna.

Desde el principio, desde los albores de nuestra plaga, arremeter contra el prójimo es parte de la condición humana, de las peores condiciones humanas. Gabi, en el fondo, estaba indefensa. Daba la impresión de poder arramblar con todo, sí; también tenía un carácter que la hacía parecer fuerte, pero bastaba con un soplido para que se derrumbara. Un soplido contra lo que más le dolía, en lo más sagrado: su madre. Me recordaba a alguien. La atraje hacia mí, y fue cuando, con la cabellera enterrada en mi cuello, se rompió del todo:

—Venía del cementerio.

—Ya ha pasado —susurré—. Es mejor que tu padre no te vea así. Falco, ¿te importa si vamos a tu casa?

—En absoluto.

Di la dirección a Jean, me miró por el espejo retrovisor y asintió. Cuando llegamos, Colt Grice se persignó: «¡Dios mío, Gabi! ¿Te has vuelto a pelear? ¡Pero si tú eres Jean Kirstein!». Gabi y Falco se metieron al cuarto de éste. Al final, sí que tomamos algo. Animado, el Grice mayor preparó unos cafés. Luego puso unos dulces sobre la mesa: «Hay que ser hospitalario con los invitados… Y cuénteme, señor Kirstein, ¿es cierto que planea fichar a…?». El dichoso balompié. ¿Que todos los caminos llevan a Roma? ¡No! ¡Los caminos llevan al fútbol! ¡Eso es! Es como una fiebre. Antes de irnos, hice prometer a Gabi que no se metería en otra pelea… por lo menos en dos semanas. Cuando subimos al coche, Jean ya no estaba enfadado.

—Así que, esa es tu alumna —señaló.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que es como una hermana pequeña y peleona para mí.

—Creo… Creo que tu presencia le hace bien, pero ella también te hace bien a ti, Mikasa —dijo—. Antes nos hemos violentado un poco.

—Sí.

—Quería decirte que has cambiado en los últimos años, has cambiado para mejor. Me alegro de que… puedas lidiar con ello sin tabúes. Porque él no volverá, él… está en prisión, ¿no?

—Sí.

¡Mientes más que hablas, Mikasa!

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —apostilló—, de que lo sobrelleves, pero, por favor, no dejes que lo que te pasó determine el resto de tu vida.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **EREN**

—Eres… Eres… —Mi madre no encontró calificativo, así que abrió los brazos y dijo—: Dame un abrazo, hijo.

Entonces comenzó el interrogatorio.

—¿Dónde has estado metido, Eren Jaeger? ¿Qué motivo es tan poderoso como para no pasar por casa de tu madre en dos semanas? —Frunció el ceño—. Y esa barba…

—Es la moda —me defendí. Por supuesto, era mentira: la habría dejado crecer porque disimulaba la preciosa cicatriz que un golpe de Djel me había dado en la barbilla.

—Es que te noto muy cambiado, hijo. Eso es todo. Estaba preocupada por ti. Me sorprendió que te fueras repentinamente.

—He estado en un pueblecito muy agradable. Algún día te llevaré. Te he echado de menos, mama.

—Promete que no volverás a irte así.

—Prometido.

—Bien. —Carla Zucker sonrió—. Por cierto, tu amigo Armin estuvo aquí el otro día. Es un chico encantador.

—¿Armin…? ¿Qué quería?

—Oh, nada. Simplemente saludar a la madre de su mejor amigo y dejar tu coche en el garaje.

No me quedó más remedio que sonreír. Siempre pasaba lo mismo con Armin: podía confiar en él completamente. Seguía soportándome, después de tantos años. El caso es que había cuidado de la preciosidad que había pertenecido a mi tío Kruger.

Se acercaba la larga estación de frío, ¡pero no de soledad! Ya no. Sería el primer invierno que pasaba con mi madre. También se acercaba el momento de… de… demonios. De buscar trabajo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, si trabajaba, me mantendría alejado de los malos vicios y produciría, por primera vez en mi vida, dinero. El único problema es que no me veía en un hospital. ¡Dios sabe que los odio! Envidié la habilidad de Mikasa para encontrar curro. Callejeaba sin parar hasta encontrarlo.

—¿Y Mikasa? —pregunté.

—Ha salido, pero volverá enseguida —Mi madre soltó una risita—. ¿Por qué no subes a su apartamento a esperarla? Ella también te ha echado de menos, aunque diga que no…

Así que, hacia las cinco de la tarde me encontraba en su apartamento. Mikasa no permitía ni una gota de polvo. Estaba todo impoluto y ordenado. Podría ser un verdadero caos en otros aspectos, pero nunca en lo doméstico. Casi me sentí culpable por dejar un vaso en el fregadero después de beber agua. Sin embargo, había algo inquietante en aquel orden: una casa así parece estar deshabitada, muerta, carente de vida. Cada libro estaba colocado por orden alfabético, y la guitarra sobre la cama… La cogí. Dedos torpes, los míos, pues no encontraban el más mínimo sentido a aquellas cuerdas. Me fijé en la foto que había sobre la mesita de noche. Una Mikasa mucho más joven, de unos doce años, tomando de la mano a un muchacho de unos diecinueve o veinte, de pelo negro y ojos finos. Ambos sonreían y se encontraban en un parque. Detrás del marco ponía algo: «Mánchester, tiempos felices».

Cosa curiosa, aquella. Supuse que era su hermano, era demasiado joven para ser su padre. Entonces escuché una cerradura abriéndose y sonreí maliciosamente. Imagino que dejó las llaves sobre la mesa, se quitó la chaquea, la colgó en el respaldo de una silla, se lavó las manos (siempre lo hacía cuando volvía de algún sitio) y, finalmente, cuando entró a su cuarto, yo me encontraba detrás de la puerta, escondido. Le puse las manos en los hombros.

—Bu —susurré.

Un rodillazo en la entrepierna me hizo empalidecer. Se percató de que era yo y pasó de asesina (había aniquilado mis posibilidades de ser padre en un futuro muuuy lejano) a sorprendida.

—¡Eren! —exclamó—. ¡Qué demonios!

—¡Duele, duele! —Me dejé caer en la cama, con las manos en la zona declarada catastrófica—. ¡Caray, qué recibimiento!

—Eres un capullo, ¿lo sabes? —Negó lentamente y sonrió—. Levanta.

Hice caso. Entonces me abrazó. A mí, al capullo de los trajes caros, del perfume de Quasar, de las corbatas brillantes que no sabía anudar, de los cigarrillos de primera, de los anillos de platino en cada anular, de las manos incapaces de hacer música, del asma como excusa. A mí, a Eren Jaeger. Fue sorpresivo e inaudito. Su pelo húmedo abandonó mi cara cuando se separó para inspeccionarme.

—Pareces John Lennon con esa barba.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, Yoko Ono. Has estado muy aburrida sin mí, ¿eh?

Un minuto después estábamos sentados en el salón.

—Pues que sepas —Me señaló— que he rechazado un trabajo maravilloso por tu culpa.

—¿Y ahora que he hecho? Paso un tiempo fuera y arruino tu currículum.

Ella creía que había cometido la mayor gilipollez de su vida. Pero está justificada, dijo. Había rechazado la oportunidad de su vida: trabajar en el Moulin Rouge. Darius Zackley había hecho la oferta, la jugosa oferta. «Y cuando salí del hotel —comentó— vi a los dos gorilas que nos persiguieron aquel día, estaban cuchicheando y me pareció escuchar tu nombre».

—Qué fama tengo —reí nerviosamente.

—¿Hay algo que tengas que decir, Eren?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Arqueó una ceja.

—Te noto raro.

Mi nuevo móvil empezó a sonar. Descolgué y se me pusieron de corbata.

—Sé que estás vivo, chico —dijo Darius Zackley—. Tranquilo, no te alteres: esto es una llamada amistosa. Pensaba que no tendrías cojones para volver a París, pero veo que me he equivocado. ¿Creías que iba a matarte, muchachito? No seré yo el que te mate. Solamente quería darte una lección, una buena lección. Me haré un collar con tus muelas.

—Ah, perfecto.

—Vamos a compartir esta ciudad, amigo. Te aseguro que no volveré a tocarte un pelo, pero ten cuidado: no soy el único que tiene ganas de verte criando malvas. Ah, y señor Jaeger…

—¿Sí?

—Dígale a su novia que la oferta sigue en pie.

—Lo siento, pero no va a poder ser. Ya nos veremos.

Sonreí como si nada hubiera pasado al despegarme el teléfono de la oreja. «Era un amigo, me ha invitado a tomar una copa esta noche —mentí—. No voy a ir». Supongo que la sorprendió que yo rechazara una juerga… y entonces caí en la cuenta de que no me comportaba como Eren Jaeger, no como el Eren que todos conocían. Solamente me apetecía hundirme en el sofá y ver una película.

—Oye —dije—, ¿te gusta Woody Allen?

—¿Es esto una nueva estrategia para follar conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no. Además, yo contigo no follaría… —Le guiñé un ojo—. Contigo _haría el amor._

—No tenía ni idea de que fueras un romántico. Prepara el DVD mientras hago palomitas.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **ERWIN**

La conversación con Levi se produjo cuando la rubia sin nombre abandonó mi cama. No mencionó nada sobre el trabajo, no me preguntó cómo, dónde o con quién estaba. Llevaba años sin saber nada de su hermana, eso era lo que preocupaba. Suplicó a Dios que lo perdonara. «¿Por qué?», pregunté. Entonces respondió: «Porque lo único que hice cuando ella se marchó fue enfadarme. ¿Y si tenía sus razones, Erwin? Y si… ¿Y si le ocurrió algo que no sé?».

—La he visto, Levi, la he visto —dije rápidamente—. No es a ti a quien Dios tiene que perdonar, sino a ella.

Activé el manos libres y le hice un gesto a la rubia, que esperaba en el marco de la puerta, dónde estaba el baño. Al otro lado de la línea, mi socio empezó a pensar en lo peor: «¿Qué has averiguado, Erwin». Estaba comiendo de mi mano: creería todo lo que le dijera; y, por supuesto, a esto contribuía la imagen que Mikasa había dejado en Mánchester.

—¿Que si he averiguado cosas, hermano? Sí, y muy a mi pesar. Está malviviendo, no tiene trabajo, y creo que no le interesa tenerlo… Intenté hablar con ella, pero fue imposible. No quiere saber nada, Levi, nada de ti. ¡Me da tanta pena! No quiero ser yo el que diga esto, pero…

—¿Decir el qué, Erwin?

—Será mejor que la des por perdida, Levi. La niña dulce que alguna vez conocimos, ya no existe.

Una vez que colgó, me reí como si no hubiera un mañana. Hasta se me olvidó la presencia de la rubia. ¡Esa mala puta! Al menos no había empezado a hablar de amor, como las otras chavalitas que me camelaba noche tras noche. Esta era diferente, e inglesa, nada menos, pero con un narizón de judía. Una mala puta, al fin al cabo. Todas esas tías que me tiraba eran transitorias, ya no podía aguantar más: necesitaba a Mikasa Ackerman. Inmediatamente me enfurecí al navegar entre las fotos de mi galería. Ahí estaba, una realidad terrible. Hacía unos meses que Mikasa había acudido, en compañía de unos amigos, a un antro, Le Carme. Allí, por supuesto, uno de mis ratoncitos se había colado y tomado la fotografía que tanto me quemaba. ¡Maldita sea, una y mil veces! Se había olvidado de mí, sí, había olvidado a qué nombre estaba puesta.

Ahí estaba ella, congelada en el tiempo, con una copa en la mano y….

—Pagarás, cariño —susurré arrojando el aparato a la cama—. Te daré un castigo digno de ti.

Un castigo por haberse entregado, sin mi permiso, a Jean Kirstein, pero, sobre todo, por esa imagen en la que besaba a Eren Jaeger.

 **ooo**

 **Holaaa!**

 ** _¿Alguien me ha echado de menos? Bueno, bueno, si he estado tanto tiempo desaparecida... es porque lamentablemente tengo que estudiar. Virgilio y Ovidio me restan tiempo, pero me nutren de literatura._**

 _¡He vuelto y eso es lo que importa!_

 _ **Dejen ustedes sus reviews y háganme spam por ahí, por Facebook, por Tumblr, por donde quieran.**_

 _ **Hasta el siguiente milenio, buen lector.**_


	11. Sabes a curry

**EREN**

Era domingo por la mañana y estaba tumbado en la cama kilométrica de mi suite. _Mi suite…_ El botones subiría en breves para ayudarme a hacer las maletas. Probablemente pasarían mil huéspedes por allí después de mí, pero ninguno llegaría a imaginar con exactitud lo que había acontecido en ese colchón, en ese suelo. El País de la Jodienda, ni más ni menos. Mi nido de copular. Cuántas horas habría pasado yo en esa cama… Días enteros haciendo el vago. No habría movido el culo ni aunque me echaran un cubo de agua fría encima; en cambio, la presencia del botones me hizo dar un salto, como si me hubieran metido una estaca por el culo. Así era, en cierto modo. Un pisito en la rue Washington me esperaba. «Te gustará —había dicho Armin—. Podrás ir al Lido andando». Eso me habría consolado si la noche anterior, al volver de cenar, no hubiera llegado a mis oídos la vida sexual de mis vecinos, que estaban de luna de miel; y, mientras tanto, yo estaba solo en el País de la Jodienda… por primera vez en mi vida. Eso me había deprimido. Pero, Eren, ¡has vadeado incontables veces ese río llamado sexo! Sí, ¿y qué? ¿No tengo derecho a entristecerme porque he follado mucho, porque he vivido entre lujo y comido los mejores entremeses? Lo cierto es que no debería tener derecho, pero lo tengo, y me pareció demasiado triste que esos recién casados estuvieran en plena faena, a escasos metros de mi ser, mientras yo había intentado que varias chicas de mis contactos me hicieran compañía, y la respuesta de todas había sido: «Tengo mejores cosas que hacer». Y esos dos no parecían tener algo mejor que hacer, solamente pensaban en follar con el otro. Tenían su propio universo. Cuando yo me acostaba con una tía, también lo hacía con su novio, con sus hemorroides, con sus facturas sin pagar y con su próximo viaje. En realidad, yo les importaba tres cojones, a todas y cada una de ellas, pero las buscaba: necesitaba ese subidón de vez en cuando.

Y ahora estaba despidiéndome de mi ring de combate. El botones lo tuvo todo listo en menos de dos horas; me trajo un café, incluso. Qué cosa tan horrible es mudarse. Siente uno que lo están arrancando de su hábitat natural. Era el momento adecuado, sin embargo, y yo lo sabía. Un día más y no habría sido capaz de largarme, de subir al camión y poner rumbo a mi nueva cueva. Tenía tres alcobas. ¿Por qué demonios? El portero lo aclaró todo: «Estas viviendas están diseñadas para familias». Por supuesto. Así que tenía una habitación para mi testículo izquierdo, con los millones de hijos que encerraba, otra para el derecho y otra para… Bueno, ya sabéis como es esto: mucho espacio para un solo tipo. Con un poco de suerte, estaría todo el día por ahí, extraviado, enterrado en la marea de gente. No me sentía preparado para deshacer las maletas, así que fui a tomar un _apéritif_ con Connie.

—Mi hermano Martin se ha licenciado en arqueología —me comentó con un gesto demencial—. Ese tío… Ese tío es un artista. Martin Springer. Suena bastante bien. Mi padre siempre me llama Connard, Connard Springer. Estoy muy preocupado, Eren. ¿Qué haré en la cena de Navidad? Uno hablará de arqueología, la otra de fotografía, ¿y el viejo Connie qué dirá, que tiene una coctelería… y que ni siquiera el local es suyo? Eso, ríete. Tú al menos puedes decir que eres matasanos, pero yo tengo los estudios mínimos. Y estará mi viejo para restregármelo: «¿Has visto a tu hermano, Connard? Estoy tan orgulloso de que haya ido a la universidad». Con diecinueve años yo estaba recorriéndome las discotecas y los cafés y camelándome a la vecina. La vecina… Dios, espero que no la inviten. Me van a echar en cara todo eso, los muy cabrones, y que sólo iba a casa para pedir dinero.

Y Connie empezó a decir que había hecho lo que había podido y que hacía lo que podía aunque no pudiera con su vida, aunque se encontrara más abatido de la cuenta. He oído eso antes, en algún otro lugar. El arte de «hacer lo que se pueda» lo aplicaba diariamente. Me había funcionado… _hasta hacía poco._ Hay una triste e innegable realidad: el ser humano progresa a base de sobreesfuerzos. _Sobreesfuerzo…_ ¿están ustedes familiarizados con esa palabra? ¿Para cuántos de ustedes es la vida un sobreesfuerzo? «Estoy perdiendo la cabeza —admitió finalmente Connie, enfadado—, o lo que es peor: la paciencia. No pienso volver a casa por Navidad. Pueden irse todos al demonio». Ese fue el momento en el que explotó, una explosión de sinceridad: la clave estaba en aceptar que había renunciado. Pero, ¿a qué? Es algo que todavía no sé. Había renunciado a su familia hacía mucho, o eso parecía. «Llevo años intentando que mi padre me llame por mi nombre, pero no cambia: Connard, ve a comprar un paquete de Camel; Connard, ve a ayudar a tu madre a poner la mesa; Connard, hazme un masajito en la espalda, ¿quieres? He trabajado muy duro para manteneros, hijos míos. Es lo mínimo que me merezco… ¡Y una mierda! Ponía como excusa su pie deforme para no trabajar. Ha vivido en una baja constante. No sabe lo que es servir más de mil copas en menos de cinco horas. No lo sabe. Y cree que yo me dedico a vivir la vida mientras Nifa saca adelante el negocio. Si hubiera ido a la puta Sorbona, quizás… Bueno, quizás me llamaría por mi nombre, tal vez me tendría una pizca de respeto».

 _Así que de eso se trataba._ Descubrí algo en ese preciso momento. Un nuevo mundo que, como América, en realidad era mucho más antiguo, algo mucho más primitivo que mis instintos. Después de los bocadillos y las cervezas, quiso la casualidad que me encontrara con Keith Shadis en una calle, con un niño a cada mano, sus ahijados. Podrían haber sido sus nietos, _mis hijos, incluso,_ pero Keith había llevado una vida de gran soledad, y ésta lo había endurecido por fuera, pero ablandado por dentro. Había que hablar con él para percatarse de ello, por supuesto, o se quedaría uno con la impresión equivocada. Podía haber sido mi padre, aquel tío, y yo podría haber sido el hijo de Keith y Carla Shadis, y Alemania habría sido una gran desconocida. ¡Se hizo lo que se pudo! ¡E incluso lo que no se pudo! Pero las cosas resultaron ser como fueron: Zeke fumaba a escondidas mientras Grisha se aficionaba al póquer y Diana salía con sus hermanas las gorgonas. Luego estaba yo. _Unecht._

Miraba hacia atrás y volvía a ver la Berlín de mi infancia. Estaba solo. ¿Estaba logrando lo que quería? No, porque no sabía lo que quería. Era un niño desgraciado, miserable y desamparado. Tenía todo y nada a la vez. De hecho, ni siquiera era un niño: para serlo, te tienen que tratar como a un niño se le debe tratar, y a mí me trataban como a un sarraceno en tierras cristianas. Me sentía tan asqueado con mi familia y con la vida en general, que me echaba a llorar. Luego, cuando contaba con la edad de coger el coche, me perdía durante días.

Me sentí terriblemente indefenso después de despedirme de Keith Shadis. Ahora entiendo perfectamente lo que ocurrió: había cambiado. Solamente una metamorfosis de ese calibre podría afectarme de tal manera. Tres habitaciones, dos de ellas vacías. Pero, ¡bueno! ¿No era yo una familia? Una familia de uno. Esa casa era condenadamente grande… como la de Berlín. ¿Era un cambio o un retroceso? Optimismo: tenía una casa enorme… ¡para llenarla de sueños e ilusiones! ¡Sí! ¡Eso debía hacer!

Entonces me encontré tranquilo y en paz con mis semejantes. ¡Qué día tan espléndido! El cielo estaba tan despejado como mi mente. Hasta las cagarrutas me hubieran parecido hermosas si me hubieran plantado una ante los ojos. Bien, bien, ¿qué iba a hacer a continuación? Veamos… Buscar trabajo, me dije. No me imaginaba que mi vieja amiga Petra Ral me ayudaría a lograrlo. En cuanto me lo ofreció, acepté: dar masajes a modelos podría ser muy interesante. También fue por aquella época, más o menos, más concretamente cuando retomé la lectura, en la que empecé a llevar gafas para ver de cerca.

—Fíjate, Eren Jaeger: estás iniciándote en el gafapastismo —comentó Mikasa—. Te has independizado y me pides libros. Lo próximo será ver películas suecas.

—Estoy aplicando nuevas técnicas —Sonreí—. Los hombres que leen ligan más, a no ser que seas Armin.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. —Escudriñó su estantería, su estantería colmada de libros, y después me miró de reojo—. ¿Tienes experiencia?

—He leído toda la obra de Henry Miller. ¡Eso no te lo esperabas! Y un montón de libros de ciencia, de biología y de medicina. Ah, y también la Biblia… ¿Por qué me miras así?

—No pareces ser muy católico. —Alcanzó una novela y me la pasó—. Esta es perfecta para ti: el protagonista es un dandi capullo y perverso. Era la favorita de mi padre.

—¿El retrato de Dorian Gray? —Hojeé la novela; la edición tenía más de veinte años—. Ya veo: Oscar Wilde. Inglesa tenías que ser.

—Sí, sí. Cuídalo con tu vida, ese libro fue el único que traje de Mánchester. Ah, y Wilde era irlandés.

No tardé en descubrir que la llegada del invierno cambiaba a Mikasa. Se quedaba en la cama hasta el mediodía y muchos días se saltaba el gimnasio. Riko la echaba de menos porque no soportaba lidiar con un inepto como yo. La solución que se le ocurrió fue empezar a enseñarme el tipo de karate que dominaba. «Mientras tú estabas de jarana —dijo—, Mikasa se iniciaba en el kyokushinkai». Y paf, se le ocurrió darme una patada que me hizo caer de culo sobre el tatami. Le supliqué que tuviera cuidado. «Sólo sabes quejarte —bisbiseó—, pero no te preocupes: voy a convertirte en un ser de provecho, Jaeger». El proceso para llegar a ser un tipo válido incluyó varios puñetazos en lugares sensibles. Mierda, era normal que Djel y Ralph me hubieran dejado hecho un Cristo: era un verdadero blandengue. En cambio, Mikasa le daba al saco de boxeo como si verdaderamente le zurrara a su peor enemigo. Riko tuvo la maravillosa idea de organizar un combate de kyokushinkai entre nosotros… que tuvo los resultados esperados: el asunto acabó conmigo tirado en el suelo, mareado, con Mikasa acuclillada a mi lado: «Creo que le he dado muy fuerte».

—No, no —contesté mientras me ponía en pie, tambaleando—. Sigamos… ¡No te contengas!

Sabe Dios que no lo hizo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Riko recogiendo mi cadáver y un chorro de agua fría que me devolvió a la vida.

—Eren —dijo Mikasa—, eh, ¿estás vivo?

—Más o menos. —Me froté la cara—. Creo que dejé de estarlo cuando tu maravilloso pie impactó contra mi desgraciado estómago.

—Eso es porque todavía estás muy verde —remachó Riko, mirándome desde lo alto con indolencia y los brazos en jarra—. Pero te felicito, Jaeger: ya no eres el tío con la barriga cervecera del primer día. Has mejorado mucho. —Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr en la cinta—. Pero el kyokushinkai requiere más motivación.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Miré a Mikasa—. ¿Se puede saber qué motivos tienes tú para aprender cómo romperle el cuello a una persona?

—La defensa personal es importante. —Se encogió de hombros, bebió un poco de agua y echó a andar hacia las duchas.

—Mikasa tiene lo que hay que tener para esto —empezó Riko—. A ti todavía te falta. El kyokushinkai es más que un arte marcial: es una filosofía, chico, un camino que se recorre con la cabeza abajo, la mirada alzada y la boca cerrada.

—Estoy trabajando en eso último.

Aquello era misión imposible. Después de sudar la gota gorda, invité a la cantante a tomar algo, pero para mí sorpresa, alegó tener algo que hacer. Cuando pregunté, respondió escuetamente: «Tengo que ver a un viejo amigo», y luego añadió: «Búscame después de comer e iremos a tomar un café». De modo que acabé telefoneando a mi colega Erwin Smith. «Qué alegría oírte, Eren —rió afablemente—. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos y me aclaras un par de cosas sobre la ciudad?». No había conocido a un tío tan benevolente —exceptuando a Armin— en toda mi vida. El caso es que me reuní con él e intenté que soltara prenda, toda la prenda que un abogado puede soltar, sobre la gachí que justificaba su presencia en París. Era una larga historia, por supuesto.

—Ya nos hemos visto un par de veces —dijo—, pero todavía sigue recordándome los errores del pasado. Aún no comprende que soy solamente un hombre.

—Tarde o temprano te perdonará. Es cuestión de tiempo.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió—. Me necesita.

.

.

.

 **MIKASA**

Era difícil negarle un poco de dinero a mi viejo amigo Denis Eibringer, ese chalado ruso. Vivía en una pocilga que apenas podía pagar. Daba verdadera lástima oír ese acento ruso rogando por unos cuantos euros. «Así que, ¿ahora tienes pasta? Cuando vivíamos todos juntos, nunca tenías… Vaya, sí que tengo suerte de haber recurrido a ti… Aunque primero llamé a Hitch. Está chiflada y endeudada. No pensaba que tú me ayudarías… Gracias. Oye, ¿sabes que esas hermanas locas, las Cusacovic, se han forrado…? Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Me estoy pudriendo, el traje se me cae a pedazos… y no he llegado a pagarlo del todo. ¿Podrías acercarme a Correos…? Tengo que recoger un paquete de mi tío Raskólnikov…». Luego empezó a buscar su paquete de cigarrillos por todo el cuarto. Renqueaba ligeramente porque, según dijo, un prestamista le había dado un aviso no muy amigable. «Oye, ¿no te da vergüenza la persona que eres? Quiero decir… Yo me avergüenzo de mí mismo a todas horas. Mírame, te he sacado cincuenta euros… y puede que nunca te los devuelva. Tengo sífilis, para colmo. En Rusia ya me habrían matado… Bueno, ¡aquí está! ¿Un pito? ¿No? Bueno… ¿No has dicho que tenías una moto? No puedo ir a Correos cojeando…», y, después de ponerse la chaqueta llena de parches, exhaló lastimosamente y añadió: «Debería robarlo en vez de dar sablazos a mis amigos. Pero soy demasiado vago… No puedo trabajar ni robar. Estoy todo el día en la cama, con dolor de riñones. Soy un hijoputa gandul desde que nací. Prefiero morirme de hambre antes que mover un dedo».

Para su buena fortuna, accedí a llevarlo a Correos. Allí cuchicheó en ruso con un tío y recogió el «paquete», lo cual lo dejó profundamente abatido. Su tío le había mandado dinero… pero dinero ruso. «Pero, ¿cómo se puede ser tan desconsiderado? Cinco mil rublos equivalen a… No lo sé exactamente, pero no es mucho más de lo que tú me has prestado. Encima tendré que ir al banco a cambiarlos… ¡Estoy acabado! No puedo ir al banco con estas pintas. ¿Harías el favor de acompañarme? Te invitaré a un café por todo el follón que te estoy dando…». Al salir del banco con sus sesenta y seis míseros euros, sonrió como sonríe un tipo realmente acabado: «Ahora mismo sólo podría salvarme una tía rica, pero ya estoy cerca de los cincuenta… ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir eso? Que pronto tendré que comprar Viagra. ¡Dios Santo! Conozco un sitio por aquí cerca… ¿Te apetece un bocadillo de jamón?»

Comió mientras se mortificaba por haberse cortado el dedo. De repente se alegró y empezó a preguntarme: «Bueno, bueno, ¿cómo has estado últimamente? Veo que vas en chándal… ¿Gimnasio? Así que Mikasa Ackerman se está poniendo en forma, quién lo diría… Pídete algo más, hija mía, no te cortes: después de todo, estoy pagando con tus cincuenta… ¡Ay! Yo me estoy volviendo loco en ese establo en el que vivo… Loco, ¿eh? Ya me lo decía mi tío: estás loco, Denis, estás loco… como tu padre. ¡Ese viejo sí que estaba verdaderamente loco! Abandonó a mi madre por un hombre, por un danés».

Un poco después, de vuelta en casa, tras haberse tomado un par de cervezas… «Es una pena que nos estemos conociendo más íntimamente porque me has prestado algo de guita… ¿Sabes? Si algún día tengo pasta y la sífilis no me mata, iré a viajar por el mundo… y te invitaré. Dos cabezas son mejor que una y media».

No me atreví a decir nada, por lo que le aseguré que algún día se recuperaría física y económicamente.

—Bueno, supongo que da igual quedarse aquí o irse a la Conchinchina —continuó—, porque este mundo está completamente podrido. Mira a tu alrededor… mira a esta gente… ¿Has conocido a alguien que valga la pena?

—Pues, de hecho… sí, creo que sí.

Rechacé el trago de whisky barato y entonces, como le sabía mal que me fuera así, me ofreció un puro. «Te aprecio más que la hostia, Mikasa, de verdad. Oye, iba en serio eso de invitarte a dar la vuelta al mundo… Todo artista tiene que viajar. Yo solamente he visto este puto país de gabachos desde que salí de Smolensk… Debería haber ido a Polonia con Zeramuski, ese grandísimo hijo de perra… Creo que está en chirona. Pero, bueno, ¡que le den a ese cabrón! Nunca me ha dado nada, el cerdo. Tú eres la persona que más me ha dado en la vida, incluso cuando no tenías pasta y me animabas con lo de mi dedo. Fúmate ese purito en muestra de mi gratitud».

El día fue pasando así, entre piscolabis y copitas, observando el humo del puro hacerle la contra a la gravedad, bostezando en los semáforos, no haciendo nada en específico, nada más que vivir. Días así parecían utópicos. No había nada importante que hacer, nada que decir, nada que perder. La vida… Bueno, a veces da una tregua, una caricia antes de un puñetazo. Paseé por las Tullerías con el sabroso puro en la boca, con la certeza de que ese parque era uno de los confines del mundo. Todo saldría bien… _al final,_ que es el momento que importa. Era cuestión de esforzarse mínimamente, cosa que había hecho durante toda mi vida. Volví a casa pensando en que nací como una nulidad, pero eso nunca me había afectado, jamás. Y me importaba todavía menos cuando era más joven y estaba realmente tarada. Había disfrutado esos años de formas perjudiciales y, gracias a la Providencia, no había terminado como Denis Eibringer. _Era milagroso._ Ya en la puerta del edificio, me sentía agradecida con la vida misma por haberme dado una oportunidad. Revisé el buzón: panfletos, un recibo y un sobre del tamaño de un folio. ¡Si eran facturas o documentos indeseables, los echaría al horno de la panadería! Bien, así que abrí el sobre y examiné su contenido, siempre con el puro entre los labios. Eran trece fotos; doce de ellas eran mujeres desconocidas, todas aparentemente dormidas, y la última era una mía, de cuando tenía unos dieciséis años. Salía sentada en el capó del coche de mi hermano, mirada fija en la cámara. Esa foto la había tomado Erwin Smith.

Las rompí en mil pedazos y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Era cosa suya, claro. El mensaje era claro: «Recuerda que estoy aquí, que he estado con muchas mujeres y que tú puedes ser la siguiente». Bien, pues lo siguiente que hice fue ir a la cocina y coger una botella de bourbon que Moses Braun me había regalado. Si no hubiera sido por eso, tal vez me habría tirado por la ventana. Me sorprendí al descubrir que me temblaba el pulso, y entonces tuve una revelación: él siempre había estado a mi lado, siempre había tenido los ojos en mi persona, desde hacía casi diez años. Creo que fue un bourbon, dos copas de coñac y medio litro de cerveza después cuando sonó el móvil.

—Hola, guiri karateca. ¿Dónde estás? —Era la voz de Eren—. Me debes un café.

Guardé silencio mientras me arrellanaba perezosamente en el sofá. Un barullo vivaz llegaba desde la calle. Por un momento me olvidé de mi interlocutor.

—Ahh, Ereen, ¿eres tú?

Lo escuché reírse.

—¿Se te ha dormido la lengua o estás borracha?

—¿Qué más da?

—No, si yo no digo nada. Soy el menos indicado para criticar la bebida.

Resoplé.

—Ven a mi casa. Estoy muy borracha y muy sola.

—Uy.

—Uy qué.

—Nada, nada. Es sólo que no te imaginaba diciendo eso. En diez minutos estoy ahí.

Al oír aquello, apenas podía creerlo. Yo también podía sentirme sola y ponerme como una cuba. Si yo hubiera abierto el pico para contarle todo lo que me había metido, me miraría espantado. Por aquel entonces ya sabía yo que era un engranaje oxidado de la sociedad y me faltaba un hervor. Era simplemente una chica a la que gustaba pasarlo malamente bien y la música. Fijaos si me gustaba tanto que, en una de esas, iba tan piripi y estaba tan contenta que no me percaté de que me había roto un dedo del pie. Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando la cosa amaneció hinchada y negra, y no supe explicarle a Levi qué había sucedido con exactitud. A día de hoy, lo desconozco. El caso es que la chavala que alguna vez fui bebía como una cosaca porque sí, porque la juventud no necesita motivos para pillar un buen pedal, pero ahora, como adulta, bebía porque había demasiados motivos.

Eren silbó y entonces abrí los ojos.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué es todo esto? —Miró el coñac y las cervezas—. ¿Estás celebrando algo?

— _Maybe —_ respondí echando la cabeza hacia atrás y riendo sin humor—. París es una fiesta.

—Supongo que la hora del café queda anulada. —Se sentó a mi lado, pero manteniendo la distancia de un cuerpo—. Así que Santa Mikasa se ha quitado el hábito y la aureola por segunda vez.

—Si yo te contara. —Suspiré.

—Cuéntame.

—No.

—Está bien, está bien. —Lanzó una mirada perspicaz a mi brazo izquierdo… Inmediatamente lo retiré de su vista—. Las he visto. Las vi hace algún tiempo. Había una reciente, cuando las vi.

—Ah.

—Si no quieres hablar de ello, lo entiendo.

Clavé la mirada en él. La cara me ardía y los párpados me pesaban.

—No, no quiero hablar de ello. No hablo de ello. Sueño con ello, convivo con ello, pero no hablo de ello. Yo…

De nuevo esa sensación de miseria. Sobria no habría hecho lo que hice a continuación: me desplomé sobre su regazo. Así, con el pelo cubriéndome los ojos, no pudo ver las lágrimas. Eren Jaeger no movió ni un músculo, ni siquiera se escandalizó por mi forma de actuar. Apoyó los pies en la mesita y una de sus manos fue a parar a mi cabeza.

—Estoy contigo —susurró.

—No te vayas.

—No lo haré. Quiero ayudarte. —Su otra mano tomó la mía—. ¿Algún día… me contarás lo que ocurre?

—Sí —contesté—. Algún día.

—Vale —asintió—, pero, por favor, no te hagas más cortes. Si te pasa algo, ¿quién me va a atizar en el gimnasio?

Sonreí.

—Por eso no lo haré más.

. . .

Eran las ocho pasadas cuando desperté, cubierta por una manta. Me incorporé trabajosamente y atisbé el cielo oscuro por la ventana. La noche, la misteriosa noche se cernía sobre París. Olía bien. Silbidos y, de repente, ¡zas!, algo se rompió, algo de cristal. «Du heilige Scheiße», gruñó Eren. Parece otra persona cuando habla alemán. Luego apareció con una sonrisa y con un par de platos. «Un pequeño accidentito con un vaso —dijo—. He hecho la cena».

—Me sorprende que sepas cocinar —señalé.

—Los tutoriales de YouTube son muy útiles —aclaró—. Espero que te guste la cocina alemana.

Eran salchichas con curry.

—A los alemanes nos gustan mucho las salchichas… Bueno, a algunos más que a otros. —Sonrió con perversidad—. Pero no todo son salchichas, allá en Alemania.

Y ahora estábamos cenando y tuve que decirle que quitara los pies de la mesa. De repente, rió como si hubiera cometido una canallada.

—Bourbon de Kentucky, ¿eh, chica sensata y abstemia?

—Cállate. Me duele la cabeza.

—Una no, ¡dos veces te he visto toda curda! —Levantó las cejas rítmicamente—. Y las dos veces te has lanzado a mis brazos, querida.

—Eso es porque siempre apareces en el momento menos oportuno —rezongué.

Entonces dijo con voz aguda:

—Estoy muy borracha y muy sola. —Rió, y yo también, la verdad—. No te preocupes, yo también he llamado a Armin para decirle eso.

—Se merece el Cielo por aguantarte.

—Cierto. —Se mesó la barba—. Por eso voy a portarme bien de ahora en adelante —aseguró—. Oye.

—Ajá.

—¿Qué pensaste de mí la primera vez que me viste?

—Pensé que eres un salido y un gilipollas, la verdad. Te pegué un post-it en la frente en vez de darte un bofetón —admití— porque no parecías tan mal tipo. Luego haces que un viejo chalado casi me mate y, de la noche a la mañana, mi casera es tu madre. Si te sirve de consuelo, admito mi error: no eres un gilipollas. Un poco salido sí estás, desde luego, pero… Bueno, eres… una buena persona. ¿Se puede saber qué pensaste tú de mí?

—Mejor que no lo sepas —Alzó las manos— o me pondrás de pervertido para arriba.

Le di un golpe en el hombro.

—Me hago una idea de lo que querías, Jaeger. Pero, vaya, no lo conseguiste.

—Me alegro de no haberlo conseguido. —Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos—. Si lo hubiera logrado, para ti yo no sería nada.

—Si me hubieras conocido diez años antes, otro gallo hubiese cantado.

—¿Cuándo perdiste la virginidad?

Reí.

—A los quince.

Mientras terminaba de devorar su plato, se juntó más a mí, acomodándose para escuchar la historia. La Mikasa de Mánchester era algo curioso hasta para mí. Todavía tenía u pie en esos años, supongo. Los ingleses nos anclamos al pasado con facilidad. A Eren esta curiosidad le resultó jocosa.

—No me mires con esa cara —rezongué—. Cómo se me ocurre decírtelo. Eran otros tiempos. Me faltaba un tornillo, más o menos como a ti. Digamos que yo tenía certeza de todo, pero no sentía nada… Nada que no fuera amor por mí misma. El peor de los narcisismos, uno enfermo. Estaba acostumbrada a no hacer nada, también.

Tal y como mi tío Kenny. Ese viejo inmundo era una rata ladrona, y cuando parecía no poder ir a peor, se hizo reverendo. Enseguida lo saqué a patadas de mi cabeza.

—Yo peregrinaba de discoteca en discoteca. Dejaba que me engatusaran para tomar una copa… Joder, me encantaba beber. Por aquel entonces, yo no parloteaba ni una palabra de francés, ni tenía idea de que acabaría aquí.

—Parece que echas de menos esos tiempos.

—Realmente no. No volvería a ellos por nada del mundo. Supongo que estoy orgullosa de la persona en la que me he convertido. —Eché la cabeza hacia atrás—. Eso es todo.

Al parecer, eso impactó a Eren.

—Tengo que decirte algo —se aclaró la voz—. Las dos semanas que pasé fuera no se debieron a… una fuga romántica.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —se sorprendió.

—Volviste muy raro, menos Eren y más barbudo.

—Durante esas semanas me di cuenta de que yo no estoy orgulloso de mí mismo, de nada de lo que he hecho.

—Has hecho cosas buenas, Eren. Eso es más que suficiente para estar orgulloso —contesté—. Aunque te empeñes en creer lo contrario, eres un buen hombre.

—Eso lo dices porque te invito a comer.

—No, ¡claro que no! —Solté una carcajada—. Invitarme a comer es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi esmero en ir contigo al gimnasio… en vez de quedarme en la cama.

Me pareció que Eren se sentía indignado. «¡Y luego el vago soy yo! —gruñó—. Bueno, bueno, Mikasita, así que esa es tu verdadera naturaleza: ser vaga, borracha y fiestera».

—Sí, es cierto. —Me encogí de hombros y sonreí—. Pero no soy incorregible.

Aceptarse es un objetivo primordial en la vida. Las siestas de medio día me fascinaban, que me invitaran a comer y a beber me hacía rejuvenecer. Cuando llevaba vida comunitaria, en ese fumadero de opio que compartía con Hitch, Eibringer y los demás tarados, me especialicé en dar sablazos. Una comida, unos euros, una invitación al cine o al teatro: cualquier cosa que quisiera. Así conseguía vaguear durante todo el día, engendrar ideas y acumular energía para materializarlas. Cuando conocí a Eren me encontraba yo en una época de cambio. Estaba empezando a ser un miembro útil de la sociedad. Un horror. Al momento de tomar esas salchichas con curry, estaba integrada casi en su totalidad, aunque una pequeña parte de mí continuara en estado de barbarie.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo Eren mientras cogía los platos y se ponía en pie—. De todas las cosas que pretendía hacer contigo cuando me colé en el camerino del Empíreo, ahora mismo sólo haría una de ellas.

Entonces se dirigió hacia la cocina. Iba a fregar mientras yo me quedaba con ganas de saber. Barrió los cristales del suelo. Luego escuché el grifo y entonces se puso a canturrear en alemán… Pero, _te conozco, Eren Jaeger._ Oh, sí, estás esperando. Nunca dejas nada a medias. Y yo tampoco.

—¿Qué harías conmigo? —pregunté finalmente.

De nuevo el idioma de Napoleón. Cambió el tema. Me ofreció ir a dar un paseo; conocía un sitio tranquilo para estirar las piernas. «No puedo ni tenerme en pie», le dije. Nos encontramos sin nada que hacer. Al fin desembucha: no quería volver a casa porque todavía no la sentía como tal. Cosas de alemanes, pensé. Echaba de menos el Bristol, pero sabía que no podía vivir en un hotel para siempre. Yo sí qué podría vivir en un palacio como ese… si me pagaran la estancia.

—Oye —insistí—, no escurras el bulto. Habla.

—Es mejor dejarlo estar.

—Vaya. —Suspiré—. No te atreves a volver a tu casa, no te atreves a decírmelo… Eres un cobarde.

Ya lo tengo. Poco después volvió de la cocina con algo en la mano, se sentó a mi lado, mirándome fijamente y diciendo: «Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no un cobarde». Colocó la cuchara que había cogido sobre mi boca y es entonces, solamente entonces, cuando se hubo procurado una barrera de seguridad, cuando besó la otra cara de la cuchara. Un momento curioso, por decir de menos. Después lo miré, sin ningún gesto, y empezó a ponerse nervioso. «Eso era —aclaró separándose— lo que quería hacer». Inmediatamente me sentí conmovida.

—¿Acabas de besarme, Eren Jaeger?

— _Nop —_ Se encogió de hombros—, acabo de besar una cuchara sobre tu boca. No creas que voy robando besos por ahí, eso se consensua. Solamente te he hecho una demostración.

—No sé cómo tomarme esto.

Intenta olvidarlo, me dije. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que una tontería, y cada día se cometen mil tonterías sin importancia. Y Eren es propenso a ello, sin duda. Pero él ya no era el mismo. Aunque se había vuelto más reflexivo, continuaba siendo impulsivo… Pero no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. El sofá empezó a hundirse como arena movediza. Me puse en pie de un salto y fui a por un Ibuprofeno. Cuando volví al salón, Eren estaba poniéndose la chaqueta.

—Hora de que me vaya —dijo—. Creo que deberías acostarte.

—Es temprano.

—Lo sé.

—Eren.

—Dime.

—Eres un buen tipo.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no elogiaba a alguien con sinceridad, que me sentí anonadada. Que si había conocido a alguien de provecho, había dicho Eibringer. Increíblemente sí. Un olor tenue a perfume… muy tenue, eso percibí cuando Eren se acercó. Mi mente estaba curiosamente alerta. ¡Mis nervios tensos y vibrantes! Diez centímetros nos separaban. Antes de que pueda decirse una sola palabra, todo parece estar escrito. Me fijé en todos los detalles, no se me escapó nada: hasta advertí los pequeñísimos poros de su nariz. Cruzamos miradas, no hay nada que decir. Se remojó el labio inferior, inquieto. No sabía cómo actuar y eso lo trastocaba. ¿Y ahora qué…? Eso nos preguntábamos. Permanecimos ahí durante siglos. Después de esa eternidad, me animé a dar un paso. Y luego, muy despacio, casi con sigilo, Eren inclinó la cabeza. Nuestras narices se tocaron, tragó saliva y entreabrió la boca. Cálido, su aliento se alzó por mi rostro. Habría podido volverme loca si hubiera tardado un momento más. Nuestros labios se tocaron, se superpusieron con levedad, rozándose tímidamente. Nos separamos al segundo.

—Sabes… —balbuceó—. Sabes a curry.

—No, tú eres el que sabe a curry.

Finalmente, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se frotó la base del cuello con insistencia. Entonces, pese a todo, guiñó un ojo y me apuntó con un dedo.

—Nos vemos mañana.

.

.

.

 **ERWIN**

En Mánchester tuve algunos amigos importantes, unos generosos, otros intransigentes y otros completamente detestables. Las circunstancias habían convertido a mi padre en un lameculos y yo, como buen hijo de lameculos, procuraba llevarme bien con todos esos chorras; habían colocado a mi padre como catedrático en la universidad, así que debíamos mostrar nuestro agradecimiento. Algunos eran tan agasajadores que resultaban agobiantes. Hubo uno, Daz, que resultó ser un pobre desgraciado: lo encontraron muerto en su residencia de soltero, con una gran brecha de oreja a oreja y una botella de vino contra el pecho. Probablemente fue un asesinato, pero no merece la pena nombrar al difunto Daz…

Acabé en la casa de Aurille. Había olvidado todo lo referente a él hasta que pasé por la orilla del Sena y recordé el espléndido cuadro del río que presidía su casa de Mánchester. Estaba pensando que apenas conocía gente en París cuando, de repente, ¡paf!, saltó la palabra como una liebre: Aurille, el señor Aurille.

Me encontraba en su maravilloso apartamento en la rue de Chabrol, aquel del que tanto alardeaba ante mi padre. Aurille se las daba de buen samaritano; ofreció una casa al profesor Smith y, además, la amuebló. Una manera elegante de mear el terreno. Cada día venía a visitarnos con sus carísimos trajes y la mujer correspondiente de la jornada. Por las mañanas, si mi padre no estaba, entraba con su llave, me despertaba de un sonoro grito y me exigía que le preparara el desayuno. Su amigo, Deletov, sugería que no lo contradijera: tenía malas pulgas, ese Aurille. Malas, buenas, ¿qué importaba? _¡Nos había ayudado!_ Por eso, y porque el profesor Smith todavía no había reunido el dinero suficiente para pagarle, estaba yo dispuesto a lustrarle los zapatos con un cepillo de dientes, a quitarle el polvo de la americana con un pincel y a masticarle la comida, si fuese necesario. Era un maniático, aunque no viviera con nosotros, no toleraba que el fregadero estuviera atestado de platos y cubiertos. Eso lo enfurecía tanto que, un día, ordenó a una de sus chicas que fregara. Estaba en su apartamento parisino tronchándome de la risa al recordar eso. ¡Un gabacho loco!

—Egvin, Egvin —empezó—, pensaba que los Smith habíais muerto, llevo años sin sabeg nada de vosotros. ¡Ah! Sígvete más champán… Como si estuvieras en casa. —A continuación se dispuso a presentarme a su nueva y joven mujer. La llamó varias veces, lo cual lo frustró—. _Les femmes ... Elles sont toutes des ordures._

Aurille había nacido rico, por lo que su única preocupación era morir rico también. Se presentaba como un comerciante acaudalado, un mercader de diamantes, con una villa en Italia y varios campos de tabaco en América. Me di cuenta de que era un imbécil nada más verlo, pero son los imbéciles los que tienen suerte en este mundo. Ahora me parecía divertido que ese tipejo pagara la cuenta de los restaurantes sacándose un pequeño diamante del bolsillo, o que fuera por su hotel dando órdenes como un pachá y abofeteando al personal si le apetecía, y todo con una barriga que aumentaba de tamaño con cada comilona que se daba… tres al día, por lo menos. Y el orgullo con el que solía hablarme de Francia: «Es un país encantador, Egvin… Ahí la gente es inteligente». Me decía que había fornicado en una limusina frente al Arco del Triunfo… Sus amigotes se reían demasiado cuando lo escuchaban hablar de ello. Al fin y al cabo, había emborrachado a la chavala para poder pasársela por la piedra, y luego la había dejado tirada, sin bragas, en la habitación de algún hotel. Por lo demás, mi padre y yo no éramos más que esclavos para ese hijoputa rechoncho… Afortunadamente, de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Estuvimos hablando de negocios, de mi padre y de nuestras vidas. Le comenté un asunto, rió y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Enseguida habló con su amigo Deletov. En realidad, Deletov era su perro faldero que haría cualquier cosa por un habano y un traje italiano limpio y planchado. Era una garrapata humana, pero sabía lamer el culo como nadie, y tenía buenas cualidades. Cuando lo vi, me percaté de que su presencia continuaba inquietando: era sombrío y sus dientes habían ennegrecido. No era muy hablador, así que simplemente se dedicó a asentir cuando Aurille le dio indicaciones y la fotografía que yo le había mostrado.

—¿Ves lo que te digo, Egvin? —Suspiró—. Mujeres. Tiene que ir uno a buscarlas cuando deberían arrojarse a nuestros pies… Es bonita, esa muchacha. ¿Disfrutaste mucho metiéndosela, Egvin? Seguro que sí. Yo te ayudaré, _ami_ , porque sé cómo te sientes. Yo también hice lo propio, cuando joven, y más de una vez… —Se echó a reír—. _Oui, oui._ Mi padre me llevó a una de nuestras haciendas en el campo, señaló a la criada y dijo: «Hijo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella. Es una mujer». Así que esa misma noche entré a su habitación; la putita dormía desnuda, y eso facilitó el trabajo… Ah, pero todas estas historias ya las sabes, Egvin. —Luego se dirigió de nuevo a Deletov—. Sé discreto, no queremos alertar a la _mademoiselle_ … Acércame la botella, Egvin. Me alegro de que vigiles lo que es tuyo: así es como debe ser. ¡Ah! Si controláramos más a las mujeres, este mundo sería un lugar mejor.

.

.

.

 **EREN**

Soy un hombre que se volvió a bautizar a sí mismo. Muchas cosas habían sucedido en los últimos años, fue el cúmulo de todas ellas lo que impulsó el cambio, pero no estoy muy seguro. Sin embargo, hay algo que es una certeza: renací de una herida. Esa herida ya estaba infectada. Debería haver muerto hacía mucho. De hecho, en Alemania me dieron por muerto; era un viejo fantasma, una entidad que, gracias a Dios, se había extinguido de una vez por todas. Usaban el pretérito para referirse a mí, me habían enterrado. Les daba pena. No obstante, yo solía reír, y disfrutaba enormemente de la bebida, me acostaba con muchas mujeres y me aferraba a mi blando colchón. Estaba muerto, pero terriblemente vivo. No pensaba en el pasado y probablemente no tenía futuro, así que… _¿qué más daba?_ La herida había sido asestada. Hablo de ella como si fuera cosa del pasado, pero la llevo conmigo.

Lo que nadie esperaba fue mi resurrección. Decidí quiénes y quiénes no sabrían que había abandonado el sepulcro. Fue ella quien me anunció que yo era un hombre nuevo: un buen hombre. Ella… Recuerdo que la segunda vez que la vi, me dio a entender que no esperaba volver a verme. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que ocurriera lo que me aturdió completamente. Salí de su casa con las manos en los bolsillos, la boca abierta y la mirada perdida. Y la consciencia increíblemente tranquila. Había yo besado a muchas mujeres y me había imaginado besando a muchas más, pero aquello me había descolocado. Había sucedido como un movimiento de traslación, con tanta naturalidad y, al mismo tiempo, extrañeza, que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ella era mi amiga y nos habíamos besado. Podría decirse que fue un descuido, que los labios que iban a la mejilla se desviaron o que fue una tontería; sin embargo, sabía que no era el caso. Nos habíamos besado porque habíamos querido, porque la situación era favorable. Por un momento sentí que no valía menos que el barro. ¿Y ahora qué? Miré hacia su puerta. ¿Y si volviera a llamar? ¿Me abrirías la puerta, Mikasa? ¿Qué harías conmigo en ese caso? ¿Qué haríamos?

—Eren —dijo una voz—, Eren. —Una mano me sacudió levemente.

Parpadeé. Era Franz. Le expliqué lo que había sucedido: la noche anterior había besado a tal y cual, y después me había marchado a casa sin que sucediera nada más. Nos encontrábamos desayunando en una terraza cuando Franz me miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio. «¿Dices que te besó?», preguntó. Negué: había sido mutuo, ambos decidimos hacerlo, nadie se impuso sobre nadie. «¿Después no pasó nada más? —continuó Franz—. ¿No echasteis un quiqui?»

—No —dije—, ni siquiera pensaba en eso.

Oír eso alimentó su teoría sobre mi locura. A todo esto se presentó Armin, a quien Franz puso al día: «¿Sabes que este tío ya no piensa en fo…?». No había revelado la identidad de la otra parte del beso, pero Armin, muy suspicaz él, me echó una miradita que hablaba por sí misma. «Ya veo», dijo, sonriendo, y agregó: «¿Qué tal con tu trabajo?». Precisamente después de desayunar, a las nueve y media, tenía que ponerme manos a la obra. Era sorprendente la cantidad de dolencias que decían tener, aquellas modelos. La agencia estaba buscando gente como yo, «asesores de salud y físico», para tenerlas contentas. Así fue como me vi ante la espalda desnuda de Anka Rheinberger, una bielorrusa —«rusa no, cariño, recuérdalo»— con cantidad de contracturas.

—Oye —dijo—, ¿conoces por casualidad un hotelito agradable? Estoy buscando alojamiento temporal, hasta que acabe con los trámites del divorcio… —De repente, al mencionar eso, enfureció—. Ese hijo de puta, Gustav, quiere joderme todo lo que pueda mientras estemos casados, pero no lo va a conseguir. Me da demasiado asco, ese tipo. ¡Ah, menos mal que no soy una top model, o ya estaría acaparando las portadas! ¡No pienso aguantarlo ni un día más!

Miré por la ventana. Estaba lloviznando. Iba a ser interesante eso de tener trabajo.

 **OOO**

 _ **HOLAAA**_

 _He vuelto. Con el capítulo once, para vosotros, jugadores. Hasta hay beso y todo, que la cosa avanza. Próximamente, más y mejor._

 _ **Saludos a todos los que leen y dejan sus reviews.**_

 _ **PD: Puede que vuelva con una idea muy loca para un fic cuyo título es Cowboys from Hell.**_


	12. Confianza

**ERWIN**

 **E** l día transcurría sin incidentes. Estaba arriba, en el balcón de la casa de Aurille. El drama arrasaba abajo, en el salón, donde Koslow, el poeta centenario, agonizaba. Su _grande passion_ era su esposa, y como ésta estaba muerta, él ya no podía continuar en este mundo. Yo estaba en el balcón fumando un cigarro mientras Aurille lo atiborraba a ron. Mi última inquietud —Deletov— había salido a «dar una vuelta». Yo había estado pensando. En caso de que Mikasa volviera a estar ante mí, ¿qué le haría? Tenía muchas cosas en mente, y la primera de ellas era darle una paliza de la que no se recuperara nunca.

Todavía no había hablado con ella en persona, pero pronto se daría la ocasión. Me estaba dando esquinazo. No obstante, fracasaba; incluso cuando creía que yo no la observaba, se equivocaba. Le había sorprendido mi presencia, pero lo que en realidad estaba pensando era: «¿Por qué has tardado tanto?». Siempre había sabido que tarde o temprano acudiría a reclamarla como mía. Mía y de nadie más. Me quemaba verla junto a Jaeger, y entonces empecé a preguntarme si ese tipo la estaba _alimentando._ Zackley no lo había matado, pero yo estaba dispuesto a estrangularlo con mis propias manos.

Aurille estaba de mal humor. Estaba harto de tantos sonetos y liras. Se las arregló para conducir a Koslow hasta una de las habitaciones, borracho como una cuba, y lo dejó encerrado con sus pareados de duelo.

La comida estaba lista. Aurille me sirvió vino y empezó a inflamar mi ego, a preguntarme sobre mis últimos casos.

Una llamada. Bien, parecía que Deletov estaba haciendo su trabajo, desvelándome los puntos débiles de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIKASA**

Hay días que se levanta una de la cama como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima. Abandonas el reino de los sueños y te adentras en una mañana amarga. Nada puede ser peor que eso.

Así, el sábado abrí los ojos de súbito, e intenté volver al estado de sueño que tan plácidamente había logrado anoche. Qué pena da despertar, es una de las mayores crueldades del mundo. Me costó horrores desperezarme y decirme a mí misma: «Hay que trabajar». Sin embargo, aún permanecían algunos resquicios del sueño. Me vestí bostezando, desayuné bostezando y saludé a Nicolo de igual manera.

Hasta que no hube entrado al cuarto de Gabi, no me sentí completamente despierta. Era su habitación, no había duda. Estaba entre una selva amazónica y el trastero de un anticuario. Apenas había espacio para un solo cachivache más. Siempre era lo mismo, aunque su padre instara al servicio de limpieza a no tocar la maravillosa alcoba, como castigo, Gabi prefería vivir en una pocilga. Allí habían revistas, una bolsa de Doritos abierta, latas de Monster y, escondido en algún lugar, una cajetilla de cigarros. Cartas, un cerdo de barro, ropa sucia, un paquete de Durex…

—Hay algo que tengo que contarte —dijo Gabi mientras se ponía una camiseta de True Detective—. Pero antes tengo que ordenar esto un poco… Soy un desastre.

La ayudé a organizar un poco el cuarto. Se sentó en la cama a atarse los cordones mientras silbaba.

—Me gustó mucho esa canción que tocaste el otro día, ¿cómo se llamaba…? _Glory to the brave,_ sí —comentó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta—. Dios, no quiero que mi padre me oiga, ni el personal. Son todos unos chivatos… Solamente confío en ti, por eso voy a contarte esto: me he liado con Falco. ¿Y esa cara…? Bueno, lo entiendo: no te lo esperabas.

—Pero, ¿cómo ocurrió? ¿Y qué ocurrió exactamente? ¿No sois demasiado jóvenes para…?

—¿Qué si nos hemos acostado? ¿Es eso lo que estás pensando? —preguntó en voz baja—. Pues, ¡claro que no! Ya sabes: estuvimos dándole al tema un rato, pero sin llegar a nada más. Fue ayer, en su salón. ¡Qué muchacho, qué muchacho!

—¿Te trató bien?

—¡Claro! Es Falco… Ya sabes cómo es. Si fui yo la que empezó, él no es muy lanzado… Ay, Señor. Nunca antes había besado a nadie, ¿sabes? Vale, parezco muy espontánea, estoy un poco tarumba y todo eso, pero no había llegado a tanto con un chico… —Se dejó caer en la cama con un largo suspiro—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo lo miró a la cara después de eso? Me largué corriendo porque mi padre me llamó, no tuvimos tiempo de hablar… ¿Qué hago, Mikasa?

Si me hubiera dicho aquello un tiempo atrás, habría podido contestar algo. Gabi había besado a un amigo, _como yo._ Cuando Eren se fue, estuve calentándome la cabeza con el asunto, motivo por el que me había despertado hecha una mierda: de tanto pensar. Sentada en la silla del escritorio, miré a Gabi con un gesto vago.

—Llámalo —le dije—. Es lo que yo haría.

Después de la «clase» de música tomamos un aperitivo. El reloj marcaba la una y estaba sentada en banco cuando tuve una idea. Tenía que empezar a aplicarme mis propios consejos. Es que había besado a Eren, nada menos… ¿cómo había sucedido aquello? No lo sé. Probablemente, si me llamara él a mí, no respondería la llamada. ¿Era eso justo? Desde luego que no, pero tenía miedo. ¿De qué? De que nuestra amistad se viera dañada por lo ocurrido. Pero, ¡esperad! Estaba pensando en las consecuencias; sin embargo, ¿qué había de las causas? Estaba cerca de los treinta y mi cabeza era un lío absoluto. Moses Braun se presentó en el comedor, estaba impaciente por ver los avances de su hija. Me pondría de patitas en la calle si supiera que Gabi y yo hablamos de todo menos de música, pero, como había pensado en todo, me di a la tarea de enseñar a Gabi, al menos, una pieza de piano. No puedo hacerlo, se quejaba. Al final había aprendido la _Nuvole Bianche._ Entretanto, mientras Moses reía al escuchar la melodía brotar de los dedos de mi pupila, yo estaba mandándole un mensaje a Eren: «¿Estarás en casa para la hora de comer?». Contestó que sí, y que, si no era mucha molestia, lo ayudara con algunas cosas de la mudanza. Al parecer, a él no le había afectado. Simplemente era contacto físico, un contacto que ya conocía muy bien.

—¿Vas a quedarte a comer? —preguntó el señor Braun. Le dije no, y entonces me dio unos cigarrillos. Si no me daba dinero, me daba cigarrillos o ánimos, ¡pero algo tenía que darme por llevar a su hija por el camino de la rectitud!

Así iban las cosas en París después de siete años. Me encontraba caminando hacia la rue Washington, pensando en todo lo que me había ocurrido hasta entonces. Había tomado notas que tenía intención de usar en alguna canción, si es que empezaba a componerla. De pronto, pensé para mis adentros: «Vaya, ¿así que ya han pasado siete años?». Cuando llegué a la casa de Eren, mi cabeza era una vorágine. Veía todo lo que había vivido en esa ciudad, las noches durmiendo en parques, la casa de los escritores locos, el Empíreo, y yo ante todo: impasible. Después de todo, ¿qué podía aterrorizarme tras Mánchester? Había adquirido el último piso, el más espacioso y luminoso. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que se movía como un pez fuera del agua. Parecía desorientado. Entonces me miró, sonriente, y dijo: «Tengo algo que te va a gustar», dijo, y me condujo hacia el salón. «Mira, el piso ya estaba amueblado. La familia que vivía aquí antes se dejó esto…», y señaló un gran piano de cola.

—Cada vez que lo veo, me acuerdo de cuando nos conocimos —comentó.

Presioné una de las teclas. Estaban algo desgastadas. Me senté en la banqueta.

—Aunque sé tocar el piano, no me gusta hacerlo —confesé—. Lo hice por contentar a Dimo.

—¿Y por qué no?

Cuando era pequeña, mi mente estaba llena de maravillas, estaba vigorosa, jamás había tenido halitosis. Mi único deber era perfeccionarme, y tenía ganas de adiestrarme en cualquier ámbito. Todos los domingos por la mañana aprendía a tocar el piano bajo la tutela de Erwin Smith.

—No es lo mío.

—Vamos, toca algo. —Eren se sentó a mi lado y aporreó el teclado—. Lo que sea.

Suspiré. Me valí de la diestra para empezar a tocar un _nocturno_ de Chopin _._ Erwin solía tocar algo y después yo daba la réplica exacta. Él… me había enseñado todo mi repertorio. La melodía se detuvo. Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, y si me asomaba, podía ver la tranquila calle de la casa de Mánchester. Al girar, encontraría a Erwin Smith improvisando, con un sabroso cigarrillo en la boca. Quizás aparecería Levi, reirían y Erwin me llamaría: «Ven, Mikasa. Muéstranos lo que sabes. Eso es, buena chica».

—De todas formas, nunca he sido demasiado buena —comenté estirándome los dedos—. Pieck es la experta.

—Y yo con suerte sé tocar la flauta… Ah, por cierto: ¡tengo trabajo!

—¿Trabajo, tú?

—Pues, ¡claro! Soy asesor de salud y físico de modelos.

Sigo… Estaba sentada aún en el sofá del salón, esperando las bebidas. Íbamos a pedir pizzas. Era un buen sitio, aquel lugar; había unas cuantas tiendas y, por supuesto, el Lido. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

—No tengo lavadora… Y las paredes necesitan una mano de pintura —dijo Eren—. Tengo que convertir esto en un hogar. Por cierto, ¿te vienes a la Coupole esta noche con Franz y Hannah? Te caerán bien. Han perdido la cabeza, pero se puede echar uno unas risas con ellos.

—He prometido a Pieck ayudarla sobre esa hora.

—Solamente es una cenita, y te pido por favor que me acompañes… No voy a poder aguantarlos a los dos yo solo: están majaretas. En cuanto Hannah empiece a beber, no habrá vuelta atrás. He aceptado la invitación porque nunca hay que desperdiciar una cena. Eso lo he aprendido de ti. Además, llevo varios días cocinando y estoy harto. Me apetece un buen solomillo. No puedo estar metido en esta casa todo el día, no lo aguanto. Ya sabes cómo soy… De hecho, no te vayas después de comer: me siento solo.

Hacía más de dos semanas que le duraba esa sensación. En los últimos días había sentido más conexión con el barrio; el vecino de abajo ya lo había invitado a tomar un aperitivo. Era suizo, el vecino, recién llegado: no hablaba ni una palabra de francés, por lo que se comunicaba en alemán. Se había sentido tan aliviado de encontrar a alguien que lo entendiera que, por eso, lo había convidado. Finalmente, Eren decidió sincerarse aún más: no dejaba de recordar su casa de Berlín desde la mudanza. Berlín, un lugar horrible en invierno, dijo. Enseguida se sacudió la morriña, y justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo tras mirarme detenidamente, el repartidor de pizza llamó a la puerta. Acompañamos la comida con la única bebida que tenía: Fanta. Ni siquiera una botellita de Pernod para alegrarse el paladar… Nada. Estaba decidido a limpiar de su organismo todo rastro de alcohol. Me informó de que no había catado ni una gota desde su regreso. Al terminar, decidimos dar un paseo para bajar la comida. Se alquilan Ferraris en la esquina de la calle… De repente, se sintió reconfortado al pisar los Jardines de los Campos Elíseos y contemplar su brillante verdor. Estábamos cerca del Bristol.

—Mi tío Kruger vivió toda su vida en un hotel, en uno de mala muerte —comentó—. Le ofrecí ir a vivir al Bristol conmigo, pero se negó. Le daba igual el spa y la buena cocina, a él le importaba la sensación de pertenencia… Mientras no sienta que pertenezco a mi nueva casa, no estaré a gusto. No sé si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Me adapto rápidamente. Cuando llegué a París, me dije: «Bueno, Mikasa, estás sola… y tienes toda esta ciudad para ti, una nueva y preciosa ciudad». Míralo por el lado positivo: no estamos solos, aunque nos sintamos así de vez en cuando.

—Sí, es cierto: tengo a Armin, a Connie, a Franz, a Petra… y a ti. —De repente, enmudeció y dio media vuelta. Le pregunté qué ocurría—. Nada —respondió—, he notado como si alguien estuviera… Olvídalo. Últimamente estoy un poco paranoico. Serán figuraciones mías.

—Desde luego que estás cambiado… Sobre todo por esa barba. ¿No piensas afeitarte?

—¿Por qué? Tampoco voy tan mal. —Y justo cuando pensaba que no podría sorprenderme más, se sacó un pequeño espejo del bolsillo—. Yo me veo bien.

Recordé un detalle, un detallito intrascendente que me recordó, a su vez, que teníamos una charla pendiente: su barba me había hecho cosquillas en la cara cuando nos besamos.

—Oye —le dije—, lo que pasó el otro día…

—Menos mal que has sacado tú el tema, porque yo no tengo valor —suspiró aliviado—. Lo que pasó fue… pues… _C'était étrange!_

Eren sacó un cigarro. Comenzamos a desdibujar el camino y, por un instante, no fuimos capaces de dirigirnos la palabra. Sencillamente, no podíamos. Volvimos a su piso. Otra vez esa sensación: ¿Y ahora qué…?

—Me hiciste cosquillas —dije.

—¿Eh?

—Con la barba.

—Ah —Se quedó pensativo—. Pues tú tienes los labios muy finos, y suaves.

Nos miramos largamente. Eren estaba tranquilo, se sonrió y la chispa de sus ojos estalló. Enserió y, estirando sus brazos hacia mí, poniendo las manos sobre mis mejillas, descargó sus intenciones sobre mis labios. Una vez hubo acabado, su mirada, serena, conectó con la mía.

—Tenía ganas de besarte —declaró, serio—. Tenía ganas de besarte, Mikasa. El otro día también tenía, y hoy… tengo muchas más.

Guardé silencio. «Bueno, lo siento si te he incomodado…», se disculpó, pero cuando iba a darse la vuelta, agarré su mano, su mano que ya solamente llevaba un anillo, y lo empujé contra mí. Tras observarlo por unos segundos, tomé su boca, esta vez por iniciativa propia y consciente, y aquello se prolongó mucho más que los dos anteriores. Eren sonrió contra mis labios, como si hubiese hecho una travesura. Unos segundos después, mi espalda se hundía en el sofá y él estaba sobre mí. Su lengua se deslizó hacia la mía, y se tocaron, tímidas, quizás porque pensaban que jamás se encontrarían. Entonces lo sentí, ahí, bullendo en mis entrañas, cuando se quitó la chaqueta y continuó: el terrible deseo.

—Eren, no, espera —mascullé con un hilo de voz—. Detente.

—¿Quieres que pare? —Me miró perplejo. Debía estar decepcionado, pues, como la mayoría de hombres, esperaba acabar con lo que había empezado—. Un poquito más, por favor _. —_ Rió, y restregó su barba contra mi cara. No parecía molesto en absoluto. Se levantó y se acarició el pelo—. Voy a serte sincero: me has puesto a cien.

—Oh —Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me llevé las manos a la cara. Me ardía—. Dios, no sé cómo hemos llegado a esto…

—Es fácil de entender —dijo mientras se retocaba los puños de la camisa—. Somos un hombre y una mujer que se ven todos los días, van al gimnasio juntos, donde tienen contacto físico… aunque no precisamente placentero. Todo esto deriva en tensión sexual no resuelta, ya sabes.

—¿Ahora hay tensión sexual no resuelta entre nosotros?

—Entre otras cosas —asintió.

—¿Cómo pretendes que nos miremos a la cara después de esto? —Mi gesto se volvió serio—. Ya van dos veces. Esto es muy incómodo, joder. No imaginaba que llegaríamos a esto, no imaginaba que…

Recordé la última vez que traté de estar con un hombre. El desafortunado fue Jean, que, después de cenar, me había llevado a su casa. Allí las cosas se calentaron, él me deseaba, y yo deseaba… hacerle daño. Las ganas de herirlo eran tremendas, no sé qué habría pasado si no las hubiese reprimido. Lo obligué a detenerse, y fue ahí cuando adquirió un gesto repleto de decepción y de la desesperación del que no consigue lo que merece. No quería que aquello se repitiera, no quería otros ojos que me miraran con resquemor. No quería hacerle eso a Eren, aunque por dentro deseara volver a… Entonces me vi abocada al deseo por aquel hombre, mi amigo teutónico, que se acercó nuevamente a mí, apoyando su rodilla entre las mías y las manos en el respaldo del sofá. Una de ellas acarició mi cara, cerré los ojos y sus labios cubrieron los míos con suavidad.

—¿Quieres que deje de besarte? —preguntó, y negué. Entonces me miró a los ojos—. Mikasa…

No le permití continuar. Lo agarré de la camisa y lo besé profundamente. ¡Llevaba muchos años sin hacer algo como aquello! Con una mano sobre su nuca, lo empujé más contra mi cuerpo y nuestras bocas quedaron completamente soldadas, moviéndose la una sobre la otra con frenesí.

«No», pensé. «No»

…

Cuando vivía con Hitch, ésta solía burlarse de mis momentos de júbilo. Me recordaba que después de un día de alegría me encontraría, de nuevo, deprimida. Era absolutamente cierto: vivía a base de altibajos. Nunca era yo misma. O estaba sumida en la más honda desesperanza o aseguraba que el mundo era bello, libre y justo. Pero, en el fondo, estuviera triste o alegre, sentía que había defraudado a todos, incluso a mí. Infestada de regocijo, era capaz de hablarle a Hitch de los buenos tiempos, mis buenos tiempos. A Hitch, que nunca sospechó que yo fuera algo más que una cantante del lumpen. Parece que no hay nada más. En esencia, no lo hay: Mikasa Ackerman se había criado en Mánchester y había acabado en París. Me gustaba esa descripción. Había un antes y un después, pero ¿acaso importaba el antes…? Era una mujer nueva perseguida por un mundo viejo… que acabó alcanzándome.

«No vas a hacerme daño», pensé, apartando a Eren con violencia. «No volverá a ocurrir, ningún hombre lo volverá a hacer». Me había salido muy caro tenerlo en mi vida. Me había rozado un disparo de eso que me habían hecho odiar. El recuerdo procedía de la herida. Ya no estaba en París. Ya no tenía veintiocho años. Era una chavalita en la que no me reconocía. Pero reconocí sus gritos; estos cesaron de un manotazo. Había un hombre encima de esa chavalita, un tipo que ya se había bajado los pantalones y la agarraba por el cuello. ¿Podía hacer algo aquella muchacha? Tenía la sensación de que moriría ahí mismo, de que le estaban robando su intimidad. Entonces el hombre se acercó a su oreja y le susurró: «Si se lo cuentas a alguien, te mataré». Él embestía, ella moría… Ella… «Nadie te creerá —le decía el hombre—. Soy Erwin Smith y tú eres una puta, nada más». Pero ella estaba resignada: «¡Adelante, métemela todo lo que quieras, pero no me mates! ¡No me mates!». Y lloraba. Él le estaba apretando el cuello. Ella… era yo. Yo. No se repetiría, no me pisotearían de nuevo. Eren Jaeger no se aprovecharía de mí, no me violaría. Tenía ganas de vomitar. No era más que otro cerdo. Lo odié con todo mi ser, al punto de pensar que no merecía el aire que respiraba… Ahora había truenos y rayos en mi pecho.

—Quítate —rugí—, ¡que te quites! ¡Maldita sea, no quiero!

Se apartó, confundido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero que te acerques. —Me llevé las manos a la cabeza—. Esto no está pasando… Otra vez eso…

—Oye…

—Cállate, por Dios. Cállate —le advertí—. Lo siento, no quería… Eren, esto ha sido un error. No deberíamos haber llegado a esto.

—Me gustaría saber qué he hecho ahora.

—¿Tú…? —titubeé—. Nada, no has hecho nada, absolutamente nada.

—Te tiemblan las manos —señaló, preocupado—. ¿Es por lo mismo de la otra noche, verdad? Sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo.

—No —respondí—. Me juzgarás.

—¿Es que todavía no me conoces? —preguntó seriamente, cogiendo mis manos—. Yo no juzgo a nadie, no soy el más indicado para eso. Le corresponde a Dios, si es que existe. Habla conmigo, cuéntame eso que te hace sufrir.

Eren Jaeger me pareció un ser completamente purificado entre tanta escoria. Nunca he visto a alguien tan singular, tan terriblemente vivo, como a él. Y nunca he sentido tanto miedo como en aquel momento, en el que mi verdad rogaba por salir a la voz, delante de sus narices. Era como si me estuviera muriendo, y en mis últimos suspiros me hubiera revelado como una persona enteramente nueva y desvalida. Volví a sentirme como me sentí el día después del incidente: miserable, con las manos temblorosas y llorando, pero con una diferencia: esta vez había alguien. Para bien o para mal, había alguien. Él estaba perplejo y confuso, y vagamente consciente de que tenía ante sí a la verdadera Mikasa: una persona destruida desde dentro. Hay muchas maneras de destruir a alguien; puedes arrancar un brazo, una pierna o sacarle el corazón de un zarpazo, pero puedes arrancarle la felicidad, y te aseguro que jamás se recuperará.

—Me juzgarás, como todos ellos harían. —Me llevé las manos a la cabeza—. Yo era una golfa, me lo busqué. Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Eso dirían todos. Hasta mi hermano lo habría dicho. Eren, no me he acostado con un hombre en casi una década. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque soy incapaz, no puedo. Me da asco, me repugna. No puedo soportar tener un tío encima de mí. ¿Quieres saber por qué…?

Le dirigí una mirada increíble, monstruosa, demencial. Lo había dejado completamente paralizado. Sus manos, agarrando las mías, estaban congeladas.

—Yo… —bisbiseé—. Me siento tan miserable.

Insignificante.

No me sentía ni persona.

Eren estaba llorando.

—Te lo diré —continué, suponiendo aquello como el golpe final. No más medias palabras, no más eufemismos. No más negación. Todo mi ser estaba en carne viva y a punto de tomar un baño en ácido. Bien, pues que así fuera—. Me violaron.

Silencio.

Era mejor así.

Y todo lo que yo era había quedado eliminado cuando me violaron. Me convertí en un cadáver. Comía, dormía, sonreía, pero el núcleo estaba destrozado… Me eché a llorar con más fuerza… ahí, delante de él. Alguien estaba a mi lado, por primera vez. Había estado sola durante años, qué horroroso es estar sola, sola, completamente sola… Una soledad sin fin, un pozo sin fondo. Pero, por primera vez, en plena caída, cerré los ojos y el peso de la gravedad dejó de importar. El fin de la caída no supuso mi muerte, ni mi resurrección. Estaba desesperada, pero ya no estaba perdida. ¡A tomar por culo! Sucediera lo que sucediera, al menos me había puesto de acuerdo conmigo misma.

Su abrazo era fuerte. Eren no decía nada porque no había nada que decir. Ninguna palabra cambiaría lo que pasó.

—Llora, déjalo salir —pidió.

—Lo siento mucho, lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? No has hecho nada, no hay nada que sentir.

—Llevo años haciéndome lo mismo. —Apreté los dientes con rabia—. Llegué a querer a un hombre, uno bueno, y lo herí, lo desprecié. Y no quiero hacerte lo mismo a ti.

—No puedes hacerme daño. —Me miró fijamente—. Me alegro mucho de que me pegaras aquel post-it en la frente, me alegro de que me zurres en el gimnasio. Has hecho mi vida más feliz. ¿Ves? No puedes herirme. Mikasa, la que está herida eres tú, pero has salido adelante, y sé que seguirás.

Claro que seguiría. No quedaba más remedio. Cada paso debía ser una explosión, un retumbar. _Que el mundo supiera que seguía estando viva._ Más o menos viva. No hay que estar viva para que tu presencia se note. De hecho, yo estaba muerta en Mánchester. A excepción de Sasha, todos allí me habían enterrado. Me pregunté qué sería de Levi, e incluso del tío Kenny.

—Y yo seguiré contigo —remachó Eren. Se quedó pensativo—. Espera, espera, cómo dice esa canción tuya… _You are the dream that I have chosen tonight?_

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—El otro día eché un vistazo a tu cuadernito de notas… Te lo dejaste en el sofá —Sonrió—. El caso es que eres el sueño que he elegido, no sé si me entiendes…

—Creo que ese verso me ha quedado demasiado empalagoso.

—Oye, ¡a mí me gusta! Es muy romántico. Me toca la fibra alemana.

—Eso lo escribí con quince años. Ahora no le diría eso a nadie, qué vergüenza.

—¿Estás roja? Sí, te has puesto roja —Rió y me pellizco la nariz. Bufé y desvié la mirada, limpiándome los restos del llanto. Él me imitó y se sentó a mi lado, pasándome un brazo por los hombros para apegarme a él—. ¿Mejor ahora?

Asentí.

—Nunca lo había… exteriorizado de esta manera. Ha sido liberador. Siento haber hecho llorar al macho de la casa.

—Pero si yo soy un sensible de mierda. Por supuesto que me has hecho llorar… No imaginaba que tuvieras un dolor tan grande por dentro. Soy gilipollas. Siempre me he visto como el ser más desgraciado del mundo, sin pensar que los demás también arrastran sus propias cruces. —Apoyó la barbilla en mi cabeza.

—Quiero que sepas —me aclaré la voz— que no me das asco, que podría estar así contigo horas y horas, pero mi problema viene cuando…

—Intentas tener sexo —asintió—. No pienses en eso ahora… ¿Puedo darte un beso?

Pero, después de todo, gozaba de una excelente salud, pese a mis dolores de cabeza, por lo que tenía unos sesenta años, puede que setenta, para plantearme aquello, pero solamente contaba con un minuto para contestar la pregunta de Eren… ¿Y por qué no? Así que se lo di yo. ¡Qué cojones! Le di otro. A cinco centímetros de distancia de su cara pude comprender algo de mí misma: había superado la necesidad de mentir. No me había dado cuenta; nunca mentí con respecto a lo que pasó, simplemente lo escondí. A la única que había mentido era a mí misma, y esto es un mecanismo de supervivencia. Me emociono al pensar en el valor que reuní para decirlo: _«Me violaron»._ Fue necesaria la fuerza de cien vidas, como diría Eren.

Eren tenía unos ojos ardientes y unos rasgos armónicos, ni blandos ni duros. Empecé a preguntarme cómo sería en aquel ámbito del que debía despreocuparme.

—Oye, ¿te vienes a cenar? —preguntó.

—¿Cuándo he rechazado yo una cena?

.

.

.

 **KENNY**

Nací a finales de los cincuenta, por lo que debo estar cerca de los setenta, pero no os fiéis mucho de mí: todo lo referente a mi nacimiento y a las fechas es una pérdida de tiempo sobre un tiempo que ya está perdido. Me apodaron Destripador por un motivo que mi sobrino, el brillante abogado, no se prestaría a defender. Pasados cinco decenios, todavía me continuaban llamando así, pero desde hacía también muchos años se referían a mí por otro término: Reverendo. El reverendo Kenny Ackerman.

En cuanto a lo demás, puedo señalar que tuve algunos amigos, pero había enterrado a todos. También a un hijo de diez años. También a mi mujer, poco después de la muerte del chiquillo. Y por eso hace mucho tiempo que vivo solo, en compañía de Dios.

Ya que la vida me había obsequiado con un desgraciado hermano, pude tener sobrinos, a los que el pobre James siempre había considerado como pequeños lastres. Eran niños fuertes y sanos, y eso llenaba de quehaceres a James, viudo y con una hija recién nacida que más de una vez intentó encasquetarme: «Tú estás solo y te vendría bien una criatura en tu vida…». Por supuesto que me negué. Mi hermano no guardaba ningún cariño por su segunda y última hija, un recuerdo que su abnegada esposa le había dejado… Acorde a su terminología: un regalo no, un recado. No fue muy eficiente como padre, ese James, y no vivió lo suficiente para ver a sus dos lastres hacerse un hueco en la vida. El mayor, Levi, como ya he dicho, se convirtió en un abogado de renombre; la pequeña y no deseada Mikasa, se había ido con una guitarra bajo el brazo.

¿Dónde estaría esa niña? En algún rincón de París, porque era a Francia donde había marchado en cuanto terminó sus estudios. Desde entonces, Levi no quería saber nada de ella. Mikasa había sido un verdadero quebradero de cabeza, una muchacha complicada, por así decirlo. Achaco esto a la falta de cariño de su progenitor y a la frialdad natural de Levi. El único que le había revuelto el pelo en un acceso de afecto había sido yo; sin embargo, las acciones del tío Kenny poco pesaban. Quizá debería habérmela llevado cuando su padre me lo ofreció, las cosas podían haber sido muy diferente. Podría haber abandonado la cama de mis amantes y las partidas de blackjack por criarla, y no me hubiese supuesto ningún pesar. Si no la adopté como propia fue porque mi difunta cuñada, Michiko, querría que los pequeños lastres se criaran con el único y verdadero lastre: mi desgraciado hermano James.

Pues bien, hacía ya unos seis o siete años que la niña no regresaba. No recuerdo bien las cifras.

Por el gesto de Levi cada año, durante el aniversario de la muerte de uno de sus progenitores, deducía que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, cada vez más. Había pedido a su socio, Erwin Smith, que iba a París con intenciones vacacionales, que la localizara. Erwin Smith, nada menos. Varios encontronazos había tenido yo con el padre de éste, y sabía de qué madera estaban hechos los de su calaña. Todos tipos brillantes, alfas entre alfas, pero malévolos. Bien sabe Dios que yo he pecado, pero nunca de malevolencia. Y esos sujetos lo eran. Erwin se paseaba con su aire de suficiencia allá por donde pasaba. A mí me odiaba especialmente porque sabía que lo tenía calado.

No creo que Mikasa se alegrara de ver a Erwin Smith. Tampoco le gustaría verme a mí, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano —cuando la palmara, es decir, dentro de una década o dos, pues los Ackerman somos longevos— nos encontraríamos. A la niña nunca le había caído en gracia, especialmente por el veneno que Smith le había inoculado en mi contra desde que era una chiquilla. ¿Creía ese hijo de mal padre que no sabía yo lo que le había dicho a mi sobrina? Le había contado que maté a un hombre cuando no era más que un jovencito, pecado por el que ya había pagado en el Reino de los Hombres (todavía me queda el Juicio Divino). Bien sabe Dios que yo no he sido el mejor hombre, pero jamás lo he ocultado: hay debilidades que son incorregibles. En cambio, Erwin Smith se escondía tras su máscara de galantería y perfección.

.

.

.

 **EREN**

—Así que, ¿estás ennoviado? —dijo Petra con una mueca de picardía extendiéndose por su cara—. Así que tienes un corazoncito, después de todo. Vaya, vaya… Qué calladito te lo tenías. Pensaba pedirte que me invitaras a una comida, pero, ¡fíjate tú!, esta noticia me ha hecho perder el interés. ¿Qué es una comida, al fin y al cabo? Tú te reías de mí cuando te decía que tenía pareja… pues, mire usted, señor Jaeger, quién está en una relación ahora. Yo no, desde luego: yo ya no quiero saber nada de nadie. ¡Venga, hombre! Parece un chiste, lo que me has contado… Mikasa, ¿eh? Me cago en la hostia, Eren: me decías que no, que era sólo una amiga, que no te tocaría ni con un palo, ¿y ahora me vienes con estas…? Estoy sorprendida, gratamente sorprendida, porque es una buena tía. Mucho mejor que yo, desde luego: espero que te enderece. Así que… ¿qué tal lo llevas? ¿Contento de no tener que salir a buscar los polvos? Es la primera vez que un polvo tiene nombre y cara, ¿verdad?

Petra me había introducido a su terminología: un polvo anónimo, para ella, sucedía con un ligue de una noche; un polvo identificado se daba con una pareja. ¿Y con respecto a sus ex? Eso era otro asunto, claro… Un asunto de nostalgia. El caso es que estaba muy interesada en mi nuevo estado civil.

—Pues, a ver, ocurrió hace dos semanas —dije—. No ha habido tiempo de hacer nada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Nada?

—Nada.

—Bueno, bueno, estoy empezando a pensar que no eres el Eren que conozco… Nos conocemos desde hace mucho: nos pirramos por la jodienda. Estás deseando acostarte con ella, puedo verlo.

—No tengo prisa, Petra. —Me encogí de hombros—. Y ahora tengo que despedirme. Hoy voy a comer con mi madre.

Me guiñó un ojo.

—¡Disfruta la vida, mon ami, y disfruta de tu chavala!

Era casi la una y media y yo llegaba condenadamente tarde. A la vuelta de la esquina estaba la Navidad, es decir: la que había considerado la peor época del año desde mi nacimiento. Estaba hasta los cojones de cenar en Alemania con todos esos chorras que me ponían a parir, pero eso ya no volvería a ocurrir, gracias al Cielo, porque había roto las cadenas con mis congéneres germanos. Estaba pensando en las mujeres, no en _mujeres_ , sino en _las mujeres._ Mi madre me estaba esperando, probablemente con un buen plato de estofado. No vuelves a sentirte solo en el mundo cuando alguien te espera con una comida caliente. También estarían Nicolo y Mikasa porque mi madre los apreciaba en cantidad. Antes de que yo apareciera, ya comía con ellos casi todos los fines de semana. ¡Allí estaba yo! Aparqué el BMV ante el edificio y subí al piso de mi madre.

Asomándome al comedor vi que, efectivamente, mi madre estaba con Nicolo, en su íntimo y extraordinario universo maternal. Al muchacho le ocurría algo.

—Es una decisión que tienes que tomar tú —decía Carla mirando dulcemente a Nicolo—. Si crees que es un buen momento, hazlo.

—No sé, Carla, no sé —respondió él mientras se estrujaba las manos—. ¿Crees que valgo para la ingeniería?

—Pero, ¡claro que sí! —Ella me miró—. Díselo tú, Eren: es capaz de sacarse cualquier carrera.

Asentí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Es cuestión de esforzarse. Tengo algunos amigos en la Sorbona, por si quieres hablarlo —apostillé—. ¿Todavía no está la comida?

—Mikasa es la cocinera hoy —rió mi madre—. Nos ha costado convencerla para que nos muestre el _toque inglés._

Eso me hizo reír a mí también. Una de las cosas que más odia en el mundo es cocinar.

Se puede esperar toda la vida por un momento así, por _las mujeres_. La que esperabas está sentada frente a ti, riendo y bromeando y reservándote una mirada de infinito cariño. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que, además, has encontrado a la que no esperabas. Todo tu pasado ha estado vacío de ella, ni siquiera la has soñado y dudabas de su existencia.

Estaba cortando zanahorias sin esforzarse en camuflar el hastío que le causaba aquello. Se quejaba en inglés, naturalmente. Por su tono advertí que estaba más irritada que otra cosa: era bastante torpe en la cocina. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta y su rebeca roja atada en torno a su cintura. Cada rodaja de zanahoria es un nuevo quejido. No puede evitarlo; si había aceptado aquello, era porque mi madre se lo había pedido. No aceptaría si fuese diferente. Apreciaba mucho a Carla, tanto como para hacer lo que más odiaba. Me apalanqué en el marco de la puerta y la estudié con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en mirarla a los ojos, fijamente, e intentar atisbar en el fondo de su alma. Se inclinó hacia delante y yo me acerqué con sigilo, le pasé los brazos por los hombros y pegué mi cuerpo a su espalda.

—Tu colonia de gigoló huele a kilómetros —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Sé que te gusta, no lo niegues —contesté contemplando cómo asesinaba otra zanahoria—. ¿Qué clase de potingue británico es este?

—Stew, _tragasalchichas_ —respondió—. Y ahora fuera de aquí. Necesito concentración.

—Oh, ¿así que te desconcentro? —Sonreí y acerqué la boca a su oreja—. Vaya, vaya…

Me dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Sí, me desconcentras —sentenció—. Vete al comedor. Vais a ver lo que es una comida de verdad…

— _You can!_

Un buen rato después nos encontrábamos sorprendidos: el plato estaba bueno. Nicolo se apuntó la receta. El stew es un estofado, de ternera en este caso, con zanahorias, nabos y unas raíces extrañas… ¡chirivías! Mi madre aseguró que estaba delicioso. «Sé que no teníais fe en mí —dijo Mikasa, con orgullo—, que pensabais que iba a daros un veneno para comer. Para que veáis que soy buena en todo».

—Estimo que te has cagado en Dios y un ochenta por ciento de los santos mientras cocinabas —comenté.

—El camino ha sido complicado, sí.

—Y casi te cortas un dedo.

—Un descuido lo tiene cualquiera, sí.

—Y apenas sabías manejar los fogones.

—Come y calla. —Carraspeó—. Por cierto, Eren y yo tenemos algo que decir.

Tuve la sensación de atragantarme. Mi madre arqueó una ceja, expectante, y Nicolo levantó la mirada del plato por primera vez.

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? —Miré a Mikasa sin terminar de creérmelo.

—Es un buen momento —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros como el que no quiere la cosa—. ¿Lo digo yo o lo dices tú?

Rememoré rápidamente y vi que nunca había estado en una situación similar: _era mi primera vez._ Es comprensible, pues sólo un loco llevaría una mujer a la casa de los Jaeger allá en Berlín y la presentaría como su novia, mucho menos yo, la joya de la familia. Zeke se había atrevido a presentar a Frieda, su ahora esposa, después de dos años. Cuando llegó el momento, no parecía especialmente convencido. Lo aterrorizaba su madre, porque si Diana no le daba el visto bueno a Frieda, a la que él adoraba desde el primer momento, muy probablemente lo convencería para que la dejara. Sólo bastaba una palabra de mi madrastra para deshacer o rehacer todo. En cuanto a mi padre, le daba ocho que ochenta las chavalitas con las que se codeara Zeke. Siempre le había dado igual lo que hiciéramos, y generalmente hacíamos todo a sus espaldas. El caso es que cuando Frieda se presentó ante Diana Fritz, Zeke estaba tenso como un tirachinas y yo procuré no reírme en sus narices. «No me gustaría estar en su lugar», pensé. Por fortuna o por desgracia, tal y como intuís, Frieda agradó a la esposa de mi padre. Y ahora yo estaba en la misma situación que Zeke: me sentía extrañamente nervioso. Pero Carla no es Diana, Mikasa no es Frieda y Zeke no soy yo.

—¿Estáis saliendo? —inquirió Nicolo repentinamente.

Mikasa y yo nos miramos. Luego observamos al muchachito con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Tanto se nota? —preguntó Mikasa.

—Llevo pensándolo desde que empezasteis a ir juntos al gimnasio.

—Pues… no. Empezamos hace un par de semanas. —La cara me ardía.

Mi madre rió. Se levantó y nos dio un par de besos a ambos. Para entonces, la sensación de familiaridad entre los cuatro era enorme.

—Yo te lo dije, Eren: «Últimamente estás mucho con Mikasa».

—¡Mamá!

—Bueno, y Mikasa también tuvo que admitirme que eres muy guapo.

—¡Carla!

Carla Zucker aseguró haber vaticinado aquello. Nicolo asentía. Me estaba dando una vergüenza increíble.

—Así que llevan meses pensando que estamos juntos… —comentó Mikasa—. No me extraña, si todos los días nos íbamos por ahí.

—Parece que nosotros hemos sido los ciegos todo este tiempo —respondí—. Con que soy guapo, ¿eh?

—Pues, ¡claro que sí! Estás hecho todo un _boy._

«Oh, señorita Ackerman —pensé—, todavía no ha visto usted nada».

—Me alegro mucho por los dos —dijo mi madre mientras llevaba una copa de morapio—. Mikasa es una mujer excelente, hijo. Y mi Eren puede ser intratable, Mikasa. Ya lo conoces. —Rió—. Un brindis por los dos.

.

.

.

 **ERWIN**

—Está saliendo con Jaeger.

—No puede ser, Deletov. Estás equivocado.

—No son muy emotivos en público, pero los he visto caminar de la mano por el Luco, y luego los vi besarse.

—No, no puede ser. —Di un golpe sobre la mesa—. Estás equivocado.

Deletov me lazó una lánguida mirada y se encendió un cigarrillo.

—Ay, Egvin —dijo Aurille—. Mi estimado amigo nunca se equivoca. Puedes retirarte, Deletov. Muy buen trabajo, como siempre… La mademoiselle Ackerman está con ese hombre, no me cabe duda.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza.

—Pronto tendré que volver a Inglaterra, antes de que acabe el año —estimé—. Tengo que ver a esa puta antes de irme.

—Oui, oui, mon ami —asintió Aurille, botella de champán en mano—. Ah, las mujeres, siempre amargándonos la vida. Uno se las jode y consigue más dolor que placer… O puede que yo me esté haciendo viejo. Y dime, Egvin, ¿cómo fue? ¿Se resistió mucho? ¿Tuviste que pegarle?

—Fue hace muchos años, pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer —contesté—. Se resistió, vaya que lo hizo, pero siempre he sido corpulento, así que eso facilitó el trabajo…

—Todas se resisten, hijo, pero en el fondo están deseando que nos las jodamos. Por eso a veces hay que pegarles: es necesario.

—Ganas de molerla a palos no me faltaban, Aurille —asentí—, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por su hermano. Si Levi veía un moratón en el cuerpo de su hermana, no pararía hasta dar con el culpable. Mataría por ella, de ser necesario, pero estaba muy decepcionado de ella… Y lo sigue estando. Siempre ha sido una zorra con las piernas abiertas de par en par. Sí que le di un bofetón de nada, y la amenacé con matarla. ¡Qué momento!

—¡Espléndido! ¿Y qué sucedió?

—No te voy a negar que le dejé algunas marcas.

—Sinceramente, Egvin, deberías haber mandado a la porra a su hermano y haberle zurrado a gusto… Claro que eso te hubiese costado matarla y deshacerte de su cuerpo en algún lugar alejado —rió siniestramente—. O mandar a un empleado a que lo haga por ti…

Pensé en Deletov.

—Me temo que no cuento con un personal como el tuyo. Soy solamente un abogado.

—¡Ah! Pero tu apellido es más que suficiente: eres hijo de Roger Smith, del catedrático y político Roger Smith. ¿Cómo está, por cierto?

—Viejo, pero sano. Te debe todo lo que tiene.

—Ni lo menciones, ni lo menciones. Fue un placer ayudarlo. Tu padre es un hombre brillante, Egvin, pero tú… Tú sabes cómo funciona el mundo realmente. Por eso estás aquí, en París. Sabes por qué se rige todo esto. Sí, con tu padre nunca podría tener estas charlas. Olvídate de esa mala puta por hoy: quiero que me acompañes a un sitio que conozco, un sitio de damas de dudosa moral y con peaje en el coño. Pago yo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIKASA**

A eso de las once de la noche, Eren y yo habíamos vuelto de dar un paseo. Él se sentó en el pequeño sillón y yo en el sofá, con la guitarra. Se puso a cantar como si estuviera en un auditorio. A medianoche, cuando creyó ser Pavarotti mientras reía y fumaba, le recordé que su madre estaba durmiendo en el piso de abajo, así que un respeto.

—Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien —dijo. Se estiró hacia delante para apagar su cigarrillo (el primero en muchas semanas) en el cenicero—. Se está a gusto en familia,

Hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en aquella palabra, familia, que había perdido el concepto de ello. Todavía me quedaba familia. Quizá Levi no pensara así, aunque no podría negar jamás nuestra fraternidad. Un olor a libro nuevo… así olía siempre. Había estudiado tanto para sacarse la abogacía que el aroma de los libros había quedado impregnado en su cuerpo para siempre.

—Es como mejor se está.

—Bueno, depende de la familia que te toque: preferiría pegarme un tiro antes que ir de copas con mi padre, e incluso con mi hermano.

—Son sangre de tu sangre, Eren. Sabes que los quieres.

—Pero son unos cabrones. A la que odio de verdad es a mi madrastra. —Hizo una mueca—. Es mala, muy mala. —Suspiró, levantándose—. Va siendo hora de que me vaya. Es tarde e imagino que querrás dormir.

Pero, ¡si yo apenas duermo! Jamás he tenido el sueño fácil. Me tumbo en la cama a descansar el cuerpo hasta que, si Dios quiere, los ojos se me cierren durante tres o cuatro horas. Eso nunca me había hecho sentirme cansada. Podría estar días enteros en la cama admirando el techo, y para mí es suficiente. Eren creía que yo ya había adquirido el hábito de ir a dormir muy temprano.

—Puedes quedarte.

Me miró de soslayo. Entonces me percaté de lo que acababa de decir y añadí rápidamente:

—Conducir de noche es peligroso.

—Pero más peligroso es dormir en tu sofá: está duro como una piedra.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¡Tiene más de quince años! Es de segunda mano. Además, nadie ha dicho nada del sofá. Mi cama es un poco pequeña, pero está blanda.

—¿Cómo? ¿He oído bien? —inquirió, entre sorprendido y asustado.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? Encima de que una mujer como yo, atractiva y talentosa, te ha invitado a su cama, una cama que, sea dicho, a ningún otro tío he dejado tocar. Y no será por falta de oportunidades. Pero si no quieres, eh, no puedo hacer nada.

—¡No, no es eso! —respondió—. Es que… me ha pillado por sorpresa. Bueno, ya sabes, pensaba que no querrías tanta cercanía. Creo que es un milagro, incluso, que me dirijas la mirada… Pensaba que no harías eso con nadie, y mucho menos conmigo. Ya sabes…

—No, no lo sé. —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Qué cojones estás diciendo, Eren? Déjate las medias tintas.

—Pues que soy un golfo, Mikasa, y que a lo mejor crees que te voy a meter mano aunque dijimos que iríamos despacio.

Eso me puso un poco furiosa, no os voy a engañar: furiosa conmigo misma. ¿Es que no era capaz de demostrarle a ese gilipuertas que confiaba en él… en todos los aspectos?

— _You moron —_ murmuré, por instinto, en el idioma de la reina. Tendía a expresar lo más espontáneo en inglés—. Mira, si yo no confiara en ti, ¿crees que estarías aquí y ahora?

—No.

—Exactamente: no. Así que, ¿por qué crees que estás en mi casa, entonces? —Me acerqué a él y levanté su barbilla.

—Porque confías en mí.

—Que no se te olvide.

—No, señora —contestó—. Perdone usted. Me muevo mucho cuando duermo y ronco. Advertida quedas.

—En Mánchester viví durante un tiempo junto a las vías del tren, así que me acostumbré a dormir con el ruido.

Se acarició la barba.

—Por cierto, la Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina y quiero regalarte algo.

—Pues descarta los anillos, las pulseras y los collares. Si me regalas algo de eso, lo venderé y compraré un sofá, pero no me regales un sofá. Sería un follón subirlo hasta aquí. Sé práctico.

—Creo que eres la primera mujer que me dice eso.

 **OOO**

 **HOLIII**

 **Sigo viva, no sé cómo, pero aquí estoy. Antes yo escribía dos mil palabras al día, por lo menos, y ahora con suerte logro abrir el Word. Son tiempos oscuros, mas la llama de la pasión ha de seguir brillando.**

 **Ah, que me he enterado de que el capítulo 112 ha hecho estragos, jajajajaja.**

 **Es que no voy a decir ninguna teorías porque para mí es demasiado obvio… xD**

 **Relax.**

 **Me repugna escribir las conversaciones de Erwin y Aurille, y mucho más en estos días, en los que otra mujer ha sido víctima de la violencia de género. Es asqueroso. Hombres que violan, matan y denigran mujeres no son hombres: son basura y nada más.**

 **La solución no es dejar las minifaldas y correr en grupos: la solución es que ellos dejen de violarnos y de matarnos. El problema de las mujeres siempre ha sido un problema de los hombres, como diría Simone de Beauvoir.**

 **En fin.**

 **Sí, claro que Erwin violó a Mikasa. Es algo que se intuye desde el primer momento. El hecho de que ella nunca se refiriera a ello explícitamente representa su negación y su intento por enterrar el pasado. Pero todo explota.**

 **Vamos a mirar la parte bonita…**

 **¿VEIS? YA LOS HE PUESTO A LOS DOS EN AMOR Y COMPAÑÍA, POR EL MOMENTO… LO MEJOR ESTÁ POR VENIR.**

 **Y TAMBIÉN LO PEOR.**

 **Si crees que se ha acabado la angustia, lamento decirte que no: angustia y sufrimiento hasta el final.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Ah, y que estoy poniendo a punto mi fanfic más dark, hardcore y serio de esta noble serie. Una pista: RDR.**

 _ **HASTA PRONTO.**_

 _ **(O ESO ESPERO)**_


	13. No voy a parar

**¡Feliz Navidad con retraso!**

 **EREN**

En el transcurso de apenas unos meses habían ocurrido tantas cosas que parecía llevar años viviendo en París, que, por cierto, estaba preciosa con las luminarias y toda la parafernalia navideña. Habíamos pasado la Nochebuena con mi madre y con Keith. Pasamos la noche riendo, e incluso nos permitimos tomar una copa de champán. Aquella noche Keith nos confesó que estaba pensando en partir a África en una misión humanitaria; ya lo había hecho muchas veces, pero mi madre parecía inquieta al respecto. En ese momento el reloj marcaba ya más de las doce, por lo que Keith se despidió alegando tener que madrugar. Mi madre lo abrazó y le felicitó la Navidad una última vez, momento en el que Mikasa me dio un sutil codazo. Nos alertamos cuando vimos lágrimas en los ojos de Carla Zucker: la Navidad era especial para ella, pero nunca antes lo había sido tanto. La entendía perfectamente. Estaba tan satisfecho con la vida y conmigo mismo que mandé un mensaje a Zeke: « _Frohe Weihnachten»._ Había estado pensando en él y en mi padre, y en lo mucho que los quería pese a todo. Descubrí que mi corazón rebosaba de amor aunque el odio de Diana lo hubiese empañado.

Hacia las diez del día siguiente me desperté en la cama de Mikasa; últimamente hacía más vida en su piso que en el mío. Hacía un frío espantoso y tiré del edredón, enroscándome cual croqueta en él. Sentí un golpe en la pierna y escuché una voz:

—Dame algo de edredón, avaricioso —susurró Mikasa, tirando de la colcha hacia sí.

Me apegué a ella y acabé roncando sobre su hombro.

—A lo mejor no pasarías tanto frío si te pusieras una camiseta para dormir —añadió.

—No, que me agobio —respondí bostezando—. Ay, debería levantarme ya, pero no puedo.

—Deja de lloriquear y levántate o no te levantes y pierde el trabajo.

—Eres tan visceral… —Le di un beso y me puse en pie, frotándome la cara. Mikasa no tenía intenciones de ser un miembro activo de la sociedad ese día—. Tengo algo para ti.

—Yo también. —Se recostó contra la cabecera y señaló la cómoda junto a la ventana—. Abre el primer cajón y lo verás.

Hice lo que me pedía. Vi el objeto, rectangular, envuelto en papel de regalo rojo. Era un portarretratos cuyos bordes estaban pintados como la bandera alemana. Y contenía una fotografía, claro… Nada más y nada menos que una de nuestras escenas de gimnasio. Yo, muerto sobre el tatami, y ella sentada sobre mi espalda, con una sonrisilla sutil y los pulgares alzados. Supuse que Riko había capturado aquel maravilloso momento. Di media vuelta, con las cejas fruncidas y una carcajada a punto de abandonar mi boca.

—¿En serio?

—Pues claro —rió—. Nunca me tomo la Navidad a pitorreo. Ven aquí.

Nos unimos en un corto beso que me quitó todo el frío.

—He sido práctico, como me pediste. —Me agaché y saqué una bolsa de debajo de la cama—. Feliz Navidad.

Extrajo del interior una bufanda roja, la observó por unos instantes y sonrió.

—Gracias.

¿Alguna vez te has quedado observando como un bobo a una persona? Bueno, yo tampoco… hasta ese momento. Ahora bien, ¿era eso bueno o malo? Ese es el problema: no lo sabía. Me había pasado algo similar con Historia, cuando era un niñato, pero aquello no se había repetido en más de diez años. Estaba pensando en Petra, en su discurso sobre los polvos… No había cosa más nimia que un polvo para mí, a veces me acostaba con mujeres sin la más mínima pasión. Consideraba que yo no poseía aquel elemento. Yo era un ser desapasionado, algo que probablemente había heredado de mi padre.

—Voy a hacer el desayuno —dije.

—Descafeinado y tostadas…

—Con pimentón —completé—. Oído cocina.

—Gracias otra vez.

Eso de hacer el desayuno como una persona normal… no lo había puesto en práctica desde que mi madrastra empezó a evitarme por las mañanas, cuando yo tenía unos doce o trece años, y tuve que buscarme mis mañas. Mi aprendizaje se basó en el rechazo.

Es costumbre achacar todo a la crianza. Yo digo que el trato que me prodigaron de niño no tiene nada que ver con mi yo adulto, con mi vida. En una época en la que los Jaeger brindaban por los éxitos, yo pasaba desapercibido, sin considerarme uno de ellos. Casi tan rápidamente que me topaba con un primo ponía una excusa y huía. Me sobraba simpatía, pero me negaba a gastarla con ellos. Fomentaba discordia: no porque fuera un espurio, sino porque sabían que me consideraba superior a ellos. Además, no era un buen lameculos. No había pedido perdón por nacer y desde niño trataba a los abuelos maternos de Zeke, padres de Diana, con una cordialidad asombrosa cuando venían a casa. Eso los trastocaba, indudablemente, y ponía a Grisha en un aprieto, quien me sugería ir a mi cuarto a jugar a la consola o, si ese día me había portado mal, aprovechaba para castigarme. Y, naturalmente, yo no me negaba, es más: por dentro deseaba que me alejara. Largarme debía producirle la ilusión de mi inexistencia, pero yo estaba ahí… Estaba vivo y tenían que verme todos los días, esos pedazo de cabrones. Al cabo del tiempo la obligación de esconderme se convirtió en mi liberación, lo que provocaba una contradicción. Si asistía a las congregaciones familiares mi presencia era sinónimo de vergüenza y desazón para mi querido padre. No obstante, mi ausencia también era tomada como una falta de respeto. Para mí nunca hubo punto medio. Deseaban castigarme o castigarme.

Esa situación se prolongó hasta que caí en la trampa y deseé una familia de verdad, alguien como el tío Eren Kruger, quien verdaderamente sentía afecto hacia mí. Como no tenía tiempo que perder, me puse a buscar, a hurgar en el agujero de mierda que era el pasado de mi padre. También empecé a buscar razones para condenarlo, si eso me hacía sentirme mejor. Pues soy como ellos, los Jaeger, en ese sentido: necesito condenar. Durante años estuve convencido de mi superioridad, pero ahora veo que no era mejor que ellos. Puede que fuese incluso un poco peor porque vi las cosas claramente, sin filtros de odio y rencor, y no fui capaz de cambiarlo, de reafirmar que nada tenían que ver conmigo los deslices de mi padre, que yo era un damnificado más, como la propia Diana. A menudo la gente me tomaba por un alma libre —querían decir libertino—; jamás lo he sido, ni una ni otra cosa. Mis affaires, mis aventuras, siempre han surgido de la nada, siempre aleatorias. No las buscaba, así que no era ni un aventurero, ni un libertino: era alguien que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad, un oportunista. ¿Veis por qué no era mejor que ellos? Pertenezco a ese pueblo germano, bárbaro y rudo. No libertinos, no aventureros… Oportunistas, todos y cada uno de ellos, yo incluido. Sólo existe una aventura en esta vida y se encuentra donde menos te lo esperas: en la vida cotidiana, en uno mismo, en el desayuno…

Mikasa había hecho ese descubrimiento hacía mucho, pero yo había escurrido el bulto una y otra vez. ¿Mi excusa? Pues las calles, la gente que las habitaba, mi enfado con el mundo… He recorrido las calles de muchos países y nunca me he sentido tan hundido y cabreado como en Alemania, y nunca conocí a ningún hermano alemán que fuese verdaderamente feliz o aspirara si quiera a la felicidad: todavía viven en estado de barbarie. Alemania, tal y como yo la recuerdo, era la Alemania de los Jaeger. Alemania era la casa de Berlín, las fiestas de cumpleaños, la graduación de Zeke, la actitud esquiva de Grisha, el resquemor de Diana… Alemania era mi pasado y Kruger me había enseñado a no mirar atrás. No había tenido tiempo de comprender esa lección antes, solamente cuando estuve en brazos de mi madre. Entonces supe que estaba desarraigado y me dio igual… porque ya había llegado a casa: el mundo entero a excepción de la casa de Berlín. Habría sido más rápido que hubiese expresado mi furia apaleándolos, que me hubiesen arrojado a una cárcel y me hubiese podrido en una celda. Porque en mí anidaba un asesino: quería ver muerto el regocijo de los Jaeger y quería ser yo quien lo estrangulara lenta y dolorosamente. Quería hacerlo por pura venganza, como castigo por dejarme tirado desde el primer momento. Basta con verme para saber que no sería capaz de expresar mi sed de venganza, no de esa manera.

Ved a Eren Jaeger haciendo apaciblemente el desayuno y sabréis que es incapaz de hacer nada contra ellos, ¡de verdad! Ya no me importaba lo que pensaran de mí porque había encontrado algo que me importaba realmente y me hacía feliz. Había descubierto que tenía espíritu y, además, que no estaba tan empobrecido como pensaba. Mikasa nunca había tenido dudas acerca de mi validez como persona, podía ver a través de la niebla, podía y había decidido contármelo: «Eres un buen hombre». Hasta entonces no había tenido claro ni lo de ser un hombre ni lo de ser bueno.

Salió de la habitación contrariada por la baja temperatura, aferrándose a una manta. Comía mientras veía la televisión sin el menor gesto. En la pantalla se divisiva a Jean Kirstein, un examen de su palmarés y de sus orígenes.

—¿Te he contado que salí con él? —soltó de repente.

—¿Con ese tío? —Me sorprendí—. Pero, pero, pero… ¿cómo es posible?

—Hablamos en un café y surgió.

—Vaya, vaya, Mikasita —sonreí—. Pues tus gustos han mejorado: soy mucho más guapo que él.

—Y mucho más narcisista también. ¿No te ibas a trabajar?

Me coloqué la chaqueta.

—Sí, señora. ¿Nos vemos en el gimnasio esta tarde?

—Allí estaré.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIKASA**

Recibí una llamada de Marlow… ¡mala señal! Había intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo durante una hora entera. Naturalmente lo había ignorado porque estaba muy ocupada con algunas canciones. Bueno, entendió mis ocupaciones, y añadió: «Tienes que venir rápidamente». Desde luego que iría, pero antes necesitaba un motivo. Me recordó vagamente el mal estado en el que se encontraba Hitch la última vez que la vi. La última vez que la vi podía coincidir fácilmente con la primera: Hitch ya estaba quejumbrosa y en las últimas cuando la conocí, así que no entendía el ajetreo de su novio. «Ya tiene casi treinta años —señalaba—, y no creo que deba seguir metiéndose en problemas…». Ah, con que de eso se trataba… «Pero, bueno, ¿qué ha hecho ahora la muy lianta?», pregunté y, atropelladamente, Marlow me lo explicó todo con pelos y señales. La noche anterior habían estado de copas; Hitch estaba borracha, como siempre, y es una borracha agresiva, especialmente si ve a alguien que no le cuadra. Marlow me contaba esto en un tono casi paternal y yo estaba a punto de troncharme. Quería mantenerme firme, asegurarle que Hitch no armaría ningún escándalo: no me lo creía ni yo. No, joder, ¡no podía hacerlo! Me imaginaba a ese Marlow con ojos de cordero degollado y era incapaz de escurrir el bulto. Además, la pacífica Hitchie era una buena amiga. Me explicó que se toparon con Boris Feulner en la discoteca. A partir de este punto Marlow decayó, su tono era compungido. Sacó fuerzas para terminar de soltarme el rollo. Resulta que pilló a Hitch y Boris dándose el lote… ¡cojones! Eso sí que fue inesperado. «Enseguida voy —le dije—. Hablaré con ella». Me detuvo inmediatamente: «No vengas. No está en casa… Se ha largado. Esta mañana, cuando me he despertado, ya no estaba… Tú sabes dónde vive ese Boris, ¿verdad? Dímelo. Estoy seguro de que está con él. O mejor: ve y habla con ella, por favor. Llámame cuando estés allí e iré… A mí no querrá ni verme, pero a ti no te espera… Gracias». ¡Mierda!

Al principio me costó recordar la dirección de ese tío, pero entonces me vino a la cabeza y estuve a punto de tirarme por la ventana: el muy cabrón vivía en la otra punta de la ciudad. El muy hijo de puta iba a oírme: «Oye, cacho cabrón, ¿por qué seduces otra vez a esta idiota? ¿No ves la gasolina y el tiempo que pierdo cuando vengo a por ella?». Rumbo a la rue George Eastman, al lado del parque Choisy. Cuando estaba atravesando el Sena me pregunté si Hitch se habría arrojado… ¡Eso sí que fue increíble! La muy loca estaba dispuesta a ello, lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Boris. Mientras esos dos coexistieran en la misma ciudad, país, continente, planeta, universo, tendrían problemas. Hitch echaba de menos sus buenos tiempos con él, cuando disponía de su dinero y lo gastaba a diestro y siniestro. Si hubiera estado en su mano, hasta se hubiese casado con él… si Boris no fuera un libertino incorregible. Me había resignado a creerlo, pero la realidad es que a Hitch le importaban tres cojones los consejos, las atenciones y el cariño de Marlow: Boris, el pintor, era a quien realmente quería y, a la vez, ansiaba destruir. En mi vida he visto una contradicción tan grande, y espero no volver a verla nunca más. Las mujeres cometemos un error: creemos que el hombre que amamos es el que necesitamos. Y, por encima de todo aquello, también estaba la tozudez de Hitch, generalmente de proporciones ciclópeas, tan grandes que la aplastaba y la conducía a la autodestrucción. Estaba acabando consigo misma… y lo sabía. «¡Tienes que ser firme con ella, dura, inflexible! —me decía a mí misma—. ¡A la mierda! ¡Seré dulce, transigente, benevolente y piadosa». Pese a todo, no se podía aborrecer ni reprender a Hitch: siempre se venía abajo y acababa aceptando que necesitaba un cambio, uno, como mínimo. Creedme, una palabra amable puede ser suficiente para hacer que alguien entre en razón. Lo cierto es que Hitch lo había pasado realmente mal: después de vivir como una emperatriz romana se había enfrentado a una etapa devastadora en aquel piso que compartimos con los escritores chalados; no tuvo ni una sola camiseta limpia y le daba tanta vergüenza pedirle más dinero a Zeramuski que empezó a pedírselo a Eibringer, y después a Iván, y así hasta que debió una suma considerable a cada uno que jamás pagó: esa fue una de las razones por las que se fue a vivir con Marlow tan precozmente.

Me pareció que no había pisado aquella parte de París en años; habría podido olvidar su existencia si no fuera por esos cabrones. Llamé a Marlow, le dije que se diera prisa. Tenía ganas de reírme a carcajadas. Era inminente. Si el mundo estuviera en mis manos, también me reiría. No sé cómo Marlow podía confiar en mí cuando ni yo misma lo hacía: porque me conocía. Permanecía sentada en el portal con una sonsisilla cruel, cuando llegó Marlow: estaba visiblemente devastado, no había dormido y no se había cambiado. También estaba muerto de miedo. ¿Cómo actuaría ante ellos? Bueno, eso dependía de la situación. Se percató de que estaba contenta y no entendía el motivo. Y, según él, ¿por qué debía estar de otra manera? Aquella situación no era nueva para mí. Nada me sorprendía ya.

Como digo, aquellas movidas no tenían ningún efecto sobre mí. Había aprendido a no tomarlo en serio, pero Marlow… oh, Marlow se cagaba cuando pensaba en ello. Era la primera vez que Hitch _le_ hacía una cosa así. Porque estaba convencido de que se la estaba haciendo a él. Error: Hitch no hace nada por nadie. Tiene que salir de su corazón. Si se piró con Boris, fue porque le salió de sus santos ovarios. El caso es que Marlow y yo subimos hasta el piso, el 6C, y escuchamos gritos. Era claramente Hitch insultando al pintor. «¡Cerdo, asqueroso, gorrino! ¡Ni te me acerques!». Entonces ocurrió algo sorprendente. Marlow, tras unos segundos de estupefacción, se echó hacia atrás, tomó carrerilla y tiró la puerta abajo. ¡La madre que…! ¡Dios!

—¡Hitch, cariño! ¿Dónde estás? —Marlow corrió hacia el pequeño estudio—. ¡Hijo de puta!

Su cariñito acababa de apagar un cigarro en la cara de Boris. Luego se dirigió a Marlow y se le lanzó al cuello como si no lo hubiese visto en decenios: «¡Ha intentado obligarme a posar… desnuda!». Boris intentó excusarse, pero ninguna excusa valía para Marlow, que le atizó un puñetazo que lo hizo volcar contra el lienzo y todo se vino abajo. Mi-er-da. Los apremié a salir de allí: acababan de agredir a un hombre; un gilipollas, pero hombre al fin y al cabo. Hitch me dio las gracias por acudir: «Te lo contaré todo… cuando se me pase la resaca». Ellos se marcharon en el coche y yo salí pitando en la moto… Madre mía.

Hacia las una del día me encontraba narrándole esta historia a Pieck, además de otros detalles de mi vida que se esforzaba a sonsacarme. Pieck había superado ya la sensación de desesperación y futilidad que la había acuciado desde la marcha de Galliard, quien ya había vuelto y estaba como siempre, es decir, sano, alegre e indiferente. Mi amiga también estaba de igual manera.

—¿Y es bueno en la cama? —preguntó de repente.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues que si Eren es bueno en la cama. —Alzó las cejas—. Tanta tensión sexual entre vosotros ha debido desembocar en algo espectacular…

—Eh…

Claro que es bueno, pensé, es muy bueno roncando. A ver, dejadme pensar… _Pensar._ Yo ya no podía pensar con claridad desde que ese alemán dormía en mi cama.

—Pieck, todavía no nos hemos acostado —revelé—. ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—Por nada, por nada… Solo que, por lo que me has contado, Eren debe ser muy sexual, ¿eh? Y, bueno, si fueras una buscadora de oro y estuvieras en una mina donde no lo hay, ¿qué harías?

—Ir a otra cueva. —Me acaricié la barbilla—. Nos estamos tomando nuestro tiempo, nada más. Nadie se va a ir a otra cueva a buscar oro.

—Pero tú quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres hacer el amor con él?

—Sí, sí, claro que me quiero acostar con él. —Me ardía la cara.

Me quedaba estupefacta al escuchar aquello. ¿Cómo podía soltar eso, «hacer el amor», y quedarse tan pancha? Tener sexo, bien; follar, bien, pero ¿hacer el…? Ah, no. Me chirriaba profundamente. Todo ese asunto me produjo sed y supe que me merecía una copita, ¿eh? Por haber rescatada a Hitch de sí misma. Pieck sacó una botella de coñac y sirvió unos lingotazos. Brindamos y para adentro. Galliard nos encontró un poco borrachas. «Me voy —anuncié, riéndome—. Tengo una comida». Después de doblar la esquina empecé a descojonarme. ¡Por Dios! Menuda mañanita. _Lo siguiente:_ comer en el loft de Armin Arlet, que también había invitado a Annie. Rechazar la invitación habría supuesto un azote a mi lema: «A caballo regalado no le mires el dentado», pero también estaba el otro asunto, el de Armin y Annie… y el inminente magreo. Se cocía un rollito entre ellos. Por eso me largaría nada más comer. Armin se dirigió a ella: «¿Haces algo esta noche? Me gustaría invitarte a…», pero, antes de que terminara, ella lo interrumpió: «Voy a cenar con unas amigas». Se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil al pobre arquitecto. Annie nos comentó que quería estar en Inglaterra para año nuevo, con su padre. No podía faltar porque esas podrían ser las últimas fiestas del viejo. Lo malo era que tendría que explicarle que no iba a casarse con Thomas.

Caminando hacia el gimnasio presa de una aflicción sin igual, ciertas cosas me venían a la mente. No sé si fue por toda esa charla sobre volver al Reino Unido y sobre últimas celebraciones en familia. «¿Por qué no lo has llamado en todos estos años?», me preguntaba. Lo que sé es que, al inquirirme de tal manera, comprendí la imposibilidad de llamarlo y que todo estuviera bien. Durante años lo había echado en falta, a él, que más que un hermano había sido un padre. Tardaría toda una vida en poder mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Fui tan injusta! No, simplemente tenía miedo y la certeza de que él no iba a creerme, porque sabe Dios que no lo habría hecho: lo había perdonado por ello. Ese hermano, por el que a veces me consumía la tristeza o la cólera, me hacía sentir nostalgia. Sasha me había dicho que estaba bien, que seguía a lo suyo, tan solitario y arisco como siempre. Que continuaba construyendo una vida… en la que yo ya no tenía valor de inmiscuirme. Tendría que darle demasiadas explicaciones, revelarle cosas que los destruirían. Simplemente no podía hacerle eso.

Su cumpleaños es el 31 de diciembre y me hubiese gustado felicitarlo.

En persona.

Total, que llegué al gimnasio con un humor de mil demonios. Habría provocado el Apocalipsis si hubiese estado en mi mano. Y, para rematar esta situación, Riko había estado meditando y había decidido que no quería que nos tocáramos mucho… porque no le convenía que acabáramos cachondos. ¿Y qué iba a hacer? Hombre, pues absolutamente nada. Porque no podía hacer nada. Es más, nos recomendó follar más. «Se pierden muchas calorías», apostilló. Luego, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras levantaba una pesa de cincuenta kilos: «¿Habéis probado alguna vez la sexdiet? ¿No…? Yo sí. Es muy efectiva». Entonces Eren se rió y la llamó viciosa y que si patatín que si patatán, a lo que Riko ni se molestó en contestar. «Que Dios te dé paciencia para soportar a este idiota», me dijo, y luego: «Yo te daré fuerza para que lo mates».

Cuando me vine a dar cuenta estaba cenando en la casa de Eren. Había preparado hamburguesas. Yo ya me había jubilado de la cocina tras mi _stew_.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy? —me preguntó.

—Cojonudamente. Primero he visto como linchaban a un pintor y después he grabado los últimos arreglos de una canción. Luego he comido con Armin y Annie y el resto es historia conocida.

Se quedó sin palabras por un instante.

—Vaya, en comparación a todo eso, mi mañana ha sido un aburrimiento. Qué vida más ajetreada tenéis los artistas. Yo dando masajitos y tú a la aventura.

—Y será que te molesta dar masajes a tías buenas —respondí riéndome—. Es tu sueño hecho realidad.

—A algunas me gustaría amordazarlas cuando empiezan a hablar. De verdad, a muchas de ellas se les va la belleza por la boca, especialmente una alemana… Bueno, pero hay una bielorrusa con la que me río mucho. Está loca. Se ha divorciado hace poco y el ex quiere amargarle la vida.

—Tú no tienes vergüenza, Eren Jaeger —bufé.

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué he hecho ahora?

—Qué no has hecho, mejor dicho. —Me limpié la boca tras terminar de comer—. Mira, chaval, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer? Darme un masajito a mí, que tengo agujetas en los brazos de tanto tocar la guitarra y de tanto gimnasio.

—No mezclo el trabajo con mi vida privada, pero por ti… —Su sonrisa era tunante, tanto, que el humor de la situación se había convertido en otra cosa, en algo que había erotizado el ambiente. De repente se levantó, se quitó la chaqueta (la camisa blanca siempre remangado hasta los codos y desabotonada hasta la mitad del pecho) y se lavó las manos en el fregador. Luego, sin mirarme, con voz grave y tono enigmático, añadió—: Espérame en la cama.

Mi cuerpo se levantó, mis pies caminaron hacia su alcoba, minimalista, de un blanco imperante, con cortinas de seda que tamizaban la luz de los amaneceres y los atardeceres y una réplica de _El caminante sobre el mar de nubes_ , de Caspar David Friedrich, sobre la cama, donde me tumbé, expectante, titubeante, incluso temblorosa y jadeante. ¿Cuándo entraría por esa puerta? ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto? Lo necesitaba. ¡Necesitar! No había yo comprendido ese dichoso verbo en años. De joven era un no parar: necesito esto, necesito lo otro, cuando en realidad no necesitaba nada. Ahora, en cambio, había tomado conciencia de mi necesidad, una necesidad verdadera y llameante; satisfacerla, esa era el objetivo, y era mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores, hasta apremiante. _Le necesitaba y lo necesitaba,_ aquello de lo que Pieck hablaba con términos que no me agradaban. _¡Venga, hombre, pero qué estás haciendo que no estás aquí!_

Aquella jarcha acabó con la entrada de Eren en el cuarto. Se había desabrochado otro botón. Ya estaba ahíta de todo ese asunto… que duraba ya diez años. No, nadie va a irse a buscar oro a otra mina _, no mientras pueda evitarse._ Solamente tenía que mirarlo: él también quería. Eren era muy sexual, sí, estaba acostumbrado a la promiscuidad de una soltería eterna. De cierto modo, yo estaba castrando sus deseos y el mío propio, y todo por… ¡mierda! Se sentó al borde de la cama y me pidió que me colocara boca abajo. Vale, de acuerdo, ¿qué es lo siguiente, señor Jaeger…? Ah, sí: su sorpresa cuando me quité la rebeca —roja, de punto— y la camisa antes de aplastar la cara contra la almohada. _Lo siguiente:_ sus manos, grandes, ásperas, templadas, sobre mi espalda, frotando, arriba y abajo, apretando, descubriendo alguna contractura, y luego acariciando, trazando esos senderos que no conectan nada, salvo… ¿a nosotros? El caminante como testigo. Cerré los ojos. Bien, _tócame un poco más para que mi piel pueda recordarte._

—Estás un poco tensa —dijo, presionando sobre mis escápulas. Luego, en un movimiento, rozó el broche del sujetador—. Relájate. —Su aliento, como el viento del estío, chocó contra mis lumbares; y, después, sus labios alcanzaron la zona.

—Eres muy bueno, muy habilidoso —respondí—. Muy, muy bueno. Si me doy la vuelta, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Qué me harías?

De pronto, al decir aquello, se me ocurrió que podría despertar de mi coma profundo. ¿Quieres hacerlo?, me pregunté. Quizá todo lo que necesitaba era estar en paz conmigo misma para permitirme, como antaño, gozar. ¡Eso es, joder! Desplegaría mis alas después de tantos años… _Mikasa Ackerman cabalga de nuevo._

—Antes de eso, te desabrocharía el sujetador —contestó cerca de mi oreja—. Luego, si decides darte la vuelta, improvisamos.

Era consciente de que las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.

O me daba la vuelta o huía y empezaba una nueva vida. Las dos ideas eran igualmente aterradoras.

Así que me giré. Le desabroché la camisa lentamente. Me estaba recreando en ello… _¡bien, si vamos a hacerlo, que sea un momento indeleble, como deberían ser los grandes momentos!_ Eren ni se movía. Observaba, solamente eso. No lo miré a los ojos hasta que el último botón estuvo fuera. Su boca se precipitó contra la mía, movía los labios calmadamente. El caminante como voyeur, el caminante frente a un futuro nebuloso… Se irguió para quitarse la camisa. Me sentía como una novicia en plena comunión sexual, pensaba en el gran orgullo nacional británico: «Una locura muy sensata, una hiel que ahoga, una dulzura que conserva». Eren apoyó una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza y empezamos a medirnos la mirada; estaba buscando algo, lo notaba. ¿Qué pretendía extraer de mí este nibelungo? Oro, oro, oro…

Falos, falos cuando tenía dieciséis y diecisiete años, eso es lo que veía por todas partes. Nada de oro. ¡Falos! ¡Qué promiscua había sido yo! Casi que me había hecho de la vida. Ahora me veo, por aquellos tiempos, y no sé si reír o llorar. El divertimento en esta vida a veces se convierte en un problema. Cuando todo eso me hubo superado, cuando me encontraba en la cumbre de la promiscuidad, llegó, como un obús, un viento extranjero que me derribó de mi montaña. La caída fue espantosa, como la de Lucifer precipitándose hacia el abismo. ¿Me maté? No, y es algo que no entiendo. Probablemente me hubiese matado si alguien me lo hubiese pedido. La cuerda estaba ahí, esperando a ser accionada, pero no llegó nadie que la accionara, y tuve que vivir irremediablemente, o lo que eso significa: arrastrarse. El resto fue casualidad. Había pasado años enteros esperando a la muerte porque ya no era capaz de forzarla. Pero entonces una se da cuenta de que merece la pena seguir respirando un poco más, sólo por algunas cosas, por algunas personas, por algunas situaciones. La antigua Mikasa murió en ese preciso momento. Renací, ese proceso de reinvención me purgó y Eren trató de constatarlo.

—Mikasa, tú decides —dijo—. Si decides que sí, entonces ya no seré capaz de detenerme.

—Ya he decidido: no quiero que te detengas. Yo tampoco lo haré. Ya no pienso pararme.

Libertad y amor, eso es lo que necesitamos. Sin embargo, no decidimos a quién vamos a amar. Probablemente por eso se han cometido tantos crímenes pasionales a lo largo de la historia. Yo en mi _libertad_ tomé la _decisión_ de estar con él. Si eso no es amar, entonces he perdido completamente la noción de ello. _Tócame para que pueda recordarte, ¿me has oído?_ Métete en mi piel para que pueda atesorarte.

«No pienso pararme», pensé. Decía esto convencida. Nadie iba a pararme. Quería volver a _sentir._ Me faltó poco para sentir escalofríos cuando lo dije, puede que de miedo. Pero ya había decidido. Y opté por besarlo. Vi el fuego en sus ojos antes de que los cerrara. Su cuerpo colapsó contra el mío, su pecho contra el mío, su vientre contra el mío, sus pies contra los míos. Toda la extensión de su ser estaba sobre mí y fue entonces cuando me percaté de lo grande que era, del grosor de su cuerpo, lampiño y bien delineado, serrano y atezado. Un lunar en la base del cuello, una vieja cicatriz en el hombro. Sus caderas se hincaron en las mías y noté su erección, a la vez que se despertaba una leve palpitación en mi entrepierna.

Su lengua ingresó en la estancia de la mía. La lentitud de sus movimientos parecía susurrar: «paciencia, paciencia…». Ni un roce fue desamorado, pero sus manos, tímidas, todavía no se decidían a ir más allá. Nos hice rodar; ya sobre él, me atrajo contra sí y cubrió mi boca con la suya de una forma feroz, constriñendo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y, cuando empezaba doler, lo soltó, lo lamió y lo delineó con el pulgar mientras sus ojos glaucos refulgían como luciérnagas en la noche.

—Me muero de ganas por follarte. —Rió tenuemente—. He pensado en ti, en este momento y en cómo sería.

—¿Cómo va a ser? —Me mordí el labio.

—Lo primero es deshacerse de ese sujetador —comentó, colocando las manos bajo la cabeza. Sonreí con picardía y liberé al fin mi pecho. Contuvo la respiración un momento y sus ojos descendieron—. Joder…

Volví a sentir ese calor del estío, cuando nos conocimos. Sentir su carne palpitante bajo mis yemas, su torso subiendo y bajando mientras sus ojos se anegaban de deseo y de ansiedad, besar su clavícula y escuchar ese jadeo rebelde que se le escapó… Esas cosas hacían que mi corazón galopara como un purasangre en campos que reverdecían a su paso. «Déjame cuidarte esta noche», me dijo al oído justo antes de morder el lóbulo. De pronto estaba encima, capitaneando el buque, yendo hacia el sur por la ruta de mi cuello, dejando máculas como pisadas en la arena. Lo besaba afanosamente mientras mis dedos recorrían su cabello café. Lo deseaba y no pensaba echarme atrás. Buscábamos la aleación de nuestras pieles, de su bronce y de mi marfil.

Estábamos adormecidos cada uno en el sueño que era el otro, ¿eh? Sí, me gusta cómo suena eso. Pero nuestros sentidos no podrían haber estado más despiertos como en ese momento. Le deseaba, necesitaba que su ser me colmara. Tantos años de abstención alimentaban mi hambre. No podía esperar más. «Te necesito», jadeé. Y, sin embargo, cuando ya no quedaba ni una prenda entrometiéndose entre nosotros, cuando trazaba la circunferencia de mis pezones con la lengua y me acariciaba el envés de los muslos, cuando su boca volvió ascender para perderse en la mía, cuando el envoltorio del preservativo estaba vacío, entonces se fijó en el temblor de mis labios, en la agitación impresa en mi fisionomía y el miedo reflejado en mis ojos. Me besó junto a la nariz con terneza y se deslizó hasta la comisura.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó; luego frotó su mejilla contra la mía suavemente y su barba me hizo cosquillas. Aquel gesto era habitual en él—. Mikasa.

—Llevo muchos años sin… —Tragué saliva—. No quiero pensar en eso, no quiero pensar en toda esa mierda. Te quiero a ti.

Su miembro ingresó, despacio, en mi interior, y, por cada centímetro que se adentraba en mi sexo, se sumaba un jadeo. Cuando cerré los ojos, la oscuridad trató de confinarme en aquella celda del pasado y una voz onerosa —la de él, la del hombre que destruyó mi vida— acudió a mi mente. Enseguida la saqué de ahí. Eren se movía con lentitud y se dedicaba a la forma más sensible de besar, sin despegarse de mi boca, como si quisiera decir: «No hables, no hables, tan sólo siente». Y lo sentí, la chispa que partió desde mi núcleo y se prolongó por mis piernas, enroscadas ahora a su cintura. Un sutil gemido abandonó mi boca; Eren, entonces, profundizó más en el contacto, las embestidas cobraron ritmo mientras se aferraba a mi cuerpo.

Esa sensación inmensurable… nunca la había sentido. Después de vagar entre la niebla, el caminante encuentra una luz. Estar entre los brazos de Eren Jaeger me recompuso, me esperanzó, me mudó de la pesadilla al sueño. Él resollaba: «Dios mío, Dios mío…». El eclipse que formamos alcanzó su punto cumbre, astros completamente equilibrados: nuestros sexos fundidos y nuestros cuerpos soldados. Permaneció dentro de mí, quieto, mientras los dos recuperábamos la respiración.

—Mikasa —mascullaba—. Dios, nunca me había sentido así al hacerlo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿He… sido muy brusco?

—No, no. Ha estado muy bien —contesté, frotándome los ojos anegados de lágrimas—. Te quiero, tragasalchichas. _I love you._

— _Ich liebe dich —_ contestó. Parecía otra persona cuando hablaba en el lenguaje del difunto káiser—. No llores o acabaré llorando yo.

—Ay, disculpe usted, no quiero que se le corra el maquillaje, pero estoy llorando de alegría. Joder…

Parecía que su abrazo fuera a durar eternamente, los besos y las caricias caniculares. Las horas siguientes permanecerían en mi memoria hasta mi último suspiro, y quizá en el minuto final de mi existencia, si un cronista recogiera mis palabras, me oiría decir: «renací, renací». Ahora estoy pensando en ello, mientras os cuento todo esto, y es como si volviera a estar allí. Lo estoy viendo entrar. Avanza como un gigante. Alto, majestuoso, purificado… Lo estoy viendo, lo estoy viendo en la esquina de la rue Coustou, chocándose conmigo e invitándome a comer. Lo veo venir hacia mí, con aplomo y seguridad. Lo estoy viendo y no me da ningún respiro, pues se acerca y sabe que no voy a esquivarlo. Porque no puedo, sencillamente no puedo. Lo veo como lo vi aquella noche, cuando nos entregamos.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **Hola.**

 **Soy yo.**

 **Cheeee**

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **Déjame un buen review, ¿eh? Y no te olvides de leer mi nueva obra, COWBOYS FROM HELL.**


	14. Revelaciones

**EREN**

Pondré como ejemplo la cuantiosa cifra de un millón de euros. Muchos dirán que no han visto tanto dinero junto en su vida; si les dices que es todo suyo, hasta el último céntimo, reirán, gritarán o se desmayarán. Porque, en definitiva, nunca han tenido algo tan maravilloso y tampoco esperaban conseguirlo. Esa misma sensación experimentaba yo con ella entre mis brazos, desnuda. Habíamos hecho el amor toda la noche; sin embargo, el amanecer me encontró despierto y sin rastro de cansancio. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda e inmediatamente me estremecí. Bostezó y susurró un _«buenos días»_ suavemente; luego, tras frotarse la cara con languidez, abrió los ojos y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas tenues, pero contundentes.

Y, de repente, en mitad de esa alegría, me embargó cierto temor. Mikasa decía haber renacido; había abandonado su Edad Media, su larga noche, para dar el paso a su Edad Moderna. Pero, entonces, aún faltaba algo… la Edad Contemporánea. Hizo falta una revolución y cortarle la cabeza al hombre más importante de Francia para llegar a ella. Quería preguntarle: Oye, ¿hay algo más que me quieras decir?

—Tengo hambre —dijo.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno. —Me levanté, con el ánimo recobrado, y me puse los boxers mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. No, qué hostias. No te levantes, lo traigo a la cama.

—Si es que eres un cielo, ¿eh, Jaeger? —rió—. Pero un diablillo en la cama…

—Vas a hacer que me ponga colorado.

Hablábamos, yo desde la cocina y ella desde el dormitorio. «Siento decirte que no recordaré la fecha de nuestro aniversario, ni nada de eso», comuniqué. «Gracias a Dios, porque yo tampoco», contestó. Había un entendimiento perfecto entre nosotros. Me sentía tan feliz, tan completo… hasta que sonó mi móvil. Titubeé antes de descolgar ya que se trataba de Zeke. Ese cabroncete no iba a echarme la mañana a perder con sus dramas empresariales y sus _Eren, papá dice que…,_ no, de ninguna manera. Lo dejé en la encimera y me dirigí a la habitación con una bandeja cargada con dos cafés y unos dulces.

—El puto Zeke jodiendo, como siempre. —Le pasé su taza, cogí la mía y dejé el platito de dulces entre los dos. Me recosté contra la cabecera—. Creo que me ha faltado un poco de azúcar.

—Está en su punto. Por cierto, deberías cogerle el teléfono a tu hermano.

—Que le jodan. Ya lo llamaré, si eso. —Me encogí de hombros. La miré de reojo; se cubría hasta el pecho con las sábanas y contemplaba la pendiente del techo. Mi mano libre se escabulló furtivamente hasta la suya—. Esta noche me lo he pasado muy bien.

—Sí, yo también —contestó con lo que percibí como un deje soñador. En el fondo, aunque no lo admitiría jamás, era una romántica. Yo podía admitirlo sin ningún problema porque era alemán, ya sabéis. Pienso en todo el tiempo que transcurrió antes de ella, y no le veo ningún sentido; no, no le veo lógica a una solitaria mano llena de anillos, ni a los polvos esporádicos aquí y allá. ¿Qué es un polvo cuando lo que necesitas es amor? Pues, eso… nada. No había tenido nada en toda mi vida.

—Eh, _hymie¹._

—¿Qué, nazi? Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no soy judía. Mi padre sí, pero yo no.

—Que te quiero, sólo eso.

—Estás de suerte: yo también a ti.

Reí.

—Eres dura.

—Pero más blanda de lo que debería contigo.

—Eso es verdad.

El móvil interrumpió de nuevo mi alegría. Exasperado, me levanté y fui a por él. Zeke, por supuesto. Me daba tanta pereza hablar con él… No había más remedio: sería mejor escuchar lo que tenía que decirme de una vez por todas. Así que descolgué y la voz de mi hermano cayó como una cascada sobre mí. Sentí que me ahogaba. «Sí, sí… Salgo hoy mismo. ¿Qué han dicho los médicos…?», me llevé un puño a la boca, «Sí, estaré ahí antes del anochecer». Colgué y tuve la sensación de que me desvanecería en cualquier momento. Regresé al cuarto; Mikasa se fijó en mi gesto, sumido en un vacío de desolación.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Comencé a vestirme lo más rápido que pude.

—Tengo que ir a Alemania inmediatamente.

.

.

.

 **ERWIN**

El mundo se cerraba cada vez más en torno a mí. La llegada del nuevo año me hacía pensar en que debía cerrar aquel círculo, para siempre; esta deuda intemporal debía saldarse cuanto antes. _Ella_ me había traicionado, y la traición, como diría Aurille, «la trahison n'a pas de pardon». El sábado fue el día que escogí. Esa mañana, un taxi me dejó en la puerta del domicilio Braun. En cuanto le expliqué a Moses Braun que yo era un viejo amigo de Mikasa y que ésta me había citado en su hogar, que si no sería mucha molestia esperarla hasta que llegara, accedió de buena gana; apreciaba demasiado a la señorita Ackerman. Me guió hasta una sala de estar y me senté en un sillón de cuero. El dueño de la casa fue a atender sus negocios y quedé solo, solo, sonriente y complacido de antemano, pues al fin podría hablar con ella.

Se abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza una muchachita morena. Me miró fijamente, sorprendida.

—¿Es usted amigo de mi padre? —preguntó.

—No. He venido a ver a Mikasa Ackerman.

—¿De Mikasa? Ah, ¿tú eres su novio? —se sorprendió—. ¿Tú eres Eren?

Sonreí como pude.

—Soy Erwin, un amigo. Y tú debes ser Gabi Braun. Mikasa me ha hablado mucho de ti. Te aprecia realmente.

—Y yo a ella. Si no fuese por Mikasa, mi vida seguiría siendo un desastre. Es una de las personas más geniales que conozco.

—Oh, sí, lo es.

Eren Jaeger… Un bastardo, en todas las acepciones de la palabra. Hijo de otro bastardo, que a su vez descendía de una caterva de indeseables. El padre de Grisha Jaeger había almorzado con Goebbels, incluso. Una familia de imbéciles. Y ahora, el que menos vela tenía en este entierro, se apoderaba de lo mío. Había sido clemente y transigente dejando que se la follara, que se comiera las migajas del banquete que yo ya disfruté mucho antes que él. Quién lo diría, Eren Jaeger, mi viejo conocido de la universidad, que nuestros caminos se cruzarían en París.

Pasos en el pasillo. Escuché la voz de ella. Sonreí, contento. Cuando estuvo ante mí, silente, su gesto se vació de toda emoción. Sus labios se separaron levemente, sus hombros bajaron. «Os dejo solos», murmuró Gabi Braun antes de marcharse. De nuevo solos tú y yo…

—Hola, querida —saludé—. ¿A qué santo se la has chupado para trabajar en esta casa? —Ella continuaba quieta y silenciosa. Empecé a dar vueltas por la sala—. Con la zorra vaga que tú has sido… Pensaba que no valías para nada, excepto para calentar pollas. Mírate ahora: tienes casa, curro y te follan de vez en cuando. ¿Creías que podrías librarte de mí?

—¡Eres un enfermo!

—No, no, no. No te conviene gritar, ni salir corriendo. Vas a tener que escucharme, quieras o no. —Miré mi reloj—. A esta hora Carla Zucker ha salido a dar su paseo matutino. Casualmente, un tipo la está siguiendo, un tipo sin escrúpulos que me obedecerá. Por otra parte tenemos a Eren Jaeger; es una lástima lo de su padre. Deberían darle otra paliza.

—¿Otra… paliza? —Su rostro se tornó lívido y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta.

—¿No te lo ha contado? Darius Zackley le dio una buena tunda hace algún tiempo, por eso estuvo unos días perdido.

—No vas a hacerle daño, ni a él, ni a Carla, ni a nadie —le tembló la voz. En sus ojos grises bailaban el miedo y la rabia. Cómo me ponía aquello, sobre todo su aire desafiante—. Fuera de mi vida. Déjame en paz. Esto se acaba con un grito. Debí hacerlo hace muchos años, cuando…

—¿Cuándo qué? —Me dio por reírme—. Ha llovido mucho desde entonces, soy abogado y tengo amigos importantes. Lo sabes mejor que nadie. Si me acusaras de algo, tu hermano sería el primero en defenderme. Como ves, las cosas no han cambiado nada en una década… Me sigues poniendo igual de cachondo.

—Vete al infierno, cerdo asqueroso. —Pese a todo, no era capaz de levantar un dedo contra mí.

—No grites, cariño, no grites. Quítate la ropa. Sólo la parte de abajo, el resto no es necesario.

Lo cierto es que no podía cerrar el círculo. Desde luego, no mientras mi polla se pusiese tiesa al pensar en ella. Me la llevaría al altar, sí, le rajaría el vestido de novia y se la metería hasta que llorara, le metería hasta el crucifijo. Todo con tal de ver su sufrimiento. Eso me excitaba demasiado. Sus gritos, quería sus gritos, pero también quería su sufrimiento mudo. Si chillas, te mato. Si corres, te alcanzaré y te mataré. Y, si te matara, ¿crees que tu cuerpo se libraría de mí? No, querida… Nunca.

—Aléjate de mí —suplicó—. No puedes hacerme más daño del que me has hecho. Me quitaste mi vida, mi intimidad. Quedé muerta en vida. Me fui lejos, mantuve la boca cerrada.

—Y Eren Jaeger te folla todas las noches —gruñí, salvando con lentitud la distancia que nos separaba, desabrochándome el pantalón—. Eso me duele mucho, cariño…

—Eres un enfermo. Te odio, ¡te odio!

—Cállate, o me veré obligado a hacer una llamada. Esto no será para tanto. Y no se te ocurra cerrar los ojos, puta asquerosa. Quiero que lo veas —susurré. Me paré ante ella, su cara se había descompuesto. Le toqué una mejilla suavemente, fui descendiendo hasta su boca e introduje dos dedos. Sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes y mi falo enhiesto clamaba por salir—. Muérdeme y te aseguro que Carla Zucker no regresará a su panadería. Arródillate. Ahora.

Hincó las rodillas, cabeza gacha y gimoteos audibles. Estaba a punto de sacármela cuando me tiró al suelo. Que me tocara sólo aumentó mis ganas de follármela. Pero ella se esfumó después de hacerme caer.

—Te lo he advertido —musité.

Había salido corriendo.

.

.

.

 **EREN**

Durante años estuve marcado por ello: la desatención de mi padre. Si él hubiera sido Dios, entonces me habría arrojado a los infiernos como a Lucifer. Día y noche lo había denostado, incluso cuando no me hacía nada. Y ahora, a veces, en mitad de esto, aparece un recuerdo, uno lejano, en la casa de Berlín, un recuerdo en el que nos trastornábamos mutuamente con amargas palabras. Cuando Zeke me comunicó lo que había pasado, me sentí vacío, cayendo por un pozo sin fondo. Se había desmayado mientras bajaba las escaleras, rompiéndose un brazo y un par de costillas. Eso no era nada, porque, la causa de su desmayo, su verdadero problema, se había instalado ya en su cerebro, y avanzaba por su cuerpo, imparable. Metástasis. Estaba cayendo en ese abismo negro. No hay posibilidad de escalarlo. Cuando comprendo que ya no está, que jamás volverá, toco fondo, pero el golpe no me mata, sino que me tortura.

Una vez puse un pie en Alemania poseído por una angustia inefable, ciertas cosas se me revelaron con una claridad excepcional. Había sido un completo imbécil. Si hubiéramos hablado, si yo… Lo que entendí fue la imposibilidad de rebobinar mi vida y hacer la diferencia.

Me recibió Frieda y me acompañó hasta la habitación de mi padre. Justo en ese momento, Zeke abandonaba la estancia, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, lo abracé con toda la fuerza que pude. Él correspondió. Al separarnos, lo miré fijamente y vi lo mucho que quería a mi hermano. No nos parecíamos en nada, nadie reconocería nuestra fraternidad; él era rubio, tenía los ojos de un azul acerado y cubiertos por las gafas.

—Pasa —me dijo, con la voz entrecortada—. Quiere verte.

—No lo creo, Zeke.

—Tiene que hablar contigo. No te preocupes por mi madre; no volverá hasta dentro de un rato.

Le di un apretón en el hombro.

—Me alegro de verte.

—Y yo, pero preferiría haberte visto en circunstancias más alegres.

—Siento no haber ido a vuestra boda. —Miré a Frieda—. Fui un imbécil.

—No pienses en eso —terció mi hermano—, ya hablaremos más tarde. Ahora tienes que ver a papá.

—Si te soy sincero, me da miedo y vergüenza.

Zeke sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya no eres un niño, Eren.

Pensé que iba a armarme un escándalo en cuanto me viera. Pero no, estaba acostadito, leyendo la Biblia. Debía haberse vuelto majareta. Sin embargo, no hice ningún comentario. Justo cuando me senté al borde la cama, cerró el sagrado tostón. Estaba bastante acicalado, disimulaba bien el aire de enfermedad. Su barba regia siempre estaba bien cuidada, eso era algo que no había cambiado en treinta años. Cuanto más viejo me hacía yo, más me parecía a él. Ironías de la vida. Le habían dicho que estaba en camino, cosa que no había creído. Me pregunté qué haría a continuación. Le dije que estaba contento de volver a verlo. Si lo creyó o no, es algo que desconozco, pero sus comisuras se estiraron hacia arriba y se quitó las gafas. Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma; bien, yo creí que mi padre no tenía alma hasta ese momento. Estaba equivocado, como siempre. Me miró tan emocionado, tan feliz y tan compungido a la vez, que no supe cómo reaccionar.

Mi padre se estaba muriendo. Lo había despreciado durante toda mi vida. Acababa de descubrir que le quería. No quería llorar. Quería levantarlo de esa puta cama, darle una vuelta en coche, llevarlo a tomar una copita y contarle acerca de mis andanzas en París. Llevármelo allí, incluso. Mostrarle la ciudad que me había transformado, sus calles, sus gentes, hasta sus peores antros. Le enseñaría el cuartito que habitó mi tocayo Eren Kruger, su hermano, durante años; el Bristol; la panadería de mi madre. Todo, se lo mostraría todo. Pero ya no hay tiempo para eso, me dije. «No, porque el viejo va a diñarla y cree que lo detesto».

—Hijo —Levantó la cabeza y su rostro me pareció completamente purificado, pálido como estaba—, siento haberte molestado.

—Pero ¿qué dices, viejo tocahuevos? —Me limpié las lágrimas lo más dignamente que pude—. Menuda putada, ¿eh?

—«Yo soy la resurrección y la vida. El que crea en mí vivirá, aunque muera. Y todo el que vive y cree en mí no morirá jamás». —Suspiró—. Juan 11: 25-26.

—Papá…

—No temo, Eren. No es la muerte lo que me angustia, sino el pasado.

—Has tenido toda la vida para remediarlo —dije, no sin cierto rencor. Aquello fue abyecto, lo reconozco, pero no pude guardármelo.

—Lo sé —asintió—, pero no lo hice, y poco puedo hacer ya, así que empezaré por la más justo y necesario: lo siento, Eren, hijo mío. Siento haber sido un mal padre para ti.

—No has sido un… —Resoplé—. Bueno, no has sido el mejor. Nadie es perfecto, pero tienes que comprender que… Simplemente, hay cosas que no puedo perdonar.

—No quiero que lo hagas, no quiero que me perdones. No lo merezco. —Me miró con los ojos anegados—. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, Eren. Si volviera a nacer, volvería a conocer a tu madre y volveríamos a engendrarte.

Tomé aire.

—Tengo la impresión de que ella también lo haría.

—Ella… ¿Cómo está?

—Bien. Es una mujer extraordinaria.

Su sonrisa dulce me trastornó. Grisha se había abstraído. Era como si mis palabras hubieran devuelto el tiempo a su París, en el que yo fui concebido.

—La persona más excepcional que he conocido, y he conocido a muchas personas… Me conmovió tanto cuando la conocí, cuando me habló de su infancia en Polonia, de la partida de su padre, de todo. A día de hoy, hijo, todavía no he podido librarme de lo que despertó en mí.

—La abandonaste, papá. Te largaste conmigo y la abandonase a su suerte.

—Y sufro por ello cada día —respondió—. Yo estaba recién casado, Eren. Digamos que el matrimonio no había sido una decisión propia, ni mía ni de Diana. Pero estábamos casados, Eren, y eso supone respeto y fidelidad. Estar con mi esposa y con mi hijo recién nacido, ese era mi deber. ¿Sabes lo que ocurre? Que el amor ahoga el deber.

—¿El amor? —Aquello me conmocionó. Nunca había escuchado esa palabra en boca de Grisha.

—Me enamoré de Carla. Ya no hay motivos para esconderlo, y mucho menos a ti. Pensé en dejarlo todo por ella. Pero el amor requiere valentía, y yo era cobarde, Eren. Entonces ella se quedó embarazada… y no podía creerlo. Fuimos tan felices durante esos meses. Sin embargo, yo era cobarde. Tenía una familia en Alemania.

—Le habías puesto los cuernos a tu mujer, y ya está.

—Diana, en cambio, ha sido fiel. Espero que a ella sí puedas perdonarla algún día.

—Es difícil. La compadezco, si te sirve de algo. Entiendo que detestara lo que hiciste, pero ¿yo? Yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido, y me ha hecho sentir culpable siempre. Siento que he destruido tu familia. Siento que soy un accidente.

Se sobresaltó.

—¡Jamás! Eres hijo de Carla Zucker y de Grisha Jaeger. Eres un hijo del amor. Junto a Zeke, eres lo mejor que he hecho.

Me llevé las manos a la cara. El viejo siempre me pillaba con los pantalones bajados. Todo pintaba muy negro y él ahí, con la Biblia en el regazo, hablando de amor. Petrarca tuvo a Laura y él tuvo a Carla. Naturalmente, la situación me había superado. Procuré llorar con deferencia, por decirlo de alguna manera. Era la primera vez que el viejo se abría ante mí. Cabronazo circunspecto y despiadado. Sabía que iba a acabar llorando nada más asomar la jeta por la puerta. Empecé a contarle todo: aquella vez que pesqué una gonorrea y lo oculté; cuando escondí a una gachí de Zeke en mi habitación para que su imagen de niño bueno no se viera perjudicada; mi primer beso con Yelena (que Dios me libre).

Tenía su mano entre las mías. No quería que la palmara. ¡No, maldito viejo! Quería que conociera a sus nietos, que disfrutara su jubilación en una isla del Caribe.

Salí de ahí malo, cabreado, dándole golpes a la pared. Zeke tuvo que calmarme. A todo esto apareció Diana y ni siquiera la miré a los ojos; antes de que dijera algo, desaparecí.

.

.

.

 **MIKASA**

Realidad; no se puede escapar de ella. Cuando llegue el momento, te golpeará. Mi visión estaba tan empañada de sueños que me volví ciega ante la sempiterna pesadilla. No puedes matar la pesadilla, no puedes despertarte de ella. ¿Es esto pesimismo? Quizá. Ahora mismo no tengo muy claro en qué pensaba cuando conducía hacia la panadería; no era un pensamiento racional… no pensaba, siquiera. Era un instinto. Era un animal. Ya no deseaba morir inmediatamente: deseaba salvar lo importante para mí, para Eren. _Debía hacerlo._ La vida no es lo que fluye por tus venas, sino lo que está más allá de tu pellejo. La vida es lo que amas. Si pierdes lo que amas, has muerto. Al final, tu muerte, físicamente hablando, es lo de menos. Hay cosas peores. Y por eso yo tenía que saltarme semáforos y escurrirme por el París caótico… Vomité la poca dignidad que me quedaba y entré a la panadería dando tumbos, mirando de un lado a otro como una desquiciada. Zamarreé a Nicolo y lo miré como si estuviera loca.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Carla? —pregunté—. ¡Contesta!

—¡Pero qué te pasa! —Se zafó y adoptó un gesto de extrañeza e incredulidad—. Ha ido al cementerio. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

Me tiré de los pelos.

—Algo horroroso va a ocurrir, Nicolo. Dios mío, tengo que…

Y, como si un santo hubiese decidido ponerse de mi parte, Carla entró por la puerta… y estaba bien. No esperaba verme, pensaba que estaba trabajando.

—¿Qué hago ahora…? —susurré. ¿Llamaba a la policía? En ese caso, ¿qué diría? Sí, el hombre que me violó hace diez años, el respetado Erwin Smith, se ha presentado en mi puesto de trabajo para volver a humillarme. Y, ¿por qué no había denunciado en su día? Porque… Ante la atónita mirada de los dos, saqué el móvil y llamé a Eren. No le di tiempo a que me contara cómo iban las cosas por Alemania—. Escucha —murmuré—, no voy a dejar que pase nada aquí… Sí, estoy bien. Pero, por si acaso, quiero darte las gracias por haberme recordado qué es la felicidad, por haber estado ahí para mí… Que te digo que estoy bien, no te preocupes. Tienes que estar con tu padre. —Levanté la cabeza hacia la entrada; un hombre desgarbado apareció y, al sonreír levemente, distinguí una dentadura ennegrecida. Lo reconocí, lo había atisbado un par de veces, cuando paseaba con Eren, cuando iba a casa de Pieck, o a la de Armin, o a trabajar. Apreté el móvil—. Gracias por la bufanda, cariño, y espero poder usarla durante muchos inviernos…

… _pero ahora tengo que ser valiente y defender mi vida._

—Buenos días —saludó Carla a aquel hombre—, ¿qué desea?

El individuo dio un paso. Colgué el móvil y lo examiné fríamente durante unos segundos. Luego me encaminé hacia él. Presioné los dientes y corrí. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y miró a Carla, pero en ante sus ojos intervine yo, y sentí que mi vida se escapaba por el agujero abierto en mi estómago. No se oyó nada, no hubo un disparo atronador, no, el silenciador lo censuró; no obstante, el gesto del hombre se tiñó de sorpresa y se retiró hacia atrás.

—Dile que debió de haberlo hecho hace diez años —bisbiseé. Me doblé de dolor—, dile que no volveré a ceder ante él ni ante nadie.

El hombre desapareció.

Entonces me percaté de que estaba desangrándome. Bueno, me dije, al menos voy a diñarla entre gente de confianza. Escuché algo sobre llamar a una ambulancia y algo acerca de no ir hacia la luz. ¿Por qué debía resistirme? Nunca había hecho un esfuerzo en mi vida, ahora no sería la excepción. Pero…

—No aviséis a Eren —farfullé y entreabrí los ojos. Carla estaba consternada y Nicolo miraba la herida con terror—. Estoy bien.

Acababa de descubrir que el mundo seguiría girando sin mí. ¡Qué alegría, joder! ¡No sabéis el peso que me quité de encima!

Voy a morir, pensé.

Y me daba absolutamente igual.

—Pero no se lo digáis… Ya tiene suficiente —continué.

. . .

Hymie. En inglés, término despectivo para dirigirse a los judíos. En este contexto, debe interpretarse como algo humorístico y cariñoso.

. . .

 **¡Hola!**

 **He estado muuuuuuuuy ocupada. Mucho. Pero aquí estoy. Y me vuelvo a ir.**

 **¡Pásate por mis otras historias y deja un buen review en esta!**

 **Besos.**


	15. Empatía

**MIKASA**

Abrí los ojos con William Wordsworth en mi mente: _El mundo es demasiado para nosotros._ Gustosa hubiera llamado al médico para decirle: «Inyéctame una sobredosis de morfina. ¡No puedo más!». Hasta los artistas tienen un límite y yo había rebasado el mío hacía mucho. _El mundo es demasiado para mí._ ¡Bueno, ya me has apaleado como a una perra, mundo, ahora, si me disculpas, voy a descansar! Pero no, no, no, porque no había muerto y una persona como yo solo encuentra reposo y alivio en la extinción de su existencia. Según el monitor cardiaco, estaba viva; según el doctor de turno, iba a sobrevivir. No encontré la tranquilidad deseada en el óbito, pero la calidez en mi mano persistía, y era apaciguadora. Había dicho a Carla que no llamara a Eren y no me había hecho caso. Ahora, si me moría, que ojalá, él estaría presente y eso no me gustaba. Así que no quedaba sino seguir respirando un poco más.

Lo miré. La situación le había pasado factura física, pero reconocí al hombre que se había hecho un hueco en mi corazón bajo aquella apariencia de ojos irritados y barba mal afeitada.

—Espero que no hayas llorado mucho por mí. —Apreté su mano con la poca fuerza que tenía—. Por favor, no llores…

—Si te pierdo a ti también no podré… no podré. —Agachó la cabeza y la alzó con senderos lacrimosos arrasando sus mejillas. Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en la frente largamente.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Me he reconciliado con él.

Asentí.

—Bien. —Acaricié su mano grande y morena—. Tengo que contarte una cosa.

—No, no, no hables, ¿de acuerdo? Ya habrá tiempo de hablar de todo esto. Ahora descansa.

—He tenido demasiado tiempo —respondí casi dulcemente—. Descansaré, realmente descansaré, cuando te lo diga. Necesito decírtelo. El hombre que me violó no está en la cárcel, ni muerto…

—Mikasa, detente. No te hagas daño a ti misma.

—Está libre y en París. Su nombre es Erwin Smith, el socio y mejor amigo de mi hermano.

Me soltó la mano.

Cerré los ojos, en paz. Solamente quería volver a casa, a Inglaterra, y abrazar a Levi. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la idea no era angustiosa, sino purificadora. Necesitaba decirle a mi hermano la verdad: que lo quería. Todo lo demás era prescindible. En cuanto saliera del hospital, si es que salía, me iría durante un tiempo.

—Eso… Eso es imposible. —Eren sacudió la cabeza—. Creo que estás delirando. Conozco a Erwin Smith desde hace muchos años. Él jamás haría una cosa así.

—No dudes de mí —le supliqué.

Él se marchó.

 **EREN**

Era más fácil cuando tenía cinco números de tías para echarles un polvo y no volver a verlas. Era más sencillo cuando no conocía a Mikasa. Generalmente bastaba con beber y dejarse llevar. Había renunciado a ambas cosas, y a muchas más, por ella y por mi madre. Nunca por mí. Y ahora, después de una muestra de generosidad y superación así, mi padre estaba esperando a san Pedro y el violador de mi novia era un amigo. La noticia hizo estragos en mí. Salí como una flecha del hospital, ignorando a mi madre, a Nicolo y a Keith. No tenía cojones para volver a Alemania ni para quedarme en París.

¿Cómo iba a ser posible que Erwin Smith fuera un violador? Estaba perplejo, pero sabía que Mikasa no era una mentirosa. Aunque no supiera si aquello era verdad. La diferencia estaba ahí. Yo no quería creerlo. La verdad no duele; la verdad es mortal. Pero debe ser afrontada, y si yo no la afrontaba no sería mejor que mi padre. Así que me presenté en el hotel de Erwin, desarrapado e histérico.

—Dime que no fuiste tú.

Dejó escapar una de sus suaves carcajadas y me puso una mano en el hombro.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Tienes una pinta terrible. ¿Por qué no te sientas y hablamos tranquilamente?

Lo agarré de la camisa, furioso.

—Fuiste tú.

—Suéltame ahora mismo. —Gruñó y se zafó de mí—. Estás borracho o drogado.

—Se fue de Manchester por ti —continué—. Dejó de hablar con su hermano por ti. Tú la violaste y has vuelto para atormentarla. Eres un cerdo, eres…

—Eren, escúchame. Mikasa y yo estuvimos saliendo hace muchos años. Terminé con ella y se inventó toda esa mierda para joderme la vida.

—Mientes —grité—. Ella nunca haría eso.

—Ah, ¿no? Eren, no te dejes llevar por los sentimientos. Si de verdad ocurrió lo que ella dice, ¿por qué no me denunció? ¿Por qué no ha intentado nada en los últimos años? —Suspiró y me miró con total serenidad, como un padre a un hijo—. Tú eres demasiado ingenuo y ella te ha utilizado. Hasta su hermano sabe el tipo de persona que es Mikasa, Eren.

—Cállate. —Me enjugué los ojos y alcé la barbilla—. Han pasado muchos años y tienes mucha influencia, así que vengo a pedirte, de hombre a hombre, que te marches, que la dejes en paz.

—Eren, por favor, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza? Vienes a acusarme de violación y a pedirme que me marche. Sé que estás pasando por un momento duro, así que no te lo tendré en cuenta. Podemos tomar una copa y hablar como personas civilizadas.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo. —Apreté los dientes y traté de no llorar. Me faltaban fuerzas, pero mi rabia era enorme. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?—. No puedo más.

—Creo que deberías irte un tiempo, tomarte un descanso y, por supuesto, olvidarte de esa mujer.

Finalmente, exploté.

Lo lancé al suelo, me senté sobre su pecho y empecé a darle un puñetazo tras otro en la cara. Me agarró los puños y me arrojó a un lado. Era más alto y corpulento que yo. Y sabía controlarse.

—Vete de aquí ahora mismo —rugió, y se limpió la sangre de la nariz—. ¡Largo!

—Eres un hijo de puta. —Me levanté y me lancé contra él de nuevo—. ¡Tú la violaste!

Lo embestí contra el minibar y las botellas cayeron abajo. Me dio un rodillazo en el estómago que me cortó la respiración, pero pude esquivar su puñetazo y encajarle uno en la boca. Estaba furioso. El pelo rubio le caía sobre la cara. Miró la puerta tras de mí. Me giré y vi a un par de botones que me cogieron, uno de cada brazo, y me sacaron de ahí a rastras.

—¡Eres un cerdo! —le grité—. ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Púdrete, maldito cabrón! ¡Si le vuelves a hacer algo, te mataré!

—Ustedes están de testigos, caballeros: me ha agredido y amenaza con matarme. Échenlo.

Admito que siempre he sido un bocazas, un perro que ladra y no muerde, pero en ese momento estaba diciendo la verdad. Si se acercaba a ella, lo mataría con mis propias manos. Lo habría matado ahí mismo si no me hubieran agarrado. Me zafé de los empleados, le lancé una mirada horrorosa a Erwin y me marché por mi propio pie. Me dolían los golpes, pero peor era el sufrimiento de conocer aquella verdad. Estaba fuera de mí. Todo me había superado. El mundo era demasiado para mí. Mikasa, mi padre… Todo. Entonces sentí la necesidad de huir, de abandonar, como tantas otras veces había hecho. Sin embargo, no podía, y cuando me vine a dar cuenta, estaba llorando en el regazo de mi madre tras contarle lo ocurrido.

Carla enmudeció al escuchar la horrible historia entre Mikasa y Erwin.

—¿La crees? —me preguntó.

No contesté.

—Eren Jaeger, ¿la crees?

—Estoy muy confundido.

Me acarició la cabeza.

—La quieres, ¿verdad?

—Demasiado.

—¿Y la conoces bien?

Asentí.

—Entonces sabes que ella no es una mentirosa —continuó—. Ella no ha mentido al esconder eso tantos años, simplemente se ha protegido, ha intentado pasar página. Cuando llegó aquí a ver el piso, me di cuenta de que buscaba una nueva vida porque aún conservaba restos de un pasado desagradable, pero no imaginaba que se tratara de una cosa así. —Suspiró—. Mikasa es incapaz de mentir; quiero decir, de mentir por placer. Si alguna vez ha mentido ha sido para protegerse a sí misma y a los demás.

—Solo quiero que esté bien —sollocé.

Mi madre rio.

—Hijo, esa chica es de las mías: es fuerte y enfrentará cualquier situación. Saldrá de esta.

—Ir contra Erwin Smith es inútil. Han pasado muchos años y…

—Eren, ¿todavía no lo entiendes? —Se llevó una mano a la cara y negó lentamente—. ¿Qué es lo que he dicho antes? Mikasa vino buscando una nueva vida. Ella ya no quiere que Erwin Smith pague, quiere continuar viviendo sin sobresaltos. Lo que le pasó no se puede cambiar, pero siempre se puede seguir adelante. Solo los que hemos aprendido esta lección podemos entenderla. Ahora nos necesita, Eren. Especialmente a ti. Y no dudes de ella.

—No lo haré. —Me sorbí la nariz—. Ella nunca ha dudado de mí. —Me reincorporé y miré fijamente a Carla—. Hablé con mi padre. Quiere que sepas que te quiere.

—Lo sé, hijo —Sonrió débilmente—. Los Jaeger solo son mentirosos consigo mismos.

. . .

—Te quiero.

—Me lo has dicho mil veces.

—Pues te quiero tres mil.

—Ay, Jaeger, qué voy a hacer contigo. —Mikasa cerró la revista de historia que se había resignado a leer y me miró. Ya llevaba un mes en cama y estaba fantásticamente, con ganas de largarse. Erwin Smith no daba señales de vida y no hablábamos del tema. Mejor.

—Puedes besarme, por ejemplo.

Y lo hizo.

—¿Sabes? Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto —le dije.

—¿A tener que pasearme en una silla de ruedas porque esos cabrones dicen que no estoy para andar?

—Es lo que se hace cuando te dejan como un colador. Pero no, no me refiero a eso, sino a cuidar de ti.

—Así que quieres ser un hombre florero, ¿eh? Siempre bien arregladito y atento conmigo.

Tuve que reírme.

—Supongo que sí.

—He estado pensando en algo y necesito tu opinión.

—Actuamos como un matrimonio. A ver, dime.

—Me gustaría volver a Inglaterra.

—Genial. Pediré una excedencia y…

—No —negó rápidamente—. Quiero ir sola.

—¿Sola…?

—Sí. Tengo cosas que zanjar allí, ya sabes. Cosas de hace muchos años, mucho antes de conocerte. No quiero involucrarte.

—Él puede estar allí.

—Cuento con ello.

—Sabes que te apoyo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allí?

Resopló.

—No lo sé.

—Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas. Porque volverás, ¿verdad?

No respondió.

—Mikasa… ¿estás terminando conmigo de la misma forma que se acaba con un ligue de playa al que no se ve hasta el verano que viene?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Simplemente creo que las relaciones a distancia no son lo tuyo, y tampoco yo creo en ellas.

—Sí, hymie, me estás dejando.

—No, neonazi, no he dicho eso. He dicho que no creo en las relaciones a distancia, pero por ti, por nosotros…

—Ajá.

—Estoy dispuesta a probar.

—No volverás en veinte años o qué.

—Pues…

—Tengo miedo de que no vuelvas. Eso es todo.

—¡Venga ya! Este es mi hogar. ¿Cómo no voy a volver? Por favor, Eren.

Apreté los puños.

—Mientras no estás, trataré de ser el hombre que mereces.

—Ay, Eren, Eren, Eren. —Volvió a abrir la revista de historia por la página de las guerras napoleónicas—. Si no fueras ya el hombre que merezco, ¿crees que estaría contigo?

—¿Quiere decir eso… —Sonreí con malicia—… que soy mejor que Jean Kirstein?

—Creo que deberíais conoceros. El choque de egos sería increíble.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. Di: eres mejor que Jean.

—Eres mejor que Jean. ¿Contento?

—Sí.

Había perdido al imbécil que me acompañó durante tantos años, al fin. Ahora pensaba en ella con la idea de ganármela aún más, no de mantenerla conmigo. Me sentía cojonudamente bien conmigo mismo y con mi alrededor. ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué no había aceptado antes que era, en esencia, un hombre cabal escondido tras un montón de capas? Era un cadáver reanimado. Estaba resplandeciente y asombrado ante los nuevos horizontes que se desnudaban ante mí. _Me sentía feliz pese a estar todavía en una gran mierda._ Había gastado tanto tiempo esquivándola a ella, la Gran Mierda, que no me detuve a pensar en que quizá es parte de la vida. O la vida misma. No consiste en librarse del sufrimiento, sino en lidiar con él. Ahora lo entiendo.

Como digo, el imbécil que suplantaba mi identidad ya no estaba y el hombre decente ocupaba su vacante. Este nuevo hombre estaba en paz con su padre, con su hermano, con su madrastra, con la vida. No estaba en paz porque se hubieran reconciliado, sino porque no les guardaba ningún rencor. _Vivir sin rencores fue el empujón definitivo._ Eso, de alguna manera, templó mi carácter. O puede que estuviera envejeciendo prematuramente. Podía imaginarme con una gran calva en la cabeza y las arrugas marcadas como dunas en la arena. Y después, tras eso, polvo, mas polvo enamorado, como diría Quevedo. Porque ya no importaba el paso del tiempo, ni siquiera que la muerte saltara sobre mí de repente, si la tenía a ella.

Pero ella tenía un camino de baldosas amarillas, y debía recorrerlo. Así que yo me sentaría a esperarla, confiando en que volvería.

Eso, eso es el amor.

Me hizo un hueco en la cama. Era demasiado pequeña para los dos, pero no importaba. Procuraría no rozar la herida. Ese grandísimo hijo de perra… Mikasa pegó la nariz a mi cuello.

—Qué bien hueles.

—Por favor. Estamos en un sitio público.

—Salido. No lo decía con segundas. Cuando diga algo con segundas, lo sabrás.

—Bueno, ya sabes que yo no me ando con rodeos. Cojo y me presento: hola, soy Eren Jaeger, ¿te apetece echar un polvo?

—Por Dios.

—Pero ya no soy así —dije con orgullo, acariciando su mano derecha—. Ya no… no lo veo de la misma manera.

—Desarrolle su respuesta.

—No es ningún secreto que me he follado a todo París, a medio Berlín y a un cuarto de Las Vegas, pero… siento que ya no podría hacerlo. Al menos, no de la misma manera: tan vacío, tan impersonal… Acostarme con alguien era un método para escapar de la vida —Lo sabía: me había puesto completamente rojo—; contigo es diferente.

—Yo era igual que tú, pero me di cuenta mucho antes. Los dos estábamos vacíos, Eren.

Asentí.

—Pero ya no, nunca más.

—Nunca.

…

Esa noche había bebido lo suficiente para estar alegre, pero no borracho. Había encontrado el punto. Estaba en un karaoke con Connie… haciendo un dueto.

—Quiero seeer el único que te muerda la bocaaa —cantaba mi amigo mientras me apretaba el hombro—. Quiero saber que la vida contigo no va a terminaaaar.

—Porque sí, porque sí, porque sí. Porque en esta vida no quiero pasar un día entero sin ti, oh nooo. Porque sí, porque sí, porque sí. Porque mientras te espero por ti me muero y no quiero seguir asiiií.

Armin nos regaló un lánguido aplauso desde su asiento.

—Hoy habéis superado vuestro patetismo habitual. A ver, Mikasa se ha ido a Inglaterra y eso explica el careto de Eren, pero ¿qué te pasa a ti, Connie?

—¿Es que no puedo sentir empatía por un amigo o qué? —Me miró con un gesto sufrido—. Ten fe. Volverá, ¿eh? ¡Volverá!

—Eso dijo. —Me dejé caer junto a Armin y abrí otra lata de cerveza—. Eso les decía yo a todas y, ¡sorpresa!, nunca volví. Pásame el mechero, Con —Y me encendí un cigarrito—. Lleva un mes fuera.

—Os escribís todos los días —señaló Armin, y luego se rió—. ¿Crees que va a dejarte a ti, morenucho borrachín, por un guapísimo inglés? Por favor.

—No había pensado en eso —exclamé con angustia. Sí, empezaba a estar verdaderamente borracho, así que dejé la cerveza.

—Oh, sí, Eren, y espero que no le presentes a tu familia, porque cuando vea a Zeke… —Connie cerró los ojos—… comprenderá que se ha llevado lo peorcito de la casa Jaeger.

—Es completamente cierto —admití—. No sé qué hace con un gilipollas como yo. Una mujer tan perfecta, virtuosa, comprensiva, sexy, buena en la cama…

—Vale —me detuvo Armin—. Te conozco y sé que estás a punto de describirnos una peli porno.

—Es que la echo de menos… No solo sexualmente… Bueno, estoy un poco necesitado, pero gracias a Dios tengo manos. Lo que quiero decir es que echo de menos, por ejemplo, oír su voz. Con eso sería feliz. No oír su voz por teléfono, no: a mi lado. Joder… Es la mujer de mi puta vida, lo sé. Será la madre de mis hijos.

—¿Le has preguntado si quiere tener hijos? —se preocupó Connie.

—¡Claro! Hemos hablado de todo. Le gustaría tener por lo menos dos, un crío y una cría. ¿Me imagináis siendo padre?

—No —respondieron al unísono.

Hice una mueca de asco y bebí cerveza.

—Le quitáis las ganas de vivir a un muerto. —Me levanté, estirándome—. Me voy a casa. Estoy cansado, borracho, medio cachondo y tengo ganas de llorar. No sé si me comprendéis.

—Más de lo que te imaginas —asintió Armin.

—Pásate mañana por el bar y jugamos al billar —dijo Connie—. Nifa extraña tu culo respingón.

Yo ya no era un hombre, sino un niño grande metido en un taxi. Debe haber millones como yo: niños enamorados. Subí a mi piso entre suspiros y traspiés. Me quité la chaqueta, la arrojé lejos y me eché a dormir en el sofá. O a intentarlo. El suave ruido del tráfico exterior me mantenía en un apacible duermevela. Tenía que dormir y tachar otro día más del calendario, _cada vez estaba más cerca de ella._ De ella, la única que me mantenía esperanzado ante la vida. Todavía puedo vernos por las Tullerías; puedo ver sus dedos trazando las locuciones tatuadas en mi cuerpo. No puedo ver una vida sin ella.

Me reincorporé de un salto. Se me ocurrió que podría presentarme en Inglaterra y… No, no podía. Debía permanecer en París por trabajo y por si me llamaban de Alemania. Resoplé.

Eché un vistazo a la foto sobre la mesita. La escenita de gimnasio. Riko la echaba de menos también… porque no había tenido una alumna tan ejemplar. Mikasa era buena en todo, exceptuando la cocina. Allí estaba yo, idealizando como un gilipollas y observando una foto. Ahora entiendo a James Brown cuando decía que este es un mundo no sería nada sin una mujer.

—This is a man's world, this is a man's world —canturreé—, but it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl.

Volví a tumbarme y cerré los ojos. Mañana será otro día, me dije. Y tal vez ella vuelva.

 **MIKASA**

Me sentía extranjera en mi propia tierra y eso me asustó. ¿Cómo era posible, cómo? En Francia podía recordar cada calle con infinito cariño; en cambio, al verlas me atemoricé. Era como un viejo diario adolescente que te avergüenza en la adultez. Menuda calavera había sido yo, y Sasha. Primero iría a verla a ella. Una botella de champán no bastaría como disculpa por tantos años de ausencia, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Sin embargo, algo en mi interior no dejaba de recordarme lo gilipollas que era, y que mi vida era, por tanto, un cómputo de malas decisiones. Decisiones… Recuerdo a mi padre y su forma de tomar decisiones: el azar. Mi madre le había enseñado cómo funcionaba el Libro de los cambios, y desde entonces se basaba en sus predicciones a la hora de actuar, es decir, no tenía decisión. Un hombre débil, mi padre. Yo, descendiente de una retahíla de débiles, tenía que afrontar el gran reto, el pasado, o volver a Francia y cerrar definitivamente esa puerta, cosa que no podía permitirme.

Cuando me vine a dar cuenta, uno de los camareros de Sasha se dirigía hacia mí con la carta en la mano. No, le dije, no quiero comer. He venido a ver a tu jefa.

—¿De parte de quién?

—Mikasa Ackerman.

—Espere aquí.

Pensé que me iba a desmayar ahí mismo, fruto de aquel choque entre mis vidas. El camarero me acompañó hasta el despacho en la planta de arriba. Se me hacía extraño que Sasha llevara las cuentas de un negocio. Pronto descubrí que no era así.

—¿Mike?

Mike era el tipo más alto que había visto nunca. Era rubio, pero yo lo recordaba afeitado. Sasha lo había contratado como contable.

—¡Sí, Mike Zacharius! —me sorprendí gratamente.

Él sonrió. Me conocía desde que era niña porque era amigo de mi hermano. Me preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí, y le dije la verdad. Al cabo de un instante llegó Sasha y se me secó la boca.

—Mike —dijo sin mirarme—, ¿puedes salir un momento?

Me encontré sentada ante ella, con sudores fríos recorriendo mi nuca. Era lo más parecido a una entrevista de trabajo que había experimentado nunca. Sasha se había cortado el pelo y sus uñas azules tamborileaban sobre la mesa.

—Sé lo que me vas a decir —empecé— y tienes toda la razón: soy una persona horrible por no haber venido en los últimos… años. He traído champán… Creo que es un buen método para arreglar las cosas, al menos es un inicio. Quiero que sepas que te he echado de menos desde el primer día, pero no me sentía capaz de volver. Seguro que todavía te preguntas por qué me fui…

—Sé por qué te fuiste.

Silencio.

—¿Sí?

Sasha asintió.

—Quiero decir que me hago una idea, pero no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Algo pasó con Erwin y con tu hermano, lo sé.

—Es una larga historia —susurré.

—Realmente eres una persona horrible.

Bueno, tampoco hacía falta que me lo recordara. Tenía suficiente con mis propios remordimientos.

—Solo una persona horrible traería una botella de champán sin un par de copas.

Acto seguido nos estamos abrazando y llorando como Magdalenas. Mike entra, preocupado, y Sasha lo empuja al abrazo también. Está tan desconcertado que nos sigue el rollo. Bueno, pensé, parece que todavía tengo una posibilidad, pese a cagarla a base de bien.

.

.

.

 **ESTABA DE PARRANDA. SÉ QUE LA ESPERA HA SIDO LARGA. MIL PERDONES.**


	16. Y comieron perdices

**E** **REN**

Conocía a Hitch por mediación de Mikasa y habíamos cenado unas cuantas veces con ella y su novio, un calzonazos simpaticón que le lamería la suela de los zapatos si se lo pidiera. Al pobre Marlowe, como habían bautizado a este entregado caballero, lo tenía en el bote. Lo cierto es que Hitch permanecía en un estado de histeria nunca antes visto y, pese a su desquiciada personalidad, podía resultar _encantadora,_ como aseguraba su pareja. Franz y Hannah eran unos aficionados al lado de estos dos… o tres. También se había camelado a un tal Boris Feulner y _desde entonces_ lidiaban con su intermitente presencia… y las escapadas de Hitch. «Es una tigresa», me dijo Marlowe como confidencialmente, «y necesita salir a la selva de vez en cuando… no sé si me entiendes». Ni una palabra, ciertamente, pero siguió hablando: «Hace tiempo le hacía prometerme que no iría a buscar a ese cabrón, pero ¡al Diablo! Ya no me preocupa que se vaya, sino que no vuelva. Yo soy su _imprescindible,_ ¿entiendes? Quizá si nos casáramos… puede que así sentara la cabeza. ¿Qué opinas, Eren?». Le decía que sí a todo, después miraba de reojo a Hitch y me reía. Curioso dúo, pensaba.

Una mañana, después de sus abluciones matinales y un chorrito de anís para acompañar el café, Marlowe me llamó para contarme que Hitch se había ido, puede que definitivamente. Llevaba dos semanas fuera de casa y nunca desaparecía más de cuatro o cinco días. Vamos, una putada. Me pasé por su casa e insistí en que cambiara de estrategia, que _no la buscara._ Eso lo escandalizó, naturalmente. Tras eso, una larga letanía sobre su vida y lo mal que lo había pasado con su ex. Esta le puso los cuernos con su propio padre, por lo que Marlowe cambió el apellido Sand por Freudenberg. Me reí en su cara, pero no le importó. «Lo que quiero decir es que Hitch es lo mejor que me ha pasado en los últimos diez años y no me gustaría que anduviera con ese pintor de brocha gorda… No tiene talento ninguno. Yo pintaría mejor que él usando el dedo. Además, Hitch dice que la tiene enana… del tamaño de un haba, me dijo. ¡Dios, pobre hombre!». Entonces, con los ojos húmedos: «Le gusta jugar conmigo, ¿verdad?».

—Sí.

—En el fondo siempre lo he sabido… y me gusta. Joder, vaya si me gusta. Soy un gilipollas, pero si ella volviera ahora mismo le abriría la puerta igualmente —confesó, orgulloso—. Joder… Tal vez debería salir, encontrar a una chica normal, casarme… Como tú y Mikasa, por ejemplo. Eres un cabrón suertudo, al menos de momento. Todavía podéis sentaros a ver una película, salir a pasear por ahí… Yo no. Hitch se pasa el día durmiendo o comiendo y por las noches se emborracha o quiere ir de fiesta o echar un polvo. Y yo no quiero echar un polvo todas las noches, ni ir a discotecas… Quiero tranquilidad.

—Estás en esa fase… —observé.

—Si vuelve la convenceré para ir a un psiquiatra, un buen psiquiatra, y después le pediré matrimonio. Puede que tengamos uno o dos hijos, aunque no me funciona el huevo derecho. No importa: mi abuelo tenía el mismo problema y tuvo ocho hijos. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Mikasa, casarte, quiero decir. Mierda…

La vida pasaba lentamente entre aquel parloteo. Pensé vagamente en Historia e Ymir, el único matrimonio cuerdo que conozco. Tal cosa solo puede darse entre mujeres, naturalmente. _En el matrimonio sobra el marido._ Tenía el presentimiento de que Mikasa se reiría de mí si hincaba la rodilla. Marlowe iba a decírselo a Hitch mientras follaban porque ella sería incapaz de negarse. La táctica me pareció de lo más original.

—Los del trabajo creen que soy un calzonazos. No lo soy, ¿verdad?

—Marlowe, compañero, lo eres. Lamento decírtelo.

Asintió con tristeza y gimió. «Eren, Eren… dame tu secreto. Quiero ser como tú. Necesito ser como tú, al menos por un tiempo. Necesito esa frivolidad que encandila a las mujeres. ¿No es así como más ligabas? Llévame de fiesta, quiero emborracharme… Esto que bebo es veneno». Pero le expliqué que ya no funcionaba así. Le di algunos números de gachís, entre ellos el de Petra. Una charla con ella podría hacerlo ver el mundo con otros ojos. Y, por qué no, a lo mejor le daba un buen meneo. La idea me resultó esperpéntica, sobre todo por la posibilidad de que Petra me acusara de endosarle chiflados.

Me despedí de Marlowe y volví a casa. Entonces un cigarro, los pies en alto y una película.

 _¿No los odias?_

 _¿El qué?_

 _Estos silencios incómodos. ¿Por qué creemos que es necesarios decir gilipolleces para estar cómodos?_

 _No lo sé, es una buena pregunta._

 _Entonces sabes que has dado con una persona especial. Puedes estar callado durante un puto minuto y compartir el silencio._

Pero no tardé mucho en dormirme. Cuando abrí los ojos tenía una manta sobre mis piernas. La casa era diferente, el sofá era diferente, yo era diferente… Era un niño. Frente a mí, mi padre leía tranquilamente el periódico y mi madre, junto a una niña de cabello negro que no reconocí, lavaba los platos mientras hablaba: «Hoy ha vuelto a escaquearse, ¿verdad? Mi hijo es un imprudente, Mikasa. Pero un día aprenderá que nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias, y no siempre son buenas».

Desperté y tuve la sensación de haber tenido un sueño muy largo, pero no podía recordarlo. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Algo en mi interior me decía que era verdaderamente importante; sin embargo… En pocos minutos se me pasó. Había sido una siesta larga, eran las siete de la tarde. A esa hora, cuando vivía en el Bristol, solía pedir una botella de vino y llamar a alguna mujer. En lugar de eso salí a dar un paseo y volví dos horas después, de mejor humor. Había estado en el bar de Connie. El móvil vibró en mi bolsillo.

MIKASA

 _Oye, creo que me dejé unas botas en tu habitación. Corre a ver._

 **¿Unas botas? Lo dudo :v Las habría visto**

 _Pero eres un despistado_

 **Pero son solo unas botas. Por cierto, ¿qué tal por allí?**

 _Te lo diré en cuanto vayas a por mis botas. Son mis preciosas Doc Martens._

 **Joder. Espera un segundo.**

¡Las putas botas! Yo la echaba de menos y ella se preocupaba por unas botas. El colmo. Dejé el libro de recetas en la encimera y fui a la habitación Botas, botas…

—Ya verás cuando vuelvas, Mikasita… —Me lavé las manos y me las sequé en el delantal—. Entonces sí que nos pondremos las botas. Oh, sí, cuando vuelvas no vamos a salir del cuarto en una semana. —Abrí la puerta—. ¡Hostias!

Mikasa se llevó el cigarro a la boca e hizo una mueca. Estaba tumbada en la cama, boca abajo, con las piernas alzadas. Si yo fuera un pinto, correría a por el lienzo para inmortalizar el momento, la maestría de aquella mujer; si hubiera sido cura, le habría rezado hasta mi última hora. Pero no era ninguna de esas cosas, sino un hombre, un pobre hombre mundano. ¿En qué momento me había enamorado de ella? ¿Qué fuerzas lo permitieron? No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero había sucedido y en algún momento se hizo recíproco. Tal vez fue aquel tropiezo en la calle, la posibilidad de lograr lo imposible… El caso es que estaba entre sus redes y no podría escapar jamás. Yo, Eren Jaeger, finalmente había caído en la trampa, y me rendí ante la evidencia una vez más, no sin dejar de sorprenderme, pues la ausencia de aquel sentimiento durante años enaltecía su presencia.

—He tratado de imitar la postura de Uma Thurman y te aseguro que no es tan fácil como parece. —Apagó el cigarro en el cenicero de la mesita y se sentó al borde de la cama—. ¿No vas a decir nada?

—Has vuelto.

—Eso parece.

Lo que quería decir era otra cosa, algo inexplicable, pero ¿pueden los curas expresar correctamente la sombra de Dios en sus vidas, su amor hacia él? Un hombre mundano también puede enmudecer.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos me sentí agradecido por estar vivo, pues mucho tiempo había pasado yo tras una muerte lenta, entre copas, excesos y disgustos.

—¿Por qué no me has avisado de que volvías? Habría preparado algo especial.

—Quería darte una sorpresa y ver la cara de tonto que se te quedaba —respondió—. Tenemos que ponernos al día y todas esas mierdas, pero antes…

 **MIKASA**

El barrio no había cambiado mucho, pero estaba más limpio de lo que recordaba. Tomé aire antes de tocar la puerta de aquella que una vez fue mi casa, y que ya solo era el viejo nido, el lugar donde vivía mi hermano. Aquel sitio ya no significaba nada para mí, una desarraigada que sentía como extraña su propia lengua. Una mujer me abrió la puerta.

—¿Eres un testigo de Jehová? —preguntó. Un vivo destello brillaba en sus ojos tras las gafas.

—No, no, soy… ¿Quién eres tú?

—Hanji Zoe, querida, la novia de Levi y, si no eres de los testigos y las fotos del salón son ciertas, tú eres Mikasa, su hermana. —Rió y me dio un fuerte abrazo, como si me conociera de toda la vida. Después gritó—: ¡Enano, tu hermana está aquí! Pero… ¡qué demonios! Vamos, muchacha, entra, entra. Levi está en su despacho y no se entera de nada.

Quise decirle que no, que se había equivocado de persona y huir. En cambio, me dejé arrastrar hacia el salón y bebí un té. La presencia de Hanji me sosegaba. Levi, después de una vida de soltero, se había arrejuntado. Y yo no lo sabía, naturalmente. Tampoco es que tuviera el derecho a preguntarle sobre su vida después de siete putos años. Creía que mi hermano me había sacado de su vida, pero todavía conservaba fotos mías, de niña, de adolescente. Había una en especial que me humedeció los ojos: aquella en la que él sostenía a la bebé inocente que un día fui. Levi había sido más que un hermano; había sido mi padre. Toqué la foto con la yema de los dedos; cuántos años habían pasado, cuántas cosas.

—Apenas tenías cinco meses. —Levi apareció a mi lado; seguía siendo más bajo que yo. No había cambiado en nada, excepto por unas trémulas patas de gallo en los ojos—. Eras una cría regordeta y porculera, pero aprendías muy rápido. ¿Sabías que antes de decir papá dijiste mi nombre? En ese momento pensé: Diablos, esta mocosa va a estar en mi cabeza hasta el día de mi muerte.

—Levi, lo siento mucho.

—¿Quieres dejar que termine de hablar? Sí, pensé eso, pero no fui un buen hermano. Fui más un espectador, un crítico. Siempre resalté tus defectos, te reprochaba que te largaras por ahí de juerga y que llegaras borracha, pero nunca te dije lo orgulloso que estaba de ti, lo mucho que te admiraba por tocar la guitarra, algo que mis putos dedos no pueden hacer. —Su gesto no cambiaba; nada en él me permitía saber qué pensaba. Estiró el brazo y cogió otra fotografía, una de nuestro padre—. Me recordabas a nuestro padre, Mikasa. Nuestro padre antes de que muriera mamá. Era un hombre que sabía apreciar la vida, disfrutarla, y a menudo mamá le reprochaba que fumara tanto o que bebiera en exceso. ¿Y sabes qué le respondía él? La vida es corta, decía, y ya me arrepentiré cuando acabe. Tú eras igual, y me aterraba que te hiciesen daño. No quería perderte como a papá. Por eso enfurecí cuando te fuiste.

—Tiene una explicación.

—Cállate. Como decía, enfurecí, y estuve furioso por lo menos cinco años. Y ya sabes que cuando uno está enfadado no ve las cosas con claridad, hasta que el cabreo empezó a disiparse. Te conocía demasiado bien, sabía que no te irías. Te gustaba la fiesta y desobedecerme, pero no te largarías. Así que me puse a pensar… que tal vez había pasado algo por alto y me sentí culpable. Había ignorado algo… o puede que tú no tuvieras la suficiente confianza para contármelo.

—Estaba avergonzada —respondí sin mirarlo a los ojos—. No me ibas a creer y no quería arruinar tu vida.

—¡Te habría escuchado! —Se alejó unos pasos, con una mano en la cintura y otra en la frente, irritado.

Hanji, que volvía de la cocina, le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Oye, no te sulfures.

—Estoy calmado, estoy perfectamente calmado. —Me miró—. Dime qué ocurrió, Mikasa. No importa lo qué sea. He decidido creerte.

—No necesito que me creas —dije con una seguridad atronadora—. Necesito que lo sepas. Escúchame, Levi: Erwin abusó de mí. ¡Levi, Levi!

Entonces mi pobre hermano, pálido, tuvo que sentarse en el sofá. Hanji le hablaba, pero él no respondía. Lo sacudí un poco y lo llamé sin cesar. «Estoy bien», dije finalmente, pero no lo estaba. Nadie podría estarlo.

—Creo que deberías echarte un rato, enano —sugirió Hanji, a lo que yo asentí.

—Estás blanco como un muerto.

—Tuvimos un juicio hace algún tiempo —empezó a contar—. Un hijo de puta había violado a una chica. Erwin lo sabía perfectamente; es más fácil defender una causa, por perdida que sea, cuando se conoce la verdad. Yo no quise saber nada, pero Erwin… cogió el caso, y no solo eso: ganó. Ganó y ahora un violador dando vueltas por la ciudad. No tuvo ni el más mínimo escrúpulo, ni un remordimiento. Se lo reproché, claro está, y me recordó lo fácil que es jugar con la ley si una conoce bien las instrucciones. La sentencia fue que la chica se había ofrecido por dinero, pero que en el último momento había subido el precio y había atacado al tipo, que se defendió. Pero yo sé muy bien lo que pasó; recuerdo su maldita sonrisa mientras le contaba a Erwin que realmente lo había hecho.

—Levi…

—Erwin nunca ha sido un hombre íntegro —continuó—, lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Maldita sea, Mikasa.

—¡Tenía miedo! Sabes lo poderoso que es, sabes que nosotros no somos nada en comparación a él. Tiene amigos importantes y no le tiembla el pulso cuando tiene que pedir un favor, vaya si lo sé bien.

—Y está en Francia, Dios mío…

—En París.

—Te persigue, ¿verdad?

Asentí, y Levi escondió la cara entre las manos. Era un llanto rabioso e inconsolable. Hanji lo obligó a mirarla.

—Levanta, Levi, y abraza a tu hermana.

Fue como volver a ser una niña, como aquellos paseos por el parque de su mano, mientras él me prometía mil castigos si me alejaba demasiado. Era como estar en casa.

 **EREN**

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Fuimos a ver al tío Kenny.

Mikasa se apoyaba en mi hombro mientras hablaba y sus pupilas, en el centro de las esferas plateadas, resplandecían como resplandecen los ojos de alguien alegre, y eso me hizo sonreír. Habíamos acabado en la cama y no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima.

—¿El reverendo que fuma porros? Joder, tengo que conocerlo. ¿Les has hablado de mí?

—Les he dicho que he dado con un buen partido; abstemio, vegano, antitabaco y con una familia bien cimentada.

—Fui vegano durante una temporada y no he pasado tanta hambre en mi vida. —Me acomodé sobre ella y le besé el cuello—. Ya sabes cuánto me gusta la carne.

Pero le dio la vuelta a la situación; eché el cuello hacia atrás mientras sus labios se posaban en mi ombligo y tomaban el camino descendente, alcanzando mi miembro nuevamente enhiesto. Dio un largo lametón; después alcanzó el glande y chupó, chupó con la boca bañada en saliva, chupó con una lascivia sobrecogedora.

Tras eso se subió a mis caderas, apoyó las manos en mi pecho y resolló cuando la llené. Le pellizqué los muslos y busqué clavarme más y más mientras ella subía y bajaba, dejándome caer a un vacío infinito para volverme a coger. Me folló como si aquel fuera el último polvo que dos seres fueran a echar en esta galaxia y parte de la vecina. Me folló y me dijo lo mucho que me había echado de menos y yo echaba de menos que alguien me dijera eso. Hundirme en ella era todo lo único que necesitaba, apretarla entre mis brazos y asegurarme de que no es como la arena mercenaria, que se pierde entre los dedos. Noté como su humedad se estrechaba, como latía en torno a mi miembro, y finalmente ella gritó y se dejó caer sobre mí.

—¿Cuántas veces van? ¿Seis? —susurró enlazando su mano con la mía.

—Una pareja joven tiene relaciones al menos cuatro veces por semana. Eso quiere decir que nos hemos perdido unos dieciséis revolcones y que, por lo tanto, tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar. —Le besé la mano.

—¿Qué te parece si antes de seguir _recuperando el tiempo perdido_ cenamos?

—Es una buena idea. —Me levanté y me puse los calzoncillos—. Un día de estos apareceré en tu trabajo y le diré al señor Braun que vas a tomarte unas vacaciones; nos montaremos en el coche y recorreremos Alemania probando cervezas y chucrut. ¿Qué te parece?

—Como luna de miel es bastante original.

—Para que haya luna de miel tenemos que casarnos. —Me coloqué el delantal—. Voy a hacer una pizza.

Entonces, en la cocina, pensé una locura. ¿Por qué no? _Mañana no te atreverás._ Mientras la pizza se horneaba regresé a la habitación.

—Para eso tenemos que casarnos —reiteré—. Mikasa, sé que soy un gilipollas y que el matrimonio es la primera causa de divorcio, pero ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Tenía la Torre Eiffel, los Campos Elíseos y la puta Disneylandia para pedir matrimonio, pero me pareció que no habría nada más efectivo que unos gayumbos y un delantal manchado de tomate. Una imagen encantadora.

No dijo nada.

—¿Mikasa?

—Perdona, perdona, es que me has sorprendido. Yo, una mujer casada…

—Puede que haya sido muy repentino. Voy a ver cómo va la pizza.

—Pero no pienso renunciar a mi apellido —dijo al fin.

Me detuve en seco.

—¿Eso es un sí? —me asombré—. ¡Es un sí! ¡Joder, vamos a casarnos!

Y mientras se encendía una luz de futuro, sin que lo percibiéramos, la sombra de Erwin Smith tomaba un avión que lo llevaría lejos durante mucho tiempo, tanto que, cuando Levi Ackerman quiso encontrarlo, no pudo.

…

Así fue como me encontré sentado en una terraza con Petra Ral sumida en un silencio casi vergonzoso, dándole vueltas a su descafeinado con la cucharilla. Conociéndola como la conocía me había una idea de lo que pensaba, pero no quería escucharlo. Ella había estado a punto de casarse en más de una ocasión y siempre pudo «salir de la trampa» antes de que fuera tarde. Aquella especie de escapismo también lo había practicado Annie, a mi derecha con su tewi. Armin, a mi izquierda, era el único con una perspectiva positiva.

—¡Enhorabuena! —exclamó—. Venga, hay que brindar por ello… Camarero, cuatro quintos.

—¿Cuánto, Petra? —preguntó Annie.

—Mm… Dos años, puede que tres. Diría que diferencias irreconciliables, pero también añadiré tedio conyugal.

—Sois unas hijas de puta, ¿lo sabíais? —Miré a Armin—. ¿Cómo puedes salir con esta rubia amargada? Y tú, Petra, pensaba que tenías más fe en mí. Estoy seguro de que mis bodas de oro os cerrarán la boca dentro de muchos años.

—Centrémonos en el presente —terció Armin, conciliador—. ¿Has pensado en la ceremonia? ¿En los invitados?

—Pues…

—Su única neurona no da para más, Armin. —Petra suspiró—. Voy a llamar a Mikasa; nos vamos a ver vestidos de novia. Si alguien conoce bien las boutiques soy yo.

—No, quieta… Escuchad —carraspeé—. Creo que no me habéis entendido. Cuando he dicho que _nos casamos_ quiero decir que ya nos hemos casado.

—¡Pero qué demonios! —exclamó Petra.

—Ahora son nuestras neuronas las que no dan para más —añadió Annie, que de repente soltó una carcajada y le dio una patada a Armin—. ¿Ves? Así se hacen las cosas: repentinamente. Toma nota.

—Tomo nota.

—Fue ayer por la mañana. Fuimos al juzgado con mi madre y Nicolo de testigos. Un par de firmitas y no se hable más —expliqué—. Sin anillos, ni convencionalismos ni mierdas.

—Meo y no echo gota —dijo Petra—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora viene la parte divertida. —Miré mi reloj—. En dos horas salimos en vuelo para Alemania. Quiere conocer a mi familia. Y dentro de un par de semanas nos vamos a Inglaterra para que yo conozca a la suya.

Annie se cubrió la sonrisa e intercambió miradas con Petra y Armin, ambos mudos.

—Se me han puesto de corbata —respondió mi amigo, y cuando el camarero escanció las cervezas alzó su botellín—. Felicidades, Eren Jaeger. Eres un hombre casado.

—Felizmente casado —recalqué, y entonces añadí—: Fingid que no ha pasado nada. Connie llegará en unos minutos. —Me encendí un cigarrito—. Bueno, aquí vamos otra vez.

.

.

.

«Amar es sufrir. Para evitar el sufrimiento no se debe amar, pero entonces se sufre por no amar, de modo que amar es sufrir y no amar es sufrir, y sufrir es sufrir. Si para ser feliz hay que amar, para ser feliz hay que sufrir, pero sufrir hace a uno infeliz, por lo tanto para ser infeliz uno debe amar o amar para sufrir o sufrir de tanta felicidad, y dejémoslo que es un lío».

 **Woody Allen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _De Erwin Smith no se supo nada en mucho tiempo, pero a Mikasa no le importó: era parte del pasado._

 _Grisha conoció a Mikasa unos meses antes de morir, y le dio su beneplácito a Eren. Por fin una mujer normal en la vida de su hijo._

 _Sorprendentemente, Diana lo felicitó._

 _A Zeke le cayó bien su cuñada. Para alivio de Eren, Mikasa prefería a los morenos._

 _Levi le dijo a Mikasa que su marido era un buen tipo, pero un poco imbécil…_

… _y Mikasa le dijo que Hanji era demasiado alta para él._

 _Kenny y Eren se llevaron a las mil maravillas; tanto, que Jaeger invitó al reverendo a una buena juerga en París._

 _A Sasha le pareció que Eren era un cachondo: perfecto para su amiga._

 _Varios años después, Carla sostuvo a su primer nieto como si fuera su propio hijo, aquel que no pudo tomar._

 _Nicolo se fua a la universidad._

 _Gabi, que no se sentía en disposición para estudiar, acabó en la panadería por recomendación de Mikasa. La figura de Carla la enderezó._

 _Hitch volvió con Marlowe y admitió necesitar ayuda psicológica. Y tenía que dejar de beber._

 _Las locuras de Franz y Hannah acabaron cuando nació su primera hija y, por el bien de ella, empezaron a comportarse._

 _Armin no le pidió a Annie que se casara con él, sino que no se escapara. Ella aceptó._

 _Petra estaba cómoda en su soltería, y con el hijo de Eren y Mikasa descubrió que ser tía podía ser divertido. Connie, por su parte, pidió a Mikasa que le presentara a alguna chica inglesa, y así conoció a Sasha Braus._

 _Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman nunca se separaron. Él acabó trabajando en el hospital, y sonreía cuando sonaba alguna canción del triunfal dúo conformado por su mujer y Pieck. Cuando podía tomaba un refresco con Porco Galliard._

 _París siguió siendo una fiesta._

 **FIN.**


End file.
